


Danganronpa: The Demo of Despair

by Ken_Doll



Series: Bitter Truths and Sweet Lies [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Rewrite, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Reason oc is there is explained later, Rewrite, Team NEK is the greatest thing I've created ngl, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Translation by orenoren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 127,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Doll/pseuds/Ken_Doll
Summary: Sayaka Maizono gets murdered by Leon Kuwata.That's how every one knows it. That's the script that has to be followed. With each replay that happens, Maizono always slides the note under Kuwata's door, and then that backfires, resulting in that death. That's what will happen.Until Maizono slides the note under Hagakure's door, and everything falls apart.





	1. Chapter 1: Day 4

_ **Betrayal and Redemption: Daily Life ** _

I sit down on my bed and bury my head into my hands. 

It's only been 4 days, but everything has changed since I started this school. Everything is so different. Too different... 

I guess that's to be expected when you're locked in a school and told to murder each other. 

With the motive just being introduced, the tension was high. I can't get the thought of what of my home, completely destroyed. I need to know what happened, but... That would mean murder. And I'm not going to murder anyone! 

Even if we weren't in this killing game, I don't think I'd still feel great. It's so overwhelming, surrounded by people who are so talented. Then there's me. A boring, talentless person. I'll probably be the first to--

No! What am I thinking?! I can't think like that! I've got to stay optimistic! 

"I'm not going to get killed! No one is going to get killed!" I shout to myself, pumping my fists. And I actually believed myself. That moment before was just a slip up. I know that no one will actually die. We're teenagers, not murderers. 

_We're teenagers, not murderers._ Those words repeat themselves in my head. I heard them earlier in a conversation with another one of the students. Her name is Yukari Adachi, the Super High-school Level Actor. I'm honestly not sure what I think of Adachi. 

On one hand, she's incredibly arrogant. She acts like she's better than most of the people in this school, and constantly teases people. She hangs out with Enoshima and Kuwata, and at times they can get quite annoying. On the other hand, she seems pretty laid back, and quite calm about the game. She agrees with me that it's unlikely someone will actually get killed. And that's why she said those words. 

I lie down on my bed, putting my hands behind my head. I guess it's not all bad here. Over the past few days, I've became really close with Sayaka, the Super High-school Level Idol... 

I like Sayaka. A lot. She's so nice, funny and easy to be myself around. She's also the only person here who uses my first name. I know it's weird, but I really feel like we're like best friends. Of course, I'd like more than that, but I doubt she'll ever like me back. So best friends is the next best thing, and honestly it's a fantastic thing. 

I guess that's why I'm so worried about her. I mean, I'd be worried anyway, since I'm concerned about everyone, but I'm scared for her in particular. She ended up breaking down after seeing her video. I'm not sure what was on it, but it really upset her. I really hope that everything works out.

No, I know everything will work out. 

As thoughts of Sayaka fill my head, my eyes slowly start to close, and I fall asleep. 

*Ding dong* 

...Huh? I open my eyes and looked at the clock that hang on the wall. 

"It's almost 10. I fell asleep," I whisper groggily. I barely even noticed I fell asleep. But, that's not what's important right now. 

Right now, it will soon be Night Time. So why is someone at the door? 

I cautiously approach the door. And behind it, stands Sayaka, biting her lip. 

"I'm sorry, bothering you at this time," she says quietly, hugging herself. 

"Sayaka!? Sayaka. Why are you here at this hour?" I ask worriedly. And then I notice. Her body is... shaking all over. "Is something wrong...?"

"I'm sorry... Something strange just happened," she whispers. After mentioning something strange, she begins to shake more noticeably. I need to know what happened. 

"Eh? Something strange?" I question. 

"A little while ago... I was lying down in my room... And suddenly... my door started shaking..." she says in a voice that sounds as if it was squeezed out of her lungs. A voice that makes me impulsively nervous. "It sounded like... someone was trying to force the door to open. The door was locked, so whoever it was couldn't open it, but... But that shaking slowly became more forceful... I was so afraid, I just lied there without moving..."

"A...And what happend then!?" I exclaim, my worry rising with every word she says. 

"After a while it stopped. When some time had passed, I carefully opened the door to check... But there was no one there." She explains, gripping onto her arms tightly. 

"So, someone tried to get into your room...? But... who would do such a thing?" I wonder. It's hard to try and work something out without anymore evidence. It's even harder to try and work out when I realise why someone wanted to get in her room. 

...Someone wanted to kill Sayaka. 

"It's not like I suspect anyone... but I'm a little worried... What would I do if something like that happened again in the middle of the night...?" the idol theorises, her breath speeding up. I need to try and calm her down. 

"I...It's fine. We're not allowed to go outside during Night Time," I reassure her. 

"But... that was just a promise between us. What if someone breaks it...?" she asks. She's incredibly paranoid, and I don't blame her. That must've been terrifying. 

"In that case... How about you stay in my room tonight? You won't be afraid if you're here, right?" I offer. I hope that didn't sound like I trying to make a move on her or anything... Because I'm not, now is not the time. 

"Eh...!? The rules only say we must sleep in the private rooms," Sayaka explains. 

"It doesn't say anything about whose private room you're allowed to sleep in," I counter. 

"B..but... two of us sleeping together in one room," she points out, her cheeks going pink. Dammit! She did think I was making a move! 

"Ah...! I...I'm sorry! I didn't realize!! It's the truth! I didn't notice! I wasn't trying anything dubious or anything!" I panic, waving my hands about. 

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I can't stand the thought, but..." she pauses for a few seconds. Wait, what does that mean?! No, don't get side tracked this is important. "Hey, if it's alright with you, how about we... exchange rooms for one night?" 

"Exchange rooms? I...if that can calm you down, I don't mind, but... But... it's one thing for you to be in my room. Are you really okay with me going into yours? I mean, it must be troublesome for you," I point out. 

"It's alright with me. I trust you, Makoto," she replies, giving me a small smile. 

"If you say so," I sigh. I feel awkward, but if it makes her feel better, then that's way more important. 

*Ding dong ding dong* 

"Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..." Monobear's voice announces through the speaker. 

"Oh, it's Night Time already," Sayaka mutters. 

"So, if we're exchanging room for the night, I should go to your room now," I say. And I guess if we're exchanging rooms, we must also exchange our keys.

"That's right. Let's give each other our keys," she agrees. 

"A...again!?" I gasp. How does she keep predicting what I'll say?! 

"I can read minds." Unlike the other times, she doesn't follow up with anything. 

"...Aren't you going to say it's a joke?" I ask. 

" Let's not make it a joke this time." She says. Something that felt like an actual smile returns to Sayaka's face. Thank god... I think she's calmed down a little. 

"So, let's exchange our keys," I say. 

"Yeah. Here you go," she replies. She pulls her keys out of her pocket. Lucky thing she thought to bring them. After we give each other our keys, I look at Sayaka's face again. She has a worried expression. 

"Makoto, please be careful. Just to be safe, don't open the door to anyone, okay?" she asks. 

"Yeah, I understand. And you too... if anyone comes by don't open the door," I tell her. 

"I will not open it even to you, Makoto. If I do, there wouldn't be any meaning to exchanging the rooms," she promises. 

"Oh, right! I should warn you, my shower room's door gets stuck easily. So if you want to open it just twist the handle and then give the upper part a push. If you do that, it opens easily," I remind her. 

"But we don't have any water during Night Time, do we?" she says. 

"Oh, right. I forgot," I reply, rubbing the back of my neck. 

"I might want to use it after I wake up in the morning, though. Thank you," she adds. I feel like she only added that so I felt a bit less stupid. 

"I should be going, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Sayaka," I say, giving her a smile. I start to walk out of the room, before Sayaka says, 

"Oh, I know I said it earlier."

"Hm?"

"The thing about reading minds was just a joke. I really just have good intuitions". She gives me a big grin, although I can tell it's clearly forced. 

"Yeah, I know," I reply happily. I feel like things are starting to return to normal after this crappy day. 

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow..." she says, giving me a little bow. I wave at her as I walk out. As I leave the room, I quickly look around the corridor. The doors to the private rooms were all tightly closed, and there wasn't even a trace of anyone outside. After checking that no one is looking, I slip into Sayaka's room. 

So this is Sayaka's room... It doesn't look all that different from mine.

"But it sure has a nice smell," I say to myself, grinning. The bed itself is just the same as the one in the boys' rooms but just thinking about Sayaka sleeping here makes my heart jump. I notice in delight that she kept the gold sword I told her to have. It was a struggle to convince her that I didn't need it, and it feels nice to see that she listened to me. 

Anyway, I should probably just go to sleep instead of looking around her room. It's a bit creepy. I lie slowly on the bed, and a wonderful scent wraps my entire body. Sayaka's scent... I think I'm going to have good dreams tonight... Feeling just a little bit happy, I fall into another sleep. 

*Ding dong* 

Huh? Who was that? I look at the clock. It's 1:22. It's not morning yet, so why is there someone at the door? Maybe... 

Is it the person who tried to get into Sayaka's room earlier?! 

If that's the case, then I need to be careful... Should I even answer it? Sayaka told me not to answer for anyone. 

*Ding dong* 

What if it's Sayaka? For some reason, part of me was telling me that I need to answer it. I suppose I should go answer it, I just need to be careful. To be safe, I grab the imitation sword and sneak to the door. Once I reach the door, I cautiously open the door. Standing there is Sayaka again, with tears streaming down her face. She is physically shaking again. 

"S...Sayaka? What's wrong?" I ask. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" she begs. 

"What? Sayaka, what are you on about? There's no need to apologise," I reassure her. What had happened to her to make her freak out again? 

"Yes there is! Yes there is!!" Sayaka insists, sounding absolutely hysterical. 

"What is it then? Why do you need to apologise?" I question. 

"Hagakure... He's... Hagakure...!" she sobs. 

"Hagakure? What's wrong with Hagakure?" I inquire. As much as I trust her, I couldn't help the thought that passes through my brain. Has she... killed Hagakure? 

"He's in that room! I was... I was going...!" she cries, gesturing wildly to my room. 

"Sayaka, calm down! Come into the room, yeah? Explain everything from the beginning in there, ok?" I suggest. She nods her head. I move to the side and let her in. Sayaka sits down on her bed as I close the door and put the sword down. "Start from the beginning. What's happened?" I say, sitting down next to her. 

"I...I lied to you! I completely lied to you!" she tells me, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"About what? What did you lie about?" I ask. 

"There was nobody at my door... Nobody tried to break in. I'm sorry I lied!" she reveals. 

"That's fine, but why did you lie? Sayaka, I'm worried. I don't want you to be like this," I tell her. I rest my hand on her shoulder.

"I was going to kill Hagakure... and frame you for it..." she confesses. I remove my hand suddenly, as if I got burnt. 

"I... What?!" I gasp. She tried to frame me... She was going to murder... I can't believe that Sayaka would do that Sayaka was going to betray me... 

"I made that person up so we could switch rooms! And I got a knife from the kitchen! I swapped our name plates outside! I sent him a note!" she continues, her voice cracking many times. 

"A note? Saying what?" I ask. This moment feels so surreal... I barely feel like it's actually happening. 

"To come over to "my" room. He didn't know we swapped. And I was going to stab him with my knife... I'm so sorry Makoto! I'm so sorry!!" she screams. She starts sobbing into her hands. I want to comfort her, but I just couldn't. Something about her just seems untouchable now. "Makoto?" Her voice is muffled by her hands.

"Um, yeah? What... What is it?" I reply. 

"You're mad at me... Aren't you?" she sighs. She pulls her hands down to look at me. 

"Well... It's not that I'm mad, I'm just shocked. I can't believe you would try that," I tell her. 

"I know. It's horrible. What I've done it horrible! I'm sorry!" she says, starting to sob again. 

"No, don't be. I'm not going to lie, what you did was not right, but... I'm glad you came to me. You didn't try and go through the plan, and for that I'm really happy. Thank you," I reply sincerely. 

"So... You've forgiven me?" Sayaka asks, shocked at that idea. 

"I..." I pause for a second. Have I? I mean, murder is always wrong, but... We're in a game with someone forcing us to kill each other. Monobear clearly knows what he's doing, since he's got us trapped in this school. This place will bring out the worst in people. "I think so, yeah. The _game_ hasn't started yet, and it still won't."

"I don't deserve that. Thank you Makoto. Listen, I know this may be much to ask, But can you stay in my room, just for tonight?" she shyly asks, now not looking at me properly. 

"Huh? Why?" I wonder. 

"I just... After what I almost did, I can't trust myself. I need you to watch over me so I don't do anything stupid," she explains. 

"Well..." I trail off, unsure of what to do. I don't want to not trust her, since I've forgiven her, but... 

"D...Don't get the wrong idea. Makoto, I'm not going to murder you, I promise. The only dangerous thing in here is a my sewing kit, but I don't think I could kill you. And it'd be really obvious that it was me. So, please, stay with me. I'll sleep on the floor," she suggests. 

"OK... If that's what you want then I'll stay. But you can't sleep on the floor, you won't have any bedding," I point out. 

"It's not like I deserve it. I'm a horrible person," she says bitterly. 

"No, Sayaka, you're not! This is an incredibly stressful situation!" I tell her. 

"Yes I am... Anyway, we should sleep now. Night, Makoto." She gets off the bed and lies down on the floor. Despite what she did, I couldn't let her sleep down there without a blanket, even if that means I go without. I stand up, take the blanket off the bed and give it to her. 

"Just take it. I want you to have it," I insist. She stares at it for a couple of seconds, before taking it out of my hands. 

"Thank you, Makoto. You're too kind," she tells me as she wraps it around herself. 

"No problem. Like I said, I'm going to be your friend no matter what. You are my assistant, after all," I remind her. 

"Yeah, that's right. I did something terrible, but I'll make up for it. Thank you so much Makoto. You're such a great person," she says. She smiles at me. 

"Like I said, no problem. Anyway, it's really late. We should be getting to sleep," I point out. 

"Yeah, you're right," she agrees. "Good night Makoto."

"Good night Sayaka," I reply. I lie down on her bed. I must admit, it's a bit embarrassing to be in her room while she's in here too. Plus, it's colder than I thought it'd be without a blanket. Oh well, I can manage. In no time, I fall asleep for the third time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> This is a Danganronpa rewrite that I've had in my head for ages. I've got it on Wattpad as well, but ao3 is way better, so I wanted to write it hear too. I may not be the best writer, but I think the plot is pretty good, and explores different character interactions that the game didn't cover.
> 
> This'll entire game is different, it'll be more than just a different mastermind. There'll be different twists that'll hopefully be enjoyable.
> 
> Oh, and this is Adachi's sprite: hecking-homo.tumblr.com/post/187332991793/ayyyy-its-another-sprite-edit-yes-im-aware-she
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the story! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Day 5

*Ding dong ding dong* 

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!" the morning announcement rings. Rubbing my half-asleep eyes, I slowly raise up from the bed, in Sayaka's room. With Sayaka on the floor. 

"Ah, good morning Sayaka," I say as she begins to stir. 

"Good morning Makoto," she replies chipperly, somehow not sounding any different despite getting up. "Want to take a shower here, or would you rather go to your room?"

"I think we should go to the cafeteria. We did promise that we'd all gather up at there for breakfast. Then after that we should take showers," I suggest. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on, let's go," she says reluctantly. She must be quite nervous about seeing Hagakure after what almost happened. We leave her room and head toward the cafeteria. As we walk, I notice that seems a bit more relaxed now then she did yesterday. That's good. 

When we get there, there are several people already waiting. 

"Oh, Good morning, Maizono and Naegi! I was the first one here today, did you know!?" Ishimaru, the Super High-school Level Public Morals Committee Member, announces proudly. 

"No one cares, silly. Also, hey guys," Adachi sighs, a small amused smile on her face.

"Heh heh... Good morning..." Fujisaki, the Super High-school Level Programmer, greets us shyly. 

"G'morning!!" Asahina, the Super High-school Level Swimmer, pipes up. 

"It is early, is it not?" Oogami, the Super High-school Level Fighter, adds. 

They were the perfect example of diligent, well behaved high school students. Except I didn't really expect Adachi to be here this early. She didn't seem like the sort of person to bother with being on time. 

Then, a little later, more people come in... 

"Yo," Oowada, the Super High-school Level Gang Leader, grumbles as he sits down.

"So-rry, it took me a little while to put on my makeup today!" Enoshima, the Super High-school Level Fashion Girl, giggles.

"I'm so very sorry for being late. My mind was elsewhere this morning," Yamada, the Super High-school Level Dōjin Author, apologises. 

A group with a looser sense of time. I guess most high school students belong to that category. 

And finally, after making everyone wait for them.. 

"I guess I'm late," Kirigiri, the only person who hasn't revealed their talent, says nonchalantly. 

"Good morning, everyone," Celes, the Super High-school Level Gambler, adds as she sits down. 

"Sorry, sorry... I overslept!!" Kuwata, the Super High-school Level Baseball Player, laughs, rubbing the back of his head. 

"W...What do you want from me? It's only a few minutes," Fukawa, the Super High-school Level Literary Girl, hisses. 

A group of people who do things in their own pace and don't care about other people's time. And so, we are all here. 

Or at least that's how it should be... 

"Hm? Someone still isn't here?" Ishimaru realises. 

"Hagakure and Togami aren't here yet," Asahina notes. 

Let's leave Togami aside for a second... I know Hagakure would probably belong to the group of people who makes everyone wait. But after yesterday, I can't help but be worried. 

Making me even more nervous, Togami, the Super High-school Level Heir, walks in, but Hagakure is still absent. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he inquires, looking at everyone's concerned faces. 

"Ah, Togami! Did you see Hagakure by any chance?" Oowada asks. 

"Should I have? I just came here from my room right now," Togami comments. 

"Maybe he... forgot about our breakfast plan?" Yamada suggests. 

As I listen to everyone speaking, a small sense of uneasiness starts sprouting inside my heart. As the conversation goes on, it slowly grows larger and larger. I glance at Sayaka, with a similar expression on her face. 

"I think I should go to his room, and..." she trails off, already backing out of the cafeteria. 

"Yeah, I...I'm, just, going to go to my room!" I declare. As soon as I finish saying those words, we run out of the cafeteria into the corridor. She goes to his room and frantically presses his intercom multiple times. I go to open my door, and then realise something. Sayaka didn't lock my door. I push the door open, and... 

In just one night, it was completely turned upside down.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I gasp, looking around my room. Even the bed is all messed up! One the floor, there's a set on keys laying there. It's the one with my name written on it. On the walls and floor there are scratch marks from some sharp object!? 

But more importantly, Hagakure!!? 

Since I can't see him in my room, I take a look inside the shower room. 

I... 

Take a... look....... inside....... 

The sh.....ow........er r..................... 

.............................................. 

............................................

And see the Super High-school Level Fortune Teller, Yasuhiro Hagakure, leaning against my shower wall, with a knife sticking out of his abdomen. His blood is splattered everywhere. It takes a little while for me to realize I'm screaming. The scene before me burns firmly into my retinas. And then... 

...I black out. 

_ **Betrayal and Redemption: Deadly Life ** _

When I open my eyes, I see a wide ceiling. Somehow, it felt like I've seen this ceiling before. When I try moving my body, faces appear before me. Somehow, it felt like I know those faces.

"Ah! He finally woke up! Are you okay?" Asahina cheers, clapping her hands. 

"Makoto! Makoto! How are you?!" Sayaka asks frantically. 

"This is not the time for sleeping... Just get up already," Oowada snaps. 

"He wasn't sleeping, he fainted," Adachi sighs, crossing her arms. 

"W...what?" I mumble, sitting up and clutching my head. 

"After you saw Hagakure, you fainted," Sayaka explains. 

"Be that as it may, I do not find fault with you, with all that had happened," Oogami soothes. 

"All that... happened?" I repeat. Then, the thought of Hagakure's body re-enters, my mind. I pull my knees up to my face and start sobbing into them. 

"Naegi are you really okay?" Asahina asks again. 

"It wasn't a dream? That thing wasn't... a dream?" I mumble into my arms.

"It's real. Yasuhiro Hagakure is dead," Togami says in a deadpan expression. A thick wave of despair swells up inside my body, and then explodes all at once. Sayaka starts to cry and wrap her arms around me. 

"I'm sorry! Makoto I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" she sobs. I hug her back and bury my head into her shoulder. If this was any other situation, some of my classmates would've made fun of us. But this isn't any other situation. One of our classmates have died. 

"It's fine. It's okay. It's all going to be okay... But I need to ask... Why are we even all here in the gym at a time like this? Your classmate Hagakure has just died," I question, lifting my head up from Sayaka's shoulder. 

_Died_. The moment the word left my own mouth I finally manage to get a hold on reality. Hagakure is dead, and there's no denying that.

"It wasn't our own idea to be here in the gymnasium," Kirigiri explains briefly. 

"Then why?" I question again. 

"Why do you think? It was Monobear. He told us to gather here," Fukawa hissed, wringing her hands. 

"Of course, we didn't want to come here.This is no time for assemblies, right after that horrible thing that happened to Hagakure. But..." Ishimaru goes silent. 

"We don't actually know why we're here," Sayaka finishes. 

"Despite that, I suggested to everyone that we should do as he tells us. We're prisoners, aren't we? Resisting him thoughtlessly is not the best course of action. We don't want to increase the number of victims here," Kirigiri adds. The room stays silent for a bit until I speak up. 

"Why should we listen to anything he has to say? Even though... Even though it's obvious it was him who killed Hagakure!" I point at the black and white bear that has been watching us the entire time.

"Makoto? How can you...?!" Sayaka exclaims. 

'I wouldn't do such a thing! If you can believe anything, believe that!" Monobear reassures us. However, I didn't find his words that reassuring. 

"He's here," Kuwata sighs.

"As long as you don't break the school rules, I will not lay a hand on you. Going against the school's spirit like that is just not my style! Even back at the zoo, they couldn't shut me up about the importance of rules!!" Monobear tells us.

"So who killed Hagakure?" Fujisaki asks as she fiddles with her hands.

"Oh, I'm sure you all know! Yasuhiro Hagakure's killer is someone among yourselves!" Monobear reveals, throwing his arms up in the air. Hearing those words, we become completely silent. Hagakure's killer is one of us? I can't believe it. No, more like, I don't want to believe it. 

I hug Sayaka tighter. 

"Huh? What's wrong? You look as if a pigeon ate your Gatling gun. Isn't it just like I told you all from the very beginning? It's very simple. In order to graduate this school, someone in your group killed Hagakure! Aren't those our rules? It's not such a bad thing!" Monobear continues breezily. 

"You're lying, aren't you?" Yamada accuses him, pointing a finger at him dramatically. I want to scream that he was lying. I really did. But I know that he isn't. 

"Nope. The killer is one of you. As I'm sure the person in question knows very well," the bear teases. 

"Eh!?" I gasp. I instinctively look around at everyone's faces. And everyone else does the same. The room is overflowed with faces full of doubt mixed with fear and confusion. 

"Is it really true?" Fujisaki asks, tearing up. 

"Someone here... someone here is a killer!" Ishimaru says, his mouth hanging open. 

"Honestly... So there really is someone among us who can do such an unbelievable thing," Celes huffs. 

"Hey, wait! Don't buy so easily into everything he says!" Oowada warns up. 

"Shut up," Togami snaps. "There is something I want to confirm with this stuffed toy first. If one of us really is the killer, will that person now graduate the school?"

"Eh?" Monobear squeaks. 

"Don't act dumb. That's what the rules say, don't they? Someone who kills can graduate," Togami presses. 

"Upupu! Upupu! Upopopopopo! Hahahahaha!!" Monobear cackles.

"What's with the explosive laugh?" Kuwata wonders. 

"Upupu... I'm laughing because, you see, you're all too naïve! You think it's so easy to graduate? That all you have to do is kill someone? That's extremely naïve! Violently naïve! Almightily naïve!! I mean, the main event is just now starting!!" Monobear shouts. 

"Main event?" I repeat to myself slowly. 

"Well, then. Let me explain the supplementary rules regarding graduation!! The fact that someone who kills another can graduate the school remains unchanged, but... There is one more clause to that rule that must be checked, right?" Monobear starts. 

"You're talking about the second part of rule 6, aren't you? _However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit._ Is that what you're talking about?" Celes checks. 

"Exactly. It's no good just killing someone. You must hide what you've from everyone else! And so, the system to judge whether that was accomplished or not is a school trial session we will enact a short time after a killing occurs!" Monobear finishes, laughing again like a maniac. School trial? What's that? 

"This school trial will commence a few hours after murder takes place! It will be a battle between the culprit who committed murder and the innocents -- the rest of you students!! During trial, you will get a chance to debate who among us is the hidden killer among yourselves. The result will be decided by vote, held at the end of the trial session. And then, if the answer you reach is the correct one... The culprit who disrupted public order will be punished, and the rest can go on living our school's communal lifestyle. On the other hand, if the wrong person is voted for as the culprit... The real culprit who committed the crime stays alive, but all the innocents will be punished. If that happens, that will also be the end of our communal lifestyle, of course! Those are the rules of the school trial!!" Monobear explains. 

"Um, by the way, what's this punishment you keep talking about?" Yamada asks. 

"Oh? If I may speak bluntly, I'm talking about execution, of course!" the robot replies cheerfully. 

"Execution!?" Yamada squeals. 

"What do you mean by _execution_?" Celes asks, slightly nervous. 

"Execution means execution. Eh-kse-kyu-shon. Zap-zap in the electric chair! Choke-choke from poison gas! Maybe I'll tear your body up in a hurricane storm!" Monobear says in a light hearted voice, as if he were talking to a child. 

"So what you're saying, if we can find the culprit, they alone are killed. But if we make the wrong choice, we will all be executed?" Ishimaru recounts. 

"You're a clever chimpanzee, aren't you?" Monobear mocks him. "It's a good trick to know, how to subtly push the blame on someone else. To summarize, our court is set just like the outside world's jury system. It is up to you to decide who is the culprit. But judging people is a duty not to be taken lightly. Your very lives depend on it! I have taken the liberty to add everything I just said to the list of school rules. Please check them when you have time!"

"H...hey, wait just a minute!! What you're saying, it's all so demented!!" Enoshima interrupts. 

"Huh?" Monobear tilts his head. 

"What's up with this... school trial thing?! I don't wanna take part in anything like that!" she continues. 

"Why?" he asks. 

"Isn't it obvious?! Why do I have to try to figure out who the culprit is? Isn't that all messed up?" she argues.

"So what are you saying? You're not going to cooperate? If you don't, I will have to punish you!" Monobear warns. Enoshima takes a step back in shock. 

"Huh? Punish?" the fashionista stammers. 

"Punish. Going against the headmaster results in certain death. Do you understand? Summon magic! Redill the sword!" Monobear shouts, thrusting his little paws into the air. As quick as a flash, a sword appears in the hands of Monobear. Enoshima's eyes widen. 

"What if I say no? That I don't understand? That I won't go through with this?!" Enoshima rebukes.The sword is then pressed onto her neck, hard. A small stream of blood trickles down it. 

"Then you'll be in big trouble. Do you stand down, or shall I make an example of you? If you stand down, I'll just forget any of this happened. If you don't, I think it's obvious what will happen. This is your warning," Monobear threatens. Enoshima looks at Monobear for a solid minute, contemplating her options. She takes a deep breath. 

"Ok, I'll stand down," Enoshima decides. She takes a step back, and wipes the blood from her neck. 

"Actually," he starts. "I think I've changed my mind." Monobear swings the sword at her. It is so fast that nobody can react. And when it is over... 

We notice that Enoshima's right hand is missing. 

"Huh?! Why was I...?! Why did you...?!" she gasps. Enoshima stares at her hand for a moment before letting out a chilling scream. 

"ENOSHIMA!!!" Adachi screeches. She runs up to Enoshima, takes her top off and wraps it tightly around her wound. The rest of us stand in shock, making small comments about what just happened. 

"I take my promises very seriously. I gave her a warning, and that was her warning. I guess you needed someone to serve as a lesson after all. Oh! The power of promises!! And I promise that it only would've gotten worse of she hadn't of surrendered. I hope you all understand now? I am a very serious bear. Whoever disobeys me and doesn't stand down will get thrown into the bee nest, a bomb pushed down their throat, buried alive, dissolved in acid... etc etc. If you don't want to end up that way... You must follow the school rules to the letter!!" Monobear commands, pacing back and forth. 

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Adachi huffs. "But she's still bleeding heavily. She needs medical help!"

"Please! It hurts! I didn't mean for this to happen!!" Enoshima sobs. 

"Don't get so worked up. It's not like you've died or anything. You just got your warning of trying to stand up to me," Monobear shrugs. 

"Why did you cut her hand off? Didn't you say you'd forget any of this happened?" Kirigiri asks. 

"Like I said, I changed my mind," he answers. 

"Wait hold on! You don't want to kill her, do you, since she stood down?" Adachi wonders. 

"Yes, that's right!" Monobear confirms. 

"I'm not an expert, but I do know that Enoshima is bleeding a lot. If she doesn't get help, she might bleed to death. You don't want that, do you?" Adachi explains. Monobear stares blankly at her for a couple of seconds.

"Fine. Once I've finished speaking I'll open up the infirmary just for her. Happy now?" he says sarcastically. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Enoshima shouts with a grin on her face. 

"Well, let's leave Enoshima aside for now. Isn't it time you all start your investigation into who the culprit is? This is a file I've written, containing details about the body. It's name is The Monobear File!! After me of course! It didn't escape me that I'm dealing with a bunch of amateurs here and there's a limit to what you can learn from examining the body. So instead, I gathered up technical details like the circumstances and cause of death for you. Isn't that handy?! Aren't you dying to know how I know the cause of death? I saw the whole thing happen through the surveillance cameras! I'm a first-hand witness!!" Monobear babbles. I wish he would stop talking already! I don't want to investigate, but I know I have to do let's just get it over with. I want to know who took advantage of Sayaka's plan. 

"So, you know who did it? Who the culprit who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure is?" Kirigiri checks. 

"Of course I do!! If I didn't, I wouldn't be a very good fit to hand down justice as our school trial's judge, would I?" Monobear tells her. 

"That's right, a judge hands down justice. I'm a little relieved, hearing that from you," Kirigiri smiles. How can she be relieved in a situation like this? 

"Anyways, good luck with your investigation! It's not like you have any choice! Well then, I'll see you in a bit at the school trial! Come on, Monobears! Let's get this girl out of here!" Monobear says. A small crowd of Monobears suddenly appear. They all get under Enoshima, lift her up and start carrying her to the door. 

"W...What the hell?" Enoshima mutters. And with that, Monobears and Enoshima disappear out of the door, leaving us in a state of confusion.

For a short while no one could even speak. Hagakure's death and Enoshima's injury, of course, a shock to all of us. But it wasn't just that. Someone in our group is a killer. That was reality. In addition, if we don't find out who that killer is, we will all be executed... 

INVESTIGATION START 


	3. Chapter 1: Investigation Part 1

Everyone looks suspiciously around them. It is the worst possible situation to be in. But even in this situation that defies normal reactions, that girl doesn't lose her cool composure.

"This is not the time to relax," Kirigiri warns us. "That said, I don't think blindly distrusting everyone is the right choice. It's exactly the same as blindly trusting everyone. It only leads to unwanted results."

"Huh?" Kuwata wonders.

"We need to cooperate. Who you trust and who you don't... is up for each and everyone to decide for themselves, of course," the girl explains.

Who I trust? I'm not sure who I trust. I think I trust Sayaka, but... What if she came to my door after killing him and pretended that she didn't. Dammit! I should've checked on him before I went to sleep!

No, this isn't my fault, I didn't do anything wrong. How was I to know that he'd die? And, going into this, I'll just need to trust what Sayaka says. If she is lying, then I'm sure somehow I'll find out.

"She's right. We can't just waste time staying here," Celes agrees.

"Right now we should put our priorities on finding who the culprit is. If we don't, we could all find our deaths here," Kirigiri commands.

"Let's start looking for our culprit immediately," Togami adds.

"One way or the other, we have no escape route. We have no choice but to proceed," Oogami says, laying a hand on Asahina's shoulder.

"No choice. We really have no choice," Asahina mutters.

"What's with this execution business? He thinks he can just kill us?! Shit! We'll show him!" Kuwata shouts angrily.

We have no choice. Everyone whispers those words to themselves as if to rouse their fighting spirit. That's right, we have no choice. Even if we don't want to, we have no choice. If that's the only way to stay alive, we have no choice! And in addition, I must know...

Why was Hagakure killed?

Why did he have to die?

The truth may be scary, and yet I must know. If I don't, then I can't accept Hagakure's death.

And that's why... I have no choice!

"Makoto... I don't want to do this at all. But, since we have to, can we work together? I'd feel better knowing you were here," Sayaka asks.

"Of course we can!" I reply, wrapping my arm around her. She looks at me and gives a weak smile. The poor girl can barely hold back her tears. I didn't realise at the time, but there is a difference to her being scared when she's acting and her actually scared. She is clearly scared. I know what she did was wrong, but I know she didn't kill Hagakure. I feel stupid for even thinking that.

At least now I'm sure that I can trust her.

"Huh? Hee hee. I just noticed something," Celes announces, sounding highly amused.

"Noticed something? What's that?" Kuwata questions.

"I just looked at the Monobear File that bear gave us. And I've noticed something very strange that's written there," Celes resumes.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Fujisaki inquires.

"Have a look yourself. The place Yasuhiro Hagakure was killed was Makoto Naegi's private room," Celes reveals.

"Ah! It really says so!" Asahina confirms.

"So that means...!!" Yamada gasps.

"It was Naegi!" Adachi declares.

Everyone's eyes suddenly turn toward me.

"Hey, hey, wait a second! You've got it all wrong! I was in Sayaka's that night. That sounds bad, I know, but it's true!" I explain hastily.

"You're a stinky liar, aren't you...? W...why don't you just tell us the truth...?!" Fukawa accuses, pointing her finger at me.

"No! He's right! He was in my room for the whole of Night Time! It's a bit hard to explain," Sayaka tells them.

"Hard to explain? That's convenient," Togami replies sarcastically.

Everyone's expressions are now clearly different from just a moment before. They are now expressions loaded with suspicion and fear. In short, they suspect me!?

"It's easier to say at the trial. Just wait until then. For now, we can investigate," Sayaka decides.

"Before we start investigating Hagakure's death, what are we going to do about preserving the crime scene?" Kirigiri questions.

"Preserving the crime scene?" I repeat. What does that even mean?

"We need someone to guard it so no one interferes. If we don't, the culprit may try to destroy evidence," Togami defines.

"In that case, I will stand guard at the scene. I'm not very good at thinking, you see. I'll leave figuring out who killed that guy for the rest of you," Oowada offers.

"So, let's leave the guarding to Oowada," Asahina says.

"No. We can't let him stand guard alone," Togami counters.

"Ah? What are you saying!" Oowada growls.

"Isn't it clear? What if you turn out to be the culprit? Whoever guards the room is in the best position to destroy evidence," Togami replies.

"Wha'! You fucker--!" Oowada shouts, taking a threatening step towards him.

"So be it. I shall also stand guard. If there are two of us, the problem is gone," Oogami offers. Asahina's immediately face falls.

"Oowada Mondo and Oogami Sakura in 2P cooperative play. That is truly the strongest guarding combination!" Yamada cheers.

"I ask you all to give investigation your full attention, for the sake of the two of us who cannot participate," Oogami requests.

"It's scary, but I'll try," Asahina declares.

"Actually, I was thinking about going to see if I can find Enoshima. I don't really want her to be alone. And I suppose it's safer if someone stays with her," Adachi reveals.

"You can, if you must," Kirigiri sighs.

"Are we now done with the discussion? We should start the investigation. From now on, everyone acts alone. In order to discover who killed Yasuhiro Hagakurewe must gather relevant evidence, and use it to reason the correct answer. If we do not succeed in doing that, we'll I don't have to tell you what will happen, do I?" Kirigiri says.

"I wish I didn't know," Yamada laments.

"Let's give him a good fight." Leaving us with those words, Kirigiri quickly leaves the gymnasium.

"I'm also going," Togami adds. Following her lead, Togami also leaves us.

"And we should go start guarding the scene. We must get there quickly," Oowada says.

"You are right," Oogami nods.

"Let me say this in advance, you fuckers! If the killer really is here and is planning to get rid of evidence, I will find and kill you first, before that bear can get to you! I'll completely and utterly kill you!" Oowada spits. With those unsettling words still in the air, Oowada and Oogami leave the gymnasium running.

"I suppose I better go too. I can't keep her waiting," Adachi mutters. She walks out of the gymnasium, looking over her shoulder at me the whole time.

"But you know, we're not police officers or detectives. How are we supposed to investigate a murder? I don't even know how to begin!" Asahina cries.

"W...we don't have to do anything, do we...? We already know who... killed Yasuhiro Hagakure," Fukawa murmurs.

"You don't mean..." I trail off.

"It's you, of course," she accuses me.

"I told you, you're making a mistake!" I argue.

"Don't come near me! Are you thinking of killing me too!?" the writer cowers.

"I told you, it wasn't Makoto! Stop being so silly!" Sayaka shouts.

"Anyways, let's do whatever we can. We don't know for sure that Naegi is the culprit," Asahina says, interrupting the argument.

"Well, let's just investigate as much as we can manage," Yamada declares weakly.

"I...I can't really... do something like investigating a murder..." Fukawa murmurs.

"Huh? Why?" Kuwata asks.

"I'm not good with... blood... If I see any more of it... I'm sure I'm going to faint..." she explains.

"Well, do as you please. It's not like we were expecting much from you. Right. I'm also going," Kuwata says.

Everyone leaves the gymnasium in succession, giving me a suspicious look as they did so. I wanted to get them to stop and listen, but Sayaka said she'd explain at the trial.

So everyone really thinks I'm the culprit? Why did it come to this? I must do something! If everyone still thinks that, then...

We'll all be dead!

I can't let Monobear do what he wants. So I must find out who really is the culprit. The culprit who killed Hagakure.

"I'm going to tell them everything," Sayaka tells me, interrupting my internal monologue.

"Huh?" I wonder. How much of everything is everything? If she says too much, then I'm not sure if people will trust her anymore.

"About what I did. How it's my fault Hagakure died. How I basically killed him," she clarifies.

"Don't say that! You didn't basically kill Hagakure! Yes, you were going to, but you stopped. You aren't a killer! But someone else in here is and we need to find them!" I shout. I pause for a couple of seconds. "But, you are right. You should tell them everything at the start of the trial."

"I hope it can be helpful to the case. Anyway, we need to start investigating. Should we look at the Monobear File?" she inquires.

"Yeah, I think we should," I answer. I pull out the Monobear File, and we both have look at it.

_The victim is Yasuhiro Hagakure... _  
_The time of death was around 1:30am. _  
_The body was found in Makoto Naegi's private room in the dormitory area. _  
_The victim was killed in that room's shower. _  
_Cause of death is a wound to the stomach area made by a sharp object._

So based on those facts, I should go find out what I can learn at the crime scene.

"Yeah, the crime scene seems like a good place to start," Sayaka agrees, despite me not saying it out loud. She gives me a half smile. She's probably making the joke to ease the tension a little.

"Ah! How did you do that?!" I gasp.

"Like I said, I'm psychic! Just kidding, I just have a great intuition," she giggles. I start laughing too. After a few seconds of laughter Sayaka speaks up again. "We should probably go to your room now."

"Yeah, let's go," I concur. We set off to my room, the place where Hagakure's body is surely waiting. Before we go in, I hesitate. "I was just thinking about how were going to do this. I think we should start by investigating my room thoroughly, before going to the, um, bathroom. Maybe we'll find something useful," I suggest.

"That seems like a good way to do things. Should we start by talking to the guards?" she checks. I nod and lay my land on the door handle. However, despite the importance of investigating, my body just won't pull it down. Sayaka notices and lays her soft hand on mine.

"Let's do it together, yeah? On the count of three?" she soothes. We take a deep breath.

One.

Two.

Three.

We both pull it down, and the door opens. After giving me a reassuring smile, Sayaka lets go of my hand and walks into room. I follow her in, and then head straight to Oogami.

"Oogami, do you think I did it?" I ask nervously.

"I am not good with deductions. Whether you are the culprit or not is not for me to say. I will heel whatever conclusion the rest reach," she replies.

"I see," I sigh. Aside from Sayaka's assistance, that's the most positive response I've gotten. Even then, it's not really a great one. Speaking of Sayaka, she rejoins me after I turn away from Oogami.

"So, I've just been speaking to Oowada. He suggested that maybe the culprit already got rid of evidence. There's a garbage dumping room in the dorms apparently. I'd say that, if we have time left, we should investigate, but since it's just a theory, we need to focus on the stuff in this room first," Sayaka recalls.

"I agree. We need to focus on stuff we know is definitely evidence," I add. "The guards seem to be doing a good job, don't they?"

"Yeah, they'll definitely be good at preserving it," the idol nods. "I suppose we should look around your room now." I nod and turn to the walls.

"There are carve marks on the bed and walls. Are they traces of a fight?" I wonder out loud, even though the answer is obvious.

"I'm guessing so. Which means, a struggle undoubtedly happened here," she sighs. "I can't believe it. We were right next to the room. I should've been able to hear everything!" She hugs her body tightly.

"Do not be so hard on yourself," Oogami cuts in.

"Huh?" Sayaka looks at her, confused.

"It was said before. Our rooms are soundproof. No matter what transpires in the neighboring room, it is impossible to notice. It is most likely another ruse made by Monobear. The perfect location for a murder to occur," Oogami continues.

"Exactly. Don't blame yourself for that," I agree.

"You're right," she says, although nothing about her voice sounded positive. As she starts to walk away, I catch up with her.

"Sayaka?"

"Just because the rooms are soundproof, doesn't mean I shouldn't blame myself. There's much more things to blame myself for. Such as this," she laments. She holds up some keys that were on the floor. It's the key that has my own name written on it.

"Huh? How is that your fault?" I ask, as she puts them back down. I should probably pick them up after the trial, since they could be evidence.

"When I realised what I was doing, I panicked. I dropped the keys and ran out. I never collected them afterwards. The killer could get in easily, because the door was unlocked," Sayaka explains.

"Sayaka, you clearly weren't in a good state of mind that night. We can't blame you for that," I reassure. She looks unconvinced. "Anyway, we should keep investigating."

"Yeah you're right," she sighs. We walk around my room until we find something else peculiar.

"Huh? My roll brush is on the floor? It looks like there it has less tape on it from before," I tell her. Sayaka picks it up, but then quickly drops it and grimaces.

"Why did you put it down? Is there something wrong with it?" I question. She wipes her hand on her sleeve.

"Yeah, there's some kind of oil on it," she replies. I swipe my finger along the handle.

"Yeah, there's definitely something. I think it's some sort of grease or something," I theorise. Sayaka shudders. I then open my drawer to see if there's anything useful in there. Inside the drawer I found my tool set. It's still sealed as always, and shows no signs of being used.

"You haven't used it yet," Sayaka notices.

"Well, that's as expected. I mean, I haven't used it yet, myself. Thinking of it, was there even any situation where it could be useful?" I wonder.

"You think so, too?" Oowada asks, walking over to us. I nod. "So you haven't used yours either yet. It's not like we're in the mood for construction work."

"So you haven't used yours as well?" I check. This information could be useful?

"It's not just me, all the other boys are the same. The subject came up yesterday when I was talking to everyone. They all said they didn't find any use for it yet. Well, that's to be expected, right?" the biker tells us.

"Yeah. I don't think any of the girls have used their sewing kits either. I know I haven't used mine," Sayaka adds.

"Okay. Is there anything else in this room to investigate, or do we have to go in there now?" I ask, praying that there's still more to do in here.

"I can't see anything else, but Kirigiri is in there. We should talk to her. She might have found something," Sayaka suggests. I sigh in relief. "Hey, Kirigiri." She goes over and tries to gently start a discussion with Kirigiri, who was squatting down, and going over the floor of my room inch by inch. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell just by looking?" Kirigiri sighs.

"No, not really," I say.

"I'm searching for something," she replies bluntly.

"Searching? Did you lose your contacts or something?" I ask.

"Oh, I didn't know you wore contacts," Sayaka comments. Kirigiri shakes her head and remains silent, continuing whatever she's doing. I don't think either of us really understand, but her concentration is amazing. And then, after a while, she suddenly stands up and turns to me.

"Naegi, do you have a hygiene obsession?" she inquires, crossing her arms.

"Eh? No, I don't think so," I answer.

She gives a little nod and continues, as she looks around at the floor.

"I see..."

"What do you see?" I wonder, looking around the floor. What was she looking at?

"There is something a little strange in this room. Don't you think so as well?" Kirigiri asks me, as if I was a young child.

"What's so strange here?" I reply.

"I searched this floor thoroughly, but I couldn't find even a single strand of hair anywhere in the room," she finally explains.

"Not even one?" I gasp.

"It would be fine if I couldn't find any of Hagakure, the victim. But not finding any from the room's owner is quite strange," she adds.

"Now that you mention it, I did notice something when I was looking over the room just now. It looks like the roll cleaner in my room has been used since yesterday. Maybe someone used it too," I tell her.

"Yeah, and it had some sort of weird grease on it," Sayaka informs her.

"I see. A room with no trace of human hair. A roll cleaner that has just been used. In short, someone besides you decided to clean your room," Kirigiri points out.

"Was it Hagakure? Or maybe the culprit?" I question.

"But why would Hagakure clean this room?" Sayaka wonders.

"It makes you think, doesn't it?" Kirigiri says. She walks over to the cleaner and inspects it. I guess that there's only one more place to investigate in my room. The shower room...

I look at Sayaka. She starts hyperventilating, and squeezing her hands into fists.

"You know we need to go in there. We have no choice," I sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah I know. I'm just so nervous," she replies. I smile at her reassuringly. She smiles back. We walk over to the shower door. On the other side of this door...

It's no good! I can't get weak right now! I don't have any time to stand still! Taking a deep breath, I walk inside.


	4. Chapter 1: Investigation Part 2

Inside the shower room, I don’t find a dream or an illusion. Instead, I find his lifeless body.

“Hagakure,” I sob, burying my face in my hands. Tears, nausea and dizziness hit me all at the same time. It wasn’t like I was close with him, but I knew him.

And now he’s dead.

But, I can’t afford to be daunted by the sight. I must find out the truth. Why was Hagakure killed? That determination is the it thing keeping my faltering body straight. Honestly, even looking straight at the body is difficult.

“But, it doesn’t matter how I feel. This isn’t the time!” I whisper to myself.

“That’s right. We need to do this,” Sayaka agrees. We nod at each other, and start investigating. We begin looking over the body, confirming what was written in Monobear’s file.

“There’s a knife piercing through his stomach. So that’s the fatal wound,” I point out.

“That seems to be the only damage he’s gotten, according to the file,” Sayaka adds.

“I think that’s right, I can’t see anything else. I wonder where the killer got the knife,” I think out loud.

“I got it from the kitchen,” she replies, not looking at me.

“Huh?” I ask.

“I got a knife from the kitchen. I was going to use it. There’s no need to check anything about it. I know that it’s my knife,” she elaborates.

“Okay then. That saves time. Well, I think that’s the only thing we can look at in here,” I tell her.

“I think you’re right. Let’s get going,” Sayaka agrees. We walk out of the shower room very quickly, only to be greeted by Kirigiri.

“I have one more question I want to ask you,” she says straight away. That woman does not beat around the bush, that’s for sure. “Why is the door to your shower room broken?”

“_Broken_? Oh, you mean how it’s stuck!” I realise.

“_Stuck_?” she echoes.

“The door to the shower in my room gets stuck easily. When we first got here, I even thought it was locked. But if you know the trick to opening it, it opens easily,” I explain.

“I see. So, this door gets stuck easily. But, what I was talking about was how the door knob is damaged,” she informs.

“Huh? The door knob?” I repeat, tilting my head.

“Didn’t you notice? Go ahead, try closing the door. You’ll see what I mean,” Kirigiri says. I do as Kirigiri said, and close the shower room’s door.

“Huh? What’s going on here!? The door knob is screwed out! Eh? Why do such a thing?” I gasp.

“I’m not sure. It’s not something I did, so...” Sayaka trails off.

“Someone must have used a screwdriver or something similar, and removed the screws from the door knob. Anyway, whoever took out those screws clearly did it intentionally,” Kirigiri continues.

“Eh? Intentionally? But, why?!” I exclaim.

“Maybe they wanted to break into a locked room,” she theorises.

“But this is a boy’s room. The shower room’s door can’t be locked, can it? I mean, only the girls’ shower doors are lockable, aren’t they?” I remind her. For a short moment, she stands, lost in thought. And then suddenly, as if realizing something, she turns to me with a new question.

“Naegi. There is one more thing I want to ask you. You said before your shower door gets stuck easily. Did you tell anyone about it?”

“Well, you told me yesterday. I haven’t told anyone else. Have you told anyone else?” Sayaka checks.

“No I haven’t. It’s just us two,” I answer.

“So only you two know about the door. I see,” Kirigiri mutters.

“What? What do you see?” I ask. Not even seeming concerned that we wasn’t done talking to her yet, she takes her leave. I don’t really understand her at all. She’s the only person here who hasn’t revealed their talent, and yet she’s the one who’s the calmest? And how could she have thought of something like _is there any hair on the floor? _

Anyway, I think we’ve seen all there is to be seen in this room. The only thing left to do is talk to everyone and see if they have any leads. Right outside my door, Togami, Yamada and Kuwata stand. I should probably talk to them first.

“Why did Yasuhiro Hagakure die in your room? Are you the culprit?” Togami asks me.

“No! Makoto is innocent, I swear!” Sayaka shouts. Instead of replying, he crosses his arms and glares at me. His gaze is full of suspicion. I suppose there’s nothing else we can really say. We walk away and go to Yamada. I doubt he’ll say anything useful though.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? For some reason, Hagakure Yasuhiro died in Naegi Makoto’s room. Naegi Makoto. Let me warn you in advance, I will not let you dispose of the evidence in the trash room! You have been warned!” he declares. Is he suspicious of me?

“There is no reason for him to dispose of anything!” Sayaka argues.

“We’ll see. We’ll see,” he whispers. Is there anyone here except Sayaka who doesn’t suspect me?! I guess my last hope is Kuwata, but he’ll probably suspect me too.

“Something is weird here, y’know?” Kuwata comments.

“What is it?” Sayaka questions.

“It says in Monobear’s file that Hagakure was killed in your room, but no matter how I look at it, it’s strange. The name plates don’t fit, do they?” he explains.

“It’s my fault,” Sayaka sighs. Huh? Her fault?

_“I made that person up so we could switch rooms! And I got a knife from the kitchen! I swapped our name plates outside! I sent him a note!” she continues, her voice cracking many times. _

Ah right, I remember now.

“Huh? Why?” Kuwata asks.

“It’s hard to explain, like I said. But you’ll find out at the trial,” she replies, biting her lip.

“Okay, then?” he says, looking confused.

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Ehhh, I am getting bored. We should start the show, don’t you think? The school trial that everyone is waiting for!! Well then, let me announce the gathering place! Please go in the red door in the first floor of the school area. Upupu... I’ll see you soon!!” Monobear announces on the speaker. The red door in the school area. So that’s where it happens. I guess we must go. Sayaka gives me a kind smile as we walk down there.

“You must be shaking... now that we uncovered your crimes...” Fukawa stutters, glaring at me. As annoying as Fukawa’s suspicion is, I’m not really paying attention. My attention is on something else that’s not right.

“Hey, where is Enoshima?” I ask. I can’t see her anywhere.

“Oh, Enoshima isn’t coming to the trial because of her injury, but she could still be executed if she’s the culprit, or we get the culprit wrong,” Adachi informs us.

“W...Why do you want to know...? Are you planning to m...murder her t...too?” Fukawa hisses, backing away from me.

“No! I keep saying that Naegi is innocent!” Sayaka shouts.

“Please don’t make any decisions about the killer now! We should wait for the proper time at the trial! Once we’re there, we will make it very clear how Naegi is the culprit so he can’t kill Enoshima!” Ishimaru declares. So, they think I’m the culprit after all. But me, Sayaka, Hagakure and the culprit know very well that it wasn’t me who did it.

So who is the culprit? The culprit who killed Hagakure... Are they here among us? As these questions run through my mind, Monobear suddenly appears in the room with us.

“Upupu! Is everyone here? If that’s the case, please enter the elevator you see in front of you. It will carry you bastards directly to the school courtroom. The court that will decide you bastards’ fate. Upupu! I allowed myself to go down there ahead of you. I’m waiting!!” Monobear exclaims, disappearing again. My legs, shaking with nervousness, step towards the elevator. With each step, my heartbeat grows steadily faster. Everyone else is already inside. I am the last to enter. The doors closes behind us, and the elevator began to move. The rough metallic sound of the elevator reverberated as we travelled downward.

“I wonder if this is how an inmate waiting for his execution feels,” I comment.

“In your case, it’s more like a defendant waiting for judgement, isn’t it?” Celes corrects me. As if to compliment our mood, the elevator keeps tumbling on down and down. Until everything stops, and the door opens.

“Nyohoho! You’re finally here! Well, what do you think? Isn’t this just like a courtroom? The scenery is on par with a Hollywood movie, isn’t it?” Monobear gushes. He’s sitting in a very fancy looking throne.

“I think it’s just creepy,” Oowada disagrees.

“Yeah, yeah. Well then, everyone -- please take the seat with your name written on it. Hurry up! Hurry up!” the robot bear shouts, clapping his paws. We do as Monobear said and go to our designated seats. They’re placed in the form of a circle, as if arranged for a war council. On one side, Sayaka is next to me. This calms me a little. The other side of me is Yamada, which isn't great, but I suppose could be worse.

Just by looking around, I can see everyone’s faces clearly. We can feel each other’s nervousness. The atmosphere within the circle soon grows oppressive. And then, the curtain opens.

On a courtroom of life and death. Mutual deception of life and death. Betrayals of life and death. Puzzle solving of life and death. Vindications of life and death. Trust of life and death.

A School Trial... of life and death.

SCHOOL TRIALS   
THE COURT IS OPEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's pretty short, sorry. But at least the next chapter is the start of the trial. I wonder who could've possibly murdered Hagakure? Read the next chapter, when I upload it, to find out!


	5. Chapter 1: Class Trial Part 1

“Before we start, I have a quick announcement to make! Enoshima is not fit to come down to the School Trial. However, the rules still apply to her. If she is the culprit, and she is voted for, she will be brought down and executed. If she isn’t the culprit, and you vote for the wrong culprit, she will again be brought down and executed,” Monobear announces.

“Yeah, we know. I just told them,” Adachi huffs.

“Now then, let’s start with a simple explanation of our school trial! The result of the trial is determined by your own votes. If the correct culprit is chosen, they alone will be punished. However, if the wrong person is voted for then everyone but the culprit will be punished. The culprit alone, having managed to fool everyone, will publicly graduate this school!” Monobear continues.

“Is the culprit really one of us?” I check. I already know the answer, I just don’t want to admit it.

“Of course,” he replies cheerfully.

“Right! Everyone, close your eyes! Mr. Culprit, please raise your hand!” Ishimaru shouts.

“Are you stupid? There’s no way they’ll do that,” Oowada grumbles.

“Why even bother asking? Of course he is,” Adachi points out.

“Excuse me. Before we start debating, I have something I want to ask. What’s the meaning of those things?” Kirigiri asks. She points to the photos of Enoshima and Hagakure. Hagakure’s has a bright red cross over his face.

“Isn’t is sad leaving your classmates out of the action just because they aren’t here? Friendship should surmount everything!” Monobear answers.

“Surmount everything!? Even death?!” Yamada squeals.

“That’s right!” Monobear confirms.

“If that’s so, what about the empty seats? There are sixteen of us. Why are there extra seats installed?” Celes inquires.

“There isn’t any deep meaning to it. This is simply a courtroom with a capacity of more people. Well then, we should be finished with the preparations now. Let’s start already!” Monobear commands. And so it begins, our debate for finding Hagakure’s killer.

DISCUSSION START

“Let’s begin!” Ishimaru declares. Sayaka takes a deep breath.

“Before we get on to the actual murder, there’s something I’ve got to confess,” she tells everyone.

“Confess?” Yamada repeats.

“You’re the killer?!” Kuwata gasps.

“No, she isn’t!” I argue.

“I might as well be. I didn’t directly kill him, but I’m responsible,” she confesses.

“What? What are you saying?” Asahina asks, trembling slightly.

“I made a plan to kill Hagakure and frame Makoto. I pretended someone tried to break into my room to suggest we switch rooms. In his room, I switched our nameplates, wrote a note to Hagakure to come to what he thought was my room, and I got a knife. I was going to stab him. But I couldn’t. He came over and I completely panicked. I ran out of his room and went to my room, where Makoto was staying, and I stayed there with him. So, it was my fault he died,” Sayaka explains.

“You really did that?!” Ishimaru asks. Sayaka nods, biting her lip.

“There’s no way! Someone like you couldn’t do that!” Kuwata argues.

“No, I think there’s evidence that backs up her claims,” Kirigiri counters.

“That’s right! Like Sayaka said, she switched the nameplates on our doors,” I tell him.

“That alone doesn’t prove anything!” Kuwata shouts back.

“That doesn’t mean that it’s the only piece of evidence there is. In fact, this is backed up by a witness,” Kirigiri points out.

“Ah! You mean Asahina and Oogami, right?” Sayaka realises.

“Eh?” Asahina squeals.

“Don’t you remember? You and Oogami were in the kitchen at the time,” Sayaka recalls.

“At the time of what?” Oogami questions.

“When I went into the kitchen. I didn’t even greet you two, I just went to get a kitchen knife, although I told you I was just getting a drink. Did anyone else come into the kitchen except for me?” Sayaka interrogates.

“No, you were the only one,” Asahina answers.

“And how do we know you’re telling the truth?” Togami challenges.

“Because Sakura was with me! When I was drinking tea yesterday evening, Sakura was with me the entire time,” Asahina replies with a big, goofy smile on her face.

“Um, just to be completely sure, by Sakura, you mean...” Kuwata trails off, looking around at everyone nervously.

“That is me,” Oogami informs him.

“That’s what I thought,” Kuwata lies. “But anyway, isn’t it possible that one of you didn’t notice? Or maybe one of you took the knife?”

“No, that’s not possible. I mean, um,” Asahina stutters, her face going as red as her jacket.

“Do you have any proof!?” Oowada demands.

“I spent the night in Asahina’s room yesterday,” Oogami explains.

“There was this weird video, and I got a little scared. I cried about it to Sakura and she offered to keep me company through the night. So, that gives both of us alibis, doesn’t it!?” the swimmer questions.

“Usually, I’d say spending time together during the murder would, but since you were asleep something could’ve happened while the other was asleep. However, you too do seem sincere, so I’m inclined to believe you,” Kirigiri replies, exaggerating the word sincere while looking directly at Asahina.

“Isn’t spending the night... against school rules...?” Fukawa asks.

“They only forbid sleeping outside the private rooms. There isn’t any special restriction about sleeping in someone else’s room. So, there shouldn’t be any problem,” Fujisaki answers.

“There is definitely a problem! It’s unwholesome! A boy and a girl... sleeping in the same room together!” Ishimaru shouts.

“I am a woman,” Oogami replies bluntly.

“I...I’m very sorry...!!” Ishimaru cries.

“Hold on. How would that be unwholesome? Do you just presume that everyone is straight and every girl/guy sleepover ends up with them having sex?!” Adachi shouts back. She regains her posture and smiles sweetly, speaking in a very calm manner. “Well, you prick, I am a lesbian and I’ve slept over with many guys because they were my friends. Is that okay with you?”

“Wait, you’re lesbian?!” Kuwata asks, eyes wide. Adachi laughs slightly and nods.

“Anyway, you weren’t bothered about Maizono and Naegi. Why should they be any different?” Adachi continues.

  
“I didn’t realise. I completely missed that detail,” Ishimaru tells her.

“Ugh, typical...” Adachi rolls her eyes.

“So, um, what’s the most you ever done with a girl?” Yamada asks, a cheeky grin on his face. Adachi stares at him with disgust.

“Hey, that’s going too far!” Kuwata shouts.

“Anyway, don’t worry Ishimaru. I mean, nothing unwholesome happened, I promise. I’m, um, straight, so Sakura is just a friend,” Asahina adds. She’s straight? No. No way. She’s about as straight as I am, and I’m incredibly bi.

“Can we please get back to the matter at hand? Our lives are at risk. If anyone here is still unsatisfied by evidence given that Maizono’s claims are true...” Kirigiri looks pointedly at Kuwata, before continuing. “Then I have one last piece that undoubtedly proves that she’s telling the truth.” She pulls out a note, mostly covered in pencil.

“What’s that, then?” Kuwata asks, crossing his arms.

“I found this in Naegi’s room. It was written to Hagakure by Maizono. When I rubbed a pencil over the top page of his notebook, these words revealed themselves: _There’s something I want to talk to you about, just us two. In five minutes, come see me in my room. Check the nameplates to make sure you don’t get the wrong room, okay? – Maizono_,” Kirigiri explains.

“I can confirm that I wrote that,” Sayaka adds.

“Well, we can’t say that for certain that you did. Is it your handwriting?” Kuwata questions.

“Kirigiri, do you still have that pencil on you?” Sayaka asks.

“Yes, I do,” Kirigiri replies.

“Could you pass me the pencil and the note? I’m going to write on the back to prove it’s my handwriting,” she informs her. Kirigiri pulls out a pencil and hands her the items. Sayaka rewrites the note. There’s no mistaking that it’s the same handwriting.

“But maybe Naegi forced--” Kuwata suggests.

“Kuwata, please stop,” Sayaka interrupts. “I appreciate that you want to fight for me, but there’s no denying what I did.”

“Alright, okay,” he sighs.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, can we get onto finding out who our culprit is?” Kirigiri huffs.

“Yes, let’s!” Ishimaru shouts.

“I’m not gonna let the person who took advantage of Maizono stopping herself and doing the right thing get away with this!” Kuwata declares. You and me both, Kuwata. 

“First let’s start with a summary of the case,” Ishimaru decides.

“The murder took place in Naegi’s room, because of Maizono,” Togami recounts.

“In that room’s shower, wasn’t it?” Asahina adds.

“Hagakure was surely attacked when she was in the shower and killed without even having time to resist,” Fujisaki says sorrowfully.

“No, you’re wrong!” I counter. “Wait a second, Fujisaki. Remember the condition my room was in. Judging from the state of the room, there’s no question a struggle took place.”

“A struggle? Between who?” she asks.

“Between Hagakure and the culprit, of course,” I answer.

“So, Hagakure wasn’t just suddenly attacked inside the shower room,” the programmer realises.

“For now, let’s assume he was attacked inside the room, and then escaped into the shower. The culprit chased him, and killed him there,” Celes suggests.

“This is easily understood by looking at the evidence. There was no real need to explain it, was there,” Togami spits.

“I...I’m sorry,” Fujisaki mutters, staring at the floor.

“It’s alright, Fujisaki. Don’t let him get under your skin,” Sayaka reassures her.

“Alright, let’s keep this ball rolling,” Kuwata adds.

“Wait a second. I have a question to ask,” Celes speaks up.

“What is it?” I ask. Celes smiles sweetly and stares directly at me as she speaks,

“Isn’t there a chance that Maizono herself is the killer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I know this one is short, sorry again!
> 
> Well, who do you think did it? And is Celes right? Could all of that crying last night have been another act by Maizono? Who knows.


	6. Chapter 1: Class Trial Part 2

With that one question, the world feels like it has came to a stand still. No, there’s no way it was Sayaka. I trust Sayaka. There’s no way, no, she is wrong.

“What? No, of course not!” I argue.

"Yeah! That's a stupid thing to say!" Kuwata adds.

“Why do you say that? Is it not possible that she came over after committing the murder to give herself an alibi? She did let you sleep in her room, after all,” Celes continues, a smile on her face the whole time.

“No, I didn’t kill him, I swear!” Sayaka begs.

“Are you sure? Mmmmmm... You, Maizono Sayaka, are a proprietor of a terrifying ability,” Yamada shivers.

“So that was your plan all along? F...Frame Naegi, and then use him as your alibi...?” Fukawa accuses.

“Wait. Isn’t it still early to decide Maizono is the killer? The culprit of this case did something she would never do. And if anyone still has doubts about Naegi, then this should also put him in the clear. As long as we don’t explain this mysterious action, we can’t point the blame at anyone, can we?” Kirigiri interrupts.

“Something that neither of them would ever do? What the fuck is that!?” Oowada asks loudly.

“There weren’t any traces in the crime scene of something that naturally belongs there. Naegi, you know what I’m talking about, don’t you? Something that naturally belongs in the crime scene but wasn’t there,” Kirigiri explains. I pause and try and think of everything I investigated. What wasn’t there?

“That’s it! We couldn’t find a single strand of hair in my room!” I announce.

“Is that because the culprit was destroying evidence?” Fujisaki questions.

“But, you see, if Sayaka was the culprit, then why would she need to do such a thorough clean-up of my own room? I mean, she planned to tell everyone that she went to my room, so if someone found some of her hair, then they’d think it was because of that,” I elaborate.

“So why wasn’t there any hair in that room?” Kuwata wonders.

“The culprit cleaned the room up, of course. They wanted to erase any traces of being there,” Kirigiri answers.

“So that means...!” Oowada gasps.

“That’s right. It doesn’t seem like our culprit wasn’t either of those two,” Kirigiri finishes.

“So, Maizono isn’t the culprit!?” Fujisaki asks, her mouth hanging open.

“But can we really decide such an important thing based merely on the lack of some hair!?” Ishimaru points out loudly.

"Seems fine to me," Kuwata says, shrugging.

“No, there is more evidence in support of Maizono not being the culprit,” Kirigiri replies.

“Let us hear it,” Oogami says.

“Try to remember the condition of the area around the shower room. Hagakure was first attacked in the main room and then escaped into the shower, wasn’t he?” Kirigiri reminds us.

“The culprit chased her into the shower room, and then stabbed and killed her there,” Oowada adds.

“I wonder if the culprit could enter the shower room that easily,” Kirigiri tells us.

“What do you mean?” Celes asks.

“When they tried to enter the shower room, the culprit found themselves facing a problem. There is strong evidence left in the room pointing to that fact. Naegi, I’m sure you remember it. The culprit faced a problem when they tried to enter the shower room. The evidence pointing to that is...” she pauses, and gestures for me to continue.

“...The evidence pointing to the culprit’s problem, is the shower room’s door knob, isn’t it,” I reply.

“What was wrong with the door knob?” Yamada questions.

“It was broken. The knob to on my shower’s door. The screws were taken out, and the knob was removed,” I explain.

“It’s true. But, why do that to the door knob?” Fujisaki asks.

“The culprit wanted to break the shower room’s lock, so they removed the door knob. That’s more proof that Maizono isn’t the culprit. It’s yet another action that’s unreasonable for her to take,” Kirigiri answers.

“It’s because that door gets stuck. But I told Sayaka beforehand,” I add.

“Huh? The door gets stuck?” Yamada echoes.

“The door to the shower in my room is bad, and gets stuck easily. Monobear over there can testify to that.” I point to the bear, who was staring blankly at the wall. At the mention of his name, he sits up straight suddenly.

“Yes, it’s just like he says!! But, see, the door to Super High-school Level Good Luck Naegi is the only one that gets stuck. Upupu! That’s not good luck at all!” Monobear confirms.

“The reason the door couldn’t be opened was because it was stuck. But the culprit mistook that for a locked door, because of Maizono’s note. That’s why they went and broke the door knob,” Kirigiri tells us.

“But Sayaka wouldn’t do that, because she knew how to open the door. All it would do is slow her down!” I add.

“But... that doesn’t fit her at all...!” Fukawa stutters. “It d...doesn’t fit Naegi either...!” That’s what I’ve been saying from the very beginning. At least people are finally starting to listen.

“In that case, who the fuck is the culprit!?” Oowada growls.

“I’m sorry, but this is where I give up!” Yamada whines, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“If we go on not deciding on the culprit like that, it’s all over,” Fujisaki sobs.

“Right, for the time being let’s take a majority vote!” Ishimaru suggests.

“Are you sure we can do it for the time being?” Kuwata sighs.

“Doesn’t anyone have any more questions? Any trifling thing will do,” Celes asks, looking around at us all.

“Ah! I have questions!!” Asahina announces.

“Oh, it’s you,” Celes snarls.

“Please, let Asahina say what’s on her mind!” Ishimaru replies.

“Oh, right, thank you. You see, I’m not clear on how the culprit entered Naegi’s room in the first place. Or how Hagakure entered the shower room,” Asahina confesses.

“I think I know the answer to the first one,” I inform her. “When Sayaka panicked and ran out of the room to see me, she dropped the keys. She never locked the door. That means anyone could’ve gotten in.”

“What about the shower room?” she asks.

“I... I have no clue,” I reply, sighing. Luckily, Sayaka speaks up.

“Again, that is my fault. It’s a habit of mine. Before I do a show, I usually go into the restroom to practise what I’m going to do and rehearse it in my head. I did that while waiting for Hagakure, and I never closed the door behind me. I guess that in the struggle he managed to run and close the door, but the culprit thought he had locked it.”

“So, because of your incompetence, you have started this game. Hagakure’s death... The culprit’s death... Any deaths in the future... All that blood is on your hands,” Togami sneers.

“Hey, hey! Isn’t your discussion getting derailed? Instead of this gloomy discussion, go on with voting the culprit already! If you run out of time I’ll just punish everyone. Wouldn’t that just be horrible?!” Monobear teases.

“But how are we meant to find the culprit? There aren’t any other clues!” Kuwata complains. Wait... How did I forget about that?!

“No, you’re wrong!” I counter. “I think there is one more clue remaining. It has something to do with the lack of hair."

“_Lack of hair?_ What are you talking about?” the baseball player asks.

“Somebody cleaned my room with my roll brush. However, it was covered in something,” I explain.

“Didn’t you say that it’s was some sort of grease?” Sayaka checks.

“Yes, I did. I’m not sure what it means, but it could be a clue,” I reply.

“You’re right, it is some sort of grease. Not just any sort of grease, but potato chip grease,” Kirigiri adds. One by one, people suspiciously turn and look at Yamada.

“Huh? Why is everyone looking at me?” he asks fearfully.

“Because, out of everyone in this room, who is most likely to be eating potato chips in Night Time?” she replies.

“It’s not like I’m the only in this room who eats them! Maybe someone else just wanted a snack?” Yamada suggests.

“Who in here actually likes those things?” Fukawa argues.

“My point is, you’re the one who likes them the most, meaning you’re the most likely to be eating them. In fact, when we met, you said, and I quote: _Say there, Kirigiri Kyouko. Care to join my part on a noble quest for potato chips?_” the talentless girl points out.

“But you can’t say I’m the killer because of my love of potato chips!!” Yamada counters.

“Can I ask a question?” Fujisaki asks quietly.

“What is it, Fujisaki?” Sayaka replies.

“If Yamada is the killer, then how is he so clean?” she inquires.

“Yes, exactly! So it’s not me!” Yamada adds cheerfully. Wait, how is he so clean? I can only think of one explanation, and if I’m right then that proves he’s the killer!

“Hagakure’s murder was very brutal, so it would’ve likely stained clothes,” Fujisaki continues.

“So you’re saying that because his clothes aren’t stained, he’s innocent?” Oogamo checks.

“But nobody’s clothes have stains, so what’s your point?” Celes points out.

“Yamada’s clothes are pale, so they’d have to stain. Any other colours, you could wash out, but with them, it’d be impossible to get rid of the stains in any way!” she explains.

“No that’s wrong!” I counter.

“Fujisaki, I completely understand why you think that, but sadly that’s not how it is.”

“Well, it has to be!” Yamada shouts.

“Why not?” Fujisaki asks.

“Earlier, Yamada mentioned something about the trash room. I think he said something along the lines of: _I will not let you dispose of the evidence in the trash room! You have been warned!_ Up until then, I hadn’t heard of a trash room. Has anyone else? I think it’s suspicious that our only suspect is someone who knew about the trash room,” I answer.

“That is true. I don’t think I had heard of it before this,” Celes agrees.

“I had,” Kirigiri speaks up.

“See?! I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but it’s wrong!” Yamada argues.

“I don’t think Naegi is wrong, actually. I investigated there earlier on with Yamada and he accidentally let something slip that proves he is the killer,” Kirigiri informs us.

“What, what?! But I’m not the killer!” Yamada gasps.

“Hagakure’s killer went in the trash room to dispose of evidence, probably the clothes that got covered in blood. They made a fatal mistake: They forgot to turn the incinerator off,” Kirigiri explains.

“How does that prove it’s me?!” Yamada asks.

“Because the only person could get in the trash room was the person on cleaning duty. I asked you to come with me so I could get in, meaning you are the person on duty. So, you’re the only person here who could’ve turned the incinerator on,” she answers.

“Isn’t it possible someone turned it on from the outside?” Fujisaki suggests.

“Maybe someone threw something at the switch to turn it on without getting in?” Kuwata asks.

“No. If they did that, we’d see what it was that was thrown. Since someone used it, and there’s no signs of someone using it from the outside, then that means there’s only one explanation,” Kirigiri replies.

“The killer was the person on cleaning duty!” Sayaka realises.

“Which is Yamada,” Kirigiri adds.

“No, no! Don’t listen to them! They have special abilities to manipulate the truth!” Yamada begs.

“Yamada. It doesn’t matter what you say. I’ve already solved all the riddles. And here are the answers! So, let’s start from the very beginning and go through the case, just in case anyone is lost,” I say.

“So, last night, I came over to Makoto’s room and told him that someone tried to break into my room, but nobody actually had. When I suggested switching rooms, he agreed, not knowing that I planned to murder Hagakure. However, when he arrived, I just couldn’t do it, so I ran and came back to my room, where he was staying, to confess my plan,” Sayaka starts.

“Outside of the room, Sayaka told me some of the stuff they had happened, including the fact that Hagakure was the room next to us, which appeared to be her room. I let Sayaka into her room to calm her down, not knowing that someone outside must’ve heard. That person was the culprit. The culprit was able to get into my room, due to Sayaka not locking it. Sayaka had gotten a knife and left it in my room. The killer picked up the knife and tried to attack Hagakure with it, causing the struggle in my room. Hagakure, who was being chased by the killer, managed to escape into the shower room, which was left open,” I continue.

“The culprit tried to chase him in, but for some reason the door to the shower wouldn’t open. Makoto’s shower door gets stuck easily, and the culprit didn’t know the trick to it, and that’s why they couldn’t get it to open. Nevertheless, the culprit managed to break the door open, and then, using the kitchen knife, they, um, stabbed Hagakure,” Sayaka adds.

“After they killed Hagakure, the culprit got distressed and decided to destroy some evidence. First, they took off the bloodstained clothes they were wearing, and then they thoroughly cleaned my room with a roll cleaner that was there. They wanted to remove every trace they visited that room. However, they hadn’t bothered to clean up the potato chip grease they left on the handle. After that, the culprit went to the trash room in order to destroy the shirt they took off. They wanted to burn that bloodstained shirt in the incinerator. Since they were on duty, they were allowed to get in the trash room and switch on the incinerator’s fire. Relaxed after they destroyed the evidence, the culprit left the trash room, but that’s where he miscalculated. In a hurry to get clean up quickly, they forgot to turn the incinerator off. Isn’t that right, Yamada!?” I finish.

“So how is it, Yamada? It seems people agree with us. Do you have a counterargument?” Kirigiri asks.

“A counterargument?” the suspect echoes. “Of course! Do you think I’m weak enough to accept defeat? I’ll never accept defeat, and then I shall prove to you that I’m innocent!”

“Well, let’s hear it then! You’ve got a lot of explaining to do!” Adachi commands, glaring at him.

“Well, well, I, well, uh...” he stutters.

“It seems he doesn’t have a counterargument after all,” Togami grins.

“So it seems that this is the end,” Celes sighs.

“Upupupu! It seems you have reached your conclusion. Well then, let’s get to voting! Please use the switch in front of you to vote, you bastards! Oh, let me say it just for caution’s sake. Don’t think of not voting for anyone!! You wouldn’t want to be punished for such a trivial thing, would you?” Monobear reminds us. “Right! Well then, give it all you have!! Who will be voted as the culprit!? Will it be the right answer, or the wrong one! What will it be!?”

I don’t want to vote. Both Hagakure and Yamada are victims, they don’t deserve death. It was Monobear’s fault they did this. But for the sake of our lives, I have to vote. With a shaking hand, I push the button to vote Yamada as the culprit.  
And await to hear whether or not we’d live to see another day. As if he was mocking us, Monobear laughs loudly as he sees who we vote for.

“What do you know!” Monobear giggles. "You hit the jackpot! The culprit who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure? It really was Hifumi Yamada! Well done students!”

COURT CLOSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the truth is out! I'm sure that some of you predicted this, since this trial was a combination of the original game and the demo version. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 1: Night 5

We all stand in silence. No one knows how to respond. We feel relief at the fact we guessed the killer right, but that turns into guilt when we realise that means that Yamada will die. Our emotions are a mess. 

“I can’t believe it,” Asahina whispers, tearing up. 

“You fucker!! Why would you do such a thing!?” Oowada screams, slamming his hands down on the podium. 

“I think we all deserve an explanation!” Adachi shouts. She stomps away from her podium and gets in Yamada’s face. “What gives you the right to take someone else’s life, huh?! He wasn’t ready to die! He didn’t have to die! Why would you kill him?!”

“It wasn’t like I wanted to! Yes, I heard Miss Maizono Sayaka talking about Hagakure Yasuhiro being in her room, so I went and checked on him! As soon as I closed the door, he grabbed the knife! He tried to kill me! It was just self defense!” Yamada sobs. 

“Shit!!” Oowada curses. Adachi stares at him in both shock and anger, before returning to her seat. 

“I just didn’t want to die!” Yamada continues. With that, it’s finally clear that the answer we reached was the correct one. But what should I be thinking? After all, it’s true Sayaka tried to frame me for a murder. And Yamada ended up murdering someone. Plus, we have no way of knowing if Hagakure did attack first. 

But, even if that’s the case, I don’t think any of them to blame. The only culprit here is...

“It’s all because of that video,” I accuse, turning to face Monobear once again. “What was on it managed to disturb even me. It could have been so much worse for other people. Just the idea of someone close to us getting hurt can send us crazy. We shouldn’t have to look at it in the first place!”

“As expected, show business is scary! Those people can kill someone just for nothing more than human relations! Beneath all those exemplary personalities lie their true faces, full of nothing but madness!” Monobear replies. 

“W...what did you say?” I stammer. 

“Yes, I know how it is. Indeed, I do. You must be in despair, being almost betrayed by Maizono like that? And everyone thinking that you’re the culprit because of her? Love, friendship, compassion! The stronger these feelings are, the deeper you fall into despair when they are broken!” Monobear yells. At the mention of her name, Sayaka bites her lip and hugs herself. 

“Don’t mess with me! It was all your fault, wasn’t it?! Everything Sayaka did, everything, every single thing... It’s all because of you!!” I scream. As if moving inside a dream, I make a lunge for Monobear.

“Makoto no!” the idol shouts. Sayaka flings her arms around my waist, holding me back. 

“But he did this! Let go! He did this to us!” I argue, pushing against her arms. 

“Don’t do what I did. Don’t try something reckless!” Sayaka begs, her grip tightening. She’s right, sadly. This is reckless, and I’m only going to get killed because of it. I quit moving and stare at the ground. 

“Okay,” I mutter. 

“Ah, my heart is fluttering. I thought I was about to be attacked. It was a close shave! Oy!!” Monobear scolds, before taking a deep breath (can he even breathe?) and continuing. “Anyway! You have splendidly discovered the culprit in this School Trial! So now it’s time to get to Hifumi Yamada’s punishment!” 

“No, please, don’t make me go out like this! It was in my self defense! You can’t kill me!” the culprit begs. 

“What exactly was self defense about your actions? We have no proof that he actually tried to attack you. And even if he did, in order to break the shower room’s lock, you used your own tool set, didn’t you? That is, after that boy closed himself in the shower, you deliberately returned to your own room, and used a screwdriver you got there to break the lock, and made the killing strike. You had plenty of chances to stop yourself. But you didn’t do so. You really did feel like killing him, didn’t you,” Celes points out, a creepy smile on her face the whole time. 

“Please stop. I’ve had enough. Let’s just stop this,” I mutter. 

“Oh, would that be okay with you? Hagakure was killed in your room, after all?” Celes checks. 

“I have no intention on blaming Yamada alone. Of course, I’m not going to blame anyone else alone either. I mean...” As I’m speaking, I gather more and more confidence. “The only one who’s evil here is that thing!!”

“Huh?” the bear asks, as if he has no idea what’s happening. Sayaka’s grip tightens a little bit more. 

“If it wasn’t for you, this wouldn’t have happened to anyone! What we should be fighting isn’t one another, it’s that guy. The single person who planned all of this!” I insist. 

“Yeah! That’s right!” Adachi agrees. 

“Oh, did your sense of justice suddenly awakened!?” Monobear mocks. “But you know, there is nothing more immoral than a sense of justice. Isn’t a bunch of guys brandishing their justice the reason we still have wars? Is that the reason you suddenly have a sense of justice?”

“Shut up!” I threaten. 

“Oh, well. Rather than argue, we should get to business! Everybody is waiting!” Monobear cheers. 

“This isn’t fair! Please, this isn’t fair!” Yamada begs, falling to his knees. 

“I won’t hear no excuses!! If we want to keep the public order we must punish offenders! Those are our society’s rules!” Monobear replies. 

“The rules of this game are messed up! You can’t let me go like this!” he sobs. 

“This time, I prepared a special punishment for Hifumi Yamada, the Super High-school Level Doujin Author!! Let’s give it everything we've got! It’s punishment time!” 

A big red button suddenly appears, and Monobear presses it. A chain clamps around Yamada’s neck and drags him off into a room that I hadn’t noticed before. The door slams. A monitor lowers down in front of Monobear’s thrown. It flickers on, displaying the words _Princess Buuko Merch Collection!! _We all give each other confused looks, until the monitor display changes. Now we can see Yamada. 

* * *

Yamada is in a dark, destroyed looking room. With the chain no longer around his neck, he can stand up. He looks around the room. There's nothing significant in it. 

That's when something falls from the sky and hits him on the head. A small pink figure of some sort of princess? Most likely this _Princess Buuko. _Yamada stares at it, confused. Until another one falls down and hits him. And another. And another.

This continues for awhile, the figures increasing in size as it goes on. Yamada starts to bleed as the heavy metal crashes onto his body, until he's a bruised, bloody mess. It's likely that many of his bones are broken. It almost seems like it's all stopped. Could Yamada have lives through it? Then, a life size stone figure - no, stone _statue _\- lands on his chest. Since his body can't support that weight, it falls through him impaling him. Yamada lies dead on the floor. 

* * *

The event that just occurred before our very eyes was true Despair. There really was no other way to describe it.

Some people stare in shock, unable to react to what just happened. Some people start crying and complain about it. But no one reacts like Monobear – screaming and cheering as if his favourite sports team one the World Cup.

“If you don’t like it that much, all you have to do is cut your links to the outside world completely and live here quietly your entire lives. That is, if you bastards can really do that. Upupupup! Hyaa hyaa haa hyaa!” Monobear giggles after finishing his celebration. 

“You bastard! What do you expect to gain from all of this?!” Oowada demands. 

“_Gain_? You’re talking as if I’m a member of some kind of evil association Though in my case, I’m probably a memBEAR of an evil association, right?” the bear jokes. 

“Shit! I don’t who or where you are, but I’m definitely going to kill you,” Oowada threatens. 

“Upupu. You’re so mad. Do you hate me? Hating me is unjustifiable, though, you know. The murder we just had occurred because you bastards want to get out, wasn’t it!? It’s you bastards, who can’t let go of the outside world, who are the bad guys here!!” Monobear tells us. 

“I...Isn’t it natural? Suddenly being imprisoned in such a messed up place...” Fukawa stammers. 

“Oh, imprisoned, was it? But when you finally discover this school’s secrets, I have no doubt you will all reach the same conclusion: _Living here our entire life is happiness!_” 

“What do you mean by that?” Ishimaru asks, shaking. 

“I think he just said a very important thing. He did it once before, though,” Kirigiri points out. “Before Yamada’s execution, you said that _everyone is waiting_. Who are these everyone you were talking about?”

“Well then, that’s all you’re going to hear from me this time. We must leave some excitement for the future! Hyaa hyaa hyaa!!” the robot laughs. He disappears. We don’t get enough time to adjust to everything, because he quickly jumps back into the room to speak again. “Oh, I almost forgot! Since the school trial is over, I cleaned that pesky body away! Oh, you don’t have to thank me! Your smiling faces are thanks enough for me! Of course, there’s also the issue of it rotting and stinking up the place. A clean and healthy life is a priority here at Hope’s Peak Academy! Nyohohoho!!” 

And then, Monobear disappears probably, leaving the rest of feeling as if they were beat to a pulp by a nightmarish reality. Even after Monobear let us go, we stay in that place for a while, unable to move. No, it isn’t a while. It is probably a very long time. I think everyone is very scared. It was a unifying experience.

No one even opens their mouth. Everyone stays quiet, their faces sank in a gloomy expression. And then, Sayaka turns to me. 

“Makoto, I truly am sorry. If it wasn’t for me, none of this would’ve happened.”

“You’ve said sorry so many times,” I comment. 

“Because I am sorry! What I’ve done is inexcusable!” she shouts. 

“So is what Yamada did. And if Yamada told the truth, then so is what Hagakure did. Do you blame them nearly as much as blame yourself?” I question. She shakes her head. “Exactly. You’re being too harsh on yourself, even though you’re not the only one to blame. Either blame other people, or forgive yourself.”

“You’re right, as usual. I’m partly to blame, but not solely to blame. And since I’m the only living person who was at fault, I need to make things right! I will make sure no one else here commits anymore murders, and that’s a promise!” Sayaka announces, pumping her fists. She smiles at me, a little bit of her former, happier self coming back through. 

_I will make sure no one else here commits anymore murders._ I really think that she can do it. 

“You think I can do it? That really means a lot,” Sayaka chuckles. 

“You did it again!” I gasp. 

“Yes, of course! After all, I’m psychic!” she replies. 

“But you’re kidding, right? You just have really good intuition,” I cut in, before she can finish the joke. Sayaka laughs loudly. “Hey, Sayaka, can I ask a favour of you?”

“Anything for you. What is it?” she replies. 

“Could you come back to my room with me? I want to see if he’s been moved yet,”I tell her. 

“Of course.” We walk off to the elevator in silence. It wasn’t the most comfortable silence after what we had just seen, but it was a lot nicer with her. 

Once we arrive in my room I’m disappointed, but not surprised. 

“He’s gone. He’s really gone,” I whisper. It’s as if nothing ever happened in this room. Every trace of Hagakure has been wiped clean. He won’t even let us mourn our friend's deaths. So that’s how it is.

“Makoto? Are you okay?” Sayaka asks, despite already knowing the answer. 

“No,” I reply bluntly. “Let’s just get out of here. We’ve already checked here.” It’s like it’s all a joke, or maybe a nightmare. But now that I checked up on my room... 

We go back to the others, who are waiting for me at the cafeteria. 

“I’m sorry we’re late,” I sigh. 

“Oh, Naegi. Are you alright?” Asahina asks, approaching us. 

“You said you’re only going to check up on your room, but you sure took your time! I was just thinking of coming over to hurry you up!!” Ishimaru informs us.

“I... I’m sorry,” I reply.

”Nah, don’t be sorry, he’s just being a git,” Adachi tells me, giving me a small smile. 

“I’m going to ignore your comment. Well Naegi, how was it? Was the room properly cleaned? It would sure be bothersome sleeping in a room with a dead body next to you!” Ishimaru questions. 

“Uh, dude?” Adachi crosses her arms. 

“Oy, oy. You have no idea what tact is, do you,” Oowada adds. 

“My room is clean as if nothing happened there. It really seems like nothing ever happened,” I explain, before people start arguing. 

“It must be difficult sleeping in a room where a murder took place. I’d be willing to let us swap rooms,” Oogami offers.

“No, I don’t think I should avert my eyes from Hagakure’s death,” I decline.

“Naegi,” Asahina sighs, before giving me a cheery smile. “Hey, try to cheer up! I know it must feel utterly depressing right now, but if we all team up, I’m sure we can find a way out of this place. So, let’s all work together and not let the dark thoughts take over us!”

“Don’t say such hollow words of comfort,” Togami sneers. 

“Eh?” the swimming pro asks. 

“You all kept talking about working together before and yet someone got killed, and someone who attempted a murder is among us. Next time it will be even easier for someone to betray us. Murder is not something far removed from reality for us anymore. Everyone here knows now it’s always waiting in the shadows,” Togami continues. 

“Of course they are, with that attitude,” Adachi comments. 

“It’s inevitable though... Maizono and Yamada... They lit that spark, didn’t they...” Fukawa points out. 

“But I swear, I will make sure no more murders occur!” Sayaka argues. 

“Y...Yeah, if we don’t want more victims, we should band together and fight the mastermind behind this,” Asahina adds, sounding a lot less confident then before. 

“Didn’t I just tell you? Stop saying such hollow words of comfort. _Band together? Fight?_ You’re losing the big picture here,” Togami replies. 

“Well, what is the big picture?” Kuwata asks. 

“The mastermind behind all of this possesses even greater power than we imagined,” Celes tells him. “He managed to take over Hope’s Peak academy, which must have been heavily guarded. He even managed to make modifications to the building. He has the resources to develop something as complicated as Monobear, and he can even drop a large amount of food and living necessities on a daily basis. And on top of it all, that execution... Everything is much too elaborate. It’s impossible to think we’re dealing with a common criminal. He’s going to be a very dangerous enemy to resist.”

“In that case, what is best for us to do?” Oogami inquires. 

“We should follow this place’s rules. Anyone who really wants to get out should deceive everyone and win. That’s the only thing we can do,” the heir answers. 

“I don’t want that,” Fujisaki speaks up. 

“What did you say?” Togami asks, as if insulted. 

“I don’t want to live waiting to kill or be killed. Killing people... I’m already sick of it,” the programmer explains.

“Don’t say that Fujisaki! You didn’t kill anyone!” Sayaka replies. 

“But I did! Didn’t Yamada die because we all voted against him?! It’s just the same as if we all killed him!” she cries.

“Yeah, if we didn’t vote the way we did, we would all have been executed, wouldn’t we? Would that have been better, Fujisaki?” Asahina points out. Fujisaki stays silent.

“I know where you’re coming from, but they’re right, Fujisaki,” I add. Fujisaki stays silent again. Sayaka steps forward and crouches down next to Fujisaki. 

“I know how you feel, Fujisaki, because I feel the same way. Even if it wasn’t me who stabbed Hagakure, I feel like I might as well have done. I feel guilt for both deaths. I feel responsible. But it’s nobody’s fault. Not yours, not mine, not anyone here. Not even Yamada’s. It’s all Monobear’s fault. He’s manipulating is to do this. But I promise it won’t happen again! I did something wrong, something horrible, and there’s nothing I can do to change that, but I’m going to make sure we’ll never have to have another trial and feel this guilt again. I promise,” Sayaka says, her hand on Fujisaki’s shoulder. 

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Eh... this is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. “Night Time” begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Eh... furthermore, what you were talking right now, the pathetic subject of trying to justify yourselves kept coming and going. It came and came and went and came and came. I think that was about the ratio. At that rate you might even end up believing it! Listen, and try to remember this: Judging others is a heavy responsibility! Remember that well! Public order is only achieved through victims and responsibility!! Well then. Pleasant dreams and goodnight,” Monobear announces. 

“What the hell was that...?” Fukawa asks. 

“Shit!! The fucker keeps saying whatever he wants!” Oowada complains. 

“Well yeah, that’s Monobear for you,” Adachi sighs. 

“But we’re not going to listen to him. He’s wrong,” Sayaka declares. 

And so, an eventful day comes to an end. Hagakure and Yamada... An eventful day where 2 of our classmates became victims. But, like Sayaka said, they’ll be our last victims, I’m sure. 

_ **Behind the scenes! 1/6 ** _

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!” **someone** shouts, kicking at their desk.

“Aw, you poor baby. Did something go wrong in her fool proof plan?” **someone else** mocks.

“Shut your fucking mouth! Part of this is your fault, you realise!” the **first person** spits. The **other person** rolls their eyes. “Don’t roll your fucking eyes at me! If you hadn’t have spared **that bitch**, then--”

“Oh please, it already went off script at that point. Maizono backed out of her murder, and she didn’t even plan to kill Kuwata. Even if she didn’t back out, Kuwata wouldn’t have been her killer,” the **other person** counters.

“So that makes it okay?! You were meant to call the Spears of Gungnir, not Redill the Sword! Now **she** is also alive! The three people who are supposed to die aren’t dead, and the two who are dead were supposed to die later! I swear, when **she** finds out you ruined **her** plan, **she** will be furious! **She** wanted those three people dead for a reason, and she wanted Yamada and Hagakure alive for a reason!” the **first person** scolds.

“_When **she** finds out?_ How on earth will **she** find out? You gonna call **her** like a stupid baby? **She** said only to call when something really bad happens. You really think that **she** will be happy if it’s something this small?” the other person teases, laughing slightly.

“Oh please, the only reason you haven’t jumped onto that fucking phone is because if she thinks we need to restart, then they’ll all die. You don’t want that, do you? Because you’re weak.” It was **their** turn to be the one mocking **the other**.

“Fine, you got me.” **They** hold their hands up in defeat. “But you know that if you did call **her**, **she** won’t trust you anymore. Do you really want that?”

The **first person** stays silent for a couple of moments. “Ugh, I hate to say so, but you’re right. We can keep going. Nothing about that trial meant that Togami won’t react as scripted, so it should be fine. But if Naegi and Kirigiri aren’t the last two survivors, then I will call **her**. The game has to continue.”

_**Betrayal and Redemption: End! **_


	8. Chapter 2: Day 6 Part 1

_ **The Deception of Friends: Daily ** _ _ **Life** _

The next morning, Monobear calls us to the gymnasium in his morning announcement.

"What does he want now?" I mutter as I climb out of my bed. Anxious and scared, I make my way to the gym. When I arrive, I find something very unexpected waiting for us.

"Right! Lift your arms up and down! One! Two! Three! Four!" Monobear shouts. Ishimaru enthusiastically imitates him. "Put more into it! Lift your arms high! Stretching your entire body is great to get that energy flowing!"

I stare at the whole scene in shock. Why on earth is any of this happening?

"Oh, Makoto! You're here!" Sayaka calls. She runs over to me, grinning massively.

"Look at her run! She's running faster already! As expected, exercise is good for the soul! The body starts to rot when you stay indoors all day, after all!" Monobear reminds us, as of it's not his fault.

"You're the one who... locked us in..." Fukawa points out.

"_Let's not worry about the details._ That's my motto in life," the bear empathises. "Ah! I just said something cool, didn't I? Don't you just love me? Love me to death? Agonizingly love me to death?"

"Well, watching Ishimaru exercise was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever seen, so I guess I do!" Adachi sniggers.

"Don't encourage him," Kuwata sighs.

"What is your business with us? You cannot have called us here just for radio exercises," Oogami snaps.

"_Just for radio exercises?_ Did you say just? Don't make fun of radio exercises, you'll make radio exercises cry! Also, there is a special assassination technique hidden deep inside my Monobear Radio Exercise! It's a secret technique passed from generation to generation in a dark empire," Monobear growls.

"I... What?" Sayaka asks, looking sceptical.

"Seriously, let me answer your question. Did I really just call you here for radio exercise? No way! I don't have that much free time on my hands!" Monobear rebukes.

"So? What is it?" I question.

"Eh... I have an announcement! Every time you survive a trial here at Hope's Peak Academy, a brand new world will open up before you!" Monobear announces.

"What do you mean?" Sayaka inquires.

"You bastards are going to live here your entire lives. It's going to be boring without some new stimulus now and then, isn't it? If I don't give you something to get excited about, you bastards of the Disenchanted Generation will just sit here complaining all day! So feel free to explore. The world beyond the school trial is yours for the taking!" Monobear cheers. People look around excitedly. What would we find? Could there be an exit? "But that's not all! I've left a special surprise for you on the second floor that you'll find very interesting! Don't get greedy though, this is the only time you're getting a surprise. Anyway, off you go!" Leaving us with that unclear explanation, Monobear disappears. Nevertheless, I'm intrigued. A brand new world? And a surprise?

"Maybe it's a way out!" Asahina points out happily, clapping.

"There's a very low chance that is the case," Celes replies bluntly.

"The fuck!? If we don't explore we'll never know!!" Oowada declares.

"It appears we need to explore this school once more," Oogami says.

"This time, Naegi is actually conscious!" Kuwata jokes. Don't remind me of that... 

"For the time being let's split up and investigate!! Let's return to the cafeteria later and report our findings!" Ishimaru commands.

"That's all you ever think of, you idiot," Togami hisses.

"It's standard procedure! Let us get started!!" he insists.

"Wait guys! I just remembered something!" Adachi speaks up.

"What is it?" Kuwata asks.

"We can't look now because of Enoshima! We need to wait until tomorrow!" the actor informs us.

"And why do we need to wait for her? Can't we just do it ourselves?" Togami huffs.

"Well we can't just abandon her and not tell her everything! It's not fair!" she shouts. She looks around at everyone's unconvinced faces and sighs. "Okay, if you guys want to explore, Naegi and I will wait with her. Someone can come over and tell us when it's time to go to the cafeteria."

"Wait, why me?!" I gasp.

"After what has happened, I don't think I can be trusted to be by myself. Well, more like, I can't trust the people around me. So you're coming with me, so I'm not on my own, she replies.

"Well, I will come--" Sayaka starts.

"NO!" Adachi screams. She then takes a deep breath and recomposes herself. "There's no need for anyone else. I'll be fine with just him. Come on, Naegi, let's go." She grabs onto my wrist and drags me out of the room. Taking that as a sign, everyone leaves the gym, going their own way. I notice that Kuwata almost immediately starts talking with Sayaka. He seems to really like her.

Adachi waits until nobody can see us before letting go of my wrist.

"Don't worry, I know how to get to the infirmary that opened. Just follow me," she reassures me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask her.

"What? You saying that you don't want to hang out with two very fantastic people?" she scoffs.

"No, no! It's not that! Its just, you just chose me straight away and you wouldn't let anyone else come with us. Why?" I question. She stops walking and sighs.

"I don't trust Maizono."

"I know what she did was wrong, but now she's sworn to make sure no one else dies. We can trust her," I reply.

"That's the thing, Naegi! We can't trust her! She betrayed us! More importantly, she betrayed you! She used your bond against you to frame you, how do you know she won't do it again?! She's despicable, Naegi. Looking at her makes me sick. Both her and Yamada are responsible for ending a human life early. They're disgusting," she glowers.

"But, it was neither of their faults. It's all Monobear's fault. He's manipulating us to do this," I explain.

"Yeah, and they're falling for it! The rest of us haven't fallen for it otherwise everyone would be dead. What gives them the right to push the blame onto someone else?!" Adachi shouts.

"Neither of them are pushing the blame onto anyone else. In the end, Yamada confessed, abd Sayaka has seen how horrible what she did was and is trying to become a better person because of it. I believe her when she says no more murders will happen," I counter.

"Well, I don't! How can we trust the word of a murderer?" she tells.

"She's not a--" I start.

"Yes she is!!" she interrupts. "Just because she didn't stick the knife into Hagakure's stomach doesn't mean she too wasn't responsible for his death! Indirectly killing someone is just as bad as directly killing someone. It's murder! It's despicable! I just wanted to get you away from her so you don't get hurt again! You were a suspect at a trial because of her and I don't want anyone to be wrongly accused!"

"People wrongly accused her at the trial, didn't they? They thought she was the killer," I remind her.

"She basically was! Maybe she didn't end his life but she was still responsible, making her a killer too!" the actor snaps.

"With that logic, aren't we all murderers? We voted for Yamada to die," I point out. After I say that, she glares at me, and leans down until we're the same height. 

"You think I'm not already aware of that? Because of this game I've became something that I despise. And I don't want that to happen again, and if it does, it will be her fault again. I know Kuwata won't fall for her tricks, but you might and I don't want you to go through that again. Sorry for looking out for you Naegi," she hisses. Now I'm angry. She thinks she's looking out for me? I can take care of myself. I'm the one Sayaka came to afterwards. I'm probably the reason she stopped in the first place!

"What do you mean Kuwata won't fall for her tricks? He was talking to her as we were leaving. He's probably taking to her right now," I argue.

"I trust him, okay? I'm sure he's just keeping an eye on her," she replies. She turns her back to me and starts to walk away. "I think we should go visit Enoshima now..."

"Y...Yeah," I agree. I follow her in silence as we walk to the infirmary. The atmosphere was very heavy and awkward. However, as soon as she opens the door to the infirmary, it all changes. She seems to brighten up almost immediately. If I didn't just argue with her, I wouldn't have realised that she was just in an argument.

"Hey, Enoshima! I'm back, with a friend!" she announces, sitting down on a seat.

"Hi Adachi! Why do you have a friend with you though?" Enoshima chirps. As soon as she sees me, her face falls. "Oh, wait I think I know what this is. Listen, I just wanna make this clear right up front. Don't get the wrong idea about any of this, okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean I hope you're not expecting things from me. Gotta keep my virtue safe, ya know?" she replies.

"Huh? Wait, you mean...? N...No, I'm not expecting anything like that," I stammer.

"He's right. I invited him here because I didn't really want to walk alone," Adachi adds.

"I figured. You're not that kinda guy, right? Looking at you, I get a total omega male vibe. But still, they say even the tamest guy can turn into a wild animal. So I figured I'd say it anyway," she explains, shrugging.

"_A wild animal?_" I echo.

"Don't ask me why, but I seem to attract guys like that," she sighs. It's probably because you're so, um, flashy. "They call me up super late at night all like: Hey, let's hang! Like I don't know what that means!" _Let's hang._ It sounds so simple. But why super late at night? And why's Enoshima seeming annoyed at it?

"Oh! You meant hanging out!" I realise. I immediately regret saying that.

"Huh? Did you just come to a decision or something?" the model teases.

"Oh, uh... no, forget it," I stutter, my face going red. Now I feel so stupid. To make matters worse, Adachi is trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Anyway, so we all get together, but the whole group's full of dumbasses! Keeping creepos like that away is like a full-time job, ya know?" she continues.

"Yeah, it must be tough. I mean, you're a model and all, so you must be really popular," I reply. As soon as I say that, her eyes light up.

"Wow, Naegi. You actually get it. You do get it, right? You totally get me!" she cheers.

"I do?" I question.

"Listen, maybe I can introduce you to some of my friends sometime! So, what's your type? You're super passive, right? So you need an aggressive girl! Yeah, I think that'd be good for you! Someone who'll go after you and not give up!" Enoshima decides.

"No, I don't really," I tell her.

"I'll find the perfect girl for you as soon as we get outta here! Ehehe! I hope you're as excited as I am!" she giggles, completely ignoring what I just said.

"As cool as it is to listen to you setting up dates, there is a real reason we came to speak to you," Adachi cuts in.

"You mean how the trial ended?" Enoshima sighs. We nod. "Well, us three are still alive, so I guess you caught the killer."

"Luckily, yeah, we did," Adachi replies. She tells her everything about the trail, but it's unnerving to listen to. She makes it sound like a story book that she was merely summarising the events of, instead of it the terrifying ordeal they we actually went through.

"So you're saying that this was all Maizono's fault?" Enoshima questions. I say _no_ at the same time that Adachi says _yes_. Enoshima raises her eyebrows. "Well, which is it?"

"Well, since Maizono is responsible for the murder, I'd say that it means that it all is her fault," Adachi tells her, despite looking at me the whole time.

"I'm not going to deny that Sayaka was partly responsible for the murder, but she's going to atone for that. That makes her a nice person. And if you don't trust anyone and just isolate yourself, then you're doing exactly what the mastermind wants," I counter.

"Doing what he wants?! No way am I doing that! You're right, Naegi. We need to have hope and keep moving forward," Enoshima shouts.

"I guess," Adachi mutters. "Anyway, we're not going to investigate the second floor, so we're staying down here with you until they finish and find the surprise. We should try and kill some time together."

"There's a _second floor_? And a _surprise_?" the fashionista gasps.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. I think after every trial another floor of the school opens itself up, and for this floor only we have some sort of surprise," she explains.

"Well, what is the surprise?" Enoshima asks.

"None of us actually know. We're just going to have to wait," I reply.

"Well, we can do more than just waiting. Let's have some fun!" Adachi suggests.

"Should we look around here? Make sure everything is safe in here?" I wonder.

"Naegi, you realise I said _fun_, right?" Adachi mocks, grinning at me. "Anyway, you've got nothing to worry about. There's just the typical stuff. Bandages, syringes, antibiotics, hormones, supplements, first aid kits. You know, the normal stuff."

"Wait, _hormones_?! You mean like testosterone?!" I gasp. "Where is it?!"

"Oh, just in the cabinet there," Adachi points out. I run over and grab a bottle of it. The label on the bottle says: _Take a 1ml dose of the testosterone every week, or as directed by your health care professional._ I pocket the medicine with a huge grin on my face 

"Why do you need testosterone?" Enoshima asks. 

"Ah, I'm transgender, so I have to take them," I explain. "I'm not saying that I like it here, but it's pretty cool that they've got the same stuff that I used to use!"

"That's great! Honestly, it can be so hard to get a hold of that stuff for some people, so I'm really glad that you've got some!" Adachi grins. As glad as I am for her support, I'm confused. One moment she's acting friendly, next moment she's insulting my best friend here. I honestly don't know what I think of her.

"I'm glad that Monobear is good for something, at least," Enoshima adds.

"Well, now that I've got my testosterone, what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Yeah, we've gotta do something! It's so boring in here!" Enoshima complains.

"Hold your horses! Yukari The Great is thinking!" Adachi informs us, rubbing her hands on her temples.

"_Yukari The Great_?" I repeat, amused. Adachi squeaks and covers her mouth with her hands.

"Is that a pet name you give yourself? That is so cute!" Enoshima exclaims.

"Ahaha, I um... Well, yeah it's, I mean no, I, thank you, but, it's not, I-- Porca miseria!" Adachi babbles.

"Er, what?" I question.

"It's Italian. It basically just means dammit," she explains.

"Wait, you speak Italian?" Enoshima asks excitedly.

"Yep, I do! I speak fluently, in fact!" she elaborates.

"Wow, that's really cool!" Enoshima gasps. Adachi goes bright red and covers her face in her hands.

"Cazzo, sono una lesbica inutile!" she squeals. I have no clue what she said.

"Wow, you're really good!" I tell her. She pulls her hands down, all hints of her embarrassment gone. It's as if it never happened.

"Tell me about it," she replies, grinning arrogantly.

"How did you learn?" Enoshima questions.

"My mum is Italian, my dad is Japanese, so I learnt both languages. Anyway, as much as I love talking about myself, we need to get on with things," she tells us.

"We haven't even decided what things to do yet," Enoshima points out.

"I know, I know, I'm thinking!" she replies. In the end, Adachi decided we should play games. We played things like _I Spy_, the _Hesitation Game_ and _Kiss, Marry, Kill_, games she said they. played a lot in different countries. It gets to my fifth turn in _Kiss, Marry, Kill_, but I never answer, thankfully, because the door suddenly swings open. Asahina stands there, looking incredibly excited.

"We've just finished exploring! We need to go down now!" the swimmer informs us.

"Did you find the surprise?" I inquire.

"Uh, yeah, we did," she replies.

"Well, what is it?" Adachi asks.

"You'll see when we get there! Like I said, we need to go now," she repeats, running out of the room. Adachi and I stand up and start running out.

"I promise I'll come back and tell you everything, Enoshima," Adachi reassures her.

"Please do!" Enoshima calls as we go out. We follow Asahina out and into the cafeteria. As soon as we go in, I immediately see the surprise, and wonder why on earth Monobear would be so cruel to actually do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I've waited for this chapter! Makoto comes out, and we get to focus on some characters that aren't Maizono! She is going to be a big part of this story, but Makoto needs more than one friend. We can't have best boy getting lonely


	9. Chapter 2: Day 6 Part 2

The surprise is another student.

She’s standing there, shyly, hiding her hands inside the oversized sleeves of her green hoodie. It’s hard to see her face due to the cat hood covering her face. Her light brown skirt is quite modest, unlike most of the girls here – it reached down to her knees.

Upon seeing her, Adachi immediately walks over to her, a huge, giddy smile on her face.

“Everyone! Thank you for your cooperation! How was it? Did anyone find something new!?” Ishimaru inquires loudly.

“Well, we found the surprise, didn’t we? Shouldn’t we talk about her?” Kuwata suggests.

“No, we’re leaving her until the end. I spoke to Ishimaru after we found her and he said it would be easier to fill in Adachi and Makoto about what we found without getting distracted by her,” Sayaka explains.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t stand next to her,” Adachi replies happily, continuing on her path to the new girl. When Adachi reaches her, the girls eyes widen and she starts shaking.

“OK, let’s start!” Ishimaru announces.

“I’m sure you don’t want someone like me starting, b...but there’s a library,” Fukawa informs us meekly.

“There’s a pool here! A pool! And changing rooms complete with training equipment too!!” Asahina cheers, jumping up and down.

“On the other hand, there is no way out,” Oogami adds, sighing.

“There is no need to be dejected. I have also made an important discovery. We can now enter the storage room and the public bath here in the dormitory area!! That storage room has a huge amount of food and living supplies in it! That means we can fill our stomachs whenever we feel like it! Ha ha ha ha!” Ishimaru tells us happily.

“We shouldn’t walk around during Night Time, though. Don’t forget that,” Celes points out.

“But, did you find anything concerning an exit?” Oowada asks. Ishimaru’s face falls. “Are there any tools in that storage room that can help us break out?”

“U...Unfortunately, no,” he replied.

“So you were really getting excited over nothing. We can’t get excited just because we have some new place we can go to. We’ve been fucking locked up in here!! The only thing important is finding an exit!!” Oowada yells.

“Well, we can’t help making a fuss over little things. It’s all part of adaptation. Let’s learn to make the best out of our new conditions,” Celes replies with a smile on her face.

“Stop staying stupid things,” Oowada growls.

It seems like the atmosphere has turned heavy all of a sudden. Our hopes have been betrayed. Was this part of the culprit’s plan?

“I also made a discovery,” Kirigiri speaks up. She pulls out a dusty note from her pocket, opens it and reads it out. "_An announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s head office. For many years here at Hope’s Peak Academy, we have given our undivided attention to advancing the state of humanity the world over. During our long history, using government approved traditional educational facilities, we have sent many graduates into society, where many of them do great things in their respective fields. However, we are sad to announce that the curtain is coming down on our glorious history. It was an incredibly difficult decision to make, but it was one unavoidable in light of a certain severe problem. That said, this is not the end of Hope’s Peak Academy. In the near future, as soon as the situation changes for the better, we hope to reinstate our educational facilities once more. Finally, to each and every one of you who supported us and gave us your best for many years, we offer our deep and sincere appreciation. Proper abolishment of this school will occur upon approval from the concerned government facilities._"

“What the hell is this?” I gasp.

“I see, this is very interesting,” Togami chuckles.

“It appears that Hope’s Peak Academy stopped serving as an educational facility some time in the past. By the state of the dust on this envelope, it wasn’t even a short time ago. If I have to judge, it was more than one year ago,” Kirigiri explains.

“So, what you’re saying is that Hope’s Peak Academy closed down business that long ago?” I ask.

“No way! That’s impossible, isn’t it?” Asahina declares.

“According to this letter, it is not,” Oogami points out.

“It seems the mastermind took over the empty school building and set up the stage for this twisted scenario,” Togami theorises.

“B...But, just a few days ago, when I came here, it didn’t feel at all like the place was inactive! And also, if Hope’s Peak Academy really closed down, wouldn’t that story be widely publicized? Especially if this didn’t happen recently? You say it was over a year ago? When I searched the net, nothing like that ever came up,” I argue.

“Makoto’s right! This place was definitely running when we arrived!” Sayaka agrees.

“Perhaps it wasn’t,” Togami replies. “It could have been the doing of the mastermind. That way he could lure us all in here. He’s someone who can build a courthouse and execution machines inside the school building. It seems there’s nothing that’s impossible for him. Well, we have to accept that this letter is even real before we make those judgments.”

“I am going to say that it is real. Monobear hasn’t ever directly lied to us before, so I think it’s wise to trust this as well,” Celes decides.

“If that’s the case, it solves one mystery regarding this school. That is, it’s the reason there’s no one here except us. It’s because the school ceased activities,” Kirigiri realises. 

“There’s one thing I’m still not sure of. Well, I mean there’s multiple, but this one in particular is bugging me. What’s that _severe problem_ it’s talking about?” Kuwata questions.

“I think it is related the reason the school was closed down,” Kirigiri answers. “If it is related, then we found a very important clue, regarding the culprit’s motivations, that is. But at this point in time, we can’t be certain of anything.”

“The only one who knows is the mastermind himself,” Togami continues. The culprit’s motivation. His motivation for locking us in here and making us do such things. If we figure that out, it might lead us to a way to escape. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I think it’s time we move onto the surprise.”

As soon as people acknowledge her, she begins to shake even harder.

“First of all, who are you? What is your name?” Kirigiri interrogates.

“I’m Nanami. Chiaki Nanami, the Super High-school Level Gamer,” she replies shyly. Wait, Nanami as in the YouTuber?!

“Wait, are you the person who plays games on NanaTendo?!” I ask her excitedly. She smiles and nods.

“Oh sweet!” Kuwata grins.

“Can we please ask more important questions?” Kirigiri huffs. “What’s the last thing you remember? Do you remember how you got in here?”

“No, I don’t. The last thing I remember is walking into the school, then I just woke up in that room, I think,” she replies. She seems exactly the same as us, so why did she wake up later?

“I suppose you’re going to need an explanation of our situation,” Ishimaru sighs.

“Don’t make this weird, alright? I don’t want her to be overwhelmed,” Adachi cuts in.

“Like you, none of us remember how we got here. We set foot in the school, passed out and woke up somewhere in school. However, unlike you, we all woke up at the same time, and we a had to meet up. We went to the gym and discovered that this school is being controlled by a robot bear who is our headmaster. He is giving us motives to persuade us to kill each other. Sadly, we have already had one murder... When someone murders someone, we do a Class Trial to determine the killer. If, in the end, find out who the killer is, we vote for the killer and Monobear executes him. However, if we get it wrong, everyone except the killer gets executed and the killer can leave the school,” Ishimaru informs her bluntly. Nanami stares at him blankly for a couple of seconds, her eyes wide.

“Oh. I’m stuck in a video game,” she mutters.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Adachi laughs.

“Bravo, Ishimaru! Bravo! Your explanation was the best I’ve ever heard! It wasn’t confusing, and it seemed so real!” Monobear cheers sarcastically.

“Is that Monobear?” Nanami asks.

“The one and only!” He strikes a pose. “Congratulations to everyone for finding the surprise! I hope she becomes a valuable classmate to everyone!”

“So, she has to participate too?” Fujisaki questions.

“That’s right!” Monobear replies cheerfully.

“Why are you here?” Oowada asks, crossing his arms.

“To give Nanami her stuff! Since she doesn’t have a room herself, she can choose the room from one of our victims. So, would you rather have Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Super High-school Level Fortune Teller’s room, or Hifumi Yamada, the Super High-school Level Dōjin Author’s room. They’re both males because sadly we didn’t have a female victim. I’m sure we will as the game goes on though!” Monobear explains.

“What’s the difference between the two rooms?” Nanami wonders.

“Nothing when I started! I can’t say it still isn’t in perfect condition,” the bear answers.

“Just trust me on this, you don’t want Yamada’s room. He wasn’t the most _hygienic_ person,” Adachi warns.

“Okay. I’ll have Hagakure’s room then,” Nanami tells the bear.

“Here you go then!” Monobear hands her the keys, and the disappears. We’re all used to it, but of course Nanami isn’t.

“Ah! He just went!” she gasps.

“Yeah he does that. I don’t understand how he just appears and disappears like that,” Adachi explains. Then, her eyes light up and she turns to Nanami. “Hey, I have an idea!”

“About what?” Kirigiri asks.

“Well, I could go and settle Nanami in her room and make sure there isn’t anything weird in there. Then tomorrow morning I could wake up early to show her around the first floor. And, after breakfast I could show her the second floor. Ooh, since they also haven’t seen it, Naegi and Enoshima could come and see the second floor,” Adachi suggests.

“Uh, yeah, I’d be happy to,” I reply. “Do you want me to go and pass on this info to Enoshima while you look after Nanami?”

“Yeah, good idea. I mean, it was only good because I already thought of that, but still,” Adachi adds.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with just you looking after Nanami? I’d be happy to help too and come and look around the second floor again with you,” Sayaka offers.

“No. Stop trying to pretend you actually care about her just so you can try and get in Naegi’s pants,” Adachi sneers.

“What?! That’s not it at all!” Sayaka shouts.

“However, Kuwata, you’re happy to join us and help!” Adachi continues, ignoring Sayaka. Kuwata glances at Sayaka for a split second.

“Ah, um, I’d rather not. I might have other plans,” he declines. I kinda wish I hadn’t already accepted, because I’d probably rather hang out with Sayaka.

“Oh right. Okay then,” the actor sighs.

“Anyway, we should all be heading off to the dorms now. After all, it’s almost Night Time.”

“Yes, let’s make sure we’re all in the dorms by that time. We don’t want to be walking around at night,” Celes reminds us.

“Don’t worry, we won’t,” I reply. After saying that, everyone heads off to where they needed to be. I go back to the infirmary.

“Hey Enoshima. I’m back again,” I greet as I open the door.

“Hello Naegi! How did everything go?” Enoshima asks.

“I think it went alright, but there was no way out of anything,” I explain.

“No way out? Seriously?” she groans. “But I don’t want to stay here anymore! There’s nothing to do except sit around and wait to die! I don’t want to sit around! God, I am seriously freaking bored! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die from being so bored! I’m infected! I’ve got terminal boredom disease!”

“Is it really that bad?” I ask, my concern rising.

“I just hate being bored. Hate it! I never noticed how much I hate it, but once I got put in here, it finally hit me!” she complains. That’s pretty recent. “I’d rather be living homeless on the street than stuck in here!”

“_Homeless_?” I repeat.

“Yeah, you know! Like, the hobo life! I’ve done it before, ya know,” she tells me.

“You have!?” I gasp.

“Yeah. It’s a long story,” she replies.

“And now you’re a model?” I gasp again.

“Well, that’s a long story, too,” she sighs. How many long stories do you have? I suppose it’s not my place to ask. She would’ve told me by now if she wanted to. “Seriously, if I had to choose between staying here and being homeless again, gimme the street!”

“I guess I can understand that. I mean, you’re probably in more danger here than there,” I say.

“Oh, hell no! Homelessness is totally dangerous! You never know when a pack of wild animals might show up,” she argues.

“_Wild animals?_” I echo.

“Oh, I don’t mean literally. I mean people who attack the weak, who want to hurt you. The world’s full of animals like that, ya know? But I think having to live like that made me way stronger,” she elaborates.

“But listen, you’re not thinking of doing anything drastic, are you?” I check. She seems pretty desperate to escape.

“_Drastic_? Oh, you mean the whole _kill someone _thing? Haha! Don’t worry, I could never kill someone! What, do I look like I would? Do I seriously look like a killer?” she asks innocently, bashing her eyelashes at me.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Really, you don’t,” I reassure her.

“Right? I don’t, right!? But anyway, are you saying you were worried about me? Gotta say, Naegi, that’s kinda cute. You almost killed me with cuteness here!” she giggles.

“Huh?” I ask dumbly.

“C’mon, I’m just screwing with you! You didn’t take it serious, did you!? But ya know... there’s something about you. I don’t get sick of talking to you, like I do most people. Let’s hang out sometime, ‘kay? After I’m allowed out of this room? Ehehe,” Enoshima suggests. Even though she was just messing around earlier, I feel like her smile now is genuine.

“Well, yeah, sure. I’d like that. We are exploring the second floor together tomorrow, though, so we’ll hang out then,” I point out.

“_We_? As in us two? Wow, Naegi, I didn’t expect that from you. I thought you’d be less forward when asking girls out. But no, instead you barely leave me with the chance to refuse! Impressive!” she laughs.

“What? No, that’s not what I meant! Adachi came up with the idea that the four of us explore the second floor after breakfast,” I tell her.

“W--” Enoshima starts.

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Eh... this is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. “Night Time” begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...” Monobear announces.

“God, I hate that thing. It interrupted me! That’s not fair!” she whines, glaring at the monitor in the room.

“Err, calm down. It’s all finished now,” I soothe. “What were you going to say?”

“I was just going to ask why there were going to be four of us. Who’s the fourth person?” she wonders.

“Ah, yeah, I forgot to tell you. We’re taking the surprise with us. The surprise is another student,” I explain.

“Wait, what?! Another person in this game? How?” Enoshima asks frantically.

“I don’t know, but she’s forced to participate too. Her name is Nanami Chiaki,” I add.

“Alright then,” she replies.

“Anyway, it’s Night Time now, so I probably need to head back. Bye, Enoshima,” I smile.

“Bye Naegi!” she replies, grinning.

I walk out of there and go back to my room. However, when I arrive at my door, I hesitate. Images of Hagakure’s dead body flash through my mind. 

I can’t go in there. I just can’t. I don't want to. I just can't. I need to get out of here. So I'll take a walk. Yes that's a good idea.

I start walking around aimlessly. Part of me is worried about walking around at Night Time But I'm not ready to go back. Not yet. No. Please no. I can't I just can't. I. 

I realise very quickly that I’m not alone. Kirigiri is standing next to me, sipping on a glass of orange juice.

“Oh, hey Kirigiri,” I say when I notice her.

“Hello Naegi. What are you doing?” she asks politely.

“Can't sleep, to be honest. I'm not even that tired," I answer. "Also, I found some testosterone today and part of me is worried Monobear made it dangerous or something."

“_Testosterone_? Where did you get it?” she questions, fidgeting slightly. 

“The infirmary. Just found it today,” I reply. 

“Well, what else was in there? Did you see any other hormones in there? Any estrogen?” she inquires.

“Yeah, I think so. Why, do you need some?” I wonder. To my surprise, she blushes slightly and nods. I’ve never seen Kirigiri embarrassed before, wow. “Hey, are you trans too?” 

“Yes, I am, but if you don’t mind, can you not spread that around? It's not that don’t want people knowing, I'd just rather they don't,” she replies. 

“Sure, no problem. I don’t want to upset you or anything,” I reassure her, giving her a big smile. She gives me a small one in return.

“Thank you Naegi.” Kirigiri finishes the last of her juice, and holds the empty glass in her hand. "And also, don't worry about the hormones. Monobear wants us to kill each other, he doesn't want to get his hands dirty himself."

"That's depressing, but you're right, yeah. Thanks Kirigiri." I smile at her again.We walk back together in a comfortable silence, until I reach my door. Dammit! I can’t stop thinking about Hagakure, the knife, all that blood...

“Naegi?” Kirigiri’s voice cuts into my thoughts. “Are you thinking about Hagakure?”

“Yeah, I don’t really want to return. He died in my room, there was a dead body in my room. Why should I go back in?” I say weakly. She lays a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s okay to be scared, Naegi. Everyone here is scared. Even I am, I just hide it. But, being scared is one of the reasons that this game was made. Being scared leads to despair. Do you really want to do what the mastermind wants?” she asks.

“No, not really...”

“I’m not saying it’s easy, but you need to try and fight it. Like you said, you shouldn’t avert your eyes from Hagakure’s death. You need to keep using that room.”

“I know, you’re right.”

“Also, I’ve noticed you haven’t had a shower in a few days. Tomorrow, before breakfast, you should take one. I’ll tell Ishimaru why you’re late. If you can still take a shower, you’re showing the mastermind that you’re strong enough to move forward. I know you’re strong, Naegi. You don’t act as you did at the trial of you weren’t strong.”

“Okay, thank you. I really needed that. I probably should be taking one soon anyway.”

“I’m glad to be of help.” She gives me a small smile, and walks away into her room.

I can do this.

I walk into my room, and lock the door behind me.

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.

I can take my testosterone tomorrow. Today is just not going to work.

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.

I climb into bed, and pull the covers over my head.

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.

Somehow, I fall into a semi-decent sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Nanami is in it now! There is a reason, but that'll come up later. Also, I apologise if she's a bit ooc. I feel that she's a bit Mary Sue-ish in canon, so I want to make her seem more flawed, that's why she's shyer than usual. Hope you can enjoy my rewrite of her :)


	10. Chapter 2: Day 7 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for needles and injection for when Makoto takes his testosterone

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today! Oh, I almost forgot... I have updated your Electronic Student ID Card, so pay attention!! There is a new School Rule, so please check it out! Let's enjoy an even more wholesome school life from now on!” Monobear’s annoying voice announces. A new rule? Once I’m awake enough to actually leave my bed, I pull out my ID Card and have a look.

_Rule 8: It is forbidden to lend an Electronic Student ID Card to another student._ Why do we need a rule like that? Is it something that happened in the investigation yesterday? Hopefully I’ll find out today. 

However, now’s not the time to even be thinking about that. For now, I need to take my testosterone. And, more importantly, I need to focus on having a shower. I’m grateful for Kirigiri telling me to do this, but at the same time I wish she hadn’t. I don’t want to go in the room again. I don’t really have a choice though. 

I grab the hormone bottle when I realise a mistake I made. I never grabbed any needles in the infirmary. I then notice a note sitting next to my bed. I pick it up and read it. 

_Naegi you're so dumb! You forgot needles to take the shit! But don't worry, good ol' Monobear has got you covered. But don't get too reliant on me! This is my one good deed for the century! Upupupu! _

He literally wrote his laugh? He's very weird. But it was nice of him to do this. Almost too nice, as if he was a friend of mine. 

Anyway, I sit down to administer the medication. I wince slightly as I inject myself. I've never really gotten that used to the pain, even if it's only small.

Once I finish, I grab a sheet of paper and write down _Day One, Day Two _and so on until _Day Thirty Five. _The idea of being here that long is very saddening, but it would also mean that I got to take it five times. I cross off the days one to six, and then draw a circle around the seventh to show that I'd taken the hormones today. It isn't as good as a calender, but it'll do. Now that the testosterone is sorted, I have to do the thing I've been dreading. Take a shower.

I squeeze my eyes shut again and walk back in. Having my eyes closed probably isn’t the best idea, but all I can see is an image of Hagakure’s dead body. 

Despite everything, I manage to have a proper shower, and not accidentally fall over. It did take five minutes, which is bad since I usually take half an hour, but I’m proud that I went through with it. I should probably go to the cafeteria now before Ishimaru gets really mad. 

As expected, Ishimaru wasn’t too happy. He dramatically stands up and points an accusing finger at me. 

“Naegi! You’re late!” he shouts. 

“I’m sorry,” I mumble. 

“Don’t be sorry Naegi. Ishimaru, I already told you why he’d be late. He was taking a shower,” Kirigiri reminds him. 

“I still think that he should do that I’m his own time! This meal is a very important part in keeping the group together!” Ishimaru argues. Kirigiri sighs, and then stands up herself. 

“Are you forgetting that Hagakure was killed in that room? By having a shower, he’s fighting his fears after seeing Hagakure’s body. None of us will ever forget that sight, imagine living in the room that it happened. And anyway, Naegi has plans today. He’s part of the group that’s exploring the second floor today. Before breakfast was the only time today that he had to take a shower,” Kirigiri explains, before sitting back down.

“I suppose you’re right. But next time, take your showers after breakfast!” Ishimaru commands, and then sits down himself. 

“I will, don’t worry,” I reassure him. Since that conversation is now over, Sayaka turns to me, and gives me a big grin. 

“Good--” she starts. 

“Naegi, look what Nanami got this morning!” Adachi cuts in. Her and Nanami both walk up to me. Nanami holds up her own ID Card. 

“I guess I'm one of you now,” she mutters with a weak smile on her face. 

“Yeah. Not sure if that’s a good or bad thing, though,” I reply. Since Adachi stopped Sayaka from even greeting me, I turn to her. “Um, good morning, Sayaka.”

“Good morning!” she answers happily. Adachi, Nanami and I all sit down. 

“Is everyone already here?” I ask, looking around. I feel like someone is missing. 

“No. For some reason, Togami isn’t here,” Kuwata tells me. 

“This is unacceptable! It’s bad enough that Naegi was late, although he had a valid reason. But Togami too? I won’t allow it! I’ll go get him right now!” Ishimaru informs us, walking out of the cafeteria fast. 

“We should wait for him while he is searching,” Oogami suggests. 

“Is he always like this?” Nanami asks Adachi. 

“Sadly, yeah,” the actress sighs. “Guess we're just gonna have to wait.”

“I usually don't mind waiting, but there's a single problem,” Celes points out. 

“_Problem?_” I echo. 

“I am thirsty,” the gambler explains. 

“I wouldn't call that a problem,” Oowada mutters under his breath. Sayaka then stands up and smiles. 

“Celes, I'd be happy to make you tea. What sort would you like?” the idol asks. 

“Milk tea, if you please,” Celes replies. 

“Royal or just regular?” Sayaka checks. 

“I would like Royal Milk Tea, thank you,” Celes answers. 

“Alright then.” Sayaka claps her hands. “I hope you like this. It has been awhile since I made tea.” Sayaka walks off into the kitchen. 

“Wait, what's the difference between royal and regular?” Kuwata wonders. 

“It's quite simple, really. Let's say you go to a regular cafe around these parts and you order a cup of tea. Sometimes they ask do you want it with milk? or do you want it with lemon? When they do, I answer that I want milk tea. But when I do that, they bring a small vessel full of milk along with the tea to my table. I'm the type that prefers milk to be added ahead of time when making milk tea. The tea's scent is overwhelmingly better that way. Furthermore, if I'm supposed to add milk or lemon just before drinking, isn't that nothing more than simple seasoning? Having that kind of tea as its own choice on the menu is simply unacceptable! That's why I will drink nothing but Royal milk tea, where the tea is boiled down with the milk,” Celes rambles. 

If I had to describe our response to her speech,I think the best way would be total and utter bewilderment. Many people were raising their eyebrows or shaking their heads. 

“I'm back!” Sayaka calls. She walks back into the cafeteria, holding a beautifully smelling tea on a small saucer. “Here you go. Please enjoy.” She hands the tea to Celes. 

“Well then, I think I shall try it,” she replies. Smiling, Celes holds the tea cup to her lips and takes a sip. “Oh, my.” She tilts her neck a little, and... “This is better than I expected. You certainly are quite talented.”

“Oh, thank you!” Sayaka smiles. 

“At this rate, you could be a Super High-school Level Kitchen Master!” I joke. 

“Hee Hee! Thanks!” she giggles. “Would the title really be Kitchen Master? That seems a bit odd, don't you think?”

“I just meant that you're good at cooking and making tea,” I explain. 

“If you two are done flirting, can we get back to business?” Kuwata huffs. He's definitely jealous of us, but there's really no reason to be. I'm not into Sayaka anymore. 

“What business is there exactly?” Adachi questions. Kuwata opens his mouth, but then closes it. After an awkward moment of silence, the cafeteria's door swings open. Ishimaru has returned. 

“Everyone! There is something strange going on!” he announces. 

“What is it?” Sayaka asks. 

“Togami won't come out of his room. I pushed the intercom button many times, but he's not coming out,” Ishimaru elaborates. 

“Maybe he's not in there?” I suggest. 

“In that case... Should I even say that... What if _something_ happened to him?” Ishimaru questions. I understand straight away what he means. He didn't need to say anything else, everyone in the room understood perfectly. 

“We should go looking for him. Let's split up and search,” I say. 

“Hey, I was just about to make that suggestion myself!” Ishimaru whines.

“Always with the competitive spirit... Even at a time like this...” Fukawa sighs. 

“I'll try going to his room one more time. I'll keep pushing the intercom button until there's a response,” Asahina decides. 

“Well then. The rest of us shall split up and start searching,” Oogami replies. People start splitting up into small groups and walking away. I stand there dumbly, trying to wonder where on earth he could’ve gone. 

“Hey, Makoto!” Sayaka shouts urgently. 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“I investigated the second floor, and I went into the library. Togami seemed to take a bit of an interest in it,” she informs me. 

“Are you saying that he will be up there?” I inquire. 

“I'm not sure, but it's worth a look,” she replies. “Don't worry, I think I remember how to get there. Just follow me!” I follow her up the stairs and to the library. As soon as I open the library doors and peek inside, I raise my voice in surprise.

“Togami!?” I gasp. I hesitate a little at the unexpected sight before my eyes. “What are you doing?"

“Does it look like I'm fishing?” Togami replies sarcastically. “I'm reading. Be quiet.”

“Ah, I'm sorry,” I mutter. 

“No, don't let him say that to you!” Sayaka insists. 

“You're right. What are you doing here, Togami? Everyone's worried and looking for you!” I shout. 

“Why did you have to look for me?” be groans, not taking his eyes off his book. 

“Because, didn't we promise we'd meet each morning for breakfast?” I answer.

“Promise?” Togami repeats to himself. “For heaven's sake, they won't even let me read in quiet.” He closes his book with a snap, and leisurely stands up, like a shadow. The next moment, all the others, who heard our voices, come into the library one by one. 

“Togami! So you were here all this time!” Ishimaru declares. 

“Why are you in here?!” Kuwata asks. 

“We were worried,” Oogami adds. 

“You have no reason to worry about me. I was just reading a book. It's true that this is the first time I'm reading such a vulgar novel, but I thought it might become useful,” Togami explains. 

“What were you reading?” Asahina asks, looking worried. 

“Detective novels,” he replied bluntly.

“Please tell me you're not planning a murder,” Sayaka begs, biting her lip.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Togami snaps. 

“Yeah, he wouldn't do that,” I agree. 

“Actually, I'm reading them for a reference,” Togami continues. 

“Eh?” I ask. 

“When I am victorious, I'm going to use something original. If I don't, this game becomes very boring, doesn't it? We don't want something like Maizono's trick. We've all seen that before. That's not the proper way to handle such a tense game. At the very least we should enjoy it. Heh heh heh heh,” he laughs meanly. A shiver goes down my spine. There’s actually a smile on Togami's face. That smile... He looks like he is enjoying himself. Enjoying this school life of mutual killing.

“Why the fuck are you calling this a game?! You fucker, this is not something to laugh about!!” Oowada growls. 

“A game is just a game. A game with only one winner and our lives at stake. That's all it is,” Togami replies, still smiling.

“A zero-sum game, is it?” Celes adds. 

“Eh?” I ask again. 

“Game theory. It's a field in mathematics. In that field, this kind of game is called a zero-sum game. When there is a limited number of gains to be had, as someone's share grows larger, the greater burden is left on the others. It's the kind of game where players scramble over a limited resource,” Celes explains. 

“Getting ahead by driving the rest down, is it?” Oogami checks. 

“School entrance exams and work interviews, most of the things we do as a society, fit the description. Everything is a struggle within a limited framework, trying to steal from your equals. This school life we're currently challenging is just the same. In our case, the limited resource, that's the framework where only a single person is the culprit,” the gothic girl continues. 

“In short, this game was created from the start to make us kick each other down,” Togami adds. 

“No, that can't be right!” I shout. 

“That's exactly why adaptation is essential,” Celes points out. “If there's no one here who wants to get out, we have no reason to fear being involved in this game.”

“Why is avoiding the game so important? It looks so much fun, doesn't it?” Saying that, Togami laughs again. It’s a laugh full of wickedness, that twists his face.

“Nothing about murder is fun. Ever!” Adachi argues.

“For you, no. For me, it is immensely fun,” Togami sniggers. 

“You have never even considered for a microsecond you may lose this game, have you?” Celes sighs.

“Of course I haven't,” the heir scoffs. 

“As expected from the next head of the Togami financial conglomerate that controls the world's economy. But I think you're wrong,” Celes replies.

“Hey, if you say such things you'll just end up dead!” Asahina shouts at Togami. 

“I will not die. This is not even a possibility,” Togami sneers. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, you bastard!?” Oowada spits. 

“You know, every time I'm surprised again,” Togami replies, as if he was in a completely separate conversation. 

“Ah? What of!?” Oowada demands. 

“Of the fact that shoddy no-good punks like you still exist in this day and age,” he jabs. Oowada then clenches his hands into fists and stomps up to Togami, his face bright red with anger. 

“I'm going to kill you!!” he screams, spit hitting Togami. Instead of backing down, Togami simply wipes the spot away and stands his ground. 

“Didn't I just tell you? I cannot be killed,” Togami rends him. 

“Stop saying that! The more you say it, the more likely you are to die!” Sayaka shouts, trying to pull Oowada away.

“It's useless talking to him. The very concept of losing is something he doesn't understand. He's a Super High-school Level Heir. A super-elite who was taught he was king ever since he was a child. He has a destiny of victory attached to him since birth. And when someone comes to test that destiny, it's nothing but a game to win for him. Even if it's a game of life and death. Isn't that so?” Celes inquires.

“So you do understand,” Togami mutters, looking almost impressed. 

“I'm just the same as you. A game is something to be won. I feel the same,” Celes adds. Togami’s smile drops, and he glares at her. 

“Don't compare me to you. Shut your filthy mouth,” he commands. 

“Oh my. I'm very, very sorry,” Celes replies, sounding so emotional that it seems sarcastic. 

“Anyway, let me say this. Try putting some fighting spirit into this game. If my enemies aren't serious it's no fun at all,” Togami sighs. 

“No, please stop,” Fujisaki whispers. Togami barely hears her. 

“What?” he asks, scowling. 

“This is not a game. People's lives are not something you can play with. How can you even talk about killing your friends? That's definitely not right!” Fujisaki cries. 

“Friends? Who decided that we're friends?” Togami snarls. 

“Eh?” Fujisaki squeaks. 

“We are not friends. We're just the opposite. We're opponents in a struggle for victory,” Togami declares. 

“But, after all...” she trails off. 

"_But?_ Someone like you shouldn't use such a conjunction, being so high and mighty. It would be much better if you just acknowledge what I say,” the heir insults. Fujisaki opens her mouth, but clearly doesn’t know what else to say. "If there's something you want to say just say it clearly. If you can't, don't even open your mouth.”

“I'm sorry,” Fujisaki sobs, burying her face in her hands. 

“Fujisaki, you have no reason to apologise. It's fine,” Sayaka soothes. 

“Hey, fucker! Are you having fun, bullying the weak!? You're making me sick!!” Oowada yells, getting in Togami’s face again.

“So you're acting all nice and friendly again. How long do you think that can last?” Togami scoffs. 

“Shut the fuck up!!” the biker screams. 

“Did you say that I should shut up? My ears must be playing tricks on me. All I hear are such simple meaningless words,” Togami rebukes. Oowada roughly grabs Togami. 

“I’m going to kill you! I’m going to kill you right now!!” Oowada bellows. 

“Wait! Calm down!!” Asahina shouts, trying to loosen his grip on Togami. 

“I'm a picture of calmness already!!” Oowada argues. 

“Yeah, sure!” the swimmer huffs, finally getting Oowada to let go of Togami. Togami steps back and dusts himself down. 

“Anyway, I don't intend to participate in your activities any more. Trying to cooperate in a this kind of game? Such meaningless acts are just a waste of time,” Togami adds. 

“_Meaningless?_” I repeat. 

“Going to friendly meetings in the cafeteria is preposterous. Someone might poison all the food there ahead of time. I have no intention to be a participant in the Last Supper,” Togami explains. 

“Stop being so theatrical!” Oowada growls. 

“I'll let the rest of you do as you please. Later.” Togami doesn't even turn back to look at us, and leaves the room. There was no way we could stop him. His way of thinking was clearly not in any category we could grasp. 

“What are we going to do? I mean, was he serious?” Nanami asks timidly. 

“Without a doubt,” Celes replies. 

“If he is, I won't stand for it!” Oowada shouts. 

“B...But... isn't it... just like he says...? You... can't ignore the possibility that... someone is going to poison our food, can you? We've already had Maizono betray us, have... haven't we?” Fukawa stutters. 

“That was a one time thing!” Sayaka argues. “I assure you, nobody, including me, will ever betray us! I won't let another death happen!”

“How can we tr...trust you? It's your f...fault Hagakure and Yamada died...!” the writer stammers. 

“Hey, wait! What are you saying, Fukawa!?” Asahina asks. 

“But... surely, even if I'm killed no one is going to care... I'm sure you all want me dead anyway...!? Because I'm so unpleasant...!” Fukawa whimpers. 

“No, I never thought that way,” I reassure her, but Fukawa just shakes her head wildly. 

“Y...you're just deceiving yourself that you've never thought of it...! It's obvious that's what you all really want!” she snaps. 

“Can you calm down? He just said he didn't want you dead, alright? You going on and on is annoying,” Kuwata complains. 

“You find me annoying... Oh, I understand. You all want me gone... Everyone... everyone thinks that way...!?” Fukawa runs out of the room, loudly sobbing. 

“Ah, wait! Fukawa!!” I shout, starting to go after her. Celes lays a hand on my should and says, 

“Leave her alone. When she gets this way, nothing can stop her.” I sigh and step away from her. Since it was obvious that breakfast was over before it could even start, I decide to go over to Nanami and Adachi already.

“So, that was interesting,” I say, stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

“Interesting?! That was downright disgusting!” Adachi points out. 

“Yeah,” I agree. “I was just thinking that we should just go see Enoshima now?”

“Yeah, good idea. I need to blow off some steam. Don't worry Nanami. You're going to love her. She's really nice,” Adachi comforts. 

“Okay,” Nanami replies. Adachi throws her arm around Nanami, and we head down to the infirmary. 

* * *


	11. Chapter 2: Day 7 Part 2

Once we arrive, we notice that Enoshima is already ready. She's wearing the same clothes as before the accident, instead of a hospital gown, and her wound has now been wrapped up in a bandage. She's sitting on the edge of her bed, but when she sees us she jumps up and comes over to us.

"Oh, you're here! Hey!" she cheers. "You're here a bit early, aren't you?"

"You can blame Togami for that. He was being an absolute jerk!" Adachi groans, letting go of Nanami and crossing her arms.

"What did he say now?" Enoshima sighs.

"Well, he was going on about how _exciting this game_ is, and how _he's not going to die_, he'll _end up winning_ and thinking that _he's better then everyone else_. He even made Fujisaki cry!" the actor explains.

"He made her cry?! What a horrible person!" Enoshima shouts. Her eyes then focus on Nanami, and she takes a deep breath. "Anyway, you must be Nanami, right? My name is Enoshima Junko! Nice to meet ya!" She holds out her hand, which Nanami shakes weakly.

"Hello," Nanami replies.

"So, what's your talent ? I don't think Naegi ever told me," the fashionista asks.

"Oh, I'm the Super High-school Level Gamer," Nanami informs her.

"That is so cool! You know, I played a few video games from time to time in my career. I've never been too into it, but I still enjoyed it," Enoshima tells her.

"You've played games too?!"Nanami's eyes light, and a small grin appears on her face. "Wow! What did you play?"

"Mostly stuff that I can relax with, you know? Nothing to get too invested in. I really enjoy Animal Crossing 'cause that's just so easy to play," Enoshima answers.

"Oh I love that game! I used to stay up all night all the time trying to catch the things that only came out at night! I poured my heart and soul into that game!" Nanami squeals. She then blushes and hides her hands in her sleeves. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes..."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine. Do you wanna start looking around now?" I reply.

"Yeah, good idea. Come on gang!" Adachi grins, throwing her arm around Nanami again.

"Finally! I get to leave and actually do something!" Enoshima cheers. We all head outside the infirmary and go up the stairs. So this is the second floor of the school area, huh? I've been up here earlier this morning, but I was too preoccupied with Togami to pay it much attention to my surroundings.

"In my opinion, we should have a look at the classrooms first," Adachi suggests.

"Huh? Why?" I ask.

"Because that was where Nanami was found-- in Classroom 2-B. But we should go in both, just to check things," Adachi explains. We head into Classroom 2-A first, since that was the closest room to us.

"Huh? That's weird," Enoshima murmurs.

"What is it?" I wonder.

"What's written on the blackboard. It's a bit strange," she replies.

_"Reality is not everything!!"_ I read out. "You're right. That is a bit strange."

"What does it mean? Nanami, do you have any ideas?" Adachi inquires, her arm still around the Gamer.

"No, I don't. It's really weird," Nanami agrees.

"I guess there's nothing else to look at here. Let's go to the next classroom, where we found Nanami," Adachi decides.

"Isn't that on the other side of the floor? Shouldn't we go into the rooms in between them?" Enoshima points out.

"No, I think we should go straight to the other classroom. There might be link between the two or something? Also they found Nanami pretty late, so it makes sense to go to where she was found now," Adachi counters.

"Alright then," Enoshima shrugs.  
Adachi pulls out her Monopad and we follow the map down to Classroom 2-B.

"So, Nanami, you were found in here, yeah?" Adachi checks, despite already knowing the answer. Nanami nods. I turn to the random graffiti that's on the blackboard of this blackboard.

"_The baby is asleep. Please be quiet... _Is that about you, Nanami?" I ask.

"I think it is," Enoshima tells us.

"You were asleep in here before everyone found you," Adachi adds.

"So if this has a special meaning, does that mean the stuff written on the other blackboard has one too?" Enoshima theorises.

"I'm not sure what it would be, though. Maybe what we think is real isn't real?" I think.

"Maybe? Or maybe reality is the outside world, and that works isn't everything? I'm honestly not sure," Enoshima comments.

"It is a mystery," Adachi sighs. "But I can't see anymore clues. Can anyone else see anything?" We all shake our heads. "Ugh, typical. Anyway, let's keep going and look around some more."

"Maybe we should go to the pool?" I suggest, looking at the map.

"Seems fair to me," Enoshima says.

Adachi and Nanami chime in with agreements, so we all head over to the pool. First, we look at the room outside the changing rooms. On the shelves, there are all sorts of water-sports equipment. I'm about to go over and admire them, when something else catches my attention. It's a machine gun hanging from the ceiling. Is that a real gun?! This isn't a battlefield. Why is there a gun here? I see the other three girls look at him with similarly scared expressions. I should probably distract them so we can continue the investigation.

There's two doors, which I presume are the doors to the changing room. I walk over to the blue door, and the girls go over to the pink one.

"Right, let's go look at the pool," Enoshima suggests. She pushes the door, but it doesn't budge. "How do you get in? Does anyone know?"

"To unlock the changing room's door, just swipe your Electronic Student ID card in that card reader next to the door," Monobear informs us, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah! It's him!" Nanami gasps.

"Whatever you do, make sure you don't go against his rules," Enoshima warns us.

"Wow, you've really learned your lesson, haven't you?" Monobear giggles darkly. "Anyway, back to what I was saying... Keep in mind that to keep perfect security on these changing rooms. Boys' Electronic Student ID cards can only open the boys' changing room... and girls' Electronic Student ID cards can only open the girls' changing room. That's how it is!"

"That doesn't make sense. Can't someone just follow them into the changing room?" Enoshima points out.

"If there are students who attempts such a filthy illicit sexual activity, I will punish them mercilessly! Do you see that Gatling gun hanging from the ceiling? That's the punishment! Tatatatatatatatatatata!!" Monobear mimes shouting a gun around the room.

"No way!" Nanami trembles.

"But there's no rules in place of sex in the rooms? Just people of different genders aren't allowed in. What if two people of the same gender do it? Are there no rules in place for that?" Adachi asks.

"If I stop that, I'll be accused of being homophobic. I don't want that! Viewer ratings would plummet!" Monobear complains loudly.

"Anyway, your rules still don't make sense. What if someone just borrows someone else's card?" Enoshima asks.

"Didn't you hear the morning announcement? That's been added to the rules! It's not allowed! That way, you won't be able to pass your cards to anyone else! My brain is made of 100% pure cotton. I'm a genius, aren't I?!" Monobear replies.

"Does that mean that that sort of thing is against the rules in our rooms?" Adachi questions.

"No, I don't really care what goes on in the dorms. Get your fetishes going, I don't give a damn," Monobear answers, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think we're a bit young for fetishes," I point out.

"Whatever you say!" the bear teases.

"Hey, can I ask you something quickly?" I ask.

"Sure! That's why I'm here, to help out my little students," Monobear reassures me.

"Uh, when you say boys can only go in the boys changing room, that includes me, doesn't it?" I inquire nervously.

"Of course it does!" Monobear replies. I grin. I've never had this opportunity before, my school would never allow it. "...Not! Nope, if you want to change into the correct changing room, you're just going to have to kill someone!" And with that, I feel my heart drop. I thought for a second that maybe I'd finally get a chance to change on there.

"You're a jerk, you know," Adachi hisses.

"Well, anyone got anymore questions?" Monobear asks, ignoring Adachi completely. No one even bothers replying. "Bye, then!!" He disappears. Nanami is the only one to react.

"I hate that bloody bear so much!" Adachi shouts, kicking at the door.

"So do I! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have lost my hand!" Enoshima cries angrily.

"Huh? What happened?" Nanami wonders. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Before the first trial, I was reckless," Enoshima sighs. "I tried to stand up to him and say that I wouldn't go along with what he said, but he started threatening me. He said that if I defied him, I'd get punished, so I stepped down, thinking I wouldn't get hurt. Instead, he chopped my hand off, and I had to be hospitalised. Guys, make sure you never do anything that stupid. It's best if we do as he says."

"Don't say that! If we do what he says, then he wins and we will die! We can't have that!" I argue.

"But if you go against him, you could get hurt. I can't let that happen to you, Naegi." She looks me in the eyes, and I feel like she is genuinely concerned. But I also know that she is wrong.

"Maybe we can't go against him like you did, but that doesn't mean we have to kill people like he wants!" I tell her.

"I think that Naegi is right. We can't let another murder happen. I don't want anymore blood on our hands," Adachi adds.

"Should we go look in?" Nanami asks, interrupting the argument.

"The changing rooms?" Adachi checks. Nanami nods.

"Hey, this is probably a stupid request, but can I just stay out here? I'd really rather not go in the girls' room," I ask, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Hey, that's not stupid, we understand. We'll tell you about everything we find," Adachi smiles. They all use their Monopads to open the door, and then disappear into the changing room. They're in there for about ten minutes, before they re-emerge.

"Hey Naegi," Enoshima greets me. "You didn't miss much. There was a bunch of heavy looking training equipment in there. The changing room has a really weird poster of a boy band, who look half naked. The pool itself is pretty large, but is no different to any other pool."

"Now that that's out of the way, we should move on," Adachi tells us.

"Where to?" Enoshima asks.

"I think the last place of interest is the library," Adachi replies, checking her map. "I swear, if Togami is in there again..."

"He might not be," I hope.

"He better not! Come on, let's just get this over with," Adachi scowls. When we go into the library, we all breathe a sigh of relief, except for Adachi. Togami isn't in there. Instead, Sayaka and Fujisaki are chatting.

"What are you doing here?!" Adachi shouts.

"I'm just talking to Fujisaki. She was pretty upset about this morning," Sayaka explains.

"I don't think she needs disgusting people like you with her! You're probably making her feel worse! Fujisaki, what has she been saying!?" Adachi demands.

"It's nothing like what you're saying. It's making me feel better. She's telling me that she will make sure Togami doesn't kill anyone, and that nobody else will kill if we all work together. And she's also saying that I'm not weak, and that my heart is in the right place," Fujisaki replies, slightly angrily.

"Wow, how great are you Maizono. You know I'm not falling for it. The only reason you're here is to see Naegi and you're using Fujisaki as an excuse to see him!" Adachi declares, pointing her finger at her.

"I am not! Fujisaki was so upset. I'm surprised no one else tried to talk to her! I know that what I did was horrible, but accusing me of something wrong every time I try and help is helping no one!" Sayaka yells.

"Whatever you say. I don't believe the word of killers anyway," Adachi spits. "I'm going to look around the library. Maizono, don't you dare talk to me."

"I wasn't planning on it." She stands up and storms out of the library.

"I think I'll go with her," Fujisaki announces meekly, walking towards the door.

"What are you doing? You can't trust her!" Adachi gasps.

"I'm sorry, but Maizono is my friend. I trust her, like I trust everyone else." She timidly walks out of the library.

"What? Why did you shout at Maizono?" Nanami asks.

"I can't stand murderers, and she is no exception," Adachi answers.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her. Don't worry, I'll come back to investigate," I tell them, starting to back out of the room.

"Fine! Whatever! Don't blame me if you and Fujisaki get killed or betrayed!" Adachi huffs. Enoshima comes over to me and whispers in my ear,

"Don't worry about her, I'll speak to her. You go talk to Maizono."

"Okay, thanks." I take off running out of the library. I see Sayaka with her back turned to me, slowly walking away. Fujisaki is silently waking next to her.

"Sayaka!" I shout. They both stop and turn to look at me.

"Makoto? Why are you...?" she asks, looking utterly confused. I run over to her.

"I couldn't let you just walk away. What Adachi said to you was really unfair," I tell her.

"Was it? I am responsible for Hagakure's murder. If I didn't attempt to kill him, Yamada wouldn't have actually killed him," the idol replies, biting her lip and hugging herself.

"There's no way of knowing that for sure. Anyway, you are as much of a murderer as everyone else. We all voted for Yamada to die. Would you hate me or Fujisaki for voting?" I argue.

"No, of course not! But you had to, or you'd be killed. I wasn't forced to kill," Sayaka points out, gripping herself tighter.

"But Monobear did force you to. He used the motives to make us fall for his plan," Fujisaki tells her.

"You... You're right." For a second, I think I've convinced Sayaka that it's okay, even if it's just for this conversation. "I fell for his plan. In fact, I was the first to. I LET MONOBEAR WIN!" She bursts into tears and sprints away down the corridor.

"Oh no, I just made everything worse, didn't I?" Fujisaki sobs. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you, she's just in a really bad place," I reassure her.

"I guess. I think I'm going to go back to my room now," she informs me.

"That's understandable. If you need anything, just tell me," I offer. Fujisaki nods and walks away. I do the same.

"You're back! How is she?" Enoshima asks as I step into the library.

"Not good. At all. I'm going to talk to her again tomorrow," I reply. "Has Adachi calmed down?"

"She has _now_," she tells me grimly. She then turns her attention away from me to address the other two girls. "Alright! Let's start looking around now guys!"

I walk over to one of the many shelves. There are many books sitting on these shelves, but there's something weird. There's also a large amount of dust on them. It's as if this library hasn't been used in a long time. But this is a top-class high school. I don't get it. I take out one of the books and have a look.

_"How To Cook The Perfect Meal?_" I mutter. I look at all the other books on that shelf. "Wow! They have tons of how-to books." Upon saying that, Enoshima's eyes light up and she walks over.

"Whoa, check it out! They even have my old wilderness survival guide! This thing came in handy all the time. Whoever wrote this has been through some rough stuff. This thing is based on real experience," Enoshima rambles. She picks up the book and gazes at it fondly. "It saved my ass a ton of times when I was living on the streets." She holds out the book to me. "You should read through it, Naegi! I promise you won't regret it!"

"Thanks!" I reply, smiling. I take the book out of her hand. "I'll be sure to read through it thoroughly. Just reading casually isn't enough, is it?"

"Ugh, yeah, for real! I hate those guys who just skim through stuff and act like they totally get it! They just run their mouth off, like they're some kinda expert. Do something worthwhile yourself, then we can talk! But you're not like them, are you? I'm glad..." She gives me a small but meaningful smile, and I can't help back smile back.

"Oh, look at this! Nanami just found a door," Adachi explains, interrupting us.

"Should we go in?" I ask, as I walk over to the back of the library where the door is.

"I wouldn't if I were you. There's no way we'll find anything good back there. See how much dust and junk is out here? That room's probably gonna be way worse," Enoshima shudders.

"Yeah, good point. Besides, other people have already been in, so we don't have to," I add.

"If you're sure," Adachi mumbles, not looking convinced. I start wondering around the room again. In the corner on a small desk, I find a laptop. It looks like an old model. And on top of that, there's a lot of dust on it.

"Hey guys, do you think we can turn it on?" I ask, gesturing to the laptop. The three girls all walk over to me.

"It's worth a shot," Adachi replies. She opens it up and holds the power button down, but it won't turn on. "It's out of charge, I think. Hey Nanami, do you wanna find a charger and see if it turns on?"

"Yeah, Okay." Nanami rummages around the library for a couple of minutes, before finding something. She plugs it into the wall, and then into the computer, and holds down the power button. Even after minutes of holding it down, it doesn't turn on. We all sigh. If we could use it, maybe we could have connected to the net and get some information about what's going on. But I guess it's impossible if it's broken.

"I think that's us done," Enoshima realises.

"Yeah, I think I went over everything of interest on this floor," I add.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm beat. I think I'm off to bed," Adachi yawns.

"Good idea. I think we should all get an early night," Enoshima suggests. We all go down into our dorms, and say our goodnights. I'm not particularly tired, so I stay up reading the book that Enoshima gave me.

*Ding dong ding dong*

"Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..." So, another day is over. But, even though a day is over, our situation is far from over. How long is it going to continue? As I'm disturbed by dark thoughts, the night wears on around me.


	12. Chapter 2: Day 8

*Ding dong ding dong*

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!" Monobear's voice calls out. I groan. I'm still not used to getting up this early. I groggily cross off another day off of my makeshift calender, and walk to the cafeteria. As I'm walking, I cross my fingers that Sayaka shows up to breakfast. I need to talk to her after what happened yesterday. However, when I walk in, I'm just met with disappointment.

"Is that everyone? There are considerably few of us," Ishimaru sighs. It's understandable why he was so glum. Just as they said yesterday, Togami and Fukawa were nowhere to be seen, and Sayaka isn't here either. "The dining table became larger again..."

"Two became victims and three more are boycotting the assembly. With five people gone, it's no wonder the table doesn't feel as small as before, even with Enoshima and the new student," Celes comments.

"Wait, why isn't Maizono here?" Asahina asks.

"Adachi and her got into an argument yesterday," I reply. I turn to face Adachi. "You made her feel horrible."

"Whatever. I don't want her here anyway," Adachi shrugs.

"But even if we leave Togami alone, shouldn't we go call Fukawa and Maizono here?" Asahina suggests.

"There's no point. Fukawa's so delusional she thinks we all hate her," Kuwata answers.

"That's a cold thing to say so plainly. It's as if you're an iceberg lettuce," Celes tells him.

"No, iceberg lettuces aren't cold! They're green!!" Ishimaru declares loudly.

"They are cold if you put them in a refrigerator, though," Adachi points out.

"Anyway, about Sayaka, I think you should leave her too. She started freaking out so much yesterday, I think it'd be better if I went to talk to her later," I add.

"The real problem is that bastard Togami. If we leave him alone that kid is really going to go and kill someone. He seemed very serious. We should tie him up with a rope or something!" Oowada growls.

"That's a little too much," I stutter.

"I'm with Naegi!" Enoshima chimes in.

"That's right, Oowada! The scariest thing in this kind of situation is recklessness within a group of peers. Haven't you heard the stories about the activities of radical student movements?!" Ishimaru shouts.

"Ah? What activities and movements are you talking about?! Do you plan to have a rope pulling contest!?" Oowada asks, looking confused.

"What--? You're..." Ishimaru's mouth hangs open. "A real clueless idiot!!"

"WHO'S THE IDIOT!?" Oowada screams, slamming his hands on the table.

"That got awkward, fast," Adachi whispers in Nanami's ear. She then turns to Enoshima. "Bet you didn't miss this Enoshima."

"Nope, not one bit," she groans.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask! Enoshima, are you feeling okay?" Asahina asks, leaning over the table to look at her.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay. It's going to be hard with only one hand," Enoshima replies, staring longingly at her stump.

"I suppose none of us will be able to understand the troubles you're going through," Celes adds.

"But we promise to do the best we can to make sure life is easier for you!" Asahina reassures her.

"Thank you, all of you," Enoshima replies. After she says that, the door to the cafeteria opens and Sayaka walks in.

"Oowada, we need to talk," she says quickly, not even glancing at anyone else.

"Ugh, you," Adachi sighs, but everyone except Nanami ignores her.

"About what?" Oowada questions.

"You need to apologise to Fujisaki. When you called her weak yesterday, you made her really upset," the idol explains.

"Huh, this is my fault!? I didn't have any bad intentions, did I!? Isn't it natural for girls to be weak, for the most part!?" he shouts. After saying this, Fujisaki grips her skirt tightly and bursts into tears.

"You should've just apologised!" Sayaka tells.

"H...hey... Why are you crying?" Oowada asks, lowering his voice.

"It's because you raised your voice at her," Asahina points out. Fujisaki's sobs get louder.

"H...hey, don't cry. I...I'm sorry... I won't shout again," Oowada promises, looking very uncomfortable.

"Thank you for apologising," Sayaka replies.

"You're reeeaally going to accept that? He sound veeery suspicious," Asahina states.

"Y...you don't have to be so mean!" Oowada whimpers. "All right! I'll give you my word as a man!"

_"__Your word as a man?"_ Fujisaki echoes.

"Ever since I was a little boy, it was something my brother always taught me. _A man's word is absolute_. Those are the words my brother left me," Oowada elaborates.

"Where is he now?" Kuwata questions.

"Ah, my brother is dead," Oowada mumbles awkwardly.

"I'm sorry! That was a really stupid question!" Kuwata panics.

"Well, let's leave that story for another time. I can't let my eyes get wet right now! But anyway, I will definitely not shout at you again. So you don't have to cry anymore!" Oowada reassures her.

"Yeah. Thank you, Oowada," Fujisaki smiles.

"S...sure," Oowada replies, his cheeks going pink.

"But, I can't go on that way. I must get stronger. It's no good if I just give up and cry so easily," Fujisaki decides.

"But you shouldn't strain yourself just to get a little stronger," I tell her.

"Makoto's right. I know getting upset easily is horrible, but you don't have to change yourself. You have every right to get upset," Sayaka adds, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I want to become stronger," Fujisaki insists. "I think I should also start working out."

"If you are intent on that, I shall be happy to help," Oogami suggests.

"Thank you. Not just you, but everyone else," she smiles.

"I'm glad that you're smiling, Fujisaki," Sayaka sighs, also smiling. Thank god we got that all sorted. That's right, we should support each other that way more often. If we do, I'm sure some day we'll be able to escape this place together. I suppose now I should talk to-- Hey, where's she going?

"Wait Sayaka! Please, we need to talk," I beg. Instead of answering me, or even turning around, she starts running out.

"Ouch," Enoshima winces.

"I should probably go after her. I can't leave her that upset!" I tell everyone as I stand up.

"There's no point Naegi!" Adachi calls. I ignore her and walk out. As soon as I get out, I head straight to her door and press the intercom.

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

Finally, the door opens.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I come out, are you?" she sighs, leaning against the doorway.

"Of course not. I can't leave you alone," I tell her.

"Why not?" she asks, hugging herself.

"Because you're my friend! And my assistant!" I answer.

"I don't deserve to be called your friend. I manipulated you, Naegi. I was going to frame you for murder!" Sayaka argues, tearing up.

"That doesn't mean you're not my friend," I reply. "I know that you're not the sort of person who would manipulate me for no reason. You only did it because of Monobear."

"But you're my friend! It was disgusting of to do that! I still did it, regardless of my motive! You can't justify what I've done," she insists.

"Well, it certainly wasn't right, at all, but I'm not going to hate you for it," I tell her.

"Why not?!" she asks, her voice cracking.

"Because I've forgiven you." I take a deep breath, and try a different tactic. "Okay, maybe we can't try to justify your actions, so I'll stop trying to if that doesn't work. But I still say that it's Monobear's fault. Anyway, even if it wasn't, I can see that you've changed now. You're trying your hardest to prevent another death, and you've been a great friend to Fujisaki. Those are the actions of a good person."

"No no no no no no no no no no no!" she repeats, as if she's a broken record. After a few minutes of this, she grabs onto my arms and looks me in the eyes. "Makoto I don't deserve this! I don't deserve you!" I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"Yes you do."

She doesn't respond this time, and she starts to sob into my shoulder. We end up sitting down in the doorway, with me holding her and stroking her hair for a long time while she cries. After some point, she stops crying, but she doesn't move for a long time. At first, I don't move or say anything, and let her have her peace. However, after awhile, I begin to get worried.

"Sayaka?" I whisper. She lifts up her head and looks at me.

"What? What is it?" she asks.

"We've been sitting on this floor for a while. Do you want to do anything, or do you want to just stay here?" I check. Sayaka bites her lip and contemplates for a few seconds.

"I'm a bit hungry. Not going to lie, I haven't eaten much in the last three days," she admits.

"Then we definitely need to go and get some food now, come on," I say, standing up and offering her my hand.

"Do you mind if I just wash my face quickly?" she questions, grabbing my hand and pulling herself up.

"No, go ahead. Should I wait outside?" I wonder.

"I don't mind. You've been in here before," Sayaka shrugs. She hurries into the bathroom in her room. I follow her into the room and wait outside the bathroom door for a couple of minutes. When she comes out, she looks a lot calmer than she did before. And she looks quite different. Still pretty, but different.

"Oh, the reason I look different is that I washed off my make up," she explains.

"Hey, you read my mind again!" I joke.

"Well yeah, I'm psychic!" she giggles.

"Really?!" I gasp.

"Just kidding, I just have a good intuition!" she laughs. After saying that, her face suddenly falls. "Even after overusing that joke, you still played along. I'm sorry, Makoto, I can't do this."

"Do what? Go to the cafeteria?" I ask, confused.

"No, I'm fine with that," she tells me. "I can't keep trying to pretend that everything's okay. I can't keep making these jokes and always smiling. I'm not okay. I haven't been for a long time. Ever since I got into my job, I've been pretending that everything is fine. That I'm happy and not about to break down any second. If I break down, that's it. I could lose everything. People will see that I can't handle everything that I have to do, and then won't support me as much. Either that, or when I should be on tour, I'm in therapy or something, making fans mad. I've been doing this for years, and I've been pretending everything is perfectly fine this whole time! The only point where I got a chance to admit to myself that maybe everything isn't okay was before shows in the bathroom. But I couldn't even cry because it would mess up my make up! I can't do that anymore. I'm not okay, and I really need help." Tears well up in her eyes again. I grab her and pull her into a hug.

"Then you don't need to pretend. Be yourself. No one is perfect, Sayaka. Don't make yourself perfect. We can only help if you're open with everyone about how you're feeling," I reply, wiping her eyes.

"I think you can already tell I'm far from perfect. It's going to be weird though. There's not many people I feel comfortable being myself around," she informs me.

"Do you feel comfortable around me?" I ask her.

"Of course I do, Makoto! You're one of the people I trust the most!" she reassures me.

"I'm so glad. But there's no reason to feel uncomfortable around anyone else either. If they dislike you, they're not worth it," I insist.

"You're right." She pulls away.

"Anyway, let's go get some food. I'm hungry!"  
We go down to the cafeteria together. As we walk, she grabs hold of my hand tightly. I know that if other students saw us, they'd think that we're dating. But I know that this isn't like that. We're friends, and friends help each other out if they need help. Sayaka does need help right now. I know that at a few days ago, I would've wanted it to mean more. But now I don't. It's probably because I liked the perfect girl that she pretended to be. I kinda feel bad for not liking her anymore. I probably could start again after getting to know her. Anyway, when we eventually reach the cafeteria, we find an incident occurring.

"Oh, Naegi! Maizono ! You came just at the right time!!" Ishimaru shouts, pointing his finger at us.

"Eh? What?" I stutter.

"We have a request from you two!" Oowada informs us loudly. A request? I have a bad feeling about that.

"What do you need us to do?" Sayaka asks.

"Well, we need you to be an observer," Oowada explains.

"Eh? Did you say an _observer_?" I repeat.

"That fucker, he's been making fun of me all evening. He says I have no willpower!" Oowada growls.

"Isn't it exactly because you have no willpower that you resort to violence so easily!? You have no willpower, so you run around with that biker gang, disregarding society and rules!?" Ishimaru accuses.

"What did you say? You fucker. You have no idea," Oowada spits.

"You have already lost to your own self! You should at least admit that you have no willpower!!" Ishimaru yells.

"So, are you saying you have it? More willpower than me?!" Oowada sneers.

"Of course!" Ishimaru snaps. Sayaka glances at me, looking worried, and then speaks up,

"What do you need us to observe?"

"We have a public bath here at the dorms, don't we? And there's a sauna there," Oowada starts.

"Yeah, we do. Why?" I ask.

"It's a simple, decisive contest. We will fight over who can endure the sauna longer!!" Ishimaru finishes.

"Exactly, you bastard!!" Oowada adds. After saying that, they both stirk out of the cafeteria, and Sayaka and I shyly follow.

"Are you, uh, really doing this?" I check, as they walk into the sauna.

"Of course we are!" Oowada replies.

"This will surely be over in minutes! Guys like you are all talk, but fail when it comes to take action!" Ishimaru laughs meanly.

"Stop acting so superior!" Oowada argues.

"Wait! Can we just think this through a bit!" Sayaka tries to diffuse the situation.

"Shut the fuck up!! Let's do it!!" Oowada screams. We turn away as they take off their clothes and go into the sauna, and then wait by the door of the sauna for them to finish.

"Hey, Oowada..." Ishimaru starts.

"What the fuck do you want?" Oowada replies.

"Me beating you... How does it feel?" Ishimaru taunts.

"You're beating me?! Your face is all red. What are you, a hot-springs monkey? Ah?!" Oowada mocks.

"My face has been red since birth," Ishimaru replies

"It's because you keep faking courage, isn't it," Oowada accuses.

"_Faking courage!?_ Ha ha ha, I have lots more to spare. I could even eat a hot-pot udon bowl right now!" Ishimaru empathises.

"Are you alright, you two?" I ask. They neglect my voice of concern.

"I don't think they're going to answer us," Sayaka mutters.

A few minutes pass. And then few dozen minutes more. Soon an entire hour passes.

"A...are you feewing weady to give... wup?" Ishimaru pants.

"I can ask you... shit head... the same thing..." Oowada wheezes.

"W...what awe you saying... I'm feewing fwine. It's awmost as if it became cold in hewe..." Ishimaru huffs.

"That... sounds dangerous, doesn't it...?" Oowada points out. I decide I should probably step in again.

"Hey, you two, how long are you planning to keep this up? Isn't it time to stop?" I ask.

"I agree, you should probably stop now," Sayaka adds.

"Shut up!!" they both shout. Jeez. I have no idea what's going to happen.

*Ding dong ding dong*

"Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..." Monobear's voice rings out.

"Makoto, we really should be heading back," Sayaka tells me.

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell them now," I reply. I raise my voice so they can hear me. "Hey, did you hear that? It's Night Time already, let's give up this contest for now."

"Thewe is... no such thing as giwing up a cowntest! A cowntest... is all about whether you win or wose!!" Ishimaru insists.

"You bastard... you said it... You really said it!! Such superiority... I'll fight you to the end of hell! Oowada puffs. _To the end of hell._ I can't handle this anymore!

"Hey, I'm sorry, but--" I begin.

"Ah, you two can go back to your rooms!! W...We'll tell you what happened tomorrow morning... that's when you'll hear all about my legendary victory...!" Oowada gloats.

"Look forward for tomowow mowning, Maizono and Naegi! I will show wou the place I stamped on that dewinquent with my own feet...!" Ishimaru brags.

"W...well said... for someone whose face looks like he's nearing his limit..." Oowada insults.

"Look who's tawking!!" Ishimaru shouts back. I sigh, almost regretting my decision to leave them.

"Well, good night," I call through. No response.

"Good luck to both of you," Sayaka adds. Still no response. We both head back to our rooms, and say our good nights.

Those two shouldn't be so stubborn. I hope they don't stay there until one dies. I struggle to fall asleep, my head full of anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that the conversation between Makoto and Sayaka is partly based of conversations with me and my friend. I've never attempted murder, but some parts of the conversation is very similar to the things said to me. This scene is possibly one of my favourites throughout this fic. Oh and Sophie, if you're reading this, thank you so much for being there for me x


	13. Chapter 2: Day 9 Part 1

Ding dong ding dong*

“Good morning, you bastards! It’s 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let’s all strive to do our best today!” Monobear announces. I sit up suddenly afterwards.

“It’s morning,” I mutter, getting out of bed. “Are Oowada and Ishimaru all right?” I quickly cross _Day Nine_ and hurry into the cafeteria. I’m faster than usual, worried about last night’s outcome.

And my eyes widen at the unexpected sight.

“Gyahahaha! You’re too much, bro!” Oowada laughs.

“Ha ha ha! Oh no, it’s you who is too funny, bro!” Ishimaru chuckles.

“Huh?” I ask myself quietly. Ishimaru and Oowada have their arms around each other, laughing their heads off.

“Oh, Naegi!” Oowada shouts, when he notices me.

“Thank you for last night, being our observer! If you see Maizono, tell her that we said thanks to her,” Ishimaru adds. My eyes widen. Huh? Sayaka isn’t here? I thought she’d be here. She seemed to be happier yesterday. But it’s not like things can be cured overnight. These things need time.

But I suppose I should focus on what’s happening right now. I will speak to her again later.

“Eh? They’re friendly?” I wonder.

“They’ve been acting creepy like that all morning. Slapping each other’s shoulders and laughing together,” Asahina replies.

“Creepy!? We’re spreading good feeling all around, aren’t we!? Say it! Say we make you feel good!!” Oowada demands, slamming his hands down on the table.

“Hey, isn’t this sexual harassment?!” Asahina stutters, her face going as red as her jacket. Oogami chuckles at her behaviour.

“It’s useless, bro. Women can’t understand the deep bonds that tie men together. Bonds between men are thicker than blood!! It’s different for women!!” Ishimaru declares.

“Well said, bro, as expected. I should tattoo those words on my body!” Oowada suggests.

“I would advise against it, bro. Your body is a precious thing your parents gave to you,” Ishimaru counters.

“Wow, how wonderfully sexist!” Adachi says sarcastically. “It’s not like it’s exactly the same regardless of gender!”

“Ignore them if they’re upsetting you. Come on, we’ve gotta finish this level,” Nanami whispers to her. When I look in Nanami's direction, she shyly looks back down at her console and flushes. Adachi wraps her arm around her shoulder, and reassures her.

“By the way, who won the contest?” I question. Both of the boys look disgusted after I say this.

“That question is irrelevant!!” Oowada tells.

“Such a silly question! The fact that we competed against each other is what’s important!” Ishimaru agrees louldly.

“But, that’s not what you said yesterday,” I point out.

“I have to say, Adachi, I do disagree with you. Male friendship is indeed different than female.” Oogami smiles. “It is such a simple thing.”

“Yeah, you got that right,” Asahina giggles, laying her hand on Oogami’s. After she says that, Sayaka runs into the cafeteria frantically and sits down next to me.

“I’m sorry, I overslept!” she announces loudly, running her hands through her hair. I notice that it hasn’t been brushed, and she hasn’t put on any make up. I notice Kuwata watching her out of the corner of my eye, and I also see Enoshima laughing and nudging him.

“It’s fine. Is that what happened yesterday?” I reply.

“Yeah,” she nods. “How did the contest go?”

“I’m not sure. They refuse to tell me who won, and they’re acting weird,” I explain, trying to be quiet. However, they somehow happen to overhear me.

“_Weird_? How is this _weird_?!” Oowada asks.

“Expressing our feelings for each other is not weird!” Ishimaru shouts.  
As breakfast continues, Ishimaru and Oowada makes us listen to their painful conversation. There’s no end in sight. I suppose it’s nice that they’re both friends now, but do they have to be so loud about it? I’d like to eat my breakfast with Sayaka in piece. I go back to my room earlier than usual, leaving Sayaka behind, to avoid them and take a shower. I manage to last fifteen minutes this time, which is much better, but still not too great.

After I get changed, I head out of my room to do something. Maybe go see Sayaka again? I head out of my room, and stand outside hers.

*Ding dong*

She’s not answering her intercom. Maybe she’s not in her room. After yesterday, I don’t think she’s ignore the doorbell, especially since she came to breakfast today. I’ll try the cafeteria, since I did leave her there. When I walk in, I notice that Sayaka isn’t there, but instead another girl is, sitting on the table and swinging her legs back and forth.

“Oh, hey Naegi,” Enoshima chirps.

“Oh, hi. Do you know where Sayaka is?” I ask. At the mention of Sayaka’s name, she grimaces. “Is something wrong?” She nods.

“Well, after you got to the cafeteria, like the lucky bastard you are, Kuwata goes and sits with Maizono. I mean, I basically forced him to, since he’s so obviously into her.” Her eyes widen and age starts to panic. “I’m sorry! I completely forgot that you were into her too!”

“No, don’t be sorry. Anyway, I’m over her now,” I reassure her. She breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’m so glad! Thank goodness!” she cheers. “Anyway, as I was saying, Kuwata went to sit next to Maizono and they start chatting and really enjoying themselves. It was super cute! It takes awhile for Adachi to notice since she was playing the game, but when she does she goes bat shit crazy! She started screaming at Maizono, saying her typical stuff, but also screamed at Kuwata for hanging with her. Kuwata tried to defend her, and it just turned into a massive argument. Ishimaru ended up kicking everyone out, then him and Oowada left too. Now it’s just me.”

“Oh damn, that must suck. I feel so bad for you!” I tell her.

“Just be glad you left when you did. She probably would’ve started something, even if Kuwata didn’t move,” she sighs. “Anyway, how’s your morning been?”

“Nothing much happened, really. I just had a shower, and was then gonna go looking for Sayaka,” I answer.

“Oh, if you wanna keep looking for her, go ahead. Don’t let little old me keep you,” she replies, trying to smile cheerfully. However, it’s clear that she’s disappointed.

“Actually, I think I’ll stay here. You’re pretty fun, plus I think Sayaka has her hands full with a certain someone,” I tell her. Enoshima starts giggling. I attempt to pull myself up onto the table to sit with her. However, I end up slipping and falling face first onto the floor. Enoshima starts shrieking with laughter.

“Don’t laugh, it hurt,” I grumble, also laughing at myself. Enoshima gets down on the floor and crouches next to me.

“You’re so short, Naegi. Waaaaaaaay too short,” she teases. I’m about to reply, but I get cut off by her stomach, making very loud noises.

“Um, was that you?” I giggle.

“Maaaaaaaaaaybe,” she replies in a sing-song voice.

“Do you want to make some lunch or something? Despite the fact we just recently had breakfast?” I ask.

“Oh, that sounds awesome! I’m totally looking forward to a homemade lunch! I mean, you are going to make it for me, right? I don’t really love or hate anything, so you can just cook whatever you feel like,” she says happily.

“Oh, I thought we were going to make it together, but that’s fine,” I shrug. She immediately sighs and looks guilty.

“Oh, but, I guess I can help a little bit, if you promise to eat what I make,” she compromises.

“I will, but you don’t have to help of you don’t want to,” I tell her.

“Nah, I will. It will be fun!” Enoshima smiles, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

“Are you gonna help me up?” I call after her.

“Nope!” I pull myself up and chase after her.

“So, what do you want to cook? Anything you like to eat?” she asks as I walk in.

“When I’m starving, it’s burger time!” I inform her.

“Yeah, same. The calorie intake is terrifying, but I just can’t stop myself. Man, now I really want a hamburger! It actually takes a lot of muscle to be a model! Look at me. I have to keep my body nice and fit! See?” She runs her hands down her body. My face goes red and I quickly look away. “Huh? Hey, Naegi, your face is all red. What could you possibly be thinking about?”

“Can we just get on with the food?” I stutter.

“Yeah, sure. I think we should make burgers. I’m really craving them now,” she says. After pointing out where to get all the ingredients, we both end up making a couple of burgers. We’ve promised to have one of our own, and one of each other’s. We walk back into the cafeteria and sit next to each other. Her burger does look pretty good. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it. I pick up hers first, and take a big bite.  
“Mmm. This is really good,” I tell her, my mouth full of food.

“Really? You like it?” she asks, her eyes lighting up.

“Of course I do!” I tell her.

“Thank you,” she smiles. When I finish her burger, I speak up again,

“Hey, Enoshima?”

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to ask, is it hard being a model?” I inquire.

“Oh, well, not really. I mean, all I have to do is be myself. And whatever doesn’t look right when we’re done, they can just Photoshop it out!” Enoshima pauses. “Hey, when you look at me, does it seem like I’m not trying hard enough? That’s not good! If I make you even think about it, I’m not doing my job as a professional! Thanks, Naegi! You made me realize I need to put a little more spirit into it!”

“I’m glad I could help?” I reply, not really sure what I did. She then picks up my burger and takes a bite.

“Naegi! This burger is really good!” she gasps.

“You think so?” I ask her, grinning. I pick up mine and take a bite. It’s okay, I guess, but I’m glad she likes it.

“Yeah! How are you so good?” she asks enthusiastically.

“I just make them a lot, really,” I reply. She stops eating suddenly, deep in thought.

“Are you okay?” I ask, slightly concerned.

“Yeah, I am! Man, I can’t imagine any way this could’ve been more fun than it was! Ahh, it’s been a long time since I felt this relaxed. And it’s all thanks to you, Naegi. You’re doin’ pretty good so far! You made me forgot about my terrible morning, so thank you so much for that.” She starts smirking. “Y’know, if ya think about it, us hanging out, alone, just the two of us, it’s kinda like a date, huh?”

“What?!” I gasp.

“Then let’s keep that feeling goin’ and start holding hands!” She reaches her hand out and rests it on mine. I’m completely paralysed, I have no clue how to react. She then starts laughing and takes her hand off mine.

“Naegi, I’m kidding. I barely know ya, I’m not just gonna start licking your earlobe now, or something,” she jokes. I stare at her, incredibly confused.

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Ehhh, this is a school announcement... It’s not Night Time yet, but I have a different announcement. All students are required to attend a gathering at the school’s gymnasium. Emergency! Emergency!” Monobear announces. A gathering at the gymnasium?

“What’s that, all of a sudden? I have a bad feeling about it. A very bad feeling,” I comment.

“So do I,” she agrees. “Naegi, whatever happens down there, please don’t get mad at Monobear like I did. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t. I promise I won’t,” I tell her. We both take a deep breath, and walk into the cafeteria, to await whatever it is Monobear has in store for us.

When we arrive, we find everyone else has already gathered in the gymnasium.

“Hmm. What does he want with us this time, gathering us all in here so suddenly?” Ishimaru asks. I notice that Oowada has his arm around Ishimaru’s waist, and Ishimaru is leaning into him slightly.

“I do wonder what he’s up to now,” Celes mutters.

“Heh heh. He won’t let us grow bored after all,” Togami sniggers.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be laughing at all in this situation! What’s up with that?!” Asahina shouts angrily.

“That should be my line,” Togami replies calmly.

“What do you mean?” Asahina questions.

“Nothing much. I’m just impressed with all of you. You don’t want to kill each other. You also don’t want to live in this place. You just keep being negative, passing your days without any clear vision.It’s impressive that you can keep acting so indifferent,” he tells her. She momentarily pauses, unsure of what to say.

“Is this what he was like a few days ago?” Enoshima whispers to me. I nod, and she sighs loudly.

“It’s not like we stopped thinking about a way out,” Asahina replies shakily.

“Speaking of which, I seem to remember you insisting that the police will soon be here and rescue us all. Whatever happened to that assertion? I don’t see any obvious attempts to come to our rescue,” Togami points out.

“T... that’s...” Asahina stutters, before crossing her arms. “Now that you mention it, what did happen on that front?”

“It is indeed strange. Something like this happens in a school located in the very center of the city, and the police never notices,” Kirigiri adds.

“It may be that the mastermind is just that strong. He may be controlling even the police,” Celes theorises.

“How powerful is he?!” Enoshima complains.

“Too powerful,” I sigh. Sayaka’s eyes suddenly light up.

“Oh, Kuwata! We should tell them about what we heard!” she tells him, somewhat excitedly.

“Nobody wants to hear!” Adachi groans.

“No, this could be important. Just listen to us. This afternoon Maizono and I were at the entrance hall. We them heard something a bit weird,” Kuwata explains.

“Heard something? What did you hear?” Fujisaki inquires.

“We think it was something like a construction sight, but we’re not really sure,” Sayaka adds.

“It’s obvious... it was your imagination... Maybe your ears... were just ringing?” Fukawa puts forward.

“It can’t be. We both heard it,” Kuwata points out.

“What, what?! What are you guys talking about~!?” Monobear asks, dropping into the scene.

“Here he is,” Kirigiri sighs.

“The sound that Kuwata and Maizono heard, that was no construction site,” Monobear grins wildly. “It was the sound of explosions!”

“Explosions?” I echo.

“You know, machine guns and such sound very much like construction work. Upupu,” the horrid bear elaborates.

“What are you saying?” I ask, incredibly nervous.

“Oops! From now on my mouth is sealed!! It’s a secret!!” Monobear giggles.

“In that case, just say what you can say. What did you call us here for?” Kirigiri questions, crossing her arms.

“You’re greedy, aren’t you. Should we go into the main event so soon!? Before we do that, won’t you listen to my silly grumblings? Lately, I’ve been feeling down. My fur even lost its firmness and shine. I think it’s because of these boring days we’re going through. I’m yearning for those dangerous, witty, stimulus-filled days of yore! In other words, can I be frank with you? It’s way too boring here when no one is being killed! Therefore, I decided to give you yet another motive!!” Monobear rambles. The only important part was the end of that speech, and that’s the part everyone reacts to.

“_A motive_!” I gasp. “Something like that video? Are you going to show us something strange and try to entice us to kill again?”

“No. No! Please no!” Sayaka wraps her arms around herself tightly.

“_Entice you to kill_!? How disrespectful!!” Monobear cries, pretending to be upset.

“I... I don’t know what you’re scheming, but no one here is going to kill another ever again! Do your worse! We can take it!” Ishimaru declares. Oowada smiles at him proudly.

“That was a truly wonderful speech. I wish you all my luck. But let’s put it aside for a second while I begin what I was set up to do. Eh, today’s theme is...” Monobear pauses for dramatic effect. “_Embarrassing memories_ and _secret pasts_! Any living person surely has them. Embarrassing memories or things in their pasts they want no one to know about. For this occasion, I have conducted my own research and collected such memories from everyone here! Eh, inside these envelops I hold in my hand you’ll find this top-secret information. I’m going to distribute them now, so please check for yourselves!!”

As soon as he says that, Monobear throws the envelopes on the floor before us. I quickly pick up the envelope with my own name printed on it, and while trembling, check its contents. In a single second, my entire body becomes tense!! _Naegi wet his bed until fifth grade! _

“What?!” I gasp, holding the envelope to my chest so no one else can read it. Everyone raises their voices instinctively. Sayaka bites her lip and looks scared, but doesn’t look as bad as before. Asahina’s face goes pale and she shakes her head frantically. Fukawa falls to her knees and starts sobbing. Togami almost looks unaffected, but his entire body is tense. Nobody is unaffected by what’s written down.

“The time limit is 24 hours!! If no one is killed by then, I will reveal these embarrassing memories to the world! Maybe I’ll announce them from a speaker in a car that goes through crowded places! Kyaaaaa~, how embarrassing!!” Monobear continues.

“Is that your motive?” I scoff.

“Yes. Exactly. I’m sure you hate it! You don’t want that to be revealed, do you?” Monobear mocks us.

“It’s something I don’t want anyone to know, that’s true. But, I will never kill anyone just to avoid that!” I insist.

“Same here! Nobody is going to kill anyone!” Sayaka adds.

“What did you say?!” Monobear gasps.

“They’re right! It’s really insignificant! No one will kill someone for something as unimportant as that!!” Ishimaru declares.

“You’re mean. _Memories..._ It’s something important that connects you bastards to the outside world. I was sure there were some that you would never want anyone to find out. I mean, I went to all that trouble to find them out!” Monobear sighs. “It seems like we won’t have a murder this time, then! How disappointing. I suppose there’s nothing I can do. Well then, in 24 hours, I guess I’ll have to satisfy myself by revealing all those secrets. It’s such a shame. Well, see you later, guys.”

“Wait!” Nanami calls before he has a chance to disappear. When everyone turns to looks at her, she starts shaking and hides her hands in her sleeves.

“What is it?” the bear asks sadly.

“Where is mine?” the Gamer questions, stuttering slightly. Monobear’s eyes almost seem like they light up.

“You don’t have one. Instead, your secret is kept secret even from you! If no killings occur, then nobody will ever know it! But if someone does die, I’ll tell the whole class!” he answers.

“Why would you even do that? Why can’t she just be like everyone else?” Adachi complains.

“To keep things interesting!” Monobear replies. He then disappears into the depths of the gymnasium, a disturbing smile on his face.

“You know, I was surprised at first, but I think we may have been given an easy one this time. I mean, having my secret revealed would be embarrassing, sure, but it’s not something to kill anyone over... right?” Asahina says, her face still very pale.

“No, of course not!” Enoshima shouts.

“Everyone, I have a good idea! Let’s confess our secrets right here, immediately!!” Ishimaru suggests.

“That’s actually a pretty decent idea,” Adachi mutters.

“If we do that, we don’t have to worry about them being a motive! Yes, it truly is a good idea! Well, I’ll start! My embarrassing past is--" Ishimaru is cut off.

“ I... I don’t want to hear anything embarrassing about you...!” Fukawa protests.

“What!?” Ishimaru gasps.

“And also, I refuse. I don’t want to talk about mine... Even if everyone forces me to... I don’t want to do it...!” the writer shouts. People start to nod, and agree with Fukawa.

“Ugh, I’m probably going to regret this,” Adachi groans. She walks over to the door, and then turns around to face us. “Nobody is leaving this flipping room until we’ve all revealed all of our secrets! And that’s final!”


	14. Chapter 2: Day 9 Part 2

Most of the people react negatively to those words. 

“N...No way!” Fukawa shouts. 

“What?! But Fukawa said--” Sayaka argues. 

“I know what Fukawa said. I’m not deaf! But come on! We’re just going to have to tell them now! It’s the best course of action!” Adachi counters. 

“And why is it the best cause of action to humiliate us twice instead of once?” Celes inquires. Adachi pauses for a second. 

“Think of it like a bad audition. When preparing for it, you would always show it to someone first, to see what they think. They might hate it. That’s fine. Showing someone and knowing you have that confidence is worth the humiliation. Then you get to the audition, and the people hate it. You’ve just humiliated yourself in front of even more people. But everything is alright. You’ve already messed up once. What’s the big deal?” Adachi elaborates. 

“It’s like she said! We should reveal them now!” Ishimaru agrees. 

“But revealing secrets is a lot different than an audition,” Enoshima points out. 

“It is in the way I described it,” Adachi replies stubbornly. “We’re going to hear our secrets tomorrow anyway, why not hear them first now?”

“And what are you going to do to stop us? You can’t physically stop us,” Togami says.

“Well, actually, I can. Ishimaru, Oowada, come stand with me,” the actress commands. 

“Huh?” Ishimaru asks. 

“Why am I involved?” Oowada wonders. 

“It was your idea Ishimaru, and I’m sure Oowada wants to help since you’re so close. So if you want to help, we can be guards together!” Adachi explains. 

“I think that works out well! What do you think, brother?”Ishimaru checks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine with that,” Oowada agrees, although he looks quite pale. They both go and stand on either side of Adachi. 

“Now, who wants to go first?” Adachi asks. Fukawa lets out an unearthly shriek. 

“I’m not... I’m not doing it!” she screams. 

“Sorry, Fukawa, there’s no getting out of it,” Adachi sighs. 

“N...No! I can’t! I’m not t...t...telling you!” Fukawa insists. In a desperate attempt to stay secret, she tries to run past the guards and out of the door. However Oowada grabs and stops her before she can leave. Despite Fukawa’s wriggling, Adachi pulls the envelope out of her hand. 

“Fukawa, I’m sure you’re just overreacting. Whatever your secret is, I’m sure we won’t...” She trails off as she reads it. By the end, she looks incredibly scared. 

“Well, what is it?” Ishimaru asks impatiently. 

“Fukawa has Dissociative Identity Disorder, meaning she has a split personality,” Adachi tells us. 

“What’s wrong with that? You seem like someone who wouldn’t care about that,” Kuwata replies. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I am!” Adachi reassures him. Then, her tone goes dark. “As long as they’re not hurting anyone.” She glares at Fukawa with more anger than I’ve ever seen her glare at Sayaka, which is saying something. “Her other personality is Genocider Syo.”

What?! Fukawa is Genocider Syo?! Everyone backs away from her, people start shouting over each other, it’s almost chaos. Enoshima wraps her arm around me and pulls me backwards. Oowada releases her out of shock, and Fukawa breaks down, screaming, sobbing. 

“What? That doesn’t make sense,” Kuwata comments, his mouth hanging open. 

“Wait a second! Isn’t Fukawa weak to blood? I’ve never heard of a serial killer who couldn’t stand the sight of blood!” Asahina points out, her face going even paler. 

“Split personality, remember? It’s not even Fukawa herself doing it, in a way,” Adachi replies. 

“So, is it really fair of us to blame Fukawa for these actions?” Celes asks. That shuts everybody up. It’s not Fukawa’s fault that this has happened, it’s Genocider Syo’s. I don’t think we should blame her. 

“I...” Adachi sighs and buries her face on her hands. “I don’t know! It’s a weird situation and I’m not sure what do to about it yet!” Fukawa stop crying and looks at her. 

“_W...Weird_?” Fukawa echoes. She squeezes her hands into fists, and stands up to face Adachi. “I...It’s not just a _weird_ situation... It’s s...something that’s t...t...taken control of my fucking life!”

“_It’s not weird_? I think it’s the very definition of weird.” Fukawa whirls around to find Togami standing there, a grin on his face. “Genocider Syo has somehow been able to evade the police for years, and have a body count in thousands.” He leans on closer, to get a good look at her. “How is that anything but weird?”

And Fukawa snaps. 

She let’s out an angry scream, and slaps Togami around the face with more force than we thought was possible. 

“Sh...Sh...Shut up! You have no idea what it’s like! I’m sharing a body with a serial killer! I’m just as much on the run as she is! I can’t get rid of her because there’s no fucking medication! I’m stuck with her! And I’m constantly paranoid that people will somehow know and hate me forever! Including you lot! And there are some people here I want to be friends with! But who would want to be friends with someone sharing a body with a serial killer?! And, if they find her, they find me too! We’ll both get arrested! It’ll ruin my writing career! Everyone will hate me, like you do now! And if I’m so hated, then the only thing I have left is writing, but that will be gone too! So there’s nothing left to do except kill myself! And you call that weird? You have the fucking nerve to call that _weird_?! Call it _tragic_, call it _heartbreaking_, you could’ve called it anything. But you think _weird_ is the right word? FUCK YOU!!!”

Everyone stays silent. The only sound that can be heard is Fukawa’s resumed sobbing. 

It’s obvious that she’s been holding that in for a while. Maybe even several years. She didn’t even stutter, she was so caught up in the moment. 

And there was so much in her angry rant to have to process. I think the most worrying thing was the mention of her killing herself. And in here, her writing career is over. I don’t want her to die. 

“Everything you said--” Togami starts. 

“Oh, shut up Togami. No one wants to hear your voice,” Enoshima snaps. “Now Fukawa, I kinda know how you feel.”

“What you sh...share a body with Genocider Syo too? Sure.” Fukawa rolls her eyes. 

“No, but I’ve had to do stuff that I don’t want to do. I’ve got people that will never leave me alone, making my life miserable. And worst of all, I’m scared that people can tell what I’ve had to do. I don’t want people to know everything.” Despite her comforting words, her grip on me doesn’t losen. I guess she’s still concerned about me? 

“Is that what y...your secret is about?” Fukawa asks. 

“Surprisingly, no. I guess I have too many secrets for Monobear to handle. The secret given to me is that I abandoned my family for three years, and didn’t talk to them at all,” Enoshima tells us. 

“You had no contact with your family? Why not?” I question, incredibly worried. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my family. Especially my twin sister, we’re really close. But I had to focus on my career, and so I told them I’d come back at some point. We’re all fine now though,” she explains. I’m confused. I get wanting to focus on your career, but completely abandoning your family for it? Seems a bit strange. 

“To...Togami...” Fukawa stutters. 

“What is it?” he replies, sounding annoyed. 

“I w...want you to g...go through the same humiliation I d...did. So y...you’re next. Wh...What was y...your secret?” Fukawa demands. 

“If you must know, I wasn’t the original heir to the Togami Corporation. Not that big of a deal, since I’m heir now,” he shrugs. He says it’s not a big deal, but he looks incredibly tense, and a little pale. I’m not sure why it’d be a big deal though. 

“My turn!” Adachi announces, almost sounding happy. 

“You sound weirdly excited,” Kuwata mutters. 

“Of course I’m not excited! This is something I didn’t want people to know. Oh well, no getting out of it now. Might as well say it with a smile! My secret is that I have an eating disorder called anorexia nervosa, basically meaning I don’t eat,” she informs us, somehow still smiling. 

“What?!” Nanami shouts, covering her mouth with her hands. 

“Don’t worry it. It’s not that big of a deal!” Adachi brushes off. 

“Yes it is! That disorder could potentially kill you if you don’t get help!” Nanami argues. I agree with Nanami, it's a very worrying thing. 

“Can’t exactly get help in here, can I?” Adachi points out. “Anyway, who’s next?”

“But--” Nanami starts. 

“We can talk about it later, but not now,” Adachi cuts in. “So, who’s willing to go next?”

“I will,” Ishimaru volunteers. “My embarrassing past is that my grandfather is Toranosuke Ishimaru, former prime minister of Japan. He failed miserably and now our family is in huge debt. But don’t worry! I’ve made an oath to restore people’s hope in the Ishimaru family! I shall be the next, and the greatest, prime minister!”

I must admit, his determination is very impressive. Having that weight over his shoulders must be horrible, and I’m sure there’s people out there who hate him automatically because of that. Yet he’s still fighting. Wow. 

“Who wants to go next?” Ishimaru asks. 

“I... I will. But I’m going to need your help, brother,” Oowada says. Ishimaru walks over next to him. 

“Anything for you.” He lays a hand on Oowada’s shoulder and smiles at him. Oowada smiles back before taking a deep breath. 

“I’m responsible for my brother’s death,” Oowada confesses. 

“What?” Ishimaru gasps, but doesn’t remove his hand. 

“Well, you know how it is. He was my older brother, the leader of everything. I wanted to be like him,” Oowada begins to explain. 

“But you’re perfect the way you are, brother!” Ishimaru protests. Maybe this morning they were being annoying and overwhelming, but, since this a lot calmer and sweeter, it’s almost cute to watch. 

“Wish I had someone like you back at that time,” Oowada mutters. “Anyway, because of all that, I challenged him to a race. I was reckless, and I was going to get hit by a truck but, he saved me, costing him his life.”

“That isn’t your fault! How could you have known he was going to be killed! And I’m so happy that you’re alive right now! I don’t blame you one bit,” Ishimaru soothes. He hugs Oowada tightly. For a second, Oowada stares at him, shocked, before returning the gesture. 

“As cute as this is, we need to continue sharing secrets,” Adachi tells them, somewhat guiltily. The two boys pull apart, but they still stand very closely together. Adachi scans the room. “Who’s next? If you don’t volunteer I’ll be choosing at random.”

“You sound like a teacher,” I mutter. Enoshima giggles. 

“Right then Naegi. Your turn!” the actress shouts. 

“Well... This is embarrassing. I mean it’s nothing major, it’s just really embarrassing,” I laugh. “Basically, I wet my bed until 5th grade.” The people around me stare at me. Some don’t find it funny at all, some don't laugh but clearly want to, and some let out small giggles. However, Enoshima didn’t even try to hold back. She just laughs loudly and teasingly. 

“Wait, is that actually what it says?” she asks, after she’s calmed down again. I nod and show her the letter, which just sets her off again. 

“Hey, Enoshima, you’re being a bit mean,” Sayaka tells her, looking annoyed. 

“What? Oh no no, I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch!” Enoshima panics. She turns to me. “You’re not mad or upset, right? I was only teasing!”

“I’m not mad, don’t worry. After the table incident, I kinda expected this reaction from you,” I reassure her, grinning at the memory. 

“Yeah, but the table thing was incredibly stupid, anyone would’ve laughed.” Regardless of what she said, she nevertheless look relieved. 

“Well, Maizono, since you spoke up earlier, are you going to say your secret too?” Adachi asks, crossing her arms. 

“Might as well, yeah,” Sayaka replies. 

“This’ll be interesting,” Adachi mutters. 

“In order to achieve my dream...” She bites her lip. “I, um, had to create nude calendars and photo albums. I’m ashamed, but it was worth it.” I stare at her, eyes wide. Sayaka had to do something like that?! That must be horrible! I’m about to speak up and comfort her, but Kuwata beats me to it,

“Don’t feel ashamed, if it got you to your dream then you shouldn’t feel bad about it.”

“Are you saying that because you’ve seen the pictures?” Sayaka teases him. His face goes bright red. 

“What?! No! I would never!” Kuwata stammers. 

“It’s fine if you did. It means that you helped me to become an idol!” Sayaka points out, still grinning. 

“That’d be a nice thought, but I seriously didn’t!” Kuwata says truthfully. 

“Thank you,” Sayaka replies, looking genuinely happy. “So, Kuwata, what’s your secret?”

“Ah, nothing too drastic. I’ve gone out 11036 people,” Kuwata shrugs. 

“What?!” Sayaka gasps. 

“About 600 of them aren’t girls, the rest are,” Kuwata adds. 

“Why is that a secret, if you don’t mind me asking?” Sayaka asks. 

“Because it’s not something I’m proud of. A long lasting relationship would be kinda cool, you know? But whenever people find out how big the number is, that’s usually the end of the relationship,” he sighs. 

“What I don’t get is that, even if they all lasted a day, that’d take about 30 years!” Enoshima exclaims. 

“What can I say? I get through people quickly,” Kuwata replies. 

“What was the longest?” Sayaka questions. 

“About two weeks?” he answers. 

“Oh,” the idol sighs. 

“But, like I said, I’m a bit sick of that. The girl I like now, I want to actually last with her,” Kuwata continues. 

“Oh really?” Sayaka raises her eyebrow and smiles mischievously. Before anyone else can say anything, we hear someone burst into tears. “Fujisaki, what’s wrong?!”

“You guys are so, so strong to be saying your secret. I’m weak. I’m so weak! I can’t do it?” Fujisaki sobs. 

“Hey, that’s wrong! You can do this Fujisaki! We’ve done it, and so can you!” Sayaka declares. However, Fujisaki is still crying. “What if I read it out for you? Would that be easier?” 

“Yeah, I think that would work, I just don’t want you to hate me,” the programmer weeps. Sayaka comes over, crouches, and rests her hand on Fujisaki’s shoulder. 

“I could never hate you. You’re a great girl, Fujisaki.” Sayaka reads the note. “Actually I take that back.”

“What?! It can’t be that bad, right?!” Asahina exclaims. 

“Oh no it’s not that,” Sayaka replies. “It’s just that Fujisaki isn’t a great girl. He’s a great guy!"

“Yeah, she’s right. I’m actually a trans boy. I’m just too weak and cowardly to even attempt to pass. I hate it! I hate myself!” Fujisaki whimpers. I know how he feels, I could try to help. 

“Fujisaki, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. You’re not weak for that. Everyone moves at their own pace with this. Sometimes, we move at a pace that we’re not too happy with, but that pace is okay, because there’s no such thing as too slow. And anyway, coming out is always a really scary experience, so don’t feel bad that you haven’t came out already. You’re doing great.”

He stops crying after I say that. Of course, he still looks upset, but not as shaken up. 

“Plus, if you wanted to take testosterone, there’s a few bottles in the infirmary. I’ve been taking them everyday, so you could too,” I offer. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea actually. Thank you Naegi,” he replies, giving me a cute smile. 

“I am so proud of you, Fujisaki!” Sayaka shouts, hugging Fujisaki. 

“You are?” Fujisaki asks, surprised at the sudden hug. 

“Of course! That sort of thing takes a lot of courage and it’s such a personal secret. I’m not saying the other secrets aren’t personal, but this is a very different sort,” she replies. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs happily. 

“Yeah, she’s right. It took me ages to come out as a lesbian, and I have a lot more confidence than you. And you know, we all support you, no matter what,” Adachi tells her. I think that’s the first time since the first trial since she’s agreed with Sayaka. Almost everyone, including me, nods immediately after she says that. 

“Thank you, all of you.” Fujisaki’s smile widens. 

“I hate to break up this sweet moment, but it’s almost Night Time and we still have secrets left to reveal,” Enoshima points out. 

“I’m fine with revealing my secret,” Oogami decides. 

“All right! That’s the spirit! What is it?” Adachi asks. 

“It’s not too bad: I’m in love with the only man I cannot defeat,” Oogami informs us. Asahina’s face falls, and she begins to tear up. 

“You... You’re in love?” Asahina gasps. I feel so bad for her. Finding out that the girl you’re into loves someone else is always terrible. 

“Yes, I am,” Oogami replies. Is she aware of Asahina’s feelings? She’s got to be, surely, they’re as clear as day. 

“Oh, um, what’s their name?” Asahina asks. 

“His name is Kenichiro,” Oogami answers. 

“Kenichiro?!” Asahina echoes. When his name is said, that’s when tears start pouring down her cheeks. 

“Asahina, are you okay?” Adachi asks softly. 

“Sure yeah, I’m fine! I’m great, in fact!” Asahina shouts, as more tears fall. “Why not share my secret with you guys? I’m sure you’d love to hear!”

“Well, yeah sure, go ahead. We’re probably not going to judge,” Adachi says, clearly concerned about Asahina. The swimmer opens her mouth to speak, glances back at her piece of paper, and shakes her head slightly. 

“I’m pansexual, fun fact,” Asahina announces, shoving her secret in her pocket. Oh, that’s not a good secret. Along with Oogami’s secret, it’s clear that she’s really upset, and I completely understand why. Being forced to come out before your ready can be horrible. After saying that, Asahina starts crying really loudly. Oogami moves to comfort her, but Asahina steps away. 

“What’s that?” Oowada wonders. 

“I’ll answer, since Asahina is very clearly upset, and I’m pan too,” Kuwata replies. “Basically it’s when you like all genders. Girls, guys and non binary people.”

“That makes sense, thanks,” Oowada says. 

“Asahina, I know that it’s hard, well done for coming out! I’m proud!” Adachi reassures her. 

“We all are!” Sayaka adds. Asahina barely reacts to their words. 

“So, who’s next? I think we only have Kirigiri and Celes, then we’re done. Which one of you want to go first?” Adachi asks. Neither of them speak up. “Okay then, what about you Celes? You go."

“I was dreading this moment,” Celes mutters. 

“It’s all right. We’ve all done it, so you can too!” Adachi insists.

“My name wasn’t originally Celestia Ludenberg,” Celes confesses.

“So what’s your real name?” Ishimaru asks. 

“Celestia Ludenberg,” Celes replies. 

“No, I mean--” Ishimaru gets cut off. 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! AND MY ANSWER IS STILL THE SAME!!” Celes screeches. Whoa. She must be sensitive to that question if she’s getting that upset. I hope Ishimaru realises to just leave it. 

“Hey! Don’t talk to my brother like that!!” Oowada screams. 

“No, bro, it’s alright. I was pushing my boundaries,” Ishimaru replies. “I’m sorry for upsetting you, Celes!”

“Hmpf.” Celes crosses her arms. 

“Kirigiri, you’re the last one left. Let’s hear yours,” Adachi says. 

“Right, okay then. But you’re not going to like it,” Kirigiri sighs. She’s been quiet this whole time. I’m kinda curious to what her secret is. What if it’s her talent? “My secret is basically my talent."

“What’s your talent?” I ask. 

“Apparently, I’m the Super High-school Level Assassin.”

What. The. Fuck. 

Kirigiri is an assassin?! There’s no way. I know that I don’t know her well, but she’s nice. She helped me with Hagakure’s death, and she was super helpful in the trial. 

Actually, thinking about it, both things relate to dead bodies... Could she really be an assassin?! 

“Are you serious?!” Adachi shouts. 

“I’m only saying what this note says,” Kirigiri replies. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” Oowada shouts. 

“I don’t remember my talent, at all. It’s just as much of a shock to me as it is to you,” Kirigiri explains. Despite the news, she’s somehow still calm. 

“Cazzate! Cazzate! I don’t believe you!” Adachi yells. 

“Hey! Back off!” Sayaka argues. “If she says she can’t remember, then surely we should believe her!”

“But, why wouldn’t she be able to remember? Isn’t it more likely that she lied?” Celes points out. 

“I mean, an assassin is a really scary talent. Isn’t that likely?” Fujisaki stutters. 

“Well, maybe what’s on the letters is false. I mean, Kirigiri is a nice girl. Monobear is probably tricking us with fake secrets,” Asahina suggests. 

“That’s impossible. I don’t think we’ve ever been lied to. And I know that mine is definitely true. It’s likely that her talent is true, and that she has been lying to us this whole time,” Togami counters. 

“Well, she might not have been lying to us. Maybe she really couldn’t remember,” Enoshima replies. The next few minutes go on like this. Enoshima, Sayaka, Asahina, Oogami, Nanami and Ishimaru believe her. Adachi, Togami, Celes, Oowada, Kuwata, Fujisaki and Fukawa don’t believe her. As for me, I also believe her. But still, the idea of something like her being an assassin? It’s unbelievable. 

“We’ve finished now, so I’m out. Screw you, Kirigiri.” Adachi swiftly walks out of the gymnasium. 

“Well, today was certainly interesting, but now it’s over. Just to be safe, everyone -- stay alert for the next 24 hours! Having one’s secrets revealed to the world is humiliating, but it’s not a reason murder someone! If you can do it once, you can do it again! So, don’t do anything rash,” Ishimaru commands, sounding slightly doubtful of himself. 

“We won’t,” Sayaka says, determinedly. 

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...” Monobear announces. 

“Let’s just go to bed now,” Kuwata sighs. 

“I agree. Let us reconvene tomorrow,” Oogami adds. There is an atmosphere of discomfort hanging around us. But, we try to keep from acting too serious as we leave the gymnasium. Enoshima and I crack jokes about my secret, but they're very obviously forced. After saying goodnight, we disperse into our rooms. 

Pasts and memories we want no one to know about. They certainly are things that connect us to the outside world. Some of those secrets are quite worrying, especially the one about Genocider Syo, and Kirigiri’s talent, if it’s true. But since we’ve just revealed them to each other, then hopefully we can get through 24 hours without a murder. 

“That was exhausting, I feel like I’m ready to collapse,” I whisper. I enter my bed and go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TogaFuka is cancelled and Kirigiri gets an interesting talent! Feeling pretty hecking good about this.
> 
> Updates will now be a bit slower, since I've caught up with the amount I've uploaded on Wattpad, and I'm back at school. Sorry about that :/


	15. Chapter 2: Day 10

............

.......Mo...ing.

..Go....rni....

Good...morning......

“Good morning,” Monobear giggles, standing over me. 

“Uwahhhhhh!!” I scream. 

“Upupu! That’s a nice reaction. You certainly didn’t betray my expectations!” Monobear teases me. I sit up and rub my eyes. 

“What do you want?! Why did you come here?!” I ask frantically. 

“I’m trying to stir things up! So I came to wake you up personally instead of through a school announcement!!” Monobear explains, still laughing. 

“For what reason!?” I question, my hatred for the bear increasing. 

“Because it’s funny,” the bear replies bluntly. His evil grin then grows even wider and he leans in closer. “But also, I wanted you to hear this directly from me.”

“Hear what?” I stutter, dreading the answer he’s about to give. 

“Should I say it? You look so relaxed!” Monobear lies. I am not relaxed right now. I’m incredibly tense, and I can barely move my body. “It seems _something happened_ to one of your classmate buddies!"

“Huh?” I ask, praying it’s something different than what I think it is. 

“What’s wrong? Your face suddenly looks like someone’s who failed to commit suicide,” Monobear mocks me. 

“_Something happened_. You don’t mean...!!” I trail off. 

“Upupupu. That part is for you to find out! Good luck!” And then he disappears, leaving me alone in my room. Something happened to someone? It can’t be!

“No, I’m probably worrying too much. Something like that. There’s no way it happened again,” I reassure myself. But, maybe... No, I shouldn’t think of that kind of maybes. In any case, right now... “The cafeteria. First I must go to the cafeteria!” I get up and run out, not even bothering to lock my door. 

“Ah, Naegi!!” Asahina gasps upon seeing me.

“Have you also been approached by Monobear, and made haste to come here?” Oogami asks. 

“Yeah, I have,” I reply. 

“Have you seen anyone else? Did you see Nanami?” Adachi asks. She sounds calm and casual, but I don’t think she actually is inside.

“No, sorry,” I sigh. 

“I’m glad that you’re here, at least,” Enoshima smiles. I look at the other people in this room. Adachi, Asahina, Enoshima and Oogami. That’s all. 

“Just you four? Where are the rest?” I question nervously. Surely people like Ishimaru should be here by now.

“I don’t really know,” Asahina tells me. “They’re probably looking for everyone else? To see if _that thing_ has happened to anyone?"

“_That thing,_” I mutter to myself. 

“It may have happened again: a murder,” Oogami informs us. That’s the worst possible scenario. The first thing that came to mind after hearing Monobear’s words.

“So Monobear’s motive actually worked?!” Enoshima gasps. 

“It can’t be! They were just _memories_, weren’t they!?” Asahina shouts. 

“Well, we did find out some shocking stuff,” Enoshima points out. “We have a serial killer and an assassin on our hands. That’s bound to scare people, I guess.”

“I swear, if either of them actually killed someone, I don’t even know what I’ll do!” Adachi screams, kicking a chair. It barely even moves. 

“Wait. Before we go on we must confirm what the situation is,” Oogami commands. 

“Oh, you mean like searching the school?” Enoshima checks. Oogami nods. “That’s the best idea. I think we should split up, too."

“I really need to check on Sayaka first!” I tell them. 

“And I need find Nanami,” Adachi adds. 

We all run out of the cafeteria, and I go straight to Sayaka’s room. 

*Ding dong*

I wait a few seconds, before a very sleepy Sayaka opens the door. 

“Ah, Makoto. What is it?” she asks groggily. 

“Were you sleeping this whole time?” I question. 

“Yeah, I was. Sorry,” she replies. Her eyelids begin to close again, but she slaps her cheeks, snapping her out of her sleepy daze. 

“Didn’t you hear Monobear? He woke us all up individually,” I inquire. 

“Oh, that wasn’t a dream?” Sayaka asks, her eyes widening in fear. 

“No, it wasn’t,” I reply. Sayaka wraps her arms around herself and starts shaking.

“Why would he do that?” she wonders. I pause for a few seconds. 

“Something has happened to one of our classmates.”

“Oh god!” Sayaka shouts, her hand flying to cover her mouth. I then notice that’s she’s stopped looking at me, and is instead looking behind me. “Makoto, is that...?!”She points at Oowada’s door. 

I don’t know how I didn’t see the blood stain in the bottom right corner. 

“Oowada?!” I gasp. 

“There’s a trail from his door. We should follow it,” Sayaka tells me. We follow the trail. It snakes around the dorm rooms, reaching the stairs, and then continues to travel upwards. We go up the whole flight of steps.

And when we see him, time stops.

Togami is hung up onto some training equipment which is leaning on the left wall, his arms out to the side as if he’s been crucified. He’s attached to it because of some sort of rope. His lifeless body is hanging down, his feet aren’t even touching the ground. His head hangs limply down, the back of his head having some very clear inward dents, although no blood can be seen. The only blood that is there is the blood dripping down from the huge gaping hole in his chest, so deep that you can see his heart. It’s probably been caused by the pair of bloody scissors that’s sticking out of his heart. On the wall behind the body, the words Bloodstain Fever have been written on the wall with blood.

It requires some time for the horrific scene spread in front of us to reach our consciousness. And then, once it does, hideous screams naturally come flying out of our mouths. I try to restrain myself, but it was no use. It’s like a spring sprouting up from underground, my screaming voice streamed out, unstoppable. Sayaka grabs onto my arm, as if to steady herself. After a few minutes, she then turns around suddenly, after we hear some footsteps. 

It’s Ishimaru coming up the stairs. 

“Hey, I head a scream,” he says, too far away to see Togami yet. “What’s...” He stops talking as he finds the body. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? Togami?!”

*Ding dong ding dong*

“A body has been discovered! Please make your way to the top of the stair case, leading to the second floor! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!” Monobear announces over the monitor.

_ **The Deception of Friends: Deadly Life** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy here we go!
> 
> Not sure if y'all agree, but I think that death seemed brutal? I love writing brutal violent stuff, more like the violence from Distrust. It's honestly one of my favourite parts about writing this story.
> 
> So, who do you think killed Togami? He did have a lot of enemies, not even Fukawa liked him this time. Guess the only thing to do now is to wait for the next chapter :)


	16. Chapter 2: Investigation Part 1

“What was that?” I ask, stuttering, after the announcement plays. Fast, frantic footsteps can be heard in the distance.

“Oh, that happened for the last murder, but by that time you’d already fainted. Basically, after three people discover... the body... that announcement will play. Except, last time, we were told to gather at the gymnasium, not there. Monobear said it's so the hunt for the culprit is conducted fairly,” Sayaka explains. _Hunt fairly_? Those words leave a disgusting taste in my mouth.

“I hate having to ask this question, but who were the other two people who discovered Hagakure?” I ask bitterly.

“It was actually me and Maizono. Maizono ran into your room after hearing you faint, and I was the first person to follow you both. I thought you were leaving breakfast for no good reason, and I was not going to allow it!” Ishimaru adds.

“Wow. What crappy luck, huh?” Sayaka laughs, but it wasn’t a happy laugh. It was a broken, hopeless laugh. She sits down on the floor and buried her face in her hands, mumbling something to herself.

“Sayaka!” I tell, dropping down next to her. I’m about to comfort her, but I don’t get a chance to as someone else speaks up.

“Is it true? Is someone else dead?” Fujisaki cries. I didn't realise that the rest of my classmates has gathered in that time. But my sense of time is all messed up, it just all feels like a dream. In any case, when I come back to my senses, everyone was standing there, encircling Togami, mixed emotions of confusion, fear and anger on their faces.

“Brother! Oh thank goodness, you’re okay!” Ishimaru shouts, pushing through the crowd to reach Oowada, who was standing near the back. He squeezes Oowada into a tight hug, which Oowada returns just as enthusiastically.

“Don’t worry ba...brother, I’m not going anywhere,” Oowada whispers into his ear. Despite Ishimaru’s volume, no one is really paying much attention. We’re all staring at Togami, as if we’re in a trance.

“I am sorry, I could not protect him,” Oogami sighs, hanging her head in shame. Asahina grips onto her hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

“Don't blame yourself, Sakura!” Asahina tells her.

“Why did this have to happen? Why has Togami been murdered,” Fujisaki sobs, falling to his knees.

“That means it starts again,” Celes mutters.

“What?” Nanami mutters weakly, not able to look away from Togami’s corpse.

“After a murder occurs we investigate it, and then we have a class trial to determine the killer,” Adachi informs her.

“As horrible as this is, we should probably begin the investigation now. I know it’s hard, but we have to fight through it, if it means we’re going to live,” Kirigiri commands, stepping up to the body. I hate to admit it, but she’s right. I want to comfort Sayaka, who is still sitting on the floor, but I probably should when more people start investigating so I have time to spare. I regrettably step up next to Kirigiri.

“_Bloodstain Fever_?” I murmur.

“This is not a dying message. It is too grotesque,” Kirigiri points out.

“I feel like I’ve heard that before, but I honestly can’t remember where,” I sigh.

“I remember.” To my surprise, it’s Fujisaki who speaks up. “It’s what’s is written behind each of Genocider Syo’s victims.”

“I wish that this didn’t have to happen, but it’s obvious that the culprit is Fukawa. Does that mean that she’ll have to be executed, or is there a way just to kill Genocider Syo?” Asahina asks.

“I hope so! It'd be unfair to punish her for something she didn't do!” Enoshima protests.

“But, where is Fukawa?” Celes asks.

“There!” Asahina announces, lifting up a shaking finger and pointing behind our group. We look over to where Asahina is pointing. Fukawa is standing at the top of the stairs, clutching her braids, her eyes wide and hysterical.

“A.......aa.........” Her knees start shaking violently, as if she’s about to collapse. “N..n..n..n..n..n..no way........ W...why... Why...? W....h........y..........” She falls onto her knees, and her hands grab at the top of her head. “Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!” After letting out that unearthly shriek, her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her body falls to the side. She is very close to falling down the stairs.

“Fukawa!!” Asahina shouts, rushing to the fallen Fukawa's side, and shaking her body. “Fukawa, are you alright!? Try to hold on!”

“Is she okay?!” Enoshima asks frantically.

“Fukawaaaaaa, can you hear me!? Please, wake up!” Asahina begs. And then, as if responding to Asahina's words, Fukawa jumps back up. She is certainly awake now, but, I’m at a loss for words by her strange movements. Her posture is as if she was still fainted, but she is jumping up and down. And then, it suddenly changes again in mid-air. She just stands there, completely motionless. It’s as if her body is ignoring the structure of its muscles, and moved randomly instead.

“Eh? Eh?” Asahina mutters, standing back up.

“Sorry sorry I got surprised and fainted. It happens. Things like that. Or is it just me?” Fukawa replies, her gloomy, stuttering tone completely gone. It’s suddenly very quick, excitable, and almost bubbly.

“Fukawa? Are you okay?” Asahina asks uncertainly.

“I'm fine I'm fine! Geeheehee!” Her head suddenly snaps to the left and looks at the Togami. “Oh there's a dead body here! Oy why are you being dead in a place like this! Geeheehehhee!”

“Guys...” Enoshima sighs.

“The world is composed of innings and outings! 9 innings and 9 outings, and there are also truths and lies!!” Fukawa rambles.

“I think this is Genocider Syo,” Enoshima continues. My eyes widen and I instinctively take steps backwards.

“Oh? You know who I am? You a fan, huh? Huh? Huh?” Syo giggles excitedly.

“She's scaring me a lot,” Fujisaki mutters.

“Hey, I think we all deserve an explanation!” Ishimaru declares, pointing at her. “Why did you do it?!”

“Doooo... What?” Syo asks innocently.

“Why did you murder Togami?!” Ishimaru demands.

“Oh, that dude over there? What can I say? He's hot as shit!” Syo giggles.

“So you did murder him!” Oowada exclaims.

“You didn't deny he was hot~!” Syo cackles. Oowada clenches his fists, but Ishimaru lays his gentle hands on them and shakes his head. “And anyway, juuuuuust kidding! I didn't murder him!”

“If that is the case, then why are the words _Bloodstain Fever_ written on the walls?” Kirigiri inquires.

“Wait they have?!” Syo gasps. She whips her head around to look at Togami, and then smiles widely. “I have a fan!”

“We should probably escort her back to her room. She'd try to tamper with evidence,” Oogami points out.

“Why would I? Geeheeheee!” the killer laughs.

“I can do that. Can someone come along and help?” Asahina offers.

“I... I will,” Fujisaki speaks up.

“Huh? But didn't you just say that she was scaring you?” Asahina asks.

“I know, but I still want to help her. I don't like seeing her like this. I want Fukawa back,” Fujisaki explains.

“So who’s gonna guard the crime scene. Same people as before?” Adachi wonders.

“I am fine with that,” Oogami answers.

“Well I’m not!” Ishimaru shouts. “I’m not leaving my brother’s side for one second, and we only need two people here! Oogami can investigate.

“I am fine with that too,” Oogami says.

“Ooh, Sakura! You could help me! I could use an extra pair of hands!”Asahina puts forward.

“Do you really need three people?” Celes asks.

“With a literal serial killer, I think so, yeah,” Asahina answers.

“Wait a second. Things are going too fast,” I intervene.

“Oh shut up, you whiney bastard!” Monobear hisses, appearing in the middle of the scene.

“Uwah!” Nanami gasps, stepping back.

“Just face it, another one of you killed him! But, that's not a bad thing. It's just a matter of course. After all, they were just following our Graduation rule!” the bear cheers. So, it’s really happened again? Is that what they're saying? Once again, one of us... One of us... killed... “What, you're being all angsty again? You're so small-minded, you know?! I wonder if that's the only thing that's small? Well, you have no choice but worship me, do you. You do!!”

“Just do what you came here for. You’re going to give us that file again, right?” Kirigiri checks.

“Heh heh heh! Of couse I did! Not only that, but I came here to reveal Nanami's secret!” Monobear announces.

“My _what_?” Nanami echoes.

“Your secret! Someone has been killed, so we must reveal your secret! But first of all, I will now distribute, as always, The Monobear File 2!!” He hands us all one of the tablets. “And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: Nanami's secret!” He throws an envelope on the floor. Adachi immediately picks it up. “Good luck with the investigation! Bye!” After standing in silence for a second, Nanami speaks up,

“What does it say?”

“There’s got to be a mistake,” Adachi mutters, shaking her head.

“Adachi, what’s on it. Please, I’m getting scared, people are looking at me for too long,” Nanami asks shakily. Adachi takes a deep breath.

_"While Nanami may be a student of Hope Peak's Academy, she is not your classmate. In fact, Nanami is in the year above, and has been going to this school for a year longer than you have."_

Wait, what? That can't be! Everyone reacts in shock, except for Sayaka. I don’t think she’s moved at all.

“Nanami, did you know about this? Any of this?” Adachi questions, laying her hand on Nanami’s arm.

“No, I don't remember. I've never been here before,” Nanami replies.

“You are sounding quite suspicious,” Celes points out.

“But I'm telling the truth,” the gamer argues, pulling her hood further down over her head.

“And how can we believe you?! Monobear said it himself!” Kuwata shouts.

“Since when are we trusting Monobear? Look, if Nanami says she's never been here before, I'm going to believe her. Her word means more than Monobear's!” Adachi declares.

“Everybody stop,” Kirigiri cuts in as Kuwata opens his mouth to speak. “This pointless arguing is getting us nowhere and wasting time. We need to start investigating.”

“An investigation... Do we really have to do that again? Investigate a friend's death... Suspect our friends... I hate it. I can't endure it any more,” Asahina sighs.

“I hate it too,” Fujisaki sobs, tears pouring down her face.

“It's a lot better than just standing around arguing over some girl,” Celes shrugs. Nanami’s face goes red.

“Agreed. Now is not the time, we can deal with her later,” Kirigiri agrees.

“But I don't want to do that either! I don't want to do any of this!” Fujisaki cries.

“Do you want to die?” Kirigiri asks coldly. Fujisaki timidly shakes his head. “Then just do your role. Look after Genocider Syo.”

“Oh? You’re a _he_? Wow, that’s hot!” Syo giggles.

“Don’t say that,” I snap, then immediately regret it. That’s a literal serial killer! What is wrong with me?!

“Jeez, stop being so gloomy. I just think the clothes he’s wearing are hot. I like girl’s clothes. Lighten up,” she rolls her eyes. I decide to stay quiet.

“Wait, I just thought about something scary,” Enoshima gasps.

“What's wrong?” I ask.

“If Genocider Syo is among us, what's going to stop them from murdering us all?!” she squeals.

“Ah-ah. You don't have to worry about that! In this school-life of mutual killing, one culprit can kill two people at most!” Monobear announces.

“Did you just make that up now?” Enoshima sighs.

“Yep, I just made it. I mean, if one person kills too many, our fun school-life will come to a premature end, won't it?” Monobear points out.

“In that case, why not make the limit one person?” Oogami inquires.

“A serial murder mystery is a surprisingly hard concept to just throw away, don't you think? Nyohohoho~! One person isn't serial at all!” he laughs. “Okay, I'm really leaving this time! See you at the school trial!”

“It's not completely satisfying, but I guess if only two people can be killed at a time, we only have to worry about one more for the time being,” Celes sighs.

“Well, I think us three better take her to her room,” Asahina says.

“Yeah, okay,” Fujisaki agrees.

“Do you want me to carry her? I could easily do that,” Oogami suggests.

“Thanks Sakura! You’re a great help!” Asahina grins.

“The rest of us should start the investigation. We have no time to fool around,” Celes commands. Sadly, she is right. Who killed Togami? We have to solve that mystery. Or else we will all be executed. That's right. I hate doing it, but in order for everyone to survive, I have no choice...

INVESTIGATION START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to get out than I've liked, and not much happened. Really sorry! I swear, the next chapter we really gonna some investigating!


	17. Chapter 2: Investigation Part 2

As people start doing their own thing, whether it be gingerly approaching the body or walking off, I decide that it’s a good time to talk to Sayaka. I crouch down and lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Sayaka, hey Sayaka, what’s wrong?” I know it’s a dumb question, but it’s the only way I know how to start talking.  
  
“_What’s wrong?_ Makoto that’s a bit of a dumb question.” Her hands come off her face and she places them in her lap. “This is the third dead body I’ve seen here, and each death is more brutal than the last. Hahaha, everything is wrong!”  
  
“Sayaka, please don’t say that! We’ll investigate this, catch the killer, and then it’ll be the end of this!” I argue.  
  
“_We_? As in, I investigate with you?” She points a shaking finger at herself. I nod, which only seems to make things worse. “Why would you want to investigate with me?! I’m unreliable! I told everyone that there would be no more murders, but there clearly has been. How the fuck can you trust me?!”  
  
“But if we work together, we’ll find the one responsible! And then we’ll--”  
  
“And then we’ll what? Make sure nobody else gets killed? That’s just an empty promise Makoto! I’m responsible for the last two deaths, this death and all the other deaths in the future!”she shouts.  
  
“What?!” My gasp is so loud, many people turn their heads to look at us. Kuwata especially seems interested. “Sayaka, how can you say that?!”  
  
“My attempt at murder lit a spark. That spark now means that more and more people, even the nicest people, have the confidence to kill. If someone else has done it, then of course they’re also more likely to do it! I have filled all these people with confidence because of my botched murder plans! This is all my fault!” she cries. Her breathing rate starts to increase until she’s hyperventilating incredibly quickly. Her hands start shaking wildly.  
  
“Sayaka, I...” I’m completely powerless. I have no experience on how to deal with panic attacks, especially when the topic is something like this. As I’m desperately trying to think of something to do or say, Sayaka screams at the top of her lungs.  
  
“What have I done what have I done what have I done what have I done what have I done what have I done what have I done?!” She repeats those words as if she was chanting.  
  
“Sayaka, don’t--!” I beg, but get interrupted by someone laying a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Kuwata, crouching next to me and smiling sadly.  
  
“It’s fine Naegi. I’ll look after Maizono. I’ve had plenty of panic attacks, I know how to calm her down,” he reassures me.  
  
“But, she’s my friend, I want to see her get better. I want to help her,” I reply.  
  
“Naegi, she’s my friend too. This isn’t for any stupid reasons, it’s just what makes sense. You and Kirigiri were ace in the last trial, and I can look after Maizono better than you could, no offence,” he explains.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. Thanks Kuwata,” I reply, giving him a shaky smile. He gives me a similar smile.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m gonna get her out of here. Not sure where, but she needs space. If you have any time, come look for us, ‘kay?” I nod and hope I’ll have time to go and see her.  
  
“Naegi!” I hear an unfamiliar, female voice behind me. It sounds very cold and sharp. I turn around to find Enoshima looking at me, her arms crossed.  
  
“Enoshima? Was that you?” I ask, stuttering slightly.  
  
“Y...Yes? Yes, it was,” she replies, her voice still sounding different. She sighs, and then it returns back to normal. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just so shocked. I’ve never seen a dead body _here_, you know? It’s so weird...”  
  
“Wait, here? You’ve seen a body before?!” I gasp.  
  
“Geez, don’t act so shocked. I used to live on the streets, ‘member? But, that’s not what I wanted to talk you about, anyway,” she huffs.  
  
“Oh, what is it?” I ask. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Kuwata walking off, with Sayaka trailing behind him.  
  
“According to Adachi, you and Kirigiri were great at investigating. So, like, we should all team up and conquer this bastard!” Enoshima explains, striking a goofy pose. Despite the grim situation, I still find myself chuckling at her actions.  
  
“Huh, yeah, we’d make quite a team,” I add.  
  
“Come, let’s go recruit the last member of Team NEK!” she cheers. _NEK? _  
  
“What does NEK mean?” I mumble, but she’s too far away to hear. I sigh and follow her. She doesn’t have far to go, Kirigiri is looking and touching the body as if it’s a completely normal thing. I suppose that’s because she’s an assassin, she’s used to this sort of thing.  
  
“Oi, Kirigiri, what’s up?” Enoshima calls as she reaches Kirigiri. However, the fashion girl doesn’t receive a response. “Hey, don’t ignore me! I’m trying to speak to ya!”  
  
“Didn’t it occur to you that maybe I’m ignoring you because I don’t want to speak? I need to concentrate,” Kirigiri snaps, not taking her eyes off the body.  
  
“Look, if you just listened to me, this could be important!” Enoshima reaches out and rests her hand on Kirigiri’s shoulder. Kirigiri grabs onto her twist with an iron grip and twists her arm. Enoshima cries out in pain. To my surprise, Enoshima twists her arm back, making her arm return to the original position, while Kirigiri’s is now twisted.  
  
“You’re pretty strong,” Kirigiri mutters.  
  
“Look, you dumbass,” Enoshima growls, her voice growing colder like before. “I know about something that could potentially be quite useful, okay? Maybe if you’d stop being so arrogant, I could help you.”  
  
“_A lead_?” Kirigiri repeats.  
  
“Yes,_ a lead_. If you’d get off your high horse, we can work together and solve this case,” Enoshima sighs.  
  
“We need Team NEK to join together,” I add.  
  
“_Team NEK_? What?” Kirigiri asks. I shrug.  
  
“Team Naegi, Enoshima, Kirigiri! Shortened to Team NEK cos I’m lazy,” Enoshima explains, a proud grin on her face. I laugh again.   
  
“Fine, we can investigate together. But, you have to let me look at the body by myself, and I’ll tell you what I find. I’m the best with bodies, obviously. Deal?” Kirigiri suggests.  
  
“Deal.” Enoshima holds out her hand, which Kirigiri excepts, and they shake hands. However, their grips on each other are a lot tighter than they need to be, and it lasts a bit longer than it should.  
  
While Kirigiri looks at the body, I decide to pull out the Monobear File. Enoshima peers at it over my shoulder, so I read it out loud for her.  
  
“_The victim is Byakuya Togami. The time of death was around 3am. The body was found on the stairs leading to the second floor. Cause of death is multiple stab wounds on his chest. He also has a large dent in the back of his head._ There’s nothing else written in the file! Dammit!”  
  
“Naegi, deep breaths. Getting worked up now isn’t gonna get this done faster,” Enoshima reminds me. She’s right. I sigh and I turn my attention to something else: the trail of blood that Sayaka saw earlier. There’s quite a lot of blood, and it leads straight to Togami’s body.  
  
“I’m guessing he was stabbed outside Oowada’s room and then taken up the stairs? But why would Togami even come out of his room? He was killed at 3am, but at that time, he should’ve been in his room because of the Night Time rule,” I say out loud.  
  
“You have a point, but remember this is Togami we’re talking about. You think he’s really gonna care about silly rules that we put in place? I’m sure he’s up every night,” Enoshima points out. I hate to admit it, but she’s right. He may not have been that likable, but still he didn’t deserve to die...  
  
“Hey, I’ve finished my investigation,” Kirigiri tells us, interrupting my mourning session. “Togami’s hands are tied by some sort of electric wire. The only place I can think of is the library. Togami used an extention cord to turn the light on.”  
  
“So, we should probably go into the library, yeah?” I check. Kirigiri nods.  
  
“That’s not the only thing I found. The dent on his head goes in like a triangle. I presume, due to the shape, his head was bashed against the edge of a wall, probably an outwards corner. But, that’s not the only thing I’ve found.” To our surprise, the next thing Kirigiri does is reach into Togami’s pants!  
  
“Ki...Kirigiri?!” I stutter. Enoshima raises her eyebrows, seeming like a mixture of amused and disgusted. Kirigiri, however, isn’t fazed at all.  
  
“I found this knife hidden in Togami’s boxers. For whatever reason, the killer wanted to hide it from us. But why hide a knife on the body? Why not put it back?” Kirigiri inquires.  
  
“Beats me,” Enoshima shrugs.  
  
“So, now that we’ve finished up here, where is this lead that you have, Enoshima?” Kirigiri asks.  
  
“The library,” she replies.  
  
“_The library_? Haven’t I already established that the extension chord was found there? I was going there anyway. This was a waste of time that I could’ve spent investigating,” Kirigiri spits.  
  
“It’s not about the extension cord, geez! This is important, okay! There’s something I need to show you in the storage room!” Enoshima shouts.  
  
“Oh. I apologise. I’m very stressed at the moment, like everyone else,” Kirigiri sighs.  
  
“Huh? Wasn’t that the room you advised us not to go in?” I question.  
  
“Yeah, but like, curiosity got the best of me, so I investigated on the day we weren’t hanging out,” Enoshima replies. The one day we weren’t hanging out. Yeah, that’s true. We’ve hung out a lot since the second trial.  
  
“Well then, lead the way. I hope your lead will be useful,” Kirigiri.  
  
“Oh, believe me.” Enoshima gives us a big grin. “It will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot shorter than I thought it was, sorry! I'm still pretty happy with it tho. Hope you guys are too :)


	18. Chapter 2: Investigation Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for self harm

We arrive at the library. Enoshima goes straight to the other door, while Kirigiri goes over to the lamp.

“What are you doing, Kirigiri? This is where the evidence is,” Enoshima calls.

“I want to look at the extension cord, to confirm if it was this one used. Do you mind?” Kirigiri explains, sounding annoyed.

“Yes, I do. I brought you done here for a reason, ‘kay? This is important. We can investigate the cords later. Now come on!” Enoshima whines. Kirigiri rolls her eyes, but still goes over and stands next to Enoshima. I follow her.

“This better be good,” Kirigiri mutters, crossing her arms.

“It will be, stop complaining,” Enoshima snaps. She then opens the door, and we all take a few steps back. It was so dusty, we had a mini coughing fit from it all.

“That's an incredible amount of dust. You were right, Enoshima. Glad we didn’t come in here before,” I comment.

“Why didn’t you come in here before?” Kirigiri asks.

“I thought it wouldn’t be a good idea since it’d probably be very dusty, and I was right. Good thing curiosity got the better of me,” Enoshima replies.

“So it was you who stopped people looking in here? I see,” Kirigiri murmurs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Enoshima questions, glaring at her. “Kirigiri, do you suspect me?"

“Yes,” Kirigiri answers bluntly. “The fact you stop people going in here, and yet you know something very important about the case. There’s a chance that you planted the evidence, and stopped people going in because you hadn’t planted it yet. And since you’re pointing out this evidence, it makes you look less suspicious. Why would the murderer point out evidence? This is why. If course, it is just a theory.”

“Are you fucking insane?!” Enoshima shouts. She grabs Kirigiri’s jacket and shoves her against the wall. “I’m doing this to help you! When you see the evidence, you’ll see that I couldn’t plant it! For fucks sake! What is your problem?!” Kirigiri pushes her off.

“It’s nothing personal, it was just a logical conclusion. I said it was just a theory, and I’d be happy to be proved wrong. Maybe if you’d stop overreacting, we could get through this investigation quicker,” the assassin replies.

“Then get in there, and I’ll prove you wrong.” They both angrily storm off into the room, and I timidly follow. The atmosphere is very heavy and almost scary. It doesn’t help that the room is very cramped and we have to stand very close together. I don’t have feelings for either of the two girls, but being so close to them makes my face heat up.

The room is mostly just bookshelves. Bookshelves full to the brim of files. There’s a few boxes scattered on the floor. One particular box catches me eye. I pick it up.

“Hey, look at this,” I tell the two girls. I hold the box out to them. The box is empty and almost completely dusty. “Look at where the dust ends. It’s like something has been taken out of here recently.”

“Give that hear,” Kirigiri commands. I hand it over. “Good thing I’ve came in here. This is undoubtedly where the extension cord was kept. That’s one small mystery of the case solved."

“Naegiiii, please pay attention! You’re as bad as Kirigiri!” Enoshima whines, but her playful grin tells me that she isn’t actually annoyed.

“So, what are we actually in here for?” I ask.

“Well, as you can see, this room is full of files,” Enoshima explains. “It’s sorta scary, really. I read a couple of them, and I kinda regret it. They contain things that the public doesn’t know about. Things like assassinations, the government and the people who actually control our lives.” Those words send chills down my spine.

“_Actually in control_? What do you mean?” Kirigiri inquires.

“I mean, it’s like the government are the puppets, and the people actually in control are the puppet masters,” Enoshima replies. “I didn’t read much. I have a feeling knowing this information could potentially be harmful. But, kinda glad I did, because I got to read this file.” She pulls a file off the shelf and holds it out to me. Before I can take it, Kirigiri snatches it off of her.

“I was giving that to Naegi for a reason,” Enoshima growls.

“I have the most detective experience than anyone in here. The evidence is better in my hands,” Kirigiri argues.

“Sorry to tell you this, but killing people doesn’t mean you _detective experience_,” Enoshima snaps.

“Never said it did. I meant that I had experience because most of my family are detectives, and I have the same skills as they do,” Kirigiri points out.

“Fine, just don’t hog it. Let Naegi see, he’s on this team for a reason,” Enoshima sighs. Kirigiri opens the file, and her eyes widen immediately. She then adjusts her grip on the file so I can see it. As I read the title, I gasp.

_Police Report: Genocider Syo_

“Yeah, told you it’d be useful. The info here could make or break the trial,” Enoshima adds.

I nervously look at the rest of the file, and almost throw up. It has actual pictures of the crime scene. I can feel myself trembling as I look at the names of all the men that had been killed Genocider Syo. By someone I’ve spent ten days with in the same place...

_Ken Genda (32), Tetsuhiro Honda (17), Takeshi Shouji (23), Kazukiyo Kanno (14), Takeshi Yoshida (30), Taro Komatsu, Takefumi Satono, Youji Okuda, Erio Takeda, Shu Tsuji, Naoji Ishi, Yoshito Yumejima..._ The list goes on. 

But, there is one thing that's clear. Each man has been murdered the exact same. The words _Bloodstain Fever_ are written in their own blood on the wall. But that’s not the only thing they all have in common. Each man has been crucified like Togami, hung up by these special looking scissors. The scissors also seem to be what killed them.

“You know, I didn’t actually realise that all her victims were crucified, kinda scary,” I mutter.

“Well, there’s good reason for that,” Enoshima replies. "That info wasn’t ever revealed to the public.”

“Wait, what?!” I gasp.

“Yep, I’m sure. None of you can remember it, and never can I. And I spend a lot of time online, it’s very important because that’s where a lot of advertising and stuff is. If that was released to the public, I’d remember. Trust me,” she adds. "That's how you know the difference between a copy cat and the real killer. There's been many rumours about who she's killed, over a thousand actually, but the actual list is actually a lot shorter, since they're the only ones that involve a crucifixion."

“What I’m interested in is the scissors. Togami did have a pair of scissors in his chest, but a very different kind. Not to mention the knife he had one him. What does that mean?” Kirigiri murmurs, before turning the page.

"Profiling Results?" I read out loud.

_All the crimes were conducted on weekdays late at night or on weekends between noon and evening. The more frequent of the two time periods was midday on weekends. From the above, we conclude the culprit is a student. Furthermore, there is evidence that the culprit stayed at the scene of the crime for a long time, but also that they escaped from it in a state of agitation. Since there were never any eye witness reports for the crimes, the culprit displays a pattern of doing so regardless of external motivation. From the display of such incoherent actions, we conclude that it’s possible the culprit suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. _

“That really does fit Fukawa, but—” Enoshima starts.

“Ah! You're here!!”Asahinsa shouts, running into the storage room, making it even more cramped. My face gets even more heated. “It's terrible! Help me!”

“What is it,” Kirigiri asks.

“It's Fukawa. She's back to normal,” Asahina sighs.

“Well, that’s good, right?” I reply.

“No, because she’s broken down. She's literally freaking out,” Asahina says.

“Well, we gotta go! We have to help!” Enoshima shouts.

“Come quickly! Go on, go on!!” And you with that, Asahins rushes off, leaving us three behind.

“Wait, Asahina!” I call, but she’s already too far away.

“Let’s not wait any longer!” Enoshima runs after her with a surprising amount of speed. Kirigiri is also very fast, leaving me a couple of metres away, trying my hardest to keep up. By time we get to Fukawa’s room, I feel as if I’ve run a marathon.

“You're late!!” Asahina scolds is.

“No, you're too fast,” I reply, barely able to breathe.

“What’s happened?!” Enoshima, who somehow hasn't broken a sweat, asks frantically. 

“Well, after the incident at the stairs, us three brought her to her room to make sure nothing happened. She was acting so strangely. Even if she wasn't a killer, I wouldn't like Genocider Syo. It got to the point where Fujisaki had to leave because he was so freaked out! But, Sakura absolutely amazing. She’s stayed here the whole time and kept a brilliant eye on her.” Asahina gives her a big, loving smile, which Oogami happily returns. “After a while, she sneezed. And after that, she started acting really strange, but she was Fukawa again. She kicked me and Sakura out of her room, started crying and hasn't opened it since.”

I nervously go up to the door and press the doorbell.

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

The door opens slowly, without making a noise. Fukawa peeks her head out. I swallow my breath involuntarily at the negative aura flowing from the gap in the door.

“......You guys just w...won't quit,” she grumbles.

“Well, yeah. We're worried about you, Fukawa!” Enoshima tells her.

“Pl...Please. As if a...anybody could worry about a m...m...murderer,” Fukawa scoffs.

“No, Fukawa, you’re not a murderer. That’s Syo, not you,” I reassure her. I am still a little scared of her, but it’s not her fault, and I don’t want to turn my back on a girl in a crisis.

“B...But I’m still going to be ex...executed for it, so w...why does it matter who is a m...m...murderer and who isn’t?” she asks bitterly.

“I care!” Enoshima and I shout simultaneously. We look at each other, somewhat shocked that we did that.

“B...Bullshit! Don’t l...lie!” Fukawa shouts back, pointing at us dramatically, her arm sticking out of the door. My eyes widen.

“Fukawa, your hand!” Enoshima gasps. She grabs Fukawa’s wrist and pulls her hand out into the light. There’s not much, but there’s blood on her fingers and the palm of her hand.

“How did that happen?!” I ask frantically.

“Doesn’t m...matter,” she hisses. She tries to pull away from Enoshima’s grip, but can’t.

“Yes it does! Fukawa please tell me! I want to help!” Enoshima begs.

“No help can be received if you refuse to hear it,” Oogami adds.

“W...Wait, guys, is that her blood?” Asahina asks.

“Well, it’s not from a wound her hand, at least,” Enoshima replies, looking closely at the blood. 

“So, is it Togami’s?!” Asahina exclaims, covering her mouth with her hands.

“N...No! It’s not!” Fukawa argues.

“Then you need to tell us Fukawa!” Enoshima shouts. Fukawa sighs, looking almost guilty.

“...I’ll sh...show Naegi and Enoshima. No one e...else,” the writer sighs.

“Thank you so much!” I say happily, smiling at her.

“Don’t take too long. We still need to investigate,” Kirigiri points out.

“Geez, have a heart Kirigiri,” Enoshima sighs.

“We’ll be as quick as we can, don’t worry,” I reply. Fukawa opens the door a fraction more and moves out of the way. Enoshima and I squeeze in. She then slams the door shut.

“Fukawa, who’s blood is that?” Enoshima asks urgently.

“M...M...Mine.”

Fukawa sits down on the floor, head in her hands. Next to her, there’s a pocket knife, the blade sticking out. It’s covered in blood.

“Where is it from?!” I ask frantically. As a reply, Fukawa lifts up her ankle length skirt up. Involuntarily, I gasp, and tears start form in my eyes.

“There's tw...twenty five, as n...now,” Fukawa tells us. The first twenty four are noticeable, but healing. The most recent one though... Very fresh, still bleeding. 

“Do you have any band aids?” I question.

“W...Why does th...that matter?” she asks.

“If you think we’re just gonna let you bleed, then that’s stupid!” Enoshima shouts.

“It’s bleeding a lot, Fukawa, we need to stop it,” I add.

“.......Some in the d...drawer,” she whispers. I almost don’t hear her. Enoshima stands up immediately and opens one.

“Why did you do it?” I ask softly.

“E...Each cut is one of G...Genocider Syo’s v...victims,” she answers. “I c...can’t forget them if I c...cut."

“There are better ways to remember,” Enoshima replies, sitting down next her with a band aid in hand.

“L...Like what? I can’t wr...write their names down, o...or anything. That’ll make me a s...suspect,” Fukawa argues as Enoshima places the band aid over the fresh cut.

“There’s websites online that honour everyone killed by Syo. You could check that everyday, or draw a line on your leg instead. But harming yourself is not the way forward. It’s really dangerous, and could potentially kill you if you cut too deep in the wrong place,” Enoshima tells her.

“But that’s not a p...permanent re...reminder. C...Cutting is,” Fukawa argues.

“It can be permanent if you keep thinking about them everyday,” I counter.

“Not e...enough,” she mumbles.

“Yes it is.” Enoshima reaches over and picks up the pocket knife, putting the blade back inside. “I’m going to keep a hold of this, okay?”

“Whatever. I...It’s not like I’m gonna l...live for much longer. I’m going to be e...executed,” Fukawa shrugs.

“I don’t think you’re the killer."

Fukawa and I stare at Enoshima in shock.

“W...Why would you say that?!” Fukawa shouts angrily.

“Some of the stuff just doesn’t add up. I’ll go into more detail at the trial, since that’s the best place to discuss theories and stuff,” Enoshima replies.

“How dare you!” Fukawa yells, standing up.

“What? Isn’t that a good thing?” I ask her.

“Don’t try and give me false hope! I know I’m the fucking killer!! There’s no way I’m not!! Get out of my room!!! Get out get out get OUT!!!” she screeches that last word so loud, I half expect the people outside to hear. Enoshima looks reluctant to leave, so I start pulling her away.

“Come on, Enoshima, we need to go.” She sighs heavily, but still turns around and leaves the room. I follow.

“How is Fukawa?” Oogami asks as we close the door.

“Who’s blood was it?” Kirigiri asks.

“It was hers. I’ve taken the knife away, but I don’t think she’d do it again anyway,” Enoshima replies.

“Wait, she was self harming?!” Asahina gasps. Enoshima and I nod gravely.

“That is terrible, I’m sorry I rushed you,” Kirigiri sighs.

“It’s fine. We’re out now,” I reply. “Where should we go next?”

“The changing rooms. We need to see which one room the changing equipment was taken out of,” Kirigiri answers.

“Well, let’s go. I need to focus again. For now, there’s nothing else I can do for Fukawa except find more proof,” Enoshima agrees. We say goodbye to the two girls, and then walk off. After that conversation, I feel more determined than ever to find the killer. If Enoshima is right, then I’m going to be pissed. Fukawa didn’t deserve this. I will help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I got triggered because of a scene I wrote myself that involves self harm :/ probably not great for my health but Fukawa was done dirty in the first game. She's such a tragic character but she gets turned into a perverted stalker. I hope this version of her is better. 
> 
> Also Kirigiri being a heartless bitch fuels my entire being


	19. Chapter 2: Investigation Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I wanted this out by Sunday but I just had no motivation. Depression is a bitch ngl

* * *

“So, where do we go now?” Enoshima asks, as we walk down the corridor.

“Isn’t it obvious? The changing room, the storage room and the kitchen,” Kirigiri replies. 

“And, how is that _obvious_?” Enoshima sighs. 

“Because the equipment Togami is hung up on came from the changing rooms, the scissors clearly came from the storage room, and the knife found on Togami is from the kitchen. Going to those places is very important,” Kirigiri informs us. 

“It is, but you didn’t have to treat us like we were dumb!” Enoshima shouts. 

“Guys, can we please stop fighting?” I ask. The girls glare at each other, but stay silent.

Since we’re on the second floor, we decide to check out the storage room first. Celes is standing in there, looking around at the amount of stuff stored. I don’t blame her, there’s so much stuff in here. 

“This storage room sure is an amazing place. There are all kinds of essential goods stuffed in here. Everything from food to clothing and towels. It makes things so much easier,” Celes comments as we walk in. Kirigiri ignores her, and goes over to the corner of the room. There’s a whole pile of scissors sitting on the floor. Kirigiri counts each one. 

“Yes, as I thought, the pair of scissors that killed him came from here. There’s only 29, but there should be 30,” Kirigiri tells us. She then turns around to face Celes. “It’s a good thing I’ve ran into you, actually.”

“What do you mean? Is everything all right?” Celes asks, tilting her head.

“No, but it’s not related to this case. Could we please talk in private after the trial, presuming that you’re not the killer?” Kirigiri asks. 

“Sure. Can I at least know what you need to talk to me about?” Celes replies. Kirigiri walks over and whispers something in her ear. After hearing what was said, Celes immediately pulls away and looks at Kirigiri with a mixture of anger and shock. “You... You...!”

“I’m sure you can understand why I want to talk with you in private. I need to continue my investigation. You can continue... pretending to be useful.” And with that, she walks off. Enoshima and I give each other a look, and then we follow her out. 

“What do you want to talk to her about?” I ask as we leave the storage room. 

“Depending on her answer, I’ll tell you. However, it may just be an inconvenience to tell others,” Kirigiri answers. 

“_An inconvenience_? You’re just so fucking mysterious, aren’t you?! Always have a be one step in front of everyone else! Because you’re Kirigiri fucking Kyouko!” Enoshima shouts. 

“I doubt you’ll believe me, but that is not the case. If you were in my situation, you wouldn’t tell anyone unless you knew the truth,” Kirigiri replies coolly. “Instead of shouting, can we go to the kitchen? We need to see if the knife was taken from there."

“Fine,” Enoshima grumbles, crossing her arms. This is certainly a very miss-matched group... 

We walk into the cafeteria, the other inhabitants looking as miserable as our little group. Asahina has her head lying down on the table. Fujisaki is next to her, staring into space. At another table, Adachi is sitting down, hugging Nanami, who’s sitting on her lap. Both girls have clearly been crying, their eyes very red and puffy. I start to head to Asahina and Fujisaki, since they’re sitting closest to us. 

“If you want to talk to them, I’ll allow it. I can investigate the kitchen alone if need be,” Kirigiri tells me. 

“No, fuck that. If you’re keeping secrets, I’m not leaving your side anymore,” Enoshima growls. 

“I... I’ll stay here and talk to these people. They might have something important to say,” I inform them timidly. I pray that they don’t start screaming at each other while I’m not with them. Then again, it’s not like I’ve stopped them before this point. I doubt I help at all. 

“Ah, Asahina, Fujusaki. Is Fukawa okay?” I ask, approaching their table. It takes a while for them to acknowledge me, but when they do, they give me their full attention. 

“She’s the same as before. It doesn’t seem like she’s going to come out, so I left her with Sakura. I offered for her to come with us, but she decided to stay. She’s so brave.” A small smile appears on her face. 

“It’s pretty scary,” Fujisaki sighs.

“So you’ve heard her too, Fujisaki?” I ask. 

“Yeah. I know it’s selfish, but when she started crying I had to go. I cry a lot, so I probably wouldn’t know what to do if I can’t stop myself. And it all got so overwhelming,” he answers. 

“It really freaked poor Fujisaki out, so I decided to leave Fukawa alone and join Fujisaki here for a while,” Asahina adds. 

“But why are you here?” I ask her.

“I think our heads are too full of problems right now, and then my appetite grew with it. But when I’m done eating I’ll go straight back, so don’t you worry. Although, Fujisaki said that she’d rather stay here, which is understandable,” Asahina replies. 

“It’s _he_,” Fujisaki mutters quietly, to which Asahina frantically apologises. 

“By the way, what are you eating?” I ask. 

“Isn’t it obvious?! Donuts!!” Asahina cheers, lifting the donut box up from her lap and onto the table. How is that obvious?

“Asahina really likes donuts,” Fujisaki tells me, as if he can hear my thoughts. 

“That’s right! When I heard God created both donuts and the universe, I couldn’t help but approve of him,” Asahina smiles. 

“I see,” I reply, not too sure what to say. 

“Togami probably also wanted to eat more donuts before he died. It’s such a shame.” Asahina sighs. “I should have tried to be more friendly with him when I had the chance. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if we had made more of an effort, because he would’ve been more friendly.”

“But nobody knew that he was going to die, so we all just thought that we could talk another time,” I reply. 

“I suppose,” Asahina replies, not looking convinced. 

“But the closer we get, the more it will hurt. Maybe it’s better that you didn’t know him well,” Fujisaki says, shocking both of us. 

“Fu...Fujisaki?!” I gasp. 

“Why would you say something like that?!” Asahina cries. 

“I’m sorry,” Fujisaki sobs. “It’s just, if it was someone like Maizono, it would really upset me. I’m so scared! I wish I wasn’t her friend!”

“Don’t let the fear of death make you stop having friends! Only one more person will die today, but I know it won’t be Sayaka. Then that’s it. One day, we will find a way out of this school. And I bet that one day will be soon,” I comfort him. 

“Yeah! That’s right!” Asahina chimes in. “I can’t wait to get out of here!” Instead of replying, Fujisaki breaks down sobbing. Asahina wraps her arm around him. 

“Ah, Naegi, I don’t want to be rude, but can you just leave this to me? I’ll try and make him feel better,” she asks. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” I reply. I walk away and go over to Adachi and Nanami. “Are you two okay?”

“Well, not really. I will be fine, but Nanami probably won’t. Her secret that Monobear told us is really getting to her. People don’t seem to trust her, and she can’t even remember coming here!” Adachi replies. Nanami nods slowly. “Please believe her, Naegi. She really can’t remember, and she certainly isn’t the mastermind or working for him!”

“I believe her, don’t worry,” I reassure them. Nanami glances at me in shock. 

“Really?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah. Monobear put us in this horrible situation. Why should we even trust him? If you can’t remember, then it isn’t true,” I explain. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was saying,” Adachi adds, giving Nanami a soothing smile. 

“Thank you...” Nanami smiles, but she still doesn’t look like she’s in the best shape. Then again, I don’t think anyone is. Everyone is getting affected one way or another. Especially Sayaka. I really hope I can find her after the investigation. 

After Nanami speaks, Kirigiri and Enoshima emerge from kitchen. They do not look happy. 

“I was right, the knife did come from the kitchen,” Kirigiri tells me, glaring at Enoshima out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, let’s go then. All we need to do is go to the changing rooms, right? Good. The sooner I get away from Kirigiri, the better,” Enoshima glowers. 

“Well, let’s go quickly then,” I stutter. I quickly walk out of the room, and the girls follow me. I’m desperate for this hellish investigation to end. 

We arrive outside the two changing rooms. 

“Hello naughty children!” Monobear giggles, appearing out of nowhere. 

“What do you want?” Enoshima asks angrily. 

“Don’t use that tone of voice young lady! I won’t give you my super helpful cheat in this investigation. How sad,” the bear sighs mockingly. 

“Don’t listen to Enoshima. Give us this _cheat_,” Kirigiri tells him. Enoshima gives her an outraged look. 

“I’m not sure if I should! My heart has been broken by my dear Enoshima! How can I ever love again?!” Monobear sobs dramatically. 

“Please tell us, Monobear, and please forgive Enoshima’s attitude,” Kirigiri begs. 

“Fine, but just this once!” Monobear promises her. “I’m gonna let you kids go in any changing room you like! Only for this investigation though. But, in this case, you don’t even need to swipe your key card! Go nuts, my children!” And with that, he disappears. 

“It’s probably easier if we split up. I could take the boys’ changing room with one of you with me, and the other can go in the girls’. That way you two won’t be in the same room,” I suggest.

“I’m staying with Naegi,” Enoshima replies immediately. 

“Works for me. I’d like to go in the girls’ anyway,” Kirigiri adds. She turns on her heel and stamps off. Enoshima does the same, with me trailing behind her. 

When we walk in, we get answers immediately. The equipment was taken from the boys’ changing room. There’s no doubt. Only half of the stuff actually remains. 

“I know it’s obviously been taken from here, but let’s give the room a quick look around. We could find something,” Enoshima suggests. 

“Good idea.” I look around, but I’m not finding anything, so I decide to make conversation. “What happened in that kitchen? You two are really annoyed at each other.”

“I’m sorry, Naegi, but I don’t really want to talk about it,” Enoshima replies. 

“Why?” I ask. 

“She insulted my sister, the most important person in my life,” she answers darkly. Things got that personal?! How?! “Wait. Naegi. Don’t move.” She walks over to me, and crouches down next to me, and points at the floor. 

“Oh my,” I whisper softly. In the space between my feet and the carpet, there’s a very, very tiny pool of blood. “How did that get here?”

“I’m presuming it’s the culprit’s, since they needed this to hang up the body. Maybe they cut themselves?"

Enoshima suggests. “Wait...” Her eyes move over to the carpet, and she lifts up the corner next to the blood. 

“What?!” I gasp, as I see what’s underneath. The entire bottom of the carpet is soaked in blood. 

“I guess that’s related to this tiny one? Maybe they tried to wipe up all the blood, but missed a bit?” Enoshima theorises. “Good thing they did.”

“But how did they cut themselves? And where?” I ask.

“I have no clue, sorry,” Enoshima sighs. We look around the rest of the room, but we can’t find anything else, so we leave. Enoshima practically had to drag me out, though. 

“Did you find anything?” Kirigiri asks. "There was nothing in my room, so I'm presuming you did."

“Actually, yeah, we did. The equipment definitely came from the boys’, but that’s not the only thing. The culprit started bleeding in that room. Quite heavily, in fact. They tried to hide it under the carpet, but you’re not the only person good at finding clues, so we actually found it!” Enoshima informs her rudely. 

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Ehhh... I am getting bored. We should start the show, don't you think? The school trial everyone is waiting for!! Well then, please go to the usual place! Enter the red door in the first floor of the school area. Upupu! I'll see you soon!!” Monobear announces. It's starting... The school trial...

“So it's time again,” I sigh. I walk to the elevator with the girls in an uncomfortable silence. 

“Makoto!” Sayaka shouts happily, running over and hugging me. 

“Sayaka! How are you?” I ask. 

“I’m really scared, but I’m better. Kuwata was a big help.” She flashes Kuwata a big grin. He blushes. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” I reply.

“Th...There’s no need to be nervous,” Fukawa tells her. “I...It’s obvious who the k...killer is. Come on, M...Monobear, let’s get this over with.”

As if on cue, the elevator arrives. Fukawa steps on with no hesitation. And then, I let out a single big breath and step towards the elevator, shivering. With each step, the beating of my heart grows faster. And then, when we were all on board, the elevator starts moving. It carried our whirlpool of emotions, our suspicions and our thoughts, leaving a clinging noise in our ears, the elevator descends deeper and deeper. As it goes further down, our sense of unease grew larger. Nevertheless, the elevator continues to descend even deeper under ground. And then, it suddenly stops, and we step off.

“What do you think? I changed the wallpaper! Isn't it fresh? Aren't you excited?” When no one replies to him, Monobear continues. “Well then, let's begin! Go to your assigned seat already, you bastards!”

And just like that, it begins again... A courtroom of life and death... Mutual deception of life and death... Betrayals of life and death... Puzzle solving of life and death... Vindications of life and death.. Trust of life and death...

A School Trial... of life and death....!

SCHOOL TRIAL

THE COURT IS OPEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo who do you think did it?? Please tell me!


	20. Chapter 2: Class Trial Part 1

“Ooh this trial is gonna be exciting! This time, we have two new people to join us here!” Monobear cheers. Enoshima and Nanami cringe at being mentioned. “Since these two newbies are here, let’s start with a simple explanation of our school trial! The result of the trial is determined by your own votes. If the correct culprit is chosen, they alone will be punished. However, if the wrong person is voted for, everyone but the culprit will be punished. The culprit alone, having managed to fool everyone, will publicly graduate this school! Well, then, let’s begin!”

DISCUSSION START

“Who did this? Tell us right now! I am not happy with your behaviour!” Ishimaru yells.

“Yeah, which one of you cowards thought it’d be a good idea?!” Oowada shouts.

“A...Are you b...both idiots? It’s o...o...bvious who the k...killer is,” Fukawa hisses.

“Um, neither of them had the chance to investigate,” Fujisaki points out quietly.

“Wait, who is it then?!” Kuwata asks. 

“It’s me,” the writer confesses, tears welling up in her eyes.

“That’s... This is horrible,” Asahina sighs, tearing up as well.

“Ugu...... Uuuuu..... I’m s...sorry... I’m so s...sorry... Just start the v...vote now,” Fukawa sobs.

“Allllll right! Well then, give it—” Monobear starts.

“Wait!” Enoshima screams. “It’s too early to vote yet!”

“Ooh, okay! This is interesting!” Monobear giggles.

“T...There’s no reason to stop the v...vote!” Fukawa argues. “Togami w...was crucified. A...All of Syo’s victims w...were crucified, but this was n...never revealed to the pu...public. How can it be anyone b...but me?”

“Because that file is literally in the library! Remember the dusty storage room? Your police file is literally in there. Anyone in this room could find out that information, not just you,” Enoshima points out.

“I...” Fukawa trails off, unsure of what to say.

“This is going to be a difficult thing to ask if you,” Kirigiri adds, joining the conversation. Enoshima looks annoyed. “But it would be helpful to the case if we could have the... _actual person_ we're accusing present.”

“T...the _actual person_...!?” Fukawa stutters. “T...t...t...t...that’s..........!” Her eyes then roll to the back of her head, and then Fukawa’s body bends backwards violently, falling down with a thud. But, the next second, she’s back up. However, it’s clear to see that Fukawa isn’t currently with us.

“You wanted her to change into me, huh?!!” Syo shouts, grinning wildly.

“Ew,” Adachi mutters loudly, looking as if she is about to throw up. Genocider Syo ignores her. 

“Hellooooooo, my beautiful fans! Back by popular demands, its me, Genocider Syo, your Super High-school Level Murderer! My real name is Touko Fukawa. Isn’t that, like, so lame?!!” she giggles.

“What’s up with that girl?! She’s completely insane!” Oowada comments.

“You should be locked up for all the murders you’ve committed!” Ishimaru shouts.

“Oh, big deal. I only committed a few murders here and there, not much. You’re not gonna lock up your precious boyfriend, are you? He’s not exactly innocent either!” Syo shouts back, although she looks very amused.

“He’s not... We’re not...!” Oowada stutters, making Syo laugh loudly.

“He’s different from you! He’s a far better person than you’ll ever be!” Ishimaru counters.

“That’s gaaaaaaaaaaay!” Syo giggles. “But then again, I’ve literally got a girlfriend, so I understand y’all! I got that gay feelings too!”

“You? Someone like _you_ has a girlfriend?!” Adachi gasps. “I’m one of the most loved people on this planet, and I can’t even get a girlfriend! How come someone like you have one?!”

“_Someone like me_? Is there something wrong with having a serial killer inside you?! She can overlook a girl’s single fault, so why can’t you?!! Geehaaheehee!!” Syo replies.

“That’s a pretty big fault to overlook!” Kuwata comments.

“A healthy murderer is achieved by a healthy body and a healthy soul!!” Syo adds. 

“But this is overwhelmingly different from your usual self,” Oogami replies.

“That’s right. The entire world is made up of innings and outings. Fronts and rears. Much like there are 9 outings behind every 9 innings. Much like there are lies behind every truth. Behind every darkness, hides a light as bright as the sun!! Geeheeheehaa!!” the serial killer rambles. I still can’t believe that that’s Genocider Syo, the serial killer. Her words are complete nonsense!

“Can I ask a question?” Fujisaki asks timidly.

“What is it!?” Syo replies.

“Are you...” Fujisaki takes a deep breath. “Are you the mastermind?”

“Ah, my big revelation! I am indeed the true genuine mastermind!” She flips her hair and strikes a pose for a few seconds, before returning to normal. “That was a lie, of course!!”

“So, you’re not behind this?” I check. 

“Of course she isn’t! Don’t confuse me for a weirdo like her!” Monobear shouts, sounding offended. “Speaking of which, lately police and society really have been powerless, haven’t they. They let such a half-witted murderer run loose!”

“I know I harm people. But isn’t living life itself nothing more than harming others? People hurt others so they can live. People get hurt by others so they can live!” She shrugs. “Or something like that! Geeheehaahaa!!”

“You’re freaking insane!” Adachi yells. “Enoshima, you’re my friend and all, but how can you say that she isn’t the murderer?!”

“Oh, I see. I see I see I see. You think I murdered poor Togami. But, too bad! I am not the culprit!!” Syo confesses.

“I don’t think anyone but a serial killer like you could kill anyone in such a bizarre fashion,” Celes points out.

“Nevertheless, I am telling the truth,” Syo replies.

“What reason do we have to believe you?” Oogami asks.

“That’s right! How can we trust a murderer’s word?!” Asahina adds.

“No, please believe me! She’s not the killer!” Enoshima begs. I think she’s right. I don’t think Genocider Syo did this. It just doesn’t feel like she has. Something doesn't add up. 

“I am not the killer!” Syo announces. 

“Who here would believe your words?” Oogami asks.

“It would be a different story if you had an alibi,” Celes points out.

“_An Alibi_, huh?! That sounds so professional!” Syo giggles.

“Listen here! We are not going to let you get away with this! Stop resisting! Your crimes are perfectly identical, so it’s obvious that you’re the killer!” Ishimaru shouts.

“No, that’s wrong!” I counter. “_Perfectly identical_? Is that really so? I don’t think Togami’s murder and Genocider Syo’s past crimes are completely the same.”

“No murder is identical. That doesn’t mean she didn’t do it,” Adachi argues.

“Just listen to what Makoto has to say,” Sayaka huffs.

“What so he can defend an obvious murderer, like he did for you?” Adachi snaps.

“No, so we can get to the bottom of the case!” the idol shouts.

“Sayaka’s right. Can you please just listen to me? No murder is identical, but Togami’s has some pretty big differences,” I tell the court.

“Hey, hey, how can anyone fail to see them? You’re such a super small fry! Well, let me teach you!! You see, my murders are always full of faith and passion! I am a top-class murderer, after all – it’s all about perfectionism! It’s just like famous ramen restaurants, always fixated with making the perfect soup and noodles. But, that Byakuya Togami murder... It’s just like those packs of instant ramen licensed from those famous shops!! It’s nothing like my work!” Syo rambles.

“Let me explain things a little better,” I sigh. “There are clearly two things different between Togami’s murder and Genocider Syo’s past crimes. The first of those is that the cause of death is different. In Genocider Syo’s past cases, the victims were all killed the same way. At least from observing the case file, everyone was killed by being stabbed with multiple, unique-looking scissors. But Togami was killed by one single pair of scissors, wasn’t he? And the scissors aren’t like her ones. Isn’t that strange? Genocider Syo always kills the same way, but changed her method this time.”

“Is that really enough evidence, though?” Ishimaru asks. “Those scissors aren’t in school, so of course she doesn’t have them!”

“Hey! I would never abandon my precious scissors! I will only use hand-made scissors I make myself!! It’s natural for a top-class murderer to be a perfectionist regarding her tools of trade, don’cha think?” Syo shouts, rolling her eyes.

“But you still don’t have any in this school, so--” Syo lifts up the side of her skirt, showing us all the scissor sheath worn at her hip. And, to our surprise, there are about three separate pairs of scissors. She takes a pair out, and drops the skirt. 

“You sure about that?”

“Holy shit!” Enoshima gasps, as Syo starts fiddling with the scissors.

“All right! Fuck off! You’re insane, bitch!” Oowada shouts. Everyone seems to be shouting, or at least making some sort of comment. I look at Sayaka in fear and desperation. She gives me a reassuring smile and then claps her hands, getting everyone’s attention.

“Guys! Please be quiet! Makoto said there were two reasons, so can we please listen to him? We need to get to the bottom of this case!” Sayaka calls out. Everyone goes silent and looks at me. I gulp.

“Thanks, Sayaka. Anyway, there is another difference. In fact, now that we know she has scissors on her, it makes this point even more relevant,” I tell them.

“That’s right, if we compare the blood message in my murder art to the slices of roast pork in a bowl of ramen, the crucifixion is just like the boiled egg!!” Syo adds.

“Just shut up!” Adachi groans in frustration.

“Makoto, what’s the next difference?” Sayaka asks, just as Syo opens her mouth to argue.

“She’s kind of already said it. The second difference has to do with the crucifixion. His hands were tied with something that looks like a rope, and he was crucified that way, remember?” I remind them.

“What’s the problem with that?” Celes asks.

“In Genocider Syo’s past murders, what was used to crucify the victims was those scissors. Since Syo has those scissors on her currently, then it can’t be her! The sheath she has was full, but if she was the murderer she would’ve used them!” I declare.

“She could easily have another sheath, though,” Asahina points out. 

“I shall check!” Ishimaru shouts.

“What, like a security guard who pats you up?” Kuwata asks. Ishimaru nods.

“What?! I don’t you touching me! My girlfriend is the only person who can lay her hands on me!” Syo snaps. Then, her face then goes red and ecstatic looking, and then she hugs herself. “And what amazing hands she has...”

“Please, none of us want to hear that sort of thing,” Oogami sighs.

“I don’t want to do this either, Genocider Syo, but it’s crucial to the case,” Ishimaru replies. He walks over to her, abandoning his stand.

“Hey! Those seats are there for a reason!” Monobear complains.

“This search is crucial to finding out our culprit. Can you please make the exception?” Kirigiri asks.

“Ugh, fine. But only this once! Don’t make a habit of this sort of thing!” the headmaster compromises. Ishimaru sighs, the reluctantly starts patting Syo down. It’s an odd sight. Syo keeps squealing each time he touches her, and Ishimaru’s face is bright red. Once he finishes, Ishimaru quickly returns back to his seat.

“No, Genocider Syo is not the culprit. She only has the one sheath,” Ishimaru informs us bashfully.

“Don’t be upset, bro! You took one for the team! Now we’re one step closer to finding the killer!” Oowada reassures him. Ishimaru gives him a grateful smile.

“But but but but but but but~!” Syo cuts in, a big grin on her face.”Big Mak says there are two differences, but he’s wrong!!” Did she just call me _Big Mak_? No. There’s no way she’s using that nickname. That’s what my sister calls me.

“Don’t call me that!” I yelll, glaring at her.

“Oh, why? Is it a personal nickname? Geehaaheehee!” she giggles.

“Actually, yeah! It’s what my sister calls me!” I shout, somehow shocked they she guessed it right.

“Wow, what a coincidence geeheehee! I got that _exact_ nickname!” After a small laughing fit, she composes herself. “Anyway, as I was saying! Big Mak! There is one more difference!” I guess she’s not stopping. That sucks.

“Eh?” I ask, unsure on what she’s on about.

“Oh, didn’t you notice? That bunch of victims of my past murders? There’s one hidden rule connecting them all!!” she tells me, although my mind is still drawing a blank.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand,” I confess, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Geez, I thought you were smart!” Syo insults me. “I carry my murders with faith and passion, they’re all of men that turn me on! Kyaa, how embarrassing! I said it!!” She hides her face in mock embarrassment.

“What the fuck!!?” Oowada stutters.

“But, you gotta use your head! Remember what I said! I’ve got an incredibly sexy girlfriend! So, since I only kill those who turn me on, another murder would be like cheating on her! I could never do that! Yeah sure, there’s the whole thing about motives. I might kill to keep my identity a secret, or like, to escape and see her again. But if I did, why would I ever bother with the crucifixion and the blood message?! They just give me away and are a huge pain to make!” Syo explains.

“Her reasoning makes sense,” Celes comments.

“And also, no matter why I kill, I would never neglect my beloved scissors! What idiot would ever use those icky normal pairs on purpose?!!” Syo adds.

"I'm glad you're all finally seeing it. Syo is not the killer," Enoshima smiles happily. 

“I need to ask, is there anyone here who still thinks that she’s the killer?” Kirigiri checks.

“I don’t trust her, at all, but no, I don’t think she did it,” Adachi replies.

“That wasn’t the question. I asked if anyone still thinks she’s the killer,” Kirigiri says coldly. "Which, I would like to know, please."

“Hey, Kirigiri, lay off!” Enoshima growls.

“Can we please just focus on my question? Does. Anyone. Here. Still. Think. She’s. The. Killer?” Kirigiri crosses her arms. She’s met with silence. “Thank you.”

“So, what are we gonna do now?” Asahina asks.

“Look at the rest of the evidence, and work from there,” Kirigiri answers.

“Well, Enoshima, you worked out that the killer wasn’t Genocider Syo. Any ideas?” Adachi asks.

“No sorry,” the fashionista sighs.

“Wait guys. I think I may know who the killer is,” Kuwata announces.

“Huh? Really?” Sayaka gasps.

Kuwata runs his hands through his hair. “It’s Nanami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know its quite close to the original. But I hope its still OK?
> 
> Also, yes, Komaru is Syo's gf. Poor Makoto, he has no idea :/


	21. Chapter 2: Class Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I got distracted by reading the fic Operation VK! I really recommend it btw if you haven't read it!
> 
> Also, just to save confusion, there's no way to get any Monopads other than your own. You can't get the ones from dead people
> 
> Also, quick warning, a homophobic slur is used, so please be careful!

Everyone stares at Kuwata in shock. 

“What?” Nanami gasps, gripping her bag straps. 

“She hasn’t said a word during this whole trial. She was probably hoping that we’d vote for Genocider Syo already,” Kuwata points out. 

“That’s not true,” Nanami replies. "I didn’t investigate, so my input would probably only derail the discussion.”

“And anyway, this is her first trial! She’s the most confused out of all of us!” Adachi shouts. ‘What the heck has happened to you Kuwata?! That girl has been a terrible influence on you!”

“This is isn’t about me!” Sayaka yells. 

“I don’t get why you hate her so much. She may have done wrong, but at least she is trying to atone for that. Unlike Nanami, who’s been lying to us this whole time!” Kuwata accuses her. 

“I haven’t been lying. I don’t remember anything that Monobear said.” Nanami’s tone is surprisingly calm, considering that she’s being accused of murder. However, she’s pulling the hood down over her face, an indication that she isn’t actually that calm. 

“You're clearly is lying! And there’s no reason for you to lie unless there's something you have to hide,” Kuwata argues. 

“Nanami isn’t hiding anything!” Adachi counters. 

“You can’t deny that Nanami is the most suspicious person among us,” Celes adds. 

“Anyway, how do you know she’s not lying? All it takes is a couple of minutes to read up on Genocider Syo. Then, last night, she stabbed Togami and tried to make it look like Genocider Syo," Kuwata theorises. 

"Hey, didn't your mama ever tell you that framing people is mean?" Syo giggles. 

“I don’t have any proof, but please believe me. I didn’t murder Togami,” Nanami replies. 

“And we’re supposed to trust that? Guys don’t you see? It was Nanami. She could’ve done it all!” Kuwata announces. 

Wait a minute... 

“No, that’s wrong!” I counter. “There’s actually evidence that proves she couldn’t have done it.”

“Please, tell them,” Nanami begs. 

“Togami was held up by training equipment from the changing room. The changing room was the boys’ changing room. But, I’ve seen Nanami go in the girls’ changing room, so there’s no way it can be her!” I inform him. 

“So, the culprit has to be a guy?” Asahina asks. 

“Not necessarily,” I reply. “For some reason, Monobear has split it into assigned genders at birth. So, it’s anyone who’s assigned male at birth, not any guy.”

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up!" Asahina smiles. 

“Kuwata, I think you owe Nanami an apology,” Adachi commands, crossing her arms.

“No, it’s fine. You’re supposed to do that in trials,” Nanami reassures her. 

“But he should’ve just listened to you!” Adachi groans. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. You’re not the murderer. But I still don’t trust you,” Kuwata tells her. 

“What?! You know what, whatever! We can argue about it later! But we need to focus on the trial at the moment,” Adachi sighs angrily. 

“Hey, Adachi? Can I ask you something quickly?” Nanami asks her quietly. “Could I hide? You know, like a hug, but I bury my head in your neck? You know what I mean, right?” Nanami checks. Adachi’s cheeks go slightly pink, and she nods “And, if I do want to say anything, could I just whisper it to you and you tell them? I really want to help, but I feel really terrible.”

“Yeah, sure, anything you need,” Adachi replies. She glares at Kuwata as Nanami hugs her.

“So, let’s get back on track. Now that we know that the culprit is assigned male at birth, we can use that to narrow down the suspects,” Kirigiri points out. 

“Wow, never thought I’d say this, but I wish I could be a murder suspect,” I laugh. Sayaka gives me a concerned but sympathetic look. 

“I hate to say this, believe me, I wish there was another way, but everyone in this room is going to have to show us their assigned gender at birth from their Monopads,” Kirigiri points out. 

For a second, there’s just silence. 

“I don’t think that’s fair,” Sayaka argues. 

“Everyone should have a right to their privacy!” Ishimaru shouts. 

“I’ve seen how horrible it is for people to be outed before they’re ready, we can’t do that! Especially at a trial, which is traumatic without that!” Adachi counters. 

I do agree that it’s unfair,” Oogami adds. 

“Do you think that I want to do this either? I’m a trans girl, and I only want to tell people that I trust. But for the sake of this trial, I have to out myself to everyone and become a suspect. It’s horrible, I know, but it needs to be done if we are to solve Togami’s murder,” Kirigiri insists, gritting her teeth. 

“I hate to say this, say this, but I agree with the dumb bitch,” Enoshima sighs. I begin to smile a little. Kirigiri has already told me that, so that means she trusts me. When I catch her eye, my smile grows into a big grin. She doesn’t smile back, but she nods at me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kirigiri smile though, so It’s more than enough for me. 

“So, I think we should go around in a circle and show our Monopads. These way, it’s organised, and no one can lie to avoid suspicion,” Kirigiri suggests. She pulls out her own Monopad. “I’ll start.” After clicking on a couple of things, she shows us her screen. It very clearly says _male_ on it. 

“I shall go next,” Oogami says. Her Monopad says _female_. 

“Oh, it’s me now, huh?” Enoshima adds. _Female_. 

“I too am cis!” Ishimaru shouts, but he still shows us his Monopad so we can be sure. _Male_.

“So am I,” Sayaka tells us. _Female_. 

“I’m not. Luckily, I’m very open about it,” I inform them, holding up my Monopad with the incorrect label of _female_. 

“All right! It’s your favourite serial killers turn!” Syo giggles, whipping out her Monopad. _Female_. “I know it says female, but just ignore that! For the depressed bitch, it’s correct, but not for me! I’m actually non binary, so if you don’t respect that and use _they_ and _them_, I’ll stab ya!” They laugh loudly. “Kidding, kidding~ ! I’m happy with either _she_ or _they_!”

“Well, what do you prefer?” I ask. I may not like them, but I don’t want to misgender them! 

“_They_,” Syo replies. I nod and smile. 

“Ah, it’s my turn,” Kuwata sighs. “I mean, it’s not like it’s that much of a big deal, since I’ve only started playing for men’s teams recently but...” His Monopad says _female_. 

“I’ll show both mine and Nanami’s,” Adachi tells us. Both of them say _female_. 

“I... I do not wish to disclose this information,” Celes sighs. 

“I’m sorry, but we have to if we’re to solve this case,” Kirigiri replies. 

“Very well then.” Celes’s Monopad says _male_. 

“I’m not sure there’s much point in showing you, since it was my secret, but I’ll show you anyway,” Fujisaki stutters. His Monopad says _female_, unsurprisingly. 

“This isn’t really well known unless you watch my swimming, but I’m actually a trans girl!” Asahina tells us, lifting up her Monopad. It says _male_. “Also, Kuwata, how did you get it so you could play on the actual team? I’m so jealous!”

“Well, you know Nidai Nekomaru, the Super High-school Level Coach? He actually coached me, so he was able to pull some strings. He’s a trans guy too, so he made sure that I got into the men’s team,” Kuwata explains. 

“Well, once I get out of here, I’ll be sure to look him up! I want to be on the women’s team,” Asahina decides. 

“One more person to go. Oowada, please show us your Monopad,” Kirigiri commands. Oowada doesn’t move, and looks incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Don’t be discouraged, babe! I believe in you! You can do it! Everyone here is so kind, no one will judge you!” Ishimaru reassures him. 

“_Babe_?” Oowada echoes. Both of their eyes widen, and they look at each other as if to say _oh shit. _

“There’s no need to be scared guys,” Fujisaki soothes. “No one is going to judge you if you’re dating. We’re all a really accepting class.”

“But I’m meant to be a man! God dammit!! How can I live up to what my brother wants if I’m a stupid fag?!” Oowada growls, slamming his hand against the stand. 

“Mondo, don’t call yourself that!!” Ishimaru screams. “I know you’re insecure about being a gay trans guy, but you don’t need to be! Because you are you, and you’re perfect the way you are! And I love you for who you are, not who your brother wants you to be!”

“You, what? You _love me_?” Oowada stutters. 

“Yes.”

Oowada stays silent for about a minute. “I love you too.” 

Oowada then coughs awkwardly, and says, “Anyway, you can’t just take our word for it, so I should just show you.” He pulls out his Monopad. As Ishimaru just said, it displays the word _female_. 

“So, we’ve narrowed it down to four suspects: me, Ishimaru, Celes and Asahina,” Kirigiri informs us. 

“It’s not Ishimaru, that’s for sure,” Oowada states. 

“So, do any of the four have any alibis?” Oogami asks. 

“I don’t think they anyone would. It was at Night Time. We were all in bed,” Fujisaki points out. 

“So, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?” Enoshima asks. 

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out! It’s obviously Celes!” Oowada declares. 

“Excuse me? How on earth did you come to that dumb conclusion?” Celes scoffs. 

“Who else could it be? It sure as hell ain’t my boyfriend, Asahina’s too nice and Kirigiri’s been too helpful on the case. Anyway, you’re an absolute insane bitch,” Oowada explains. 

“Kirigiri is a literal assassin, fuckass,” Enoshima spits. “She’s the most suspicious person here.”

“I disagree,” I tell her. “She didn’t have to make us all reveal our Monopads, which made her suspicious, but she did. I think we can trust her.”

“So, if Kirigiri is definitely off the hook, then it’s gotta be Celes?” Enoshima asks. 

“I hate to say it, but it’s the only explanation I can think of,” Asahina sighs, tearing up. 

“No, it's not Celes,” Kirigiri answers. 

“_No_? Why _no_? Isn’t she the most suspicious of the four suspects?” Kuwata asks. 

“Because, based off what I’ve deduced, she would never commit a murder,” Kirigiri informs us. 

“What?! You are still going on about that?!” Celes screeches, her calm composure suddenly cracking. 

“I’m sorry, but it has to be said. I won’t reveal what it is, in fact I’m only saying it to prove you didn’t kill Togami,” Kirigiri replies.

“This is NOT the way to prove my innocence! I don’t even get how you can to that fucking conclusion!! You’re just talking out of your ass, Kirigiri!!” Celes screams. 

“She’s suddenly very scary,” Kuwata comments, backing away. 

“Celes, please calm down! You’re not helping anyone by getting this angry,” Sayaka attempts to soothe her. 

“Shut the fuck up you little bitch!! I am well in my right to get angry when people say shit that!!!” Celes hisses. “You’re wrong! Wrong!! All of you are WRONG!!” She pulls at her hair. 

“Kirigiri, what did you say to her?!” I ask. It must be something bad, if that’s what breaks her, not the accusation of murder. 

“I’m sorry, but until we talk in private, I can’t tell anyone else. I just need you to trust me, Naegi, it’s not her,” Kirigiri begs. 

I don’t know how to respond. I do trust Kirigiri, but I need evidence to say that she’s not the killer. With our small amount of suspects, we can’t just take people’s words with no evidence. 

“Kirigiri, I do trust you, but we only have four suspects. Well , three, excluding you. We need evidence of we’re to dismiss Celes being a culprit,” I regretfully tell her.

“Naegi, please, you have to believe me. If I say what it is, it’ll just send everyone into a panic. I can’t have that if we’re to focus on Togami’s murder,” Kirigiri replies, clenching her fists. She’s not getting mad, I can tell, but she’s desperate. But sadly, I can’t just let it go. 

“This is a murder trial, I’m not sure we can get any more panicked than we already are,” I point out.

“Oh for fucks sake, just tell the whole court!! We’re not getting anywhere without it, so why not just bring everything in!? Fuck, why not get Monobear to join in!? The whole thing is going to shit anyway!!” Celes laughs cruelly. 

“I like the way you think!” Syo adds, gazing at her with admiration. 

“...Fine, I’ll tell you my theory. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if everyone freaks out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that most of the cis people are next to each other is entirely coincidental, that's just how they are in canon.
> 
> So, with this new evidence, has your mind been changed? Who killed Togami? Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon so you find out!


	22. Chapter 2: Class Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for mentions of self harm

Despite saying that she’ll tell us her theory, Kirigiri stays silent. She clenches her fists, and closes her eyes. Enoshima rolls her eyes dramatically and folds her arm. 

“Well then, spit it out already,” she groans, sighing loudly. Kirigiri glares at her, and then finally speaks up. 

“I think that Celestia Ludenburg is the mastermind behind this.”

“BULLSHIT!! BULLSHIT!!” Celes screeches, but she’s the only one to react. The rest of us stay in a stunned silence, as if someone has pressed mute on our conversation. 

“I... Kirigiri... What on earth could possibly make you think that?!” Enoshima gasps, her eyes wide. 

“Well, it comes down to a lot of things really. First of all, her aesthetic is very similar to Monobear’s which is what made me start looking into her actions more thoroughly,” Kirigiri begins. 

“So?! Lots of people wear clothes like mine! It’s not my fault that fucking bear stole my aesthetic!” Celes yells. 

“Stole _your_ aesthetic?! I’ve has this style waaaaaay before you, missy!” Monobear argues. 

“That’s not the only reason. Out of everyone here, Celes is the only person who hasn’t wanted to escape. Of course, at first that would make her seem like she’s not the mastermind. She’s clearly working against what Monobear wants. But I’ve came up with two explanations: reverse psychology, or that the killing isn’t the true intention behind this game.”

“Excusez moi?! This whole thing is about killing, dumbass! What a stupid theory!” Monobear shouts, getting off his throne and waddling over to Kirigiri. 

“It might not be though. Maybe you just want to keep us in here, or something,” Kirigiri suggests. 

“What the fuck?! We’ve literally had two murders in here! Would I go out of my way to present motives for murder if I didn’t want you to FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER?!” Monobear screams. 

“Okay, so maybe that theory is wrong. But it doesn’t rule out the reverse psychology—”

“Kirigiri, for someone who tries to hide her emotions, you’re so incredibly see-through,” Enoshima sighs. “Let’s face it, you just don’t like Celes, so you’re desparate to make her the villain. That’s what you did with me! Fucking hell, Kirigiri! I tried to help in the investigation, and you start accusing me of shit! Your whole theory has completely derailed the trial! You never had to even bring up that Celes theory, especially since we still have some fucking evidence that we haven't looked at!”

“If disliking people makes them the mastermind, then Kirigiri is definitely the mastermind! Upupupu!” Monobesr goes back up onto the throne. "Of course, that's a lie! Kirigiri is too dumb to run this!" 

“I hate to say this, but you’re right Enoshima... I got careless and ignored the evidence in front me, especially since I found some of it,” Kirigiri sighs. 

“_Evidence_? There’s still more? Oh thank goodness! What is it?” Sayaka asks. 

“There’s two more pieces,” I explain. “First of all, Togami has a knife hidden in his clothes. And, in the changing room that the equipment came from, there’s blood on the floor. Whoever cut themselves must’ve bled quite a lot, since the puddle was quite large. However, the culprit tried to cover this up by wiping up the blood under the carpet. The only reason we noticed it is because there was a tiny bit they forgot to wipe up.”

“Geez, you really thought that I could’ve done this? That’s so sloppy! I definitely would’ve been caught after the first few with that carelessness!” Syo mocks. 

“I wish you were that sloppy, then,” Adachi mutters. 

“Oh shut up, you! You’re just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don’t!” Syo sticks their tongue out at her. Adachi’s face momentarily flushes. 

“So, since Kirigiri’s meaningless theory is terrible, should we actually discuss the evidence that matters?” Celes asks, regaining her composure. 

“Wow, Celes, you sure you're _just_ the Super High-school Level Gambler? The way you regained your composure was impressive! I'd say it's _Super High-school Level_ impressive!” Adachi comments. 

“Thank you, madam. It’s an important part of being a gambler of course. You have to be a good actor or you’ll never get anywhere. I do apologise for my outburst, it’s just that it was simply very illogical and presumptuous of her to assume I’m the mastermind,” Celes hangs her head gracefully. 

“Should we discuss the theory at a later time?” Asahina asks. 

“I don’t think there’s much to discuss,” Oogami replies. “It’s a baseless theory.”

“So, can we please start discussing the evidence at hand?” Ishimaru asks. 

“Let’s start with the knife? I think that’ll be a good start,” Enoshima suggests. We all nod. 

“So, where was the knife found? Like, where in his clothes?” Asahina asks.

“In his boxers,” Kirigiri replies. 

“You reached into a dead man’s boxers?” Adachi cringes. 

“Wow, KK, you have very bad taste. Someone like him?” Syo giggles. 

“It's not like that. I had to. I felt something foreign in them,” Kirigiri shrugs. "I'm not even into guys, especially dead ones."

“So, why would there be a knife in his boxers? Was it the murder weapon?” Enoshima wonders. 

“I thought the scissors were the murder weapon,” Fujisaki comments. 

“Whatever the case, its clear that the knife did have something to do with the murder,” Kirigiri says. Nanami lifts her head, and whispers something into Adachi’s ear. Adachi’s eyes light up. 

“That’s it! You’re a genius, Nanami!” Adachi grins.

“What did she say?” Fujisaki asks. 

“Well, considering Togami is a jerk, it’s possible that the murder was... self defense,” Adachi tells us. I sigh. I hate to admit it, but I think she’s right. Considering his personally, it’s pretty likely. 

“That makes sense,” Sayaka sighs. 

“But, if you were to hide a knife, I wouldn’t hide it in my boxers. It’s incredibly difficult to get the knife out, and by the time it is out, the culprit probably would’ve ran away,” Kirigiri points out. 

‘That’s a very good point. Why his boxers? Surely having them just in his trousers is better?” I add. 

“Oh shit, I think that’s it!” Oowada realises. 

“What is it, Mondo?” Ishimaru asks. 

“Togami tried to attack the culprit, and the culprit used the knife to kill him!” Oowada suggests. 

“Yes! That's it! You're brilliant, babe!” Ishimaru cheers. 

“So, why would the culprit try to hide the knife?” Kuwata asks. 

“Probably so that they could use the scissors, to further frame Genocider Syo,” Kirigiri theories. 

“That is the most likely course of action,” Oogami agrees. 

“So, should we talk about the blood in the changing room now?” Enoshima asks. 

“Well, isn’t it obvious?! The culprit must’ve stabbed him in there! But wanted to cover it up for some reason!” Oowada declares. 

“No, that’s wrong!” I counter. “The blood trail clearly goes from the dorm corridor to the top of the stairs! I doubt Togami was even in the changing room at any time.”

“So, does that mean that the blood belongs to the culprit?” Fujisaki asks. 

“I think it’s likely,” Kirigiri replies.“However, it’s impossible to say where the cut is.”

“So, what are we going to do? What can we do with that information? I don’t really think there’s much we can do,” Asahina sighs. 

“I do have a suggestion, but...” Kirigiri takes a deep breath. 

“Geez, what is it with you and suggesting weird stuff for the investigation?” Syo huffs. 

“I think that all the suspects, including me, should take their clothes off,” Kirigiri tells us. 

“What did you just say?!” Ishimaru gasps. 

“Ooh, this is more like it!” Syo drools, before staring at herself in disgust. “Wait, what am I saying?! I’ve got big tiddy gf! Oh, old habits die hard, geeheehee!”

“Look, this is the easiest way to find the killer. If there’s a cut on there body, then I’m pretty sure they killed Togami. I know I’m not the killer, but I shall also join you, since I am a suspect,” Kirigiri explains. 

“Do we really have to do this?” Asahina asks, looking uncomfortable. 

“I hate the idea, but what it must be done,” Celes sighs. 

“Asahina, if this helps, imagine that you’re getting changed for a swim competition,” Oogami suggests, smiling a little. 

“Mondo, if you don’t mind, could you please look away? It’s far too early for you to see my naked!” Ishimaru squeaks. 

“So, does everyone agree to do it, despite the embarrassment?” Kirigiri asks. Celes and Ishimaru nod. 

“No! No! Please, I’m way too uncomfortable to do that!” Asahina argues. 

Oh no. 

I get that it’s not a good thing to have to do, but Asahina is the only one refusing to do it... Please, let it be that she’s just uncomfortable. 

“Asahina—” Oogami starts. 

“There has to be more evidence, because this isn’t fair! I don’t want to do this!” the swimmer shouts, tearing up. 

“I’m sorry, Asahina,” Oowada sighs. Asahina tilts her head at him. Before she could say anything, Oowada grabs at the sleeve of her red jacket and pulls. The jacket comes off, but Asahina accidentally falls onto the floor. 

“Asahina! Are you okay?!” Oogami asks frantically, running over to her. Asahina lifts her head up to look at Oogami, with tears streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry,” Asahina sobs. Oogami stares at her, confused. Asahina lifts up her left arm. There’s an ugly, deep cut running from her elbow to half way down her arm. “I’m so sorry Oogami!”

“Whoa, did not see that coming!” Syo gasps. 

“_You_?! You did this?” Enoshima asks, looking quite lost. 

“I... Yes, I did,” Asahina replies tearfully. She opens her mouth to speak more, but at that moment, Syo sneezes. And, right after she does that, Syo’s entire body language changes, and they start shaking. I suppose it’s wrong to say that _Syo’s_ the one who’s changing, since it’s clear that it’s now Fukawa who's standing in front of us. 

“What...? Wh...What’s happening?” Fukawa stutters. 

“We did it, Fukawa! We worked out the culprit!” Enoshima informs her. 

“What? N...No... It had to be me...! Th...There’s no proof it i...isn’t me..” the writer argues. 

“Actually, there is proof it wasn’t you,” Enoshima informs her. 

“Wh...What?!” Fukawa gasps. 

“The training equipment that hung up Togami was from the assigned male at birth changing room, and you’re and Syo aren’t able to get in there. So there’s no possible way it was Syo!” Enoshima explains. Fukawa looks at her in doubt. 

“Hey, Naegi, Maizono, I know you did a great job with the explanation last trial, but can I explain it to her please?” Asahina begs us. 

“I don’t have a problem. Do you, Sayaka?” I ask. She shakes her head. 

“It all started after Night Time. The culprit was freaking out. The idea of people finding out that secret was terrifying, and they didn’t know what to do. After about an hour of debating to themselves, the culprit decided to commit a murder. 

But, before the culprit could plan anything, they heard the doorbell go off. They answered it, and found Togami standing outside the door. They chatted for a few minutes, but then Togami pulls out a knife that he had hidden. 

In a desperate attempt to stay alive, the culprit pushed him away. He hit his head against the corner of the door frame, and he passed out. It left a very nasty dent in his head, though. He wasn’t dead at that point, so the culprit stabbed him. And stabbed him again. And again. They stabbed him so many times to release all the frustration that they had because of this situation. 

After stabbing him, the culprit dragged his body up the stairs, while trying to plan out what to do so no one would work out who it was. Because they still had no plans, they ran into the library, because Togami apparently read a lot of murder mysteries there. They then went into the storage room, and grabbed the file that was half pulled out. 

It was Genocider Syo’s file. 

The culprit at first didn’t want to frame you, Fukawa, but they were so desperate that they had to. They grabbed the extension cord from the box, and then went to get some training equipment. However, they accidentally cut themselves, since they had taken the knife with them so they could make sure that they were safe if someone saw them. 

In an attempt to hide the blood, they tried to use the carpet to soak it all up. However, there was still a bit that they didn’t clean up. 

They then when back to the body and used the extension cord and training equipment to crucify Togami’s body. In addition, they used the victim’s blood to leave a message in the crime scene. 

The culprit then decided that scissors would look better as a weapon, so they grabbed a pair from the storage room and placed that in the stab wound. And, they shoved the knife into his boxers. It was dumb, but at the time they thought it would properly hide it. They’re not too sure why they didn’t just put it back in the cafeteria. 

I’m so sorry, but the culprit is me, Fukawa.”

“Y...You...!” Fukawa stares at her in shock, before stomping over to her stand. “You made me believe that I was g...going to die! That I killed someone!”

“I’m really, really sorry! I hate myself for doing it so much!” Asahina cries. 

“Y...You hate yourself? Think how I feel! The guilt I feel each and every time she k...kills someone is overwhelming...! It m...makes me feel so f...full of shit! And now I have ONE MORE FUCKING CUT ON MY LEG! Fuck you! F...Fuck you!” After screaming at her, Fukawa slaps her around the face, leaving a bright red hand print. 

“Violence isn’t going to solve anything, Fukawa,” Oogami tells her gently. Oogami also has tears streaming down her face, and her voice cracks. 

“Fine.” Fukawa walks back to her original space, wringing her hands. “Monobear, pl...please just end t...this. Start the v...vote”

“Roger! Let’s start voting! Please use the buttons in front of you, you bastards!” Monobear cheers. I regretfully choose the button to choose Asahina as the culprit. “What will the results be?! Will they be right or wrong?! Let’s find out!!” To no one’s surprise, it was Asahina who did it. Lookie here, you’ve got it right this time too!! That’s right! The culprit who killed Byakuya Togami was Aoi Asahina!!”

COURT CLOSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good ending to the trial! Did any of you guess that it was her? 
> 
> Also, I know it seems weird that Asahina would murder. But don't worry! The complete reason is gonna be revealed next chapter!
> 
> Also, fun fact, my original plan for this was going to be Togami murdering Ishimaru. Dumb, I know. It was also a really obvious case, and I'm so glad I changed it


	23. Chapter 2: Night 10

Oogami stares at Asahina in shock. “Asahina, I...”

“Can you please forgive me, Sakura?” Asahina sobs. “Please, I need you to forgive!!”

“Please, just tell me why you did it,” Oogami sighs, not looking Asahina in the eyes.

“I... I think we a...all deserve an e...explanation,” Fukawa hisses.

“I can’t, I’m so sorry,” Asahina replies, fresh tears rolling down.

“It’s a good thing I can tell them!” Monobear giggles.

“What?! No, no you can’t! You can’t tell them!” Asahina begs.

“Yeah you’re right, telling them a would be a bad idea,” Monobear sighs. Asahina starts to smile. “It’s much better to show them!”

“WHAT?!” Asahina screeches.

* * *

The TV that we watched Yamada’s execution on lowers down so we all see. The words _Asahina’s Real Secret_ flash on the screen. I cringe. The colour is neon orange, and in comic sans.

The video then cuts to a room in a hospital. A sickly looking boy is sleeping alone in a room. There’s not even a nurse or a doctor keeping him company. He has pure white hair, but it’s hard to tell much else. The video isn’t very high quality. However, as soon as he’s on screen, Oogami gasps.

“That’s Kenichiro,” she mutters under her breath.

The door to Kenichiro’s room opens, and I’m walk in a girl. For a second, I don’t realise it’s Asahina. Her hair is straight down, instead of in a pony tail. And her outfit is completely different. She’s wearing a black leather jacket, and is wearing a black and white tank top underneath. She’s wearing a black and red shirt skirt, with a slit showing off her left leg.

“Hey there, how are you?” Video Asahina asks him, leaning on his bed. “Oh geez, you’re asleep. That’s good, I guess.” Video Asahina strokes some hair out of his face. “I wish Sakura was here to see this.”

Asahina’s hand then moves to the top of his head, and she ruffles this hair for a few seconds. Her hand then moves underneath his head to pull the pillow out. As his head hits the bed, he gasps slightly and opens his eyes.

“Well, shit, that’s not good,” Video Asahina sighs.

“Asah—” Kenichiro starts, before Asahina pushes the pillow down over his face. He starts squirming around, and whacks at her hands and wrists to get her off. But she just pushes the pillow further and further onto his face. After a while, he stops moving, and then he stops breathing.

“Wow. He put up more of a fight than I expected.” Then the video cuts off.

* * *

“And there you have it folks! The reason Aoi Asahina murdered Byakuya Togami was to keep that secret!” Monobear grins

“As expected, that was the trigger. It was silly to think that everyone would be honest about their secret,” Kirigiri sighs.

“Of course I couldn’t tell you, especially since finding out Sakura is in love with him!” Asahina replies.

“I can’t believe you, Asahina. You killed the man I love.” Oogami hangs her head.

“Please, Sakura, you’ve got to forgive! I’m begging you, please! I’m about to die, at least let me die knowing that you forgive me!!” Asahina screams.

“Why did you do it Asahina?” Oogami asks her quietly.

“I don’t know, I d—” Asahina begins.

“Ahahahahaha!! Take a good look, everyone! That’s what you all amount to!” Mobobear cuts in. Just for the sake of simple memories and hidden pasts, you think nothing of taking another’s life! Although in Asahina’s case, she already had! It doesn’t matter how much time passes, you can’t cut your lingering for the outside world. In addition, you don’t understand the true meaning of being strong. How could anyone ever think such kids ever had hope in them?!! Anyway, gather round everyone! It’s almost time for our punishment!”

“_Punishment_!?” I gasp, having forgotten completely about that

“F...Finally,” Fukawa says under her breath.

”Today, I prepared a special punishment for Aoi Asahina, the Super High-school Level Swimmer!” Monobear announces. Asahina reaches out to Oogami and grabs onto her arm.

“Please, I’m begging you to forgive me! I only killed Togami because I didn’t want to hurt you with my secret!” Asahina begs.

“...I forgive you. But I still want to know why you killed Kenichiro.”

“Well, that’s the thing—“ Again, Asahina is cut off by Monobear.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment time!” The chain appears and wraps itself around Asahina’s neck, lifting her off the ground.

“Wait, I haven’t explained!” Asahina shouts. The chain around her neck tightens until she’s blue in the face and choking. There’s no way she can physically talk anymore. She’s then dragged off into a different room, and the TV turns on again. This time, it displays the title _Baby Shark – 18+ edition!!_ Underneath that, there’s a few water emojis, making it really uncomfortable.

* * *

Asahina is thrown onto a bench, which is in front of a massive tank of water. On her right, for some reason, there’s a live cow and a live chicken. The swimmer looks at them, very confused. Then, a Monobear wearing a very fancy suit appears, and starts speaking to the camera.

“Roll up! Roll up! Come and watch the first ever Despair Shark in action! Specifically bred for this very purpose! Please enjoy the show!!”

First of, the chicken is thrown into the tank. That’s when the shark first shows on screen. Its bigger than any shark I’ve ever seen, with a very big and bloody set of teeth. The shark eats it eventually, but it’s brutal to watch. Even with something as small as a chicken, the shark spends about five minutes biting the chicken without actually killing it, before actually swallowing it whole. When the cow is thrown over, the shark takes even longer eating it, because its a bigger animal. Asahina is shaking, probably realising that that will be her in a few minutes.

Asahina’s then thrown over, but as soon as she’s in the water, she attempts to swim to the edge. She doesn’t get far, the shark comes and bites her foot, leaving deep marks on her ankles. It hurts a lot, but she keeps swimming to the edge, her swimming technique not getting much worse. She gets about half way from the edge when the shark returns and completely bites the foot off. She screams in pain but keeps swimming out of desperation.

She’s only a few metres away from the edge when the shark comes and bites off her leg that’s intact. Now she’s swimming a lot worse for her standards, but she’s actually still an average swimmer. She ends up reaching the edge and starts pulling herself up and out. As she’s pulling herself up, the shark bites her just under her chest, drags her down underwater, and bites down completely. Even the best swimmer in the world can’t swim with all that blood loss and loss of that many limbs, and Asahina loses consciousness in the water.

It’s hard to tell if she’s dead at that moment, but she definitely is when the rest of the shark swallows her whole.

* * *

“O, death, such a soothing solution. May your soul rest in peace.” Monobear mimes wiping a tear away. We all stare in shock. The second murder, and then the second execution. I feel the same as I did the first time: That in this place people’s lives are cheap. So cheap it may cause something to go wrong in your head. We're just so preposterously cheap.

“Monobear,” Kirigiri says, after a few moments of silence.

“Yes?” the bear replies.

“I have something I want to ask,” she replies.

“What is it?” Monobear asks.

“You’ve done them twice now. Those exceedingly extravagant punishments. I want to know why,” she explains.

“Upupu, they caught your interest? You see, those things are not only your punishments, they’re not only your Despair, they are punishments and despair for the entire human race!” Monobear answers.

“That’s quite bombastic, isn’t it,” Kirigiri sighs.

“It’s not bombastic at all! My punishments are designed to turn all hope into despair!” Monobear elaborates.

“What do you mean?” Oogami asks quietly. She doesn’t appear to be paying much attention, and is instead holding Asahina’s jacket that got pulled off of her before the execution.

“_Mean_?” Monobear echoes. “_Mean. Meaning_. You keep asking for _Meaning Meaning Meaning Meaning Meaning Meaning Meaning Meaning Meaning Meaning_! Aaaah, I’ve had it!! There isn’t any meaning in being so obsessed with meaning! You’re all so stupid, aren’t you? Upupu. Upupupupupu! Ahahahahahaha!!” Togami’s and Asahina’s case closes with Monobear’s booming laugh.

But, this isn’t going to be the end. Our school life of mutual killing isn’t going to end here. There is still so much ahead. The worst kind of despair gains speed and engulfs all of us, the survivors, we were like small puppies thrown into hell, not knowing if tomorrow will come. Our courage and friendship and cooperation thrown into chaos, the worst kind of despair. We all walk back to our rooms in silence. The only thing we had the energy to say was a small conversation.

“Did you really forgive her, Oogami?”

“No, I just wanted her to be happy before she died.”

_ **Behind the scenes! 2/6** _

“Shit shit shit!! Everything is going wrong!” Monobear complains.

“It’s not that bad,” **someone** replies. They stand there, watching the bear pace back and forth in frustration.

“Not that bad? Stop talking out of your ass! The whole script has gone to shit! Everyone is dying before they’re supposed to be, and people who should be dead are alive! What could possibly be good about that?!” Monobear screams.

“You never used to swear that much,” **the person** mutters to **themselves**. “Anyway, none of the survivors are dead. I’m not dead, my sister obviously isn’t, and neither is Naegi and Kirigiri, so why does it matter who dies beforehand?” Strangely enough, Monobear starts laughing.

“Wait, wait, you haven’t realised?!” the bear laughs.

“Realised what?” **they** ask.

“You? A _survivor_? You seriously believe that? Bitch please! You were supposed to die! It’s only because of your sister that you’re still alive!” the bear giggles loudly.

“You were going to kill me?!” **they** gasp angrily. The bear nods, still laughing. “You... You...! I can’t believe you! Let me see her now!”

“Why should I do they? What’s the point? You’re not in a position to be making demands!” Monobear shouts.

“I have every right to be making demands! You lied to me about my role! If you don’t let me see her, I’ll quit! I’ll expose everyone on this operation and tell them the real mastermind!” **they** scream, picking up Monobear and shoving him against the wall. “Let me see my sister, or else!”

“Get your filthy hands off of me! If you don’t let go, I’ll make sure you’re actually dead, then you’ll never see your sister!” **The person** let’s go, steps backwards, and takes a deep breath. “Okay, let’s compromise shall we? I’ll let her take control of Monobear and you can speak for a maximum of half an hour. _And_, to make up for almost backstabbing you, I’ll keep you and your sister alive as you thought it would be. Just please, please stay in character, especially when those two supposedly ‘find out’ that you’re the Mastermind? Just keep being the good little **16th student** that you are, and we won’t have a problem.”

“Thank you so much. I apologise for losing my cool like that. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not.”

And so, even after a terrible day, the **16th student** got to talk to **their** sister, who **they** love very much. In **their** mind, that made the whole day worth it.

_ **The Deception of Friends: End ** _


	24. Chapter 3: Day 11 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised a mistake I've made about Makoto's testosterone. He's meant to take it using injections instead of by pills, and also not take it so frequently. So I've gone back and changed it, and from now on I'll be doing it that way. I'll always put a tw before each chapter where he takes it tho 
> 
> Also, I can't wait to write this! Chapter 3 has been my favourite chapter out of the 3 in my drafts because it's where the plot picks up (hopefully)! And my favourite scene so far is coming up soon and I just! Can't! Wait!
> 
> Also tw for mentions of suicide and some Not So Nice murder scenarios. Nothing graphic it's just not a great thing to think about

_ **Important Revelations: Daily Life ** _

On the morning after the second school trial ended, I cross off _Day Ten _and _Day Eleven _(I forgot to do that yesterday with everything that happened) and then we all gather in that same cafeteria, as we always do. We start that same breakfast we always do, or, that's how it should be, but...

“It looks a lot smaller than usual,” Enoshima sighs.

“It's understandable though,” Fujisaki sighs. “Fukawa doesn't show up, Maizono has started showing up late and we just lost two people.”

“They should make more of an effort to show up on time!” Ishimaru grumbles.

“Both of the girls aren’t in the right shape right now. Can’t they be an exception?” Oowada asks.

“But isn’t the best way to deal with problems to keep to schedule?! Then you can never fully fall apart, right?” Ishimaru asks. He doesn’t mean it in a mean way, that’s obvious to tell, he’s just a bit ignorant and doesn’t understand.

“Well,” Kuwata replies, leaning across the table to face Ishimaru. “Sometimes they can be kinda stressful, you know? Like things could move too fast, or you feel under pressure. That’s how it is for me, mostly.”

“Um, are you okay?” Fujisaki asks, looking concerned. “What’s stressing you?”

“Well, this game, for starters. And you know, I’m pretty famous and there’s a lot of stress and expectations and all that. But oh well,” he answers.

“But, surely having a schedule is the best thing to do? You can make sure you don’t fall behind on what you need to do, right?” Ishimaru questions.

“Eh, different things work for different people, I guess,” Oowada shrugs.

“Hey, um, guys, could we please wait for Maizono? I know a new floor is opened after a murder, but I need to talk to everyone about something important,” Fujisaki says, shaking slightly. Looking over at him, I realise that he’s got some files resting on his knee. Were they from the room in the library?

“Oh shit yeah, I forgot about that. A whole new floor to explore!” Enoshima realises, starting to grin slightly. “There’s usually some pretty sweet stuff to find.”

“I'll go and wake Maizono up now so you can do your thing, then we can start looking,” Kuwata offers.

“Thank you.” Fujisaki gives him a cute, sweet smile. Kuwata walks out of the cafeteria with a spring in his step. And then, while wait for him to return, _they_ arrive.

“You summoned me so here I am, ta-daaaaaaah!” Syo pulls a dramatic pose, and then bows.

“_Summoned you_? Nobody even wants you here!” Adachi scoffs.

“This school has such a wonderful atmosphere! I can tell it was a killer just like me who did such a splendid job making it this way! That's why I decided to spread my wings and fly free! No more stealthy hiding for me!!” Their face suddenly turns more serious, and they cross their arms. “Also, I have a battle to fight. You know how in old thrillers, a second personality is so often a cheap plot device to hide the culprit? My job is to fight injustice and destroy the big misconception about second personalities! I will not rest, day or night!!”

“If that was not said by a serial killer, I would probably support you,” Celes comments. Most of us nod.

“Ahh... Cheer me on! Cheer on the one true psycho here! Geehaaahaaahaaa!” After she finishes laughing, Kuwata and Sayaka come in.

“Hey, sorry I overslept,” Sayaka sighs, hanging her head. When she notices Syo, her eyes widen in shock. “They’re here too?”

“Yeah, they just turned up,” Fujisaki tells her. Syo fake cries and mumbles something about us being horrible to them. Then, they quit the act and walk up to Nanami. The gamer gulps.

“Hey, you!!” Syo shouts in her ear. Adachi and Nanami both wince.

“Huh?” Nanami quietly asks.

“Aren't your boobs far too large? What are you trying to do - mass produce milk?” They slam their hands down on the table. “I don’t want your milk! The only milk I need is my girlfriend's milk!”

“Don’t be a creep! Leave her alone!” Adachi shouts.

“No, it’s fine, they’re right. I am quite overweight after all,” Nanami sighs.

“What?! No no no! You’re not too large in any way! You’re the perfect amount of large! Your body, your breasts, any part of you! You’re beautiful Nanami!” Adach stands up and squares up to Syo. “Mind your own hecking business, okay?! Don’t be so rude to her!”

“Geez, geez, okay, okay! I’m sorry I hurt you two funky lesbians,” Syo holds their hands up in a mock surrender.

“Anyway, Fujisaki, I found Maizono for you, so you can do what it is that you wanted to do,” Kuwata says.

“Thank you so much!” Fujisaki replies standing up. He places the three files that were on his knee into the table. “So, I sorta am fascinated by the occult and things like that. Well, not fascinated, because it’s all really scary, but more like that... I do a lot of research? Just in case I get into a dangerous situation, I’d want to know what I’m dealing with, if that makes sense? So, when I heard about the file room, I spent all night looking through some files, and these three might be relevant to this situation? I’m not sure.”

“_All night_?” Sayaka gasps. “Fujisaki that’s not good! You need sleep, especially after a stressful night like that!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get an early night tonight! But this is way more important, I think,” Fujisaki replies. He opens the first file. “I’m not sure if any of this is relevant, but it might be. Anyway, this file is talking about a rise in this cult all across Japan. Some of them worship a god named **Zenryoku**, but not all of them do. It’s theorised to be the same person running each cult since once one ends, a few weeks later the next one starts.”

“How... How does the cult end?” I ask nervously.

“That’s the thing. They end because all the members, apart from the leader, die. They die either by all of them committing suicide, or by them all killing each other.”

We all sit in a stunned silence.

“It’s really sad, actually. It’s very varied in the people accepted into the cult. There was one cult where they manipulated about ten people from a care home into brutally murdering each other. And another time, a whole class of 5 year olds all... They all killed themselves.” Tears start to roll down his cheek. I feel my breath quickening. Everyone has a look of horror and disgust and heartbreak.

“But, that can’t be us right? We aren’t here by choice, and where’s our glorious leader who supposedly runs it all?” Oowada points out.

“I know, it’s unlikely. I only picked out the first one because of the fact they killed each other, and the person running this is capable of doing that too. I have no way of knowing if any of these relate to us, but it’s better knowing than not knowing,” Fujisaki explains.

“I don’t know, man, I feel like I’d rather not know that. Holy shit that was dark,” Kuwata adds.

“No, I agree with Fujisaki,” Kirigiri speaks up. I almost gasp. She usually doesn’t speak much at all at breakfast. “Even if they turn out to be false leads, it’s better then missing potentially important information.”

“Thank you, Kirigiri. I don’t think there’s much more to say, so I’ll go onto to second file.” He closes the file, and then opens a different one. “This one kinda freaked me out a bit. A school recently went on lock down because a kid sorta... invaded an assembly? And no one was allowed to leave the room. This kid killed some of the people, and made some others do some really horrible things. It’s best not to say if I’m honest. Just trust me that most of these kids went through some really bad stuff.”

“But, like with last one, there’s no leader to organise this. It could all be a very horrible coincidence,” Oogami sighs.

“I’m hoping so, but still. It’s all so horrible, so I’d rather know what I could potentially be facing,” Fujisaki replies.

“What was the name of this person?” Kirigiri asks.

“Oh, um it’s **Kamin Ishikawa**. He was around the same age as us,” he replies. “Anyway, it’s the last one that’s the most important file.” He opens the third and final one. “This is about the year above us. Class 77-B in here. Hope’s Peak Academy. They went missing recently, although for how long and when that ha it doesn’t say. It’s been blacked out.”

“Wait!” Nanami stands up quickly, in shock.” That’s... That’s my class! I think.”

“Yeah, it is. You’re one of the people who’s listed as missing. They even have a suspect for who caused the disappearance. It’s a girl who goes to this school too, although it won’t say her class or year. Her name is **Ryouko Otonashi**.”

“What the fuck?!” It was Enoshima’s turn to stand up in shock. “No no no no, no way! Let me see that!” Enoshima runs up to Fujisaki and snatches the file off of him. When she reads it for herself, her eyes widen and she covers her mouth while shaking her head frantically.

“Enoshima? What’s wrong?” I ask, as she sits back down.

“It’s, it’s just, that’s impossible! I know Ryou! She would never, _ever_ do something like that! She doesn’t even come to this school!” Enoshima cries. “Hey, Naegi, do you remember when I told you that I used to be homeless?”

_“I’d rather be living homeless on the street than stuck in here!” _

_“Homeless?” I repeat. _

_“Yeah, you know! Like, the hobo life! I’ve done it before, ya know,” she tells me. _

“Um, vaguely yeah, why?” I ask.

“Well, it wasn’t just me who was homeless. It was my entire family. And we kinda lived with, if that’s the right term, another family. And Ryou was a part of that other family. She’s like another sister to me. I’ve known her since she was ten and I know there must be a mistake. That girl wouldn’t hurt a fly! Fuck, I doubt she’s done a bad thing in her entire life! That girl won’t even swear for Christ’s sake! She literally says _bleep_ instead of any bad words!” Enoshima rants.

“Sounds like we’d get along, if the suspicion is false,” Adachi points out.

“Yeah, probably. You’d all get along with her. So I don’t buy whatever the fuck that file is on about! It’s bull shit! There is no way Ryou did that!” After she finishes speaking, Fujisaki sits back down and starts sobbing.

“I’m sorry ! I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you! I just wanted to help!” he tells her tearfully.

“No no no Fujisaki I’m not mad at you! In fact, I think you’ve been a real big help! Just because it’s not Ryou who’s responsible for the disappearance doesn’t mean it didn’t happen and that it’s not important. The fact that Nanami is here is proof that it’s important. I’m sorry that I started shouting, I know that you don’t like shouting so it was really irresponsible of me. This isn’t your fault Fujisaki, please don’t think that,” Enoshima reassures him softly. He nods and gives her a small smile, which she happily returns.

“Hey, Fujisaki, I have an idea. If you want to, we can always explore the third floor tomorrow and today we could look around in the laundry room or something? To see if we can find some more masculine clothes? If course, if you’re happy wearing this I won’t force you, I know that not everyone cares about passing, but if you want to I’m willing to look with you,” Sayaka suggests.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” the programmer says, not daring to believe it. The idol nods, and Fujisaki happily wraps his arms around her. “Thank you so much! You’re so amazing Sayaka!”

“Hey, I don’t want to intrude, but since we have spare outfit sets in our drawers in our rooms, we could look at my clothes?” Kuwata offers. “Not sure what sort of clothes you wear so if I’m too punk that’s fine, but the offer is there.”

“I’d love to! That’d be super fun! Thank you so much!” Fujisaki then tackles Kuwata with a big hug.

“Thank you so much, Kuwata! You're the best!” Sayaka gives him one of her signature smiles that used to make me go crazy. Kuwata goes slightly red in the face and starts grinning. It's nice that they've became close friends. Before the first murder, Sayaka and I would only really hang out with each other, which wasn’t really the best thing to do in this scenario.

“In any case, we must first eat. We cannot do anything on an empty stomach,” Oogami points out.

“I guess you're right. So, let's eat, and then go,” I agree. Most of us stand up to get food, including me. While I’m in the kitchen, I overhear this conversation from the dining hall.

“Adachi, what do you want?” Nanami asks.

“Eh, I'm not hungry, I’m fine,” Adachi brushes her off.

“But you need to eat, Adachi,” Nanami tells her.

“Nanami, it's not a simple as _just eat something_,” Adachi replies, annoyance creeping into her voice. They both stay silent for a few moments.

“What about peas?” Nanami wonders.

“Huh?”

“Well, if you have a plate or a bowl of peas, then you can pick at them as we walk around. Even if you only have one pea, that's so much better than no peas, I think. I can go get them for you, if you like,” Nanami explains. Adachi mumbles something in response, but I can’t hear what it is. But, a few seconds later, Nanami excitedly runs into the kitchen and makes both her breakfast and a bowl of peas. After we’re all finished, we all walk out and sit down together.

“Geehaahaaheehee!!” Syo suddenly laughs

“What's so funny?” Adachi snaps.

“Who knows?” Syo shrugs. “You just gotta live life with a smile on your face!! Geehaaheehee!”

And so, we all quickly have breakfast with the very scary serial killer. And afterwards, we get out of there. Fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Nanami is plus sized and yes she's very beautiful. I'm with Adachi on this one
> 
> And Ryouko isn't actually Junko in this version, although they are very very close 
> 
> One last thing, I'll just say this: at least one of the files is irrelevant to the plot. Which one? Are any of them important? That's for me to know and you to find out :3


	25. Chapter 3: Day 11 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day is gonna be a 4 parter which is the longest one yet! I hope y'all like it!

After taking a few steps out of the room, I notice that Enoshima, Adachi and Nanami are walking slightly ahead of me, chatting about something. I speed walk to catch up them, since I did enjoy exploring with them last time. 

“Hey guys!” I call cheerily. They all stop and turn around. Enoshima grins and walks up to me.

“Oh, hey!” the fashionista replies, ruffling my hair.

“What’s the matter, Naegi?” Adachi asks.

“Well, I was wondering, since we explored the second floor together—” I get interrupted by Enoshima, giving me a very evil grin.

“That we should go on a date?” she giggles, twirling some hair around her finger.

“Wait. What? No that’s not what I meant!” I protest, going bright red and waving my hands around. 

“Enoshima you’re scaring the baby!” Adachi scolds her teasingly.

“Yeah, I know,” she shrugs. “I just can't resist saying stuff like that. Your reactions are just so funny! Anyway, it wasn't like it was just us two exploring last time, so I knew you didn't mean it.”

“I’m glad I can amuse you? Anyway, what I actually want to ask is if we can explore this floor together?” I tell her.

“Yeah, I’m up for that! You’re a cool kid!” Enoshima smiles.

“Ah, cool. Thanks!” I reply.

“We were just about to go talk to Syo,” Adachi speaks up, grimacing as they say Syo’s name.

“Oh why?” I question.

“I want to hang out with Fukawa too, so I’m gonna ask Syo if we can hang out with her. I feel so bad for her. She hasn’t really had the best life,” Enoshima answers.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. I think both of them are horrible people. Yeah I do sympathise for Fukawa, but she’s still very rude, and she kept Syo a secret from us this whole time! And it’s obvious why I don't like Syo,” Adachi complains.

“She’s not that bad,” I tell her. “She’s clearly going through a lot and doesn’t know how to handle it. I just want to help her, honestly.”

“Seconded.” Enoshima then walks over to the bottom of the stairs. Genocider Syo, has just starting running up them like an excited child. “Hey, Syo!” They stop running and turn around. “Listen, I kinda want to spend time with Fukawa, so if you don't mind, can you change back to her?”

“Ugh, but I'm sick of her! I want to be free, you know? I want some me time!” Syo groans. “Come on, Enoshima. You of all people should know what wanting to be yourself is like.” They give her a big innocent smile.

“H...Hey! How...?” she splutters. “Look, I just want to hang with Fukawa. You can come back later. Please.” Syo tilts their head, considering it for a moment.

“Naaaaaah. But, since you desperately want to be with Fukawa, you can have the next best thing. Me!” They spin around on one foot and finish in a dramatic pose.

“What are you saying?” Adachi asks darkly. She starts to stomp up to them, but Nanami grand her arm and holds her back.

“I'm exploring with you! Let's go, gang! Geeheehee!” They run up the stairs, laughing their head off.

“I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted,” Enoshima sighs.

“Damn right you should be sorry!” Adachi yells. “I told you it was a bad idea! Even if Fukawa explored with us it’d still be a terrible experience! Why didn’t you just listen to me?!”

“Adachi, I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but please don’t take it out on me! I’m just trying to be friends with a suicidal girl because she clearly needs someone to be her friend! She basically said it herself!” Enoshima shouts back.

“So that gives her a free pass to be, pardon my language, a jerk?! No! It shouldn’t!” Adachi argues.

“And what exactly has Fukawa done to you? Adachi, the people she insults most are me, Asahina and Togami. I’m the only one who’d still get affected by her shit. But I’m going to forgive her! So why can’t you?!” Enoshima crosses her arms and glares.

“Guys, please stop arguing,” Nanami speaks up, standing between them. “It’s not helping anyone. I know none of us like them, but we’re going to have to explore with them, I think. So, can we please just go do this and stop taking our anger out on each other?”

“Yoooooohoooooo! Where are you guys? What’s taking so long?” Syo calls down to us.

“We’re just coming!” I shout up to them. “Let’s just get this over with.” Adachi crosses her arms, but apart from that she doesn’t sat anything else. We then follow Genocider Syo up the stairs until we reach the third floor.

“We’re here, fellas!” Syo cheers.

“Hope's Peak Academy's third floor. So this time, this floor opened up. What's waiting in here?” I mutter.

“There's only one way to find out. Come on, let's do this!” Enoshima cheers, taking a few steps forward.

“Excuse me?!” Syo scoffs, holding out their arm to stop Enoshima from going any further.

“What is it?” She tilts her head.

“I'm the leader, 'kay?! I say where we go!” Syo declares.

“No! No way are you my leader! You just tagged yourself along, you can’t just turn around and say that you’re in charge!” Adachi protests.

“And why not?” Syo replies.

“Because I don’t want someone like you to be my leader!” Adachi argues.

“Too bad, honey! I’m gonna lead! And anyways, it’s not like I’m actually leading anything! I'm just having a bit of fun! If you have a problem with that, then fuck off!” Syo shouts.

“I’m staying, but only because I want to hang out with my friends. I couldn’t care less about you. You’re scum. You’re beneath me.” Syo opens their mouth to respond.

“So where are we going, leader?” Enoshima asks, cutting in before Syo can respond. Luckily, it distracts them.

“Uhhhhhh... This room here!” They point at the classroom door.

“I mean, it is a good place to start,” I point out.

“Alright. Let's go,” Enoshima sighs. We walk into the classroom in an uncomfortable silence. Once we’re in there, I look at the blackboard.

“Hey, look, there's writing on this blackboard too. _I'm bored..._ What does that mean?” I wonder.

“Who is even drawing this? The only one that made a bit of sense was the stuff written in Nanami's classroom. They did call her a baby, though. Bit rude,” Enoshima replies.

“Sometimes baby can be a good thing,” Nanami whispers, almost as if talking to herself.

“She is a big baby. Big. Titty. Baby.” Syo smirks in her direction, making Nanami pull her hoodie down in embarrassment. Adachi gives them an intense death glare.

“What's your obsession with boobs?!” Enoshima complains.

“Too much milk, too little time!” the serial killer giggles.

“What the actual fuck?!” Enoshima looks at them as if they grew an extra head.

“Oh my gosh! Shut the heck up!! I am this close to slapping you!” Adachi screams. The thing is, her fingers are touching.

“Slap me? Bitch, I overpower you easily! You think I could be a serial killer if I didn’t have strength? Anyway, your arms are sticks! No muscle! You can’t even squash a—”

_Smash! _

The bowl of peas falls to the ground. Adachi stands there, frozen in place.

“Ahhhhhh...” She starts shaking. She takes a few steps backwards, stumbling slightly. “Stick. I’m a stick. A stick? Skinny stick? Am I? Wh...”

“Adachi?” Nanami asks nervously. The gamer reaches out, as if to place her hand on her shoulder.

“I need to goooo!” she squeals, sprinting out of the room. Nanami follows close behind her. The rest of us stare in shock, unsure if we should go or not. We stay put, silently agreeing that Nanami can handle it better than we could. After a few minutes of awkward standing, Syo speaks up.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“What do you think?” Enoshima snaps. “Listen, if you really care about her feelings, maybe stop making comments about people’s bodies. Like, stop being creepy to Nanami and definitely don’t make comments about Adachi’s weight fucking hell after hearing her secret that’s such a shitty thing to do!”

“What? I didn’t hear her secret. Touko probably did,” Syo replies.

“I doubt she’d want you to know so... Just stop making comments about people’s bodies? Please?” I beg.

“Jeez. You ruin all my fun.” Her tone of voice isn’t anywhere near as rude as the words she said. We end up in silence again. We should probably get out of this room. I’m not sure if Adachi or Nanami will come back.

“Maybe the other classroom has something meaningful?” I suggest.

“Doubt it, but it's worth a look,” Enoshima replies.

“Hey! I'm in charge!” Syo complains.

“Genocider Syo, can we go to the other classroom?” I ask.

“Yeah, sure!” they chirp. “Hey, Trash, you need to take note! Big Mak knows how to be polite.”

“Am I _Trash_?” Enoshima questions.

“Duh. Junko. Junk. Trash.” Syo rolls their eyes. “Anywaaaay, let's keep moving!” They run out of the classroom. Enoshima and I follow. In the second room, more things are written on the blackboard. But this time, there’s pictures of more robot bears? What is going on?

“_Monobear's Despair Squad_? What does that even mean? Why would you spend time drawing this on a blackboard? This makes no sense!” Enoshima complains.

“There's not more robots, are there?” The very thought of that makes me shudder.

“Nah, they would've shown themselves by now of there were,” Enoshima replies.

“You're such an expert on this, aren't you, Trash?” Syo giggles.

“Oh, it’s not that I’m an expert. It’s just that I'm smarter than you,” the model retorts.

“Ouch. My soul,” Syo rolls their eyes. Just after that, the door opens and Oogami walks in. She ignores us completely, and just goes up to the windows.

“Hey, Oogami?” I ask, somewhat nervous. “What are you doing?”

“As expected, the windows here are also barred with metal plates,” Oogami replies. She seems like she’s not fully here, like her mind is somewhere else.

“It sure is difficult to escape this place,” I add awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

“Nevertheless, I shall go and check all the other plates in this floor. Farewell.” She walks back towards the door.

“Wait!” I shout. Oogami stops. “Oogami, I’m worried about you. You seem pretty out of it. I completely understand why you’re upset, but still, if there’s anything else you want to talk about, we’re here for you.”

“I do not think there is much I want to talk about, but I appreciate the offer. I will be fine eventually, I just need some time to process everything. It does hurt, but I have to get through it,” Oogami explains.

“You don’t have to do that alone, though. Grief is so _so_ hard to work through and we want to help,” Enoshima says.

“Have you dealt with grief before?” Oogami questions.

Enoshima nods. “Yeah. My parents died when I was 13.”

“I am very, very so—” Oogami starts.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’m just saying, I know what it’s like, so I can help. If you want me to, that is,” Enoshima replies.

“For now, I must decline. I think I need a day or two to deal with it myself. However, I might want to speak to you another time, if that will be okay?” Oogami asks.

“Of course, Oogami! Do things in your own time! Rushing you would be the worst thing to do, so just take your time!” Enoshima smiles at her. Oogami smiles back, and then takes her leave.

After standing around for a few minutes, Enoshima tries to put forward a suggestion. “We should—"

“Seriously?” Syo huffs. Enoshima groans loudly

“Syo, can we go and look in another room?” she questions.

“Ayyy! Now you're getting it, Trashy! Onwards!” They point at the door dramatically and then speed walk out of the room.

When we go outside, Nanami is standing around, looking very lost.

“Oh, hey Nanami!” I call to her. She jumps when she hears me, but calms down when she sees who’s talking.

“Oh, uh, hey guys. Adachi isn’t really, well, feeling up for exploring anymore. She says she’ll be okay, luckily. Can I come with you still?“ Nanami wonders shyly.

“Of course you can! You’re our friend after all! You're not just the girl who’s friends with Adachi. So yeah, we want you here!” Enoshima reassures her.

“Thank you. That’s nice of you.” She turns to Syo. “But, I’m not very happy with you. I want you to apologise to Adachi. What you said was so out of order!”

“Yeah, yeah I will. Don’t you worry, I’ll say sorry and I won’t so it again. Also, sorry for all the titty comments I made. Didn’t realise they were rude ‘cause my girlfriend finds them funny. So I’ll make sure I don’t do it around you. We good?” Syo apologises.

“Are... Are you apologising to me? I didn’t expect you to, but I forgive you for what you said to me. I don’t really like you much, considering the whole killer thing. But I forgive you for making the comments,” Nanami answers.

“Damn girl, you’re mature!” Enoshima whistles. “We all should learn a lesson from you!”

“_We all_? Don’t you mean w’all?” Syo comments.

“I hate you so much,” Enoshima complains.

“Can we just keep exploring now?” I ask.

“Sure! Sure! Let’s gooooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character development? In my Genocider Syo? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> I love them but like,, they don't change much, so they're gonna get development in this fic! And they're gonna get like a much better back story to their reason for murdering. I hope you'll like it!


	26. Chapter 3: Day 11 Part 3

The next room we go to is a nice looking one. It has a big selections of magazines and games to play. A little bit old fashioned for me, but I suppose if other people offered I’d play with them. There’s also a set of lockers in the corner of the room, which scare me a little, as if someone could burst out of them in any second. However, the most realistic scenario is that the only other person in the room, apart from us, was Celes. So I pushed the anxious thoughts out of my head. At least, I tried to.

“Um, this room is...” I trail off, unsure if what room I’m actually in.

“It's a recreation room. It seems to be a place for students to take a rest,” Celes explains.

“It’s pretty amazing a school has this kind of a room,” I comment.

“It's unthinkable for a regular high school, isn't it? There are Othello and Shogi boards, and even a dartboard and a pool table,” the goth gushes.

“I'm not really a fan of stuff like Othello and Shogi. Too boring,” Enoshima replies.

“I mostly stick to video games, so I don’t think there’s much I’d actually want to play,” Nanami adds.

“You say that like none of the games are boring. Geeheehee! You're all so boring! You’re like old women!” Syo teases us. I cringe. “Or old men, old whatever! You’re all old, that’s the point here!” I tilt my head at them. Did they correct themselves for me? Someone like Syo?

“Those sort of games aren’t the only thing that's here. Look, over there: that rack is full of all kinds of magazines. It's the perfect thing to avoid boredom,” Celes tells us.

“Pretty cool,” Enoshima says.

“Piropirorin! We have a fantastic supply here!” Monobear brags, appearing out of nowhere. Only Nanami jumps. “Fashion, Motorcycles, Wrestling, Video games, Baseball, Soccer, Computers! We have magazines of every kind, but you won't find anything erotic. This is a school, after all. You'll have to make do with those photos of lightly-dressed women in the photography magazines!”

“Are you going to put new issues of the magazines here, when they are published?” Celes wonders.

“Ooh, do you want to keep up with those lightly dressed ladies?” Syo giggles.

“Hey, don't make this dirty, you horny bastard!” Monobear groans, making Syo laugh harder.

“Answer my question. Will there be more issues?” Celes insists.

“That's impossible. I mean, I want to, but magazines...” Monobear sighs.

“Eh?” I ask.

“Oops! It's nothing! You'll just have to live with what's already here. Bye bye!!” the bear disappears again.

“That bear is so creepy,” Nanami shudders.

“What Monobear just said...” Celes looks downcast.

“...It's worrying, isn't it?” I finish.

“It's disappointing, actually. If we could get new issues, life here would have gotten much easier,” Celes corrects me, leaving us all confused. The conversation seems to be over, so I start looking around the room.

There are many genres of magazines on this rack. There's even manga, but if we can't read the next issue, it's really irritating. Unless I can find a completed series.

That's an Othello board, but I'm not really good at the game, and Enoshima doesn't like it. There's nothing really that I can do with it. Or anything that I want to do with it.

It's a leather-covered sturdy sofa? It looks pretty comfortable. If it wasn’t for the rule that you can’t sleep outside your room, I’d probably fall asleep on it.

We even have a dartboard and a pool table. Are they things Monobear put here? Or were they here from the beginning? Either way, it’s pretty cool. I’ve played darts a couple of times with my sister. It’s fun but I’m very bad at it. I’ve never played pool though.

These look like bottles, but why are they here? Why do we need red bottles with Monobears in them? It’s worthless. I hate that bear so much.

And there’s the dirty looking locker. It’s still giving me the creeps.

“Guys, I can’t find any video games. At all,” Nanami tells us in a shaky voice.

“Hmm. Yeah, doesn't look like it. Pretty crappy service around here, huh? Even like one FPS would be enough for me,” Enoshima replies.

“_FPS_?” I question.

“Huh? You don't know what an FPS is?” she gasps. “Are you one of those people who gets sick looking at 3D games? You get used to it, ya know. Just try it!”

“I'm not really sure what you're talking about,” I admit.

”I'll show you once we get out of here. Then you'll understand.” She smiles giddily.

“Really? Thank you!” I smile back, excited at the idea.

“No problem.”

“Can you stop making up stupid dates? Jeeeez, it's annoying,” Syo complains.

“It’s not a date!” Enoshima shouts, her cheeks going pink.

“Sure, and I don't go on dates with my girlfriend,” the ex-serial killer scoffs.

“Well, you definitely can't at the moment,” the fashion girl retorts. Genocider Syo glares at Enoshima.

“Shut your mouth, Trash.”

“Please, can we get to the matter at hand?!” Nanami shouts frantically. “There’s no games! Nothing! I’ve been trying to stay calm but I—”

“Nanami, dear, please calm down,” Celes tells her, before I can try and say anything.

“How can I?!” Nanami screams, falling to her knees.

“Because you can get similar experiences through other things. Please hear me out before you say anything.” Celes takes out a small, black bag with a red, bleeding heart on. Fits her aesthetic. She opens it over the table. About ten or more dice fall out onto it, each one of them having a different set of numbers. “Have you ever played a table top role playing game?”

“No.”

“I have. I know it may not seem like it, but I used to because its similar to gambling. Less life threatening, more fun. Of course, it can’t compare to gambling itself, but that is not what I am on about. I have played a game similar to Dungeons and Dragons, but a bit more sophisticated. I remember how to play it. I would be more then happy to play it with you and a couple of others. It can be just as immersive as a video game. You are not even yourself, since you make up an entirely new character. I know that it is not the same, but I hope it can suffice in this situation.”

“I would like that. It sounds quite nice, I think. Are you sure that you’re up to it though? I don’t want to force you into it.”

“Oh, nonsense! I’d love an excuse to play games again! I know of a game that is a three player, so if you want to you can always invite Adachi along? She seems like your closest friend here.”

“She is! Thank you so much! You’re very kind Celes!”

It seems that Celes has the situation under control. That’s good. I’ll leave them too it. Instead, I speak up to the other two about something that’s been bothering me slightly since I’ve been in here

“I don't want to seem paranoid but, maybe there's something in the locker.”

“Actually, I was kinda worried about that, too. I was thinking maybe we should check it. There might be someone inside waiting to ambush us,” Enoshima agrees.

“_Ambush_?” I repeat to myself, my fear growing.

“Boo!” Syo grabs my shoulders suddenly. I scream and lightly slap at their hand. They let go of me and then turn to Enoshima. “An ambush like that?"

“Yeah, I guess,” she nods.

”Pleeeeaaaase, no one hear would be that stupid. There's four people in this room!” Syo points out.

“Oh, uh, I mean,” Enoshima stammers, her face going a bit red. “Yeah, that'd be pretty weird, huh? There's no reason for us to be attacked now. But you can never be too careful when there's been two murders, right? Better safe than sorry!” She turns to me. “Anyway, it seems like you’re a pretty perceptive guy, huh? I feel like you'll have a nice, long life, if you can notice stuff like that.”

“Thanks, I think?” I reply. "I'm going to check the locker, just in case. I doubt anyone is actually in there."

I open the locker, and... It's empty.

“That's good.” Enoshima smiles, talking over Syo telling us that they told us so. 

“Well, now that that's been settled...” I glance back at Nanami. She’s still chatting with Celes, and looks pretty into the conversation. I think we should hang around here for a bit longer. “Maybe we could give darts a shot. We have loads of time, and it looks fun.”

“Ugh, count me out,” Syo lays down on a sofa. Thank goodness.

“What about you, Enoshima?” I address the only person I was actually interested in playing with.

“Oh, um, yeah, sure! I can probably handle that. I've got a pretty good eye, and I used to practice my knife-throwing all the time, so—” she cuts herself off.

“You used to throw knives!?” I gasp. It wasn’t out of fear, more out of shock. Maybe even awe. If it was anyone other than Enoshima, I’d be worried. But somehow, it just seems almost natural. Cool, even.

“Geehaaheehee! Isn't that an interesting development?!” Syo teases her.

“Oh! Um, yeah, well, when I, uh, ran away from home, I had to learn to defend myself, right? So I just...” She seems uncomfortable talking about it. “Anyway! So you know how to play darts? You're so meek, I never would've imagined. That's your approach on blind dates, I bet! Lure 'em in with that sweet look, then bam! Total bad boy! Wait, were you trying to use your secret weapon on me just now? Sorry, looks like you misfired! Too bad!” She’s clearly trying to change the subject. But she’s also said that she likes my reactions, so I decide to play along. 

“What?! No!”

“Wow. Watching you get embarrassed never gets old,” she giggles to herself.

“Er, anyway, let's start playing.” We spend some time playing darts while Genocider Syo reads some magazine, looking very bored, and Nanami and Celes converse animatedly. I'm pretty lousy at darts, but Enoshima is actually really good. I guess it comes from her... knife throwing skills. After finishing up the game, Nanami seems to have finished talking, so we leave the room and continue exploring. In the corridor, we see Kirigiri wondering the halls.

“Hey Kirigiri!” I call. “Find anything?”

She nods. “I only took a quick glance, but it seems we have a physics lab and an art room here. The large machine in the physics labs is especially interesting. I wonder what that thing is?”

“Syo, can we go there next? I'm kinda curious to know what she's on about,” Enoshima asks.

“Ooh, yes! It all sounds exciting!” Syo replies genuinely.

“Anyway, I’m going to continue exploring. You guys have fun.” Kirigiri smiles at me (and only me, I realise) as she walks off. Our little gang heads to the lab.

It doesn't really look like a classroom. It's more like a laboratory at a real research institute.

“What's up with this humongous machine?” I ask, gulping. There’s some freaky machine in the middle of the room, looking like it comes from a sci-fi film.

“Danger!!” Monobear screams,

“What do you want?” I sigh.

“You wouldn't want to accidentally leap through time, would you!?” Monobear tilts his head. Nanami covers her mouth in shock. “This is a time machine! Isn't it amazing? It was developed by a student here at Hope's Peak Academy! There was a Super High-school Level Physicist, you see. Well, I'm talking about the _original_ Hope's Peak Academy, before its despair-inducing demise.”

“Woaaah!” Nanami whispers, walking towards it and reaching out.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Syo huffs. They grab Nanami’s outstretched hand and yank her back. “You can’t go around touching random machines! Even Monobear thinks it’s dangerous, you stupid fuck! I don’t want to lose two people in one trip!”

“I’m sorry,” Nanami replies, looking guilty.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying! Jeez, you people always act like looking out for you is a huge inconvenience! It’s not!” they complain.

“_You people_?” Nanami asks.

“Yeah, you remind me of my girlfriend. She was all like _ooh I don’t deserve to be around you people I’m so normal and so plain ooh why hang out with I’m sorry that I take up your time!_ Like, bitch, I murder people I attracted to! You’re clearly special if I haven’t killed you, so quit acting like you’re not! And that goes for you too Nanami! You’re so scared of being your cute, quirky self that you get so scared around people! To the point you hate them looking at you because they might judge you! It’s not—”

“How do you know all of this?” Nanami interrupts her.

“I just... Observe?” Not much of an explanation. “Either way, what I’m saying is hard facts.”

“Thanks, I think. But, um, do you really think I’m cute and quirky?”

“Hey now sis! Don’t be flirting with me! I’m fine with her dating Touko too, but I want my relationship limited to three people please!” Syo rolls their eyes.

“I’m not flirting!” Nanami giggles. “I’m only into girls anyway!”

“Good stuff!”

I gotta say, it’s weird seeing Genocider Syo care for people. I think I used to think of them as a killing machine who makes dumb, insensitive jokes but... I mean, they do that, but they apologised for going too far. And now they’re comforting Nanami with no prompting other than she’s similar to their girlfriend. Their actions are inexcusable of course, but maybe they’re not as bad as I thought?

I can’t believe I’m rethinking my opinion of a serial killer.

“Does that seriously work? If so...” Enoshima mutters.

“What are you thinking?” I ask.

“I could stop myself. I could stop myself fighting Monobear, so I could keep my hand intact. I would love that,” she tells me.

“That's impossible. This time machine can only go back one minute in time. It's valuable if you left your instant ramen for one minute too long, though!” Monobear explains. Syo perks their head up.

“That's all?” Enoshima groans, looking downhearted.

“Hey! That's a fantastic invention! Ramen is the best!” Syo counters.

“They’re right, you know. But anyway, that was all a fib. There is no such thing as time machines,” Monobear confesses, grinning evilly.

“There better be, one day,” Syo decides.

“So, what actually is this?” the fashion girl asks.

“This is actually an air purifying machine,” the bear informs us.

“What’s that?” I wonder.

“It's a very useful device that can produce oxygen in any environment. If you have it, you can even live on Mars. Though I guess you'd face some heat and gravity problems, so you probably can't actually live there after all, can you? Anyway, the reason you bastards have such sweet air in this place is all thanks to this machine. Try not to play with the buttons and break it!!” He disappears again.

Such a gigantic machine just to purify the air? Why do we need it? I know this is some kind of a machine, but, for someone who has no clue about physics, like me, it's impossible to understand what it does.The other people have a similar expression to mine. Guess they feel the same way. I look away from the machine, and start looking around the rest of the room.

There’s a bunch of smaller pieces of science equipment around the room. Are these things used in experiments? Other than that, there are written materials, pulleys, plates, compasses and...

“Hey, Enoshima, there's a camera,” I call to her.

“Oh, really? What sort?” she responds.

“Well, it has a weird anime design, but it's a digital camera, I think. It's a little dirty, but there are batteries inside. We may be able to use it. I'll show it to everyone later.” I pause, and sigh. “I bet Yamada would've liked it.”

“Yeah, probably.” To avoid an awkward silence, I suggest we go into the room connected to the lab – the anteroom.

It's messy and there's a strange smell of medicine. I’m not a fan of the smell.

“Haaaa~, this place sure is relaxing! It's so wonderful!” Syo lets go of Nanami’s hand and holds both of them against their face. “I can't get enough of this scent of formalin. It's stimulating!! Ahh, I want to soak in it!” Enoshima and I exchange concerned glances. If Genocider Syo likes it, this must be the worst place.

Luke the lab itself, there’s a bunch of stuff in here. There’s things like the results of past experiments and research notes. The file cabinets here are full of them. And there’s pendulums and wheels and rails. All kinds of experimental tools are in disarray here. They're all covered with dust. It looks like they haven't been used in a long time. The lady thing noteworthy is tarpaulin sheets, but there doesn't seem to be anything strange about them.

“Hey guys!” Enoshima addresses us.

“What is it?” I question.

“I think the next room and the room connected to that are the last ones. We've almost finished!” She shows us the map on her Monopad.

“But we can stay here a bit longer, can't we?” Syo begs.

“What? Why?” I ask.

“I can't get enough of this smell!” they giggle.

“So creepy,” Enoshima mutters.

“Shut your mouth, Trash Bag,” they retort.

“Maybe we should just wait a bit. We’ve got all day, after all,” Nanami suggests. We stand around in the room for ages, until Syo decides they’re bored. Then, we go to a place that looks like an art room.

But, upon entering, I realise that there are several things that feel wrong here.

“Oh, hey,” Oowada greets us as we walk in. It’s no surprise that Ishimaru is with him. When they see us, they let go of each others hands, and I immediately feel guilty.

“No, please don’t stop because we’re here! We don’t mind! We’re all accepting of you two!” I tell them frantically, waving my hands about.

“Thanks for the concern, but we’d rather not! Actually, I’d rather not! We spoke about it, and I’m not yet comfortable with PDA! It goes against a lot of the rules I set up for myself, so it will take awhile to get used to it! What I said in the trial, even though I meant it wholeheartedly, was still too far for me. So don’t think that it’s your fault!” Ishimaru explains loudly. He’s always very loud.

“Aw, it’s nice to see you like this! Way better than when you tried to hide the relationship,” Enoshima comments.

“Were we really that obvious?” Oowada asks sheepishly. We all nod. “Oh fucking hell.”

“To be fair, we didn’t do much to hide it!” Ishimaru points out.

“Yeah, we were very, very gay,” Oowada sighs, but there’s a grin on his face.

“AWWWWWW! CUTIES!” Syo squeals.

“You’re embarrassing them,” Nanami points out.

“You are right though. Taka is a cutie,” Oowada says. Ishimaru goes bright red. “Sorry, was that too far?”

“A little bit, but it’s fine! I forgive you! And, I’m completely fine with that sort of thing in private!” Ishimaru responds. Syo raises their eyebrows at the phrase _in private_, until Nanami crosses her arms and sighs at them.

“Well, we’re going to look around the room. We’ll leave you two to it.” And with that, Enoshima walks off. The rest of the group follows.

In the room, there’s multiple pieces of artwork. There’s some very nicely made paintings, some hastily made crayon drawings, a statue of Nio that’s being used as a sketching aid, a sculpture of Venus and the most hideous creation of all mankind.

A monobear sculpture.

A real life, expertly crafted Monobear sculpture.

I leave the room as fast as I can, with a hundred questions in my head. Who made it? Why was it made? When was it made? Why Monobear? Why did they bother putting effort in? What is going on in this school? I’m not the only one who leaves the room. The group follows me into the final room. When we’re inside, it’s slightly cramped, but we make it work.

There are wooden hammers on the wall. I think they're used for sculpting? I could be wrong? And there’s a trolley, probably used to carry sculptures around.

“There's something on the floor,” I tell them. It looks like a photo. I bend down to pick it up.

“Huh? What is it?” Enoshima asks.

But the moment I reach to pick up that photo, my hand suddenly comes to a halt.

“Huh?” I breathe.

The people photographed were some of our classmates, all smiling. More specifically, our dead classmates, in this very school. Togami and Hagakure are conversing. Hagakure looks very happy, and Togami has the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. In the background, Asahina seems to be cheering? I’m not sure why. And I’m not sure how it exists. All four of us stare at it in shock. I’m the one who breaks the silence.

“What's up with this photo?” I murmur.

“But this doesn't make sense! None of us have never met before. Why'd they be in a picture together?! And look, there's no metal plates. How can this be possible, Naegi?!” Enoshima asks, terrified.

“The real question is why is it here? You missed the most important one, Trash! Geeheehee!” Syo points out.

“Maybe...” But, before I can actually think of a suitable answer, the photo is suddenly taken away from me by force.

“Give it back! That's mine!” Monobear suddenly appears and grabs the photo away, disrupting my line of thought. “Could it be that you've seen it? Weren't they wonderful smiles? Ah, a fun school life. It's one of the cornerstones of being young, isn't it!?”

“So you know what that is? That picture?” I ask him.

“I will not answer!!” the bear insists.

“You better!” Enoshima shouts.

“Oi, watch your mouth, or you'll lose more than just your hand,” Monobear threatens.

“Sorry.” She hangs her head

“Hey, where are you...!” I shout at Monobear, prepared to stand up for Enoshima. But he has already left. “Nevertheless, we've made several discoveries, but none of them is any help escaping this place. They just made me more confused.”

“Yeah, same here,” the fashionista nods.

“I think it's time to go back to the cafeteria and discuss it with everyone,” I say. They all agree.

Nanami adds, “Hopefully they’ll have an explanation for what we just saw.”


	27. Chapter 3: Day 11 Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: We Stan The Fujisaki Man

We arrive back at the cafeteria. When we walk in, I can’t even stop myself from gasping.

“Ah, hello there,” Fujisaki greets us.

“Hey,” I reply. “You look very different.”

His hair has been cut. It’s still the same style, but shorter than it was. It ends at around his ears now. And he’s wearing a combination of his and Kuwata’s clothes. He’s wearing the jacket (minus all the metal accessories), but underneath he’s wearing his white button up top. It’s untucked, and the big collar he used to have has been cut off. Now he doesn’t have a collar, and the head hole is similar to that of a t shirt. He’s also wearing the same trousers as Kuwata, but without the belts that Kuwata wears. They’re wearing the exact same shoes. It really suits him. 

“Yeah, I like it,” Enoshima agrees.

“Heehee, thanks,” he giggles.

“We tried our best to get Leon's clothes to fit on him. I'm really happy with how this has turned out,” Sayaka smiles.

“To be fair, the whole punk look suits you a lot more than I thought it would! You look great!” Kuwata remarks.

“It does look nice, but I think I prefer pastel things.” A look of horror appears on Fujisaki’s face. “Am I allowed to wear pastel if I’m a guy?”

Kuwata places a hand on Fujisaki’s head and ruffles his hair. “Of course, man! You don’t have to be masculine to be a guy. Come on, look at me. I wear makeup every day. It honestly doesn’t matter.”

“Oh good! I’m sorry I asked such a dumb question! I haven’t known for long and I’m still adjusting to it!” he squeaks.

Then, the doors open and everyone else comes in and gathers around Fujisaki. Everyone speaks over each other complimenting him on how cool he looks. Fujisaki beams. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Nanami and Adachi talking to each other away from the rest of the group. Adachi seems to be looking a lot more stable.

“Thank you. This all means a lot to me. Also, um, I have something I’d like to say to everyone.” He takes a deep breath. “I’ve decided that I’m going to, er, change my name. I want to go by Hiroto Fujisaki. And, if really appreciate it if you used my first name from now on. Most of you seem really nice, and I want to try and get used to the name, if that’s okay.”

“That’s a really cool name! It really suits you!” I tell him, and he blushes. Other people speak up and say that they agree.

“Oh yeah, a few more things!” Hiroto says excitedly.

“Can they be quick please? We need to go over what we discovered on this floor, as we’ve done before,” Ishimaru asks.

“Sorry! I can talk about it afterwards! Please, you all should go ahead!” Hiroto responds, waving his hands around.

Syo decides that they should start things off. “Even a thousand-mile journey on the Otome Road begins with a single step. There are many obstacles on the way to becoming a veteran.” I have no idea what they are on about.

“Nothing you say has any relevance. Shut the heck up!” Adachi shouts. In response, Syo just laughs.

“There is an extravagant physics laboratory on the third floor,” Kirigiri speaks up, saying something that’s actually relevant. “There's a large machine there like I've never seen before.”

“It seems it's an air purifying machine. At first though, Monobear tried to make us believe that it was a time machine. Ended up fooling Enoshima.” I give her a cheeky grin.

“Huh? No it didn't,” she stammars, looking embarrassed.

“Of course not,” I reply sarcastically. Nanami's shoulders shake in a silent laugh.

“Do we really need such a large air purifier?” Oogami questions.

“I didn’t see it so I can’t be sure, but that might not be true? He did try to pass it off as a time machine,” Adachi brings up.

“Oh, you didn’t go?” Sayaka asks. “Why don’t you come around with us—”

“Full offence, but I’d rather die.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that in this situation,” Nanami points out, slightly glaring at Adachi. The actor apologises to Nanami, but not to Sayaka.

“Oh yeah! We found something in the lab!” Enoshima speaks up. She holds out the camera.

“Hmm. Is that a digital camera?” Oogami asks.

“That’s what it looks like,” I reply.

“Is it working?” Sayaka wonders, tilting her head.

“It seems fine to me,” I answer.

“Please may I see?” Hiroto asks. Enoshima hands it to him. "It doesn’t seem to be great. It’s just a toy. Quite low quality, doesn’t save many photos. Maybe I could try something? I’m not sure, I don’t know much about cameras. I’m a computer boy.”

“Nevertheless, this is a peculiar design. Who is that, this weird anime character?” Celes questions.

“I’m sure Yamada would know. Shame someone forced him to be a killer.” Adachi glares at Sayaka. The poor idol really can’t catch a break.

"Adachi, please stop," I sigh, getting annoyed.

“Why was the camera even in the lab?” Kuwata asks.

“Dunno.” Enoshima shrugs. “Probably belonged to Yamada, or something. Hey, maybe my phone will show up sometime soon!”

“Does everyone mind if I keep the camera? In case I find a use for it?” Hiroto asks. No one protests, so he keeps it.

“I have good news for everybody. There is a recreation room on the third floor. I have no doubt it will make our school life much more enjoyable. Heh heh heh, I hope someone joins me for a game of Othello soon,” Celes says, going back to the discussion of the third floor.

“There's also games like darts and pool. They’re much better, in my opinion,” Enoshima adds.

“I walked around the third floor. As expected, every window is barred with iron plates,” Oogami tells us. “I checked every one of the iron plates just to make sure, but they were all as sturdy as the ones in the lower floors. As expected, escape will be difficult from the third floor as well.”

“We should just forget about them,” Celes replies nonchalantly.

“That’s not easy, though,” Oowada points out.

“There's also an art room up there! It’s a very odd art room, I most admit. I’ve never seen anything like it!’ Ishimaru announces. Since we’re talking about the art room, now would be a good time to bring up the photo.

“Hey, listen. Enoshima, Syo, Nanami and I found something a little worrying,” I start.

“What was it?” Kirigiri asks.

“There was a strange photo in the art room annex on the third floor. Monobear took it away from me, though.,” I explain. “It was of Hagakure, Togami and Asahina. They seemed to be happy.” At the mention of Asahina, Oogami flinches.

“And that's not all. The classroom in the photo had windows that weren't barred,” Enoshima adds.

“So, that photo was not taken in this school?” Oogami asks.

“No, it was definitely in this school. Apart from the windows, it was basically the same place,” Nanami replies.

“Are you sure you didn't just imagine it? There's no way it can exist,” Kuwata questions sceptically.

“Hey, Balls, didn’t you listen to the story? Four of us found it! How could we all have imagined the same picture?” Syo grumbles. I guess Kuwata is _Balls? _

“Monobear probably faked it then. I can't think of any other possibility,” Celes suggests.

“There’s one more thing we need to talk about!” Sayaka puts forward. “You guys weren’t the only people making discoveries. We made one too! Well, it’s less of a discovery, and more of an inconsistency.”

“What is it?” I ask.

“Hiroto has a tool kit in his room, and his door doesn’t lock. Same with Leon. Just want to check with the other trans guys, is that the same with you?” Sayaka interrogates.

“Yeah, mine’s like that,” Oowada says.

“I mean, my room is definitely like that. It was a kinda big part of the first trial,” I remind them.

“And with trans girls, do you have the sewing kit? And does your bathroom door lock?” Both Celes and Kirigiri nod. “But our Monopads only display our assigned gender at birth. And because of that, some of can’t go in the right changing room. But that makes no sense! If Monobear wanted to misgender you fully, why are our rooms designed correctly? I’m not sure what it means, but I feel like it could be important.”

“Oh, adding to that, I once took some T back to my room, but I forgot to take any needles. The next morning, Monobear had gotten me some and left them in my room. That doesn’t make any sense, considering he’s the one who designed the Monopads, presumably,” I bring up. Nobody else can think of anything else to say. It’s very weird.

“Right everyone ! I think that concludes the summary of the first floor! Hiroto, please talk about the things you were about to say earlier!” Ishimaru points at him.

“Thanks Ishimaru! First of all, Sayaka came up with a great idea. Every night, before Night Time, us three are going to have about an hour of training! But we’re more than happy to let everyone else here join us! I think it’d be fun,” Hiroto offers.

“I will join you. I shall enjoy that,” Oogami says.

“What about the rest of you?” Sayaka wonders.

“Sounds like fun! I love working out~!” By the tone of their voice, it sounds like they prefer watching people working out than actually working out.

“I don’t want you there. You’re automatically uninvited,” Sayaka snaps. Syo giggles.

“Well, even if I didn’t hate you Maizono, I’d still say no. I’m not the sort to work out a lot,” Adachi replies.

“I must agree with Adachi. I’m not really a fan. Plus, I might already have something else planned.” Celes smiles at Nanami. The gamer’s eyes light up.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I’d much rather be with Celes. I’ll tell you about it later, Adachi. Celes basically just offered to play a hand with us. I really hope you say yes!” Nanami grins.

“If I’m hanging out with you, I’ll probably say yes,” Adachi replies.

“I suppose I could go a couple of nights, if you don’t mind,” Kirigiri says.

“I’m sorry, but I do mind,” Hiroto tells her, trembling. “I’m sure you’re really nice, and you’ve been really helpful during trials, but I’m sorry you scare me! You’re an assassin and I don’t feel comfortable around you.”

“Right. I see. I apologise.”

“Um, is there anyone else who wants to come?” Kuwata asks.

“Nah sorry, I do enough to stay in shape,” Enoshima tells him.

“Babe, how would you feel about us both going? I’d like to see you work out!” Ishimaru asks him. The moral compass meant it completely innocently, but Oowada still blushes.

“Yeah, I’d love to go. Do you work out?” the biker asks his boyfriend. Ishimaru nods, making Oowada go even redder, probably having a mini gay crisis. It’s kinda cute.

“Well, what about you Makoto?” Sayaka asks. I’m the only person who hasn’t responded. It would probably benefit me to be working out, but...

“Sorry, I do reading before bed. I really want to focus on the book.”

“Ah, what are you reading?” Her face falls a bit, and I feel guilty.

“A wilderness survival guide,” I reply. Enoshima squeals.

“You’re reading that? Really?” she gasps.

“Yeah, I’m quite enjoying it,” I tell her. 

“Told you!”

“So, is it the six of us working out?” Kuwata checks.

“Seems so,” Hiroto replies.

“Wait, wait, I’m not saying I won’t work out, but how are we all going to do it together. We all use different changing rooms,” Oowada points out.

“Oh, we’re gonna pull out the exercising and exercise in the area just outside the changing rooms,” Sayaka informs him.

“Okay now that the first thing is over, it’s time for the second thing,” Hiroto announces. “I think it’d be best for us all to take a relaxing bath. It’s been a long day, we deserve it!” Without waiting for a response, he walks out of the room. It’s a very odd thing to say without context. We have no choice but to follow him.

“Right, what’s the deal Hiroto? That was weird,” Oowada asks.

“This.” He opens a locker, and pulls a computer out.

“A computer? A computer in this place?” I gasp.

“I think I know this computer. It was in the library,” Kirigiri points out. Oh yeah!

_In the corner on a small desk, I find a laptop. It looks like an old model. And on top of that, there’s a lot of dust on it. _

_“Hey guys, do you think we can turn it on?” I ask, gesturing to the laptop. The three girls all walk over to me. _

_“It’s worth a shot,” Adachi replies. She opens it up and holds the power button down, but it won’t turn on. “It’s out of charge, I think. Hey Nanami, do you wanna find a charger and see if it turns on?” _

_“Yeah, Okay.” Nanami rummages around the library for a couple of minutes, before finding something. She plugs it into the wall, and then into the computer, and holds down the power button. Even after minutes of holding it down, it doesn’t turn on. We all sigh. If we could use it, maybe we could have connected to the net and get some information about what’s going on. But I guess it’s impossible if it’s broken. _

“Why do you have that? It doesn't work,” Adachi asks.

“_Didn't_ work,” Hiroto corrects her.

“If anyone could fix it, it would be you. You are a genius, Hiroto,” Oogami tells him. 

“Thank you!” he replies happily.

“So what is it you've got to show us? And why do we have to be in here?” Sayaka questions.

“This is the only place we could be, really,” the programmer says, turning the computer on.

“Why's that?” the idol wonders.

“This place doesn't have cameras in. I'd hate it if Monobear found out about this.” He taps a random key on the keyboard and the display lights up. There were many icons lined up on the desktop. He clicks on the one titled Alter Ego. Immediately after, we can hear a clicking noise. The screen suddenly fades to black. And then, we hear a voice coming from the monitor...

“Welcome back, Master!” the computer says. An image resembling his face (before the hair cut) appears on the screen.

“This is my creation. His name is Chihiro Fujisaki because I made him before my transition, so I need to update him soon. Even so, he’s My Alter Ego.” He notices all our blank faces. “Ah, Alter Ego means the other self, because he's my computer self.” He starts typing into the computer.

**"Hello again! How are you?" **

“I'm very well, thanks for asking!” Alter Ego responds.

"Alter Ego. The artificial intelligence system. I heard rumors, but this is the first time I've seen it in action,” Kirigiri mutters.

“Artificial intelligence system?” I repeat, confused.

“It's the reason Hiroto came to be known as a Super High-school Level Programmer. He was central in the development of an artificial intelligence program that can be installed on a computer, and find information through conversation with the user. It uses Support Vector Machines and Reinforced Learning as a base, customized with a hand-crafted rule based system he designed himself, producing a landmark artificial intelligence like no one has ever seen before,” Kirigiri elaborates.

“Wow, Kirigiri, you sure know a lot.” Hiroto looks a bit uncomfortable.

“But what are _Support Vector Machines? Reinforced Learning?_” I ask, still very lost.

“Basically, it's the methods to how Alter Ego works. Because of this, if I keep developing and helping him, he'll learn and grow as we do. Well, do any of you want to talk to him?” he offers.

“Can I?” Sayaka asks, putting her hand up. Hiroto nods, and she goes to the computer. After that, Sayaka taps the keyboard rhythmically.

**"How much do you know about our situation?" **

“My creator explained the general situation to me. We sure found ourselves in a dangerous place. Getting involved in such a horrible thing so suddenly.” The computer displays a sad face. Sayaka quickly follow up with another question.

**"Why are you here?" **

“My creator wants to use me for a certain task. That is... He wants me to analyze the huge number of files he found on this computer's hard disk. They seem to be documents concerning this school, but they're all under surprisingly heavy encryption. It's going to take a while to break it, but, my creator thinks that if someone bothered to encrypt these files so heavily, they must contain some kind of secret,” Alter Ego explains. “Maybe even this school's secret.” Hiroto smiles proudly, while we all react in shock.

**"What is your progress on decrypting the files?" **

“Hmmm. It's going to take a little while longer. But, I'm sure I can do it, so just leave it to me!” the computer replies confidently.

“Did you leave the task to him because it's time insensitive?” Kirigiri questions.

“That's right. In the event that I am killed, the job can still continue,” he agrees.

“No! Don't say that! You are not going to die! I swear it!” Sayaka promises.

“Can we really tr—” Adachi cuts herself off. “Never mind. Maizono, this time, actually live up to your promise.”

“She will,” Kuwata confirms.

“Well, I must say that this plan is splendid,” Celes comments. Hiroto grins. Sayaka’s fingers dance rhythmically across the keyboard once again.

**"Please keep working. Be careful not to be discovered by the mastermind!" **

“I'll be fine. I even have a secret countermeasure set up,” Alter Ego reassures us. “I keep monitoring the environment using the webcam installed in this computer. If anyone suspicious enters the room, I'm going to yell _help me_ loudly!”

“That's one primitive countermeasure,” I laugh.

“It'll work, though,” Enoshima points out.

“That's going to work fine during the day, but I'm worried about Night Time,” Celes sighs.

“Eh? Why?” I ask.

“Did you already forget? Our rooms are soundproof. Once we close the doors, it doesn't matter how loud someone yells outside. It will go unnoticed,” Celes explains.

“So, how about we take turns and guard this locker room during Night Time?” I put forward.

“It's too dangerous. If the mastermind sees people coming and going out of this locker room during Night Time, this entire scheme can be easily revealed,” Kirigiri replies.

“So, what should we do?” I question.

“I'll keep my door open. That way I'll hear any screams,” Oowada suggests.

“Ooh, that's a bit dangerous!” Syo giggles.

“I don't care. This is more important,” Oowada tells us.

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll make sure no harm comes to him!” Ishimaru declares.

“Oowada, I'd like to thank you. Your job is very dangerous, but you still volunteered. You're right, this is more important,” Kirigiri nods at him.

“If I didn't do it, who would?” Oowada points out.

“I would've,” the assassin replies. “But if you want to do it, I'm not going to stop you.”

“Hey, Hiroto, is there anything more you wanna talk about? If not, I think we should get going soon,” Sayaka mentions.

“Nope, nothing else,” Hiroto tells us. After he says that, Sayaka types one last short sentence.

**"We will come visit you again." **

“Yeah, please do! It's a promise!! Bye-bye!” the computer program somehow turns itself off, and Sayaka then shuts it down. Hiroto picks up the computer and puts it back in the locker.

“I hope you liked him,” the programmer says.

“_Liked him?_ I loved him! What you made was so impressive, well done!” Similar praise from everyone else is said. Hiroto is grinning from ear to ear.

“Thanks guys. But come on, it’s almost Night Time. We should go to bed now.”

“And don’t about Alter Ego! Mondo and I will keep an eye out!” Ishimaru reminds us.

We all leave the changing room, and go back to our rooms.

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...”

I lay down in bed, smiling. Usually, the idea of escape is just that. An idea. But now... Now, things will be different. The program Hiroto made, Alter Ego, it’s a beam of hope we finally got our hands on. I’m sure, as long as we have it, things will turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this day is over! Stay tuned for the next day, its gonna get juicyyyy


	28. Chapter 3: Day 12 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is probably my quickest update yet! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> And also, I just want to thank each and everyone one of you who's reading this! I'VE REACHED 100 KUDOS!! I never actually expected people to actually read this, and now 100 people have! I'm so happy that people are reading it because this fic is very important to me! Thank you so much!!

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Good morning, you bastards! It’s 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let’s all strive to do our best today!”

Well, then, I should get going. Our breakfast meeting is about to start. But first, I cross off days 11 and 12 (I forgot to do so yesterday), and take a quick shower. Yeah, Ishimaru will tell me off, but I do need one.

“Good morning everyone! Sorry I’m late!” I call as I walk in. Ishimaru opens his mouth, probably to tell me off, but is interrupted by Kuwata.

“Shush, both of you! Geez, she needs to sleep.” He gestures to the chair next to him. Sayaka is sitting in a chair, her head resting on the table. She’s snoring slightly.

“I’m sorry, but when did breakfast become a place for her to take a nap?” Adachi complains.

“It’s better than her missing breakfast,” Kuwata replies.

“She is missing breakfast! You can’t eat while sleeping! All she’s doing is disturbing us!” Adachi shouts

“Guys, please,” Enoshima groans.

“Ugh!” the actor angrily sits down next to Nanami.

“Fukawa isn’t here again,” Hiroto notes.

“I feel kinda bad that Fukawa didn’t take a bath with us,” Enoshima comments. “Should we maybe have one with her?”

“Yeah, that’s a goo—" Hiroto is interrupted.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Sayaka stands up, suddenly awake. She’s shaking, hugging herself very tightly, and breathing very heavily.

“Sayaka!” I stand up, and rush to her side.

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Kuwata joins me, and gently lays his hand on her shoulder. Hiroto stares at the three of us, looking very worried.

“Sayaka, what’s wrong?” I ask frantically.

“AIKA!! I’VE GOT TO GET TO AIKA NOW!!” she screams.

“Whoa, hey, who’s Aika?” I question.

“That’s her younger sister,” Kuwata informs me.

“I can’t let her down! I just can’t!! I NEED TO FIND HER!” the idol sobs.

“For now, there’s nothing much that we can do. But, I assure you, when we get out, we will find her. It’s only a matter of time before we escape this place,” I reassure her.

“Yeah, he’s right. I doubt she’s in danger,” Kuwata adds. Sayaka stops shaking, but still doesn’t look okay by any means. She’s very pale.

“Leave her, she’s acting,” Adachi tells us.

“How can you say that?!” Kuwata gasps.

“She’s an idol. She’s a lot better than fooling you then you think,” Adachi replies matter-of-factly. “Anyway, since when has her sister been her main concern? Wasn’t it her group, and then the fact she caused some murders? So you bring her up now? Why?”

“I can’t help what I dream about,” Sayaka replies softly, looking shocked. Her shock then turns into anger, and she squeezes her hands into fists. “And, you haven’t been with me every second since we’ve came here. You have no idea what I’ve been worrying about!”

“Yeah, I have no idea if you’re being genuine.” Adachi crosses her arms.

“What?” I ask. This is going way too far now.

“I mean, do you really care for your sister? Do you even have a sister? I’ve never heard of her,” the actor asks her sceptically.

“Why are you doing this? Just leave her alone!” Kuwata tells her.

“Because she’s disturbing everyone by pretending to have nightmares over her fake sister! Of course I’m going to have a problem,” Adachi replies.

“Why would she even do that?” I question.

“Sympathy.” Adachi stands up and walks up to Sayaka. “Without that, she’s lowly scum. She just wants to feel cared for.”

“No, that’s not it. I don’t ask for my friends. I don’t expect them to try and help me. They just do.” Tears roll down her cheeks. “If you don’t believe me when I say that I have a sister who I love, then I’ll have to prove it to you.”

“Prove it? How?” Adachi purses her lips.

“The first motive. I still have the video.”

“No, Maizono, it’s fine. Adachi, please leave it,” Nanami calls to her from the table.

“No, Nanami, I can’t leave this. Sayaka, what is wrong with you?! Why the heck would you keep that?!” Adachi glares at her. “Unless, you like the idea of those closest to you suffering...”

“What?” Adachi doesn’t respond to me. “What are you saying?”

“Maizono, you’re the mastermind, aren’t you?”

“What?!” Enoshima gasps.

“Adachi, please stop, just leave her,” Nanami begs, standing up and trying to drag her away. Adachi doesn’t move.

“I’m sorry, that’s going too far! Her? The mastermind?” Hiroto shouts.

“I agree! How could you?” Kuwata accuses her.

“It could work!” Adachi insists.

“No! No it really couldn’t! “ Sayaka denies.

“Since day one you’ve been wearing a mask, haven’t you? I’m an actor, I can tell when you’re not yourself. And you’ve done stuff to purposely throw us off your scent and made us pity you!” Adachi tries to justify herself.

“Adachi, calm down! That’s a really wild accusation,” I say.

“Yeah, especially since you hang out with the most suspicious of us all: Nanami!” Kuwata screams, pointing at the scared gamer.

“Huh?”

“Please, calm—” Kuwata speaks over me.

“How can you trust her? Monobear has already said she’s in the year above us. She’s been to this academy before. And is probably the reason that it’s changed. She caused the disaster.”

“How dare you! How dare you try to suspect her! Monobear is doing it on purpose to make you hate her! Or should I say, Maizono is.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!!” Enoshima stands up and stomps over to us.

“What?” Adachi asks, confused.

“Jesus Christ this has gone on far enough! I’ve tried to stay out of it but I can’t anymore,” Enoshima hisses. She turns to Adachi first. “Adachi, you are overreacting and you’re a fucking hypocrite! Yes, we all know Maizono fucked up! She knows it better than you do! But look at her, she’s trying her best to make up for it. Why can’t you see that? And also, you say that she is disturbing us, but so are you! That makes you a hypocrite! This argument is way more annoying than Sayaka having a nap and waking up with a nightmare!”

“But I still don’t—” the actor starts.

“Still don’t what? Trust her? Nobody says you have to, but just stop shitting on her 24/7. Or is it that you don’t believe she has a sister? After I’ve finished speaking, she’ll show you her motive video. That’s proof! And her keeping it in no way makes her a mastermind! I still have my video because it’s something I know to check on when we all escape.” She then turns around to face the baseball star. “And you, Kuwata! You’re a hypocrite too!”

“Huh?”

“You defend Maizono, who has done something undeniably wrong, and yet accuse Nanami? All because of Monobear’s word? Since when do we trust him?! There’s no truth behind what he says. Even if there was, that doesn’t mean she’s behind this! If you’re annoyed at Adachi for treating Maizono unfairly, then don’t do the same to Nanami! Especially since Nanami is now actually trying to stop this argument! Why turns against her?! And Adachi doesn’t have to trust or like Maizono. I doubt she ever will, and that’s understandable. So can we just fucking stop this argument?! Please!” Everyone stares at her, unsure of what to say. “Maizono, why don’t you go get the video. We’ll meet you in the video room, or whatever.”

Sayaka nods silently and swiftly exits the room. The rest of us start making our way to the A/V Room. None of us speak. It doesn’t take long for Sayaka to return and put the disk in. We all gather around a computer and start watching the video.

It is footage from a concert. I know the face of the girl standing at the front of the stage very well.

“See, look, that’s me,” Sayaka points out.

On the monitor, Sayaka dances with the girls she called her precious friends. Her figure on the stage is sparkling. It’s full of life. The song ends and she addresses the audience.

“Thank you! Thank you! I’ve loved performing with everyone!” The crowd go crazy and start cheering. “We have one last song for you, and I need someone very special to sing it for me. Can we all please welcome to the stage my sister, Aika Maizono!” The crowd cheer again, and a young girl walks on stage. She looks so much like Sayaka, but just a few years younger. Maybe only a year younger than my little sister.

“That’s her, okay? That’s my sister.”

“There’s no denying that she’s your sister. You’re very alike,” Kirigiri adds. 

The Sayaka in the video and her sister both start singing, their beautiful voices filling the room. But then, _that_ infernal voice started flowing out of the speakers. That bloody robotic bear...

“Super High-school Level Idol, Sayaka Maizono. Popular leader of a national idol group. The bright spotlights really do suit those girls, don’t they? And your little sister absolutely loves them. She relies on them. They’re the reason she can afford her college! Nevertheless...” The screen suddenly went dark. And then, the next moment, something ridiculous appears in front of my eyes.

“Eh!?” I gasp. Sayaka’s figure disappears from the ruined stage. But, that’s not what grabs my attention. What does is the fallen bodies of the other band mates and her sister. I can’t tell if they’re dead or alive.

“For some reason, that popular national idol group broke up! Those girls’ lives as idols are over. They will never be bathed in spotlights again. And Aika, precious little Aika... Who can she rely on now? She doesn’t know what to do anymore. She’s basically broke! In short, Sayaka Maizono has no place to return to anymore, and her sister is a broken shell! And so, here is your question! Why did that popular idol group break up!?” The monitor then displays the words THE ANSWER: AFTER GRADUATION. Then, it finally ends.

“Adachi, do you... Do you believe me now?” Sayaka asks nervously.

“I guess,” she sighs. “You know that I can’t forgive you for what you did to Hagakure.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Sayaka replies.

“And I don’t think we’ll ever become friends.” The actor then hangs her head in shame. “But I’m sorry. I’ve made you feel so much worse because of my own paranoia. I honestly thought you were going to, like, kill us all. And all that stuff about you being the mastermind? That crosses too many lines. And for all of that, I’m really sorry”

“I forgive you. Let’s just agree to stay out of each other’s way, yeah?” Sayaka holds out her hand.

“Yeah that works.” Adachi shakes it.

“I suppose if everyone is apologising I should too,” Kuwata speaks up. “Nanami, I’m sorry about everything I’ve been accusing you of when I don’t have proof. If you say that he’s lying then I’ll believe you.”

“Thank you,” the gamer smiles. I turn to Enoshima, expecting her to be happy. She’s not.

“How on earth did it take you guys this long?! All it took one of you to try sitting all of you down to calm it, but no! None of you did anything! Not one of you thought for one second that maybe this is going too far?! You’re all fucking idiots!”

“Enoshima?” I stutter.

“Ugh!” She angrily leaves the room and slams the door behind her. Everyone stands around awkwardly. Adachi clears her throat.

“Thanks, you guys, for not getting involved too much.”

“I didn’t fancy shouting like a lunatic,” Celes shrugs elegantly.

“Understandable,” Adachi awkwardly laughs. “It’s just, the fight could’ve been a lot worse if other people got involved.”

“I’m glad it’s over,” Hiroto comments.

“Same, but I’m worried about Enoshima. I think I should follow her,” I tell everyone. Without waiting for an answer, I run out of the room, and start looking for her. It takes me awhile to find her, but when I do, she’s sitting in the school store, with her head in her hand. “There you are!”

“Huh? You were looking for me?” she asks, lowering her hand.

“Of course! I don’t want you to be mad or anything,” I reply, sitting down next to her.

“It’s not that I’m mad, it’s just that I’m so stressed right now.” She sits up straight. “Can we change topic? I really need a distraction.” She sounds very different. Like during the investigation, her voice sharper and colder. Not in a mean way, she’s in no way being cruel to me, it just lacks the playfulness that Enoshima usually speaks with.

“That’s fine.” I look around the odd room, trying to think of something. There’s a toy vending machine with the words _MonoMono Machine_ on it. “I remember those toy vending machines!”

“Oh yeah? I’ve never used one, personally. Actually, I’m not sure I’ve ever even seen one before. Doesn’t look very fun to me,” she comments, still sounding different.

“I know it doesn’t look fun, it’s not supposed to be played. You just insert coins and pull the lever to get a toy,” I explain.

“Oh, right. Got any coins?” she asks.

“Um...” I look around the room again, hoping to find some change. Luckily, I spot a weird coin with Monobear’s face on the floor. “Well, there’s this.”

“A _Monocoin_?” Enoshima reads out the words under the bear's face.

“I’ll try it." I place the coin in and pull the lever. A box with a note attached falls out of the machine. I pick it up and read the note. “_Rations: A set of canned and vacuum-sealed foodstuffs. The taste isn’t bad, and certain snakes that enjoy hide-and-go-seek are just crazy about it._ Well, it seems we’ve gotten some rations. The note is a bit weird though. Snakes? Do snakes eat rations?”

“Uh, maybe? I guess it depends where you are in the world?” Enoshima shrugs. “I’m no snake expert.”

“Do you want the rations?” I wonder, holding out the box towards her.

“What?”

“I’m not going to lie, they’d be cool to try, but if you want them I’d rather you have them.” I push the box into her hand.

“Naegi...” she breathes, before returning back to her regular voice. “Admit it, Naegi. You didn’t just give me this to be nice, did you? Well, whatever! Works for me!’

“What? What are you trying to say?! I gave it to you because I want to cheer you up. Not for any weird reason!” I stammer.

“Really?” She smiles and sits down again. Strangely enough, her posture is perfect, and she’s sitting up very straight. “Hey, Naegi? Can I tell you something? I mean, you and you alone.” She pats the seat next to her, so I sit down. Again, she’s sounding different. Why is she suddenly acting so strange? Wait no, strange is the wrong word. Somehow, this feels more natural than she usually is. 

“Just me? What is it?” I ask.

“My true intentions.”

“Huh?”

“To be honest, I’m kinda fed up with all this. We’re all Super High-school Levels, right? So we get carried away and rush face-first into stuff. Even I have to wonder if it’s okay to live like that,” she says.

“Are you thinking of quitting modelling or something?” I wonder. She doesn’t answer the question.

“Dreams are meant to change as you grow up, right? Depending on where you’re at—kindergarten, elementary school, junior high, high school. But I’ve had the same dream since I was a little kid, and I’ve been rushing toward it ever since. So I’ve never really had to think all that hard about my dreams,” she continues.

“But what’s wrong with that? It just means you still feel the same way about it, right?” I question.

“That’s what I used to think. But if it doesn’t change, your possibilities can’t grow, right? That’s how new opportunities are born. And up until now, I never did that. I never let my dreams grow. All I saw was that one dream. I put everything I had into that one narrow little world. I feel like there’s so much more I could be doing that I’m not, and I don’t like that feeling. So I think I’m going to start looking for it. Is it childish of me to think like that? Am I just being a baby?” She doesn’t look at me, she only stares at her feet. I reach out and offer her my hand. After a few seconds of contemplating, she takes it.

“No, not at all. I’m the same way. I’m still trying to figure out what it is I want to do. And sometimes I feel like I’ll never find it. I feel like maybe I’ll spend the rest of my life looking for it. But I’m not sure it’s even about finding it or not finding it. Maybe the important thing is that you’re looking for it.” I squeeze her hand. She looks at me, somewhat shocked.

“Naegi, you... You actually sounded kinda cool.” She smiles softly. It’s a genuine compliment, not a joke. “And I think you could be right. Getting lost can be a good thing! As long as you’re looking for it, maybe that’s enough to be happy. Yeah. I’m gonna remember what you said. Thanks, Naegi.”

“No problem!” I reply happily.

“In return, I promise that if I do decide to kill someone, it won’t be you!” she grins.

“Don’t say scary stuff like that!” I protest. She giggles. It’s a small, cute laugh that I’ve never heard from her before. I like it. I’m glad I've been able to talk to Enoshima like this. I think I understand her a lot better now. I feel like maybe we’ve finally become friends in the truest sense of the word. But, in a way, it doesn’t feel like I’m talking to the actual Enoshima Junko. At least, not the girl I imagined her to be. I don’t think she’s honest about who she actually is most of the time. That’s okay, though. If she needs time to open up about who she really is, I’ll give her that time. For now, I’ll just appreciate this moment, and appreciate her opening up to me.

“But before I can do what you said, I gotta get out of here first. So, sadly I’ve gotta wait,” Enoshima sighs. I squeeze her hand again.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be soon,” I reassure her. I pause for a moment. “Do you think we’re still going to talk once we get out of here?”

“You mean, like, _we_ as in the class or as in us two?” she wonders.

“Both, really,” I respond.

“Us two? I’d like to, if you’re willing.” I nod. “The rest of us? Not sure. “I’m sure we’ll stick together, maybe have a group chat or something, but maybe not everyone will want to. This is a very traumatic situation, after all. But most of us will keep in contact.”

“Yeah, good. It’s strange, though. Even once we escape, there’s some things I will miss,” I confess.

“Wait what?!” She looks at me as if I’ve grown a second head.

“I’m not saying I want to stay! It’s just, every morning, us all eating breakfast is nice. And the library has that interesting book you gave me. I’m definitely keeping that. It’s just stuff like that, I guess,” I elaborate.

“You’re so optimistic. You can even see happiness in a place like this,” Enoshima comments.

“Well, it’s one of my only unique traits,” I laugh.

“Hey! Don’t say that! You make it sound like you’re boring!” she protests.

“Well, I sorta—”

“No! Naegi, you aren’t boring! You’re so kind, and you care about people, and you’re really determined! And you’re so forgiving, like you forgave Sayaka almost instantly. Plus, you’re funny, and I think you have a bit of a cheeky side, honestly. You’re a great person, Naegi. You’re definitely not not going to be killed here.”

“I do hope not,” I stutter, embarrassed but also really happy about the praise she gave me.” And, um, you’re a really great person too. I’m thankful to have met you.”

“Hehe, thanks. You’re sweet. You’re so sweet that I doubt anyone would come after you, even if there was going to be anymore murders. You’re way too likeable,” she tells me.

“Um, thanks, I think?”

“No problem.” Despite the scary jokes she keeps making, we keep on talking for ages. Were the others expecting me to come back and tell them that she’s okay? I hope not. I’m happy just sitting around talking to one of my closest friends here. While we chat, I never let go of her hand, and she never lets go of mine.

The door then opens suddenly. I jump. Fukawa runs in, shaking.

“Th...There you a...are. I...I've been looking f...for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! The Naekusaba is starting to develop! Makoto is starting to develop feelings for her, even if he's too dumb to realise!
> 
> Hhhh I love this ship


	29. Chapter 3: Day 12 Part 2

Enoshima stands up quickly.

“Fukawa! Is everything all right?!” She walks away from me to approach the trembling girl. She lets go of my hand while she walks away. The air feels cold around it. Part of me wishes she had held on and dragged me with her. “Oh god, has something bad happened?”

“N...No. Not that I...I know of, a...at least,” she replies. “It’s that pr...programmer, Hi... Hi... Hi-something.”

“Hiroto,” I inform her.

“Y...Yes, him. He s...said that y...you wa...wanted to speak to me,” the writer tells us. She probably means telling her about Alter Ego.

“Yep! We felt bad about the fact Genocider Syo got to bathe with us, and you didn’t, so we were going to have another one with just us three,” Enoshima lies. Fukawa's eyes grow wide with horror.

“WHAT?!” Fukawa takes a few frantic steps backwards and then falls to the ground. “Nooooo, noooo, please don’t! No water pleeeaaaase!” She curls up into a ball, sobbing. Enoshima and I share a panicked look.

“Fukawa...” Enoshima crouches down next to her. “Hey, Fukawa, look at me please.” Her voice is soft, as if talking to a child. Fukawa slowly lifts her head and faces Enoshima, tears steaming down her face, and her chest heaving. “Things are going to be okay, I promise. I’m going to help you through this, yeah? Can you please breathe in for five seconds, then hold your breath for five seconds, then breathe out for five seconds. I’ll count you.” Fukawa nods. They go through the breathing exercise many times, until Fukawa stops crying, and her breathing is normal.

“Are you feeling better?” I ask. I feel really guilty, since we’re not actually going near water at all. We just need to get Fukawa to meet Alter Ego.

“Y...Yes.”

“I know that the idea of having a bath is scary, but we would really appreciate it if—” Enoshima starts.

“D...Don’t lie to m...me. You don’t r...really want me there. You h...hate me,” Fukawa stutters.

“What? If I didn’t want you there, then why would I invite you? And if I hated you, why would I have bothered trying to help you. I’m not the sort of person to help those I don’t give a shit about. But, I do give a shit about you,” Enoshima explains.

“N...No, it’s just pity. Yes, pity, th...that’s it. That’s why y...you invited me, a...and helped. P...Pity.” She shakes her head.

“Fukawa, it’s not pity. I care about you as a fr—”

“NO! No, how can you s...say that? You didn’t tr...try to be n...nice before the secret. But a...after find o...out, you pitied me, s...so you started to m...make an effort. But that e...effort is worthless, b...because its born from pity. And I don’t want your pity! I w...want you to hate me as you always have because th...that’s what I deserve!” Tears start welling up again in her eyes. Enoshima shakes her head.

“Not everyone is as horrible as you think, Fukawa. I’m not here because I pity you. I’m going to be completely honest, I didn’t like you at first because of the mean comments you would make. And yes, that did change after finding out about Syo, but not because of pity. It was because I realised how wrong I was about you. You’re not just a mean bitch, you’re a scared woman who’s been through so much shit, and would rather keep people at a distance because she’s scared of what will happen if she does let people in. And, I’ve been through a lot of shit too, so I can understand. And I want to be your friend. I mean, you said there were some people who you’d like to be friends with, but didn’t feel you should be. Are Naegi and I some of those people?”

“Y...Yes. You two, and M...Maizono. But, I’m a l...little wary of h...her now.”

I decide that I’m going to talk too. “Sayaka is a good person. She’s trying her hardest. Look how much happier she’s making Hiroto and Kuwata. She wants to try and make up for her mistakes, she really does.”

“You should try to trust people more. I know it’s hard, I struggle too, but just trying to would be brilliant. Sometimes, there’s a lot more to a person than you think, and getting to know that side of them becomes the best thing about this place. People are worth talking to. I think you’re worth talking to.” Enoshima smiles.

“Liar. N...Nobody ever tr...tried to talk to me, or take me seriously. E...Even after becoming a f...f...famous writer. How is getting to know people w...worth it if nobody bothers with me?”

“We’ll bother with you, then. That’s why we wanted you to come with us. Please. You don’t need to go in the water, we just want to hang out with you.” Enoshima stands up, and offers a hand to Fukawa.

“I... Okay, then.” She takes the hand, and Enoshima pulls her up. “Th...Thank you, for b...bothering with me.”

“Anytime.” The corners of Fukawa’s mouth lift slightly, the closest thing to a smile I’ve seen her have.

We walk over to the bath house. As soon as we’re inside, Enoshima sighs.

“Fukawa, I am so so sorry. I didn’t realise that suggesting this would cause you to break down. If I had, I would have gone about it very differently. The thing is, we’re not actually here to have a bath, at all. We’re here to show you something.” Enoshima goes over to Alter Ego’s locker.

“Wh...What? Why d...didn’t you tell me?” Fukawa asks, looking slightly betrayed.

“We didn’t want Monobear finding out,” I answer. “This is the only place that has no cameras, and what we’re hiding is something that could potentially help us escape.”

“How c...can you be sure M...Monobear won’t find out?” she wonders.

“We can’t, really. We just gotta hope,” I tell her. Once I finish my sentence, I notice that Enoshima has placed the computer on the table and Alter Ego’s face is lit up on the screen. Once Fukawa sees him, she gasps.

“Wh...What is that?” she stutters.

“That’s Alter Ego, designed by our very own Hiroto. He was created ‘cause he has found like, a ton of files in the school system, and if we decode them, it could lead to a lot of solved mysteries, and maybe am escape,” Enoshima explains.

“Holy shit,” Fukawa mumbles softly.

At that moment, the door opens. Hiroto walks in. When he sees Fukawa, he freezes up.

“Hey, Hiroto,” I call. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m just here to change the appearance and name of Alter Ego, but if this isn’t a good time, l can leave!” he replies.

“No, no, it’s fine! Do you want us to leave?” I ask.

He looks at Fukawa for a few seconds, unsure. “No, you can stay if you want to.”

“I...I’m sorry. This is m...my fault. I’ll g...go.” Fukawa starts to leave the room, but Hiroto stops her.

“No, don’t go. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be weird around you. It’s Genocider Syo that I’m scared of, not you. So I’m sorry.” He hangs his head in shame.

“D...Don’t be sorry. I don’t bl...blame you.” Nevertheless, Fukawa walks back over to us. There’s a really awkward silence as Hirito starts working on the computer. It’s only when he starts to input his new name that I speak up.

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, how did choose your name? Did you choose it before coming here?”

“No, I didn’t. I mean, I only figured out I was a guy a few months before coming here, and I didn't really get time to think of a name. I considered just going by Hiro, but it didn’t feel right. But, yesterday, after telling Leon about all that, he suggested Hiroto, and it felt so right,” he informs me, smiling happily.

“That’s wonderful!” I hold my hand out for a high five, which he accepts.

“How did you figure yours out?” he asks me.

“It’s sorta weird really. I changed my name to Makoto before I realised I was a guy. It was basically because of my sister, her names Komaru. We would read a lot of manga together, and we were both obsessed with these twins named Makoto and Komaru. We’re not twins, but sometimes we’d play games and pretend to be the siblings, so I’d be Makoto because of course Komaru was Komaru. But I really liked the name Makoto, so one day I just told my parents _hey I only want to be called Makoto from now on_ and they were cool about it,” I explain.

“Aw, that’s cute!” he replies.

“Wait, so were you, like, an egg?” Enoshima asks.

“Yeah, basically,” I laugh.

“Well, you figured out way quicker than I did, I bet,” Hiroto comments.

“Egg Gang?”

“Egg Gang.”

“Th...This might be r...random, I’m s...sorry, but Syo t...told me recently that th...they were n...non binary, and part of me w...wonders how they found out. So, how d...do you find out th...these things?” Fukawa questions.

“It varies from person to person,” I reply. “For me, finding my name was a huge help. Basically, when I was 13, one day my sister came home, sat me down and was like _brother, I accept you no matter what_ which was confusing because I thought I was a girl when she said that. And she said _well, you’re a boy right? That’s why you use the name Makoto?_ I wasn’t even aware being trans was a thing at that age. Then I did some research, and realised she was right.”

“Oh wow,” Enoshima laughs at me, fondly.

Hiroto giggles slightly. “Believe me, my story is way more dumb.”

“That’s quite hard to achieve,” I respond.

“No, no, hear me out.” He turns away from the computer to face us. “Basically, I’m really dumb at interpreting my feelings. When I was nine, I went through this I’m not like other girls phase because I liked programming and my dumb body didn’t know how to deal with dysphoria. And as I was growing up and changing, my body was literally screaming at me that something was very wrong. But, I somehow didn’t realise that. Instead, I thought that if I was more feminine, the feelings would stop. It was during that that people started to realise how talented I was. I became the super cute programmer. A few years ago, I learnt about the concept of being trans, but I completely dismissed it. Some people had been mean because I was a supposed woman in programming, so I thought that I was just hoping to get away from all the sexism. And so I put in the effort to try and be extra feminine. It was only a few months ago when someone online messaged me saying _hey dude_, and that the fact they called me a dude made me so happy. Then I finally accepted that I was a guy, even though I didn’t out myself to anyone else.”

“Hey, that’s not dumb! I’d say mine was dumber,” I reply.

“Nah, it took me way longer to realise then you,” Hiroto points out. “So I’d say I’m dumber.”

“Anyway, Fukawa, did that clear anything up?” I wonder. She nods. “Wait, how did Syo tell you that they’re non binary? I mean, I don’t know much about DID, so how does it work?”

“It’s n...not easy. We d...don’t share memories, and we c...can’t speak to each other i...in our heads. When w...we were little, we u...used to write notes and l..leave them on the d...desk. If w...we wanted an immediate a...answer, we would purposely tr...trigger ourselves,” she explains.

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Enoshima comments.

“It’s n...not, but that w...was only in desperate situations,” Fukawa replies. “It’s w...weird though. We completely st...stopped speaking after th...the third murder.”

“Third murder? Why did you stay in contact after the first two?” Hiroto asks timidly.

“The first two were justified. Th..That’s all I’ll say. I d...don’t like talking about it.” She turns away from us.

“Then we won’t talk about it,” I tell her. I’m not sure really what she’s on about, to be honest it’s a bit scary, but if I’m going to get her, I need to learn to back off. I’m sure she’ll tell me in her own time, as long as I’m supportive.

“Oh, guys, it’s nine!” Hiroto informs us. “I’ve got to go and do my exercises! Have fun!” He runs out of room excitedly.

“Geez, I’m beat,” Enoshima sighs.” It’s been an emotional day. I’m gonna go get an early night.”

“Yeah, same. I’m gonna read some more of the survival book.” Enoshima looks really happy. We walk down to the dorms.

“G...Goodnight.” Before we can respond, she runs into her room and locks herself in.

“We made progress with her, right?” I ask Enoshima.

“Yeah, we did. Hopefully we can all hang out together tomorrow, if you’re up to it?” she wonders.

“Yeah, probably. See you tomorrow!”

“See ya!” She goes into her room, and I go into mine. I read the book for the entire hour, thoroughly enjoying it.

“Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...”

I place a strip of paper in the book, using it as a book mark, and then get in bed. Today was a pretty good day: the argument between Sayaka and Adachi has finally been resolved, Fukawa is slowly opening to us and I got to hang out with Enoshima. I like hanging out with Enoshima. The moments when she’s being genuine are really special to me, and I really want to get to know that version of her.

I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto's story about how he realised he's a dude is basically me, minus all the programming stuff. Yeah, I know, I'm an absolute idiot. But at least I write cool stuff for yall!


	30. Chapter 3: Day 13 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh sorry lads I was gone longer than I thought. Turns out school is very stressful still. But I'm back! With a cute chapter! At least I think yes cute

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Good morning, you bastards! It’s 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let’s all strive to do our best today!”

I cross off Day 13 on my calendar, then it’s time I go to the cafeteria. Like yesterday, Sayaka is taking a nap. However, Kuwata is nowhere to be seen. But before I can wonder where he is, I’m quickly distracted by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around, and smile. 

“G...Geez, what w...with the big smile?” the writer stutters. 

“I’m happy that you’re here! You stopped showing up, so this is brilliant!” I tell her. 

“Heh... Thanks, I...I guess. Wh...Where’s Enoshima?” Fukawa asks. 

“Right here!” Enoshima walks out of the kitchen, holding her breakfast. “Good morning!”

“Morning,” I reply. “So, Fukawa, where do you want to sit?” 

“Um...” She looks around the room. “N...Not the big table. Not y...yet. Would I b...be allowed to sit th...there?” She gestures to the small, round table with six seats. The only people there are the sleeping Sayaka and Hiroto. 

“We can always ask.” I walk over to the table and address Hiroto. “Hey, can me, Fukawa and Enoshima sit here please?”

“Yeah sure! I really enjoyed our talk yesterday!” Hiroto smiles. 

“Same!” I sit down, and Fukawa sits down next to me. She looks very uncomfortable. “Fukawa, what’s wrong?”

“This is w...weird. I’ve never really h...had people hanging out a...and wanting me to be w...with them. I’m n...not used to this,” Fukawa confesses. 

“Yeah, it’ll probably take some getting used to. But we’re not going anywhere, so you won’t be alone anymore,” I reply. 

“Th...Thank you.”

“Hey, guys! I’m here! I got you two breakfast too!” Enoshima says, awkwardly carrying three bowls. I stand up and take two of them, and hand one to Fukawa. Enoshima smiles at me gratefully, and sits down in the other seat next to me. 

“Thank you so much Enoshima! You didn’t have to do this!” I gush. 

“Yeah, but I want to. I doubt Fukawa would want to go in a busy kitchen, and I also didn’t want you to leave her alone, so I don’t mind doing this!” Enoshima replies. I smile, and then start eating. After one bite, I stop and remember the weird thing that I noticed at the beginning of breakfast. 

“Hey, where’s Kuwata? He’s usually with Sayaka, isn’t he?” I ask. 

“Oh, he’s making Sayaka breakfast for when she wakes up,” Hiroto replies. 

“He’s so whipped,” Adachi adds from her table, leaning towards our little one. 

“He’s making breakfast?” Nanami turns to Adachi. “Adachi, why don’t I make you breakfast? Or something small, at least.”

“Thanks Nanami but, I don’t think you quite understand why Kuwata is making breakfast,” Adachi giggles. 

“And why’s that?” Kuwata pokes his head out of the kitchen. 

“Because you like her!” the actor rolls her eyes. 

“No I don’t!” he denies, blushing. 

“It’s painfully obvious that you do,” Celes comments.

“I must agree,” Oogami nods. 

“As do I,” Kirigiri adds. 

“Everyone knows, Kuwata,” Enoshima tells him. 

“Well...” he sighs. “Don’t say it so loud, I don’t want her to hear!”

“As if she doesn’t already know,” Enoshima scoffs. 

“She definitely knew when I liked her, at least,” I point out. 

“Oh geez,” he mumbles. “Still, I’d rather it came from me instead of someone else telling her.”

“We would never dream of doing such a thing,” Oogami reassures him. Then, we hear a quiet giggling coming from Sayaka. 

“Morning~!” she shouts over to him, a big, teasing grin on her face. 

“Oh, morning Sayaka!” Kuwata replies nervously. “How much of that did you hear?”

“I’ve been up since I heard Nanami ask to make Adachi’s breakfast,” she replies. “Luckily, my nightmares weren’t as bad, so I didn’t wake up screaming again.”

“Good. I’m so glad,” he replies. 

“So, what was were you saying about liking me?” Sayaka asks. Kuwata looks very uncomfortable, and sighs.

“Um, well, yeah, I do like you. I have a crush on you. Since you got here, I’ve always thought you were beautiful, but then I got to know you, and...” he trails off, looking embarrassed. The grin falls from Sayaka’s face. 

“So you like me, despite knowing I’m an attempted murderer and knowing about everything I had to do to get famous.” She stares at him, confused. 

“Yeah, of course I do. Everyone does bad things, so I’m not just going to focus on that,” he replies. 

“But not everyone is an attempted murderer!” she shouts. 

“And not everyone is trying to be a better person, yet here you are,” he answers. 

“Leon...” She gets out of her chair and walks over to him. “Do you want me to be your girlfriend?”

“Well, yeah, of course I do,” he replies. 

“You know, under normal circumstances, I would say no. My career is the most important thing to me, anyone can tell. Dating someone could really jeopardise that,” she sighs. 

“Yeah, I understand that. I’m really so—” Sayaka cuts him off.

“But this isn’t a normal circumstance. I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to perform again. I do like you, Leon, I really do. So, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” She smiles at him again. His mouth drops open slightly, and he stares at her for a few seconds. He then snaps out of it, starts laughing happily, and they tightly embrace each other. After a few seconds of this, they pull apart, both with tears in their eyes. “So, I’m the 11037th person you’ve dated, huh?” 

“What a coincidence. 11037 is my favourite number!” the baseball player jokes. 

“Aw, mine too!” she replies, giggling. They give each other the biggest grins. 

“I must say, this is an excellent way of adapting to our current situation,” Celes points out. “If these two can do it now, I think the rest of you should be able to.”

“I disagree. It is nice to see them start a relationship, however we should still focus on escape,” Oogami replies. Before Celes can open her mouth, Kuwata gasps. 

“Oh shit! Your breakfast is burning!” Sayaka laughs as Kuwata runs back into the kitchen. She then turns around and sits back down at our table. 

“Hey guys,” she says, unable to stop smiling. 

“Sayaka! You have a boyfriend!” I gasp. She giggles. 

“I mean, damn girl, you’re so lucky,” Enoshima points out. “I mean, everyone is into him.”

“I don’t care about that. Even if no one was into him, I’d like him. I’m lucky because he’s a nice dude,” Sayaka replies. 

“I’m really happy for you two! My two best friends here are dating!” Hiroto pauses for a second. “Does that make me a third wheel?”

“No, no, don’t worry! You’re like, the son or something,” the idol tells him. 

“You’ve adopted me?” he asks. 

“Yeah, sure,” Sayaka shrugs. 

“That’s kinda nice. I’ve only ever had my dad, I’ve never had a mom before,” Hiroto says. 

“Now you got one!” She ruffles his hair. 

“Hey, Fukawa, you’ve been a bit quiet, are you okay?” Enoshima wonders. “Oh wait, do you miss your girlfriend? Is this reminding you of her?” 

Fukawa stares at her blankly. “...My what?”

“Your _girlfriend_? Syo mentioned that you two have a girlfriend?” Enoshima points out. 

“Huh? When did Syo say that her girlfriend was dating Fukawa?” Sayaka asked. 

“Oh, when we were exploring the third floor,” I answer. 

“_Hey now sis! Don’t be flirting with me! I’m fine with her dating Touko too, but I want my relationship limited to three people please!” Syo rolls their eyes. _

  
“B...But that makes n...no sense. I d...don’t have a g...girlfriend. A...Anyway, we’re both o...only into guys,” Fukawa replies. Enoshima snorts. 

“No way is Syo only into guys. They’re like, totally in love with her!”

“B...But look at all o...of the cases. They’re only m...men. If th...they are into girls, th...then surely some g...girls would have b...been killed,” Fukawa points out. 

“Maybe they thought they were only into guys, but then their girlfriend was some sort of... Queer awaking?” I suggest. “That could be related to why she’s not dead.”

“No, it’s st...still impossible. I think I w...would know a...about a girlfriend,” Fukawa tells us, but she doesn’t look that sure of herself. 

“Plus, why would someone date Syo? Like, I think it’s weird that Leon would date me considering what I’ve done. But Syo? A serial killer? I don’t understand that,” Sayaka comments.

“It’s a shame you don’t know their girlfriend, Fukawa,” Hiroto says. “I kinda want to know who she is.” The rest of us nod. 

“To b...be honest, same. If sh...she exists, that is.” After she says that, Kuwata approaches the table. 

“Hey guys!” he calls as he sits down, handing a plate of food to Sayaka.   
“Hey,” Sayaka responds. “We’ve just been discussing Syo’s unknown girlfriend."

“Yeah, I think that’s really weird. How come she isn’t dead? They kill people they’re attracted to, right ?” Kuwata asks. 

“Literally none of us know. Not even Fukawa has heard of her,” Enoshima informs him. 

“That’s so strange. Are we sure she’s even real?” he wonders. 

“I think so. Syo does seem to genuinely care about her,” I point out.

“Huh. Weird,” he mutters. 

“Um, hey can I ask something embarrassing?” Hiroto asks nervously.

“Yeah, sure, what is it?” Sayaka wonders. Hiroto blushes and squirms slightly. 

“This is more directed at the guys here. But, um, how do you get through hating your chest? It makes me really sad to even acknowledge it,” he confesses. 

“Oh! Dysphoria! You have dysphoria!” I realise. 

“Oh, that’s what it’s called?” he tilts his head. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty sucky. I get it a lot,” Kuwata says. “I mean, I no longer have chest dysphoria since I got surgery recently, but other stuff? Still here.”

“Wait there are surgeries?!” he gasps. “I’m sorry, I’m really new to all of this. I don’t know much.”

“No, don’t be sorry! We’re happy to answer questions,” I tell him.

“Hey, can I ask? I’m not a trans guy, so I’m not sure, but do you reckon there’s any binders in this school?” Sayaka questions. 

“I don’t know, since I don’t have one anymore. So you have one, Naegi?” Kuwata asks me. 

“No, I don’t bind because it hurts my back. That’s why I wear two jackets, and underneath them is a very baggy top. So sorry, I’m not sure if there are—"

“Good news, fellas! Good news!” Monobear appears on the table. None of us react much, we’re used to the bear showing up out of nowhere. 

“What is it now?” Enoshima groans. 

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me, young lady! I’m here to help!” Enoshima rolls her eyes. “Anyway, the good news is that there are binders in this school! In the laundry room! Oh, and Hiroto, you’d be an extra small, so make sure you get the right one!” 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Hiroto asks. 

“You’re baby. Plus, you’d probably find it anyway. This just makes sure you don’t waste your precious time to murder people on finding a binder!” He disappears. 

“I don’t understand him,” Enoshima murmurs. 

“Me neither. Like, one moment he’s misgendering trans people, the next he’s helping us? It’s like he’s two different people,” Sayaka says. 

“I am glad that there’s binders here, though. Can we go look now please?” Hiroto begs. 

“Yeah, sure. All of us have finished eating,” Kuwata says. We all stand up and start to walk out. That is, all of us apart from Fukawa. I walk back over to her. 

“You coming?” I ask. 

“Wh...Why should I? You w...were happy when I wasn’t speaking. I don’t a...add anything to y...your conversations,” she replies. 

“That’s not true! That conversation was about trans related issues, so I didn’t expect you to say anything. And I know you’re very anxious about being here, so I wouldn’t want to drag you into a conversation that you didn’t know how to talk about. You should start to talk to the group on your own time, and I didn’t want to rush that,” I explain. 

“So, you’re h...happy if I come along?” She bites her thumb nail. 

“Yeah of course!” I give her a big smile.

She smiles back at me, the biggest smile I’ve seen her have here. “Wow. Y...You really are like...” She trails off, looking confused.

“Like who?” I wonder. 

“I...I don’t know.” She stands up suddenly. “It d...doesn’t matter, this place is probably just g...getting to me. Let’s go!” Fukawa runs over to the group, who have stood at the door, waiting for us. I’m not sure what’s going on, but it sounds like Fukawa doesn’t either, so I’ll just follow her and find a binder for Hiroto.

We arrive at the laundry room. Hiroto is practically bouncing with excitement. I don’t blame him, it must be a very big thing for him. We sort through all the boxes of clothes, until Fukawa shyly speaks up and tells us that she has found an extra small binder. 

“Oh, thank you so much Fukawa!” Hiroto grins, taking the binder. His hands are shaking.

“Hey, by the way, since I used to wear binders, do you want me to show you how to take it on and off? It can be very tricky at first. I get if you’re uncomfortable though,” Kuwata offers. 

Hiroto ponders it for a second. “Hm. I... I think I’m okay with it. Yeah, I’m fine with it! I trust you, Leon!”

“No problem. Do you want to go to your dorm?” Hiroto nods, and they both walk out. After a few minutes of waiting, they both come back. Hiroto is beaming, and looks like he’s close to tears. 

“This feels so much nicer! And more comfortable! I’m so glad I bought it up!” he says happily. 

“Remember what I said, yeah? Don’t wear it for longer than eight hours, you don’t want to hurt yourself,” Kuwata reminds him. 

“I won’t, don’t worry!”

“This is so nice, isn’t it?” Sayaka speaks up. “All six of us, hanging out and having fun. I think we should do this more often.”

“Yeah, me too!” I reply. “I miss hanging out with you, since we’ve both made new friends quite recently. And so if I get to hang out with all of you, that’s great, isn’t it?” The only other person I’d consider my friend in this place is Kirigiri. Maybe I’ll invite her to hang out with us too. 

“So, should we all hang out again tomorrow?” Sayaka asks. We all nod. “Great!”

For the rest of the day, we stay inside the laundry room. There’s no point in moving, we’re happy here. We laugh, tell stories, and just have a generally good time. Even Fukawa joins in occasionally. 

I’m happy here. At this moment in time, I’m happy. Maybe it’s because I’m trying to focus on the positive, and completely ignore the negative. That probably isn’t the healthiest thing. But if it means that I can be happy, truly happy, in a killing game, I’ll take it. I have friends around me who are all going through the same thing, and they seem happy too. I think we can get through this together. Once we get out of here, we’ll stick together. Probably go to therapy of course. But I think we can get through this. I think... 

I think we’re going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been brain storming ideas, and hoo boy lemme tell you. The aftermath of the third trial is gonna be intense. I mean I already planned on it being emotional, but damn I've upped my game


	31. Chapter 3: Day 13 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I have had so much writers block. This fic used to have a very different storyline and the last chapter was so different to the original plan I accidentally wrote myself into a corner. Oops :/ but it's OK because I think this chapter is good and yeah I hope you like it!! I do!

I suddenly realise that I've been hanging out with everyone for a very long time. “Wait, what time do you start exercising?” I ask Sayaka.

“Oh, that’s at nine. Right now it’s...” She pulls out her Monopad. “It’s one minute to eight.” As soon as she says that, the clock changes to eight, and the monitor in the room flickers on to life. 

“What does that bear want now?!” Enoshima complains. 

“Upupupu! I hope I’m not interrupting a really nice day!” Monobear giggles. I glare at the screen. He’s obviously seen that our group has been having a bad day. “Wait, who am I kidding? No I’m not! I love to watch each and every one of my precious students talk into Despair!”

“Doesn’t he ever shut up about _Despair_?” Kuwata groans. 

“But don’t worry about your day being ruined! Because I have a fun little present for you! Upupu. On that note, please come to the gymnasium. That’s where I prepared my present. I’ll be waiting, so don’t dally!!” The monitor turns off. 

“_A present?_ Does that mean what I think it means?” Sayaka sighs. 

“If you’re th...thinking of a...a motive, then y...yeah, I think s...so,” Fukawa replies. 

“I don’t want to go. Today was nice, I really don’t want to ruin that,” Hiroto starts shaking and tearing up. Sayaka puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t want to either. None of us do. But who knows, maybe this motive won’t be as effective. I mean, we’re all starting to bond now, aren’t we? Maybe this is where it ends?” the idol reassures him. 

“Anyway, going is probably the safest thing for us. Monobear will definitely punish people who don’t go,” Enoshima adds. 

“Yeah, you guys are right. It sucks, but we have to,” Hiroto nods firmly. After he says that, we head down to the gym. 

“Good, you bastards are all here! Well then, let’s begin!!” Monobear greets us when the last person walks in. 

“It does not matter what you say,” Oogami counters. “You will not succeed trapping us again, no matter what your plans are.”

“That’s right!” Sayaka agrees. 

“Upupu. I assumed you’d get used to it by now,” the bear giggles. “So, this time, I’m changing my strategy. Up until now, I pushed you into a corner, hitting you with the cold harsh north wind. But from time to time, it’s good to let you feel the warmth of the sun! Ahahahaha!! So, to keep things short, what I have this time is...” He pulls a big briefcase out from behind the stand and opens it up. We all gasp. “...This!! Ten billion yen!! It’s my present to any student who graduates! What do you think? It’s ten billion yen! Ten billion!! You can’t wait to start working, can you!?”

So it’s money. That’s the motive this time. 

“A figure like ten billion yen, that’s...” I trail off.

“A lot, but not to kill for!” Oowada shouts. 

“Money. That’s certainly as standard as motives come. Both in mystery fiction, and in real life,” Kirigiri comments. 

“Not only is it standard, it is useless. A human being’s life can not be bought for a price," Oogami points out. 

“Why would anyone need that much money, unless it was for charity? But killing for something that helps people is useless, so that wouldn’t make sense,” Adachi adds. 

“And anyway, there are a lot of us here are famous and have more than enough money!” Sayaka shouts. “If I still have my job once I’m out of here, I’m willing to help anyone in here with money related issues. I make quite a lot!”

“That’s right. It’s just like everyone just said. We don’t care if it’s 10 billion or any other number. No, it’s not just regarding money. From now on, we don’t care what you try to do. We are not going to kill any more of our friends for anything!” I point at the bear dramatically. 

  
“That’s some impressive bravado you’re displaying here. I’m looking forward to seeing your pure collaborative school life!” After saying those ill-foreboding words, Monobear disappears, leaving the large pile of money on the podium. 

“Wh...Why are we all a...acting like everything will be okay?! T...there is someone like that here, isn’t there? Someone who’s pressed for money...!!” Fukawa looks pointedly at Celes. 

“Fukawa, don’t say that,” Enoshima tells her. “Talking like that will just make us more paranoid. The more paranoid we are, the more likely death will occur. I know that it’s difficult, but you need to have a bit more faith in the group. You can’t just accuse people with no proof, especially if it’s only based off first impressions. So, please don’t say that.”

Fukawa hangs her head in shame. “I’m s...sorry.” She then looks at Celes. “I shouldn’t h...have said that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. But it’s okay, you do seem to be incredibly scared. If it makes you feel any better, I won much more than 10 billion with my gambling. My lifestyle lacks for nothing,” Celes replies, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Fukawa?” Enoshima says. 

“Y...Yeah?”

“That was a big step. I’m proud of you,” she smiles at her sweetly, making Fukawa go slightly red. 

“Hey, babe, are you okay?” I look over to see Oowada looking at Ishimaru, extremely concerned. At that moment, I realise why: Ishimaru hasn’t said a word. He’s usually very loud, especially in a situation like this. But instead, he’s quiet, standing very stiffly, his hands in tight fists at his side. 

“No, no I’m not.” He wipes his eyes with his sleeves. He’s been crying? How didn’t I notice? “Don’t worry, I won’t kill anyone. I’d never kill anyone, no matter what that bear says!”

“No one is saying that you will, we’re just worried about you. I’m worried about you,” Oowada replies. 

“It’s just... It’s not fair! How come someone like him, a vile and disgusting being, gets that much money?! It’s more than enough! There’s people who can barely afford to get food everyday! Getting just one percent of that could help so many people!!” His voice cracks.“When I’m ruling this country, I will try my hardest to stop this. I won’t let people like him swim in money while people die on the street!”

“Is that the situation you’re in right now? Are you struggling for money?” Oowada questions. 

Ishimaru nods. “Have been ever since my grandfather had to step down from being Prime Minister.”

“Then, once we get out, you can stay with me. My gang isn’t the nicest life - you wouldn’t look it – but we have enough money for a decent house. If you’d be comfortable, you could live in my house, with me,” Oowada offers. Ishimaru looks at him, shocked, and then bows deeply. 

“Thank you very much! How can I ever repay you?!” he asks. 

“Just being with you is enough,” Oowada smiles. After a few moments of silence, Sayaka speaks up. 

“Hey guys, Monobear started the motive earlier than usual, so if we leave now and get ready, we will have time to exercise at nine,” Sayaka announces. 

“I think that we shall benefit from that tonight,” Oogami says. Some people nod. 

“Adachi. Nanami. We should also be getting ready to play our game. We need a distraction,” Celes tells them. Nanami’s eyes light up. People start to leave the gym. I decide to go back to my room and get an early night.   
Today started on such a high. I thought it’d end on a high note too. But no, we had to get our motive delivered. That fucking bear, I swear.

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...”

I’ve been trying to sleep. Its been useless though. My mind keeps wondering back to the motive. I try and focus on the good parts: Fukawa showing up to breakfast, Sayaka and Kuwata’s relationship, Hiroto getting a binder. Sadly, it’s impossible. All that’s in my head is this new motive. 

“Money. There’s no way any of us will kill just to get some.” Those words leave my mouth, but something deep inside my heart was deeply doubtful. Last time, when the motive was the revelation of secrets, it was just the same.

I tried to stay strong in front of Monobear, in front of the others, but I don’t believe it. I want to, I think people are starting to bond now, but I can’t. I close my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the doubt in my head. I toss and turn. It’s like I think that if I can find a comfy position, I can fall asleep and be okay. 

It’s no use. I open my eyes. The first thing I notice is the shower door. Great, that’s just what a need right now. I’m reminded of how horribly Hagakure was killed in there. In my room. Then my mind goes to Yamada’s death, to Togami’s and then to Asahina’s. I scream into my pillow. This isn’t fair! Why do we have to be in this horrible situation?! 

Then again, people have had it so much worse than me. I wouldn’t say I’ve been close to any of the deceased students. I can’t imagine how the people close to them feel. It must be horrible. 

Wait. How could I be so selfish?! I’m lying here, getting upset over small things when there are people suffering so close to me. I have comforted Sayaka a lot, and yet ignore others? That’s not fair. I get out of bed and leave the room. 

*Ding dong*

Oogami opens her door, looking shocked to see me. 

“Naegi. What are you doing here? It is dangerous to be out at Night Time,” she whispers. 

“Yeah, I know. Can I come in please? I’ll explain once I’m inside,” I reply quietly. She moves to the side and I enter. “Oogami, I’m so, so sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” she asks, genuinely surprised. 

“A few days ago you lost someone very close to you and I haven’t when asked if you’re okay. I’ve been so caught up with my own problems that I haven’t even checked on you,” I explain. 

“Please do not be sorry, I am not your responsibility,” she reassures me softly. “You have been busy helping Fukawa, it is not like you have been selfish. We do not know each other well, so I do not expect you to check up on me."

“Still, I feel bad. I haven’t ever dealt with the death of someone close to me, so I wouldn’t know what it’s like. But I know it must be hard, and so I just wanted to start being there for you, if you want that. So, how are you?” I ask, giving her a small smile. She hesitates a bit before replying. 

“It is hard, I must admit. Asahina meant so much to me, as did Kenichiro. And losing them both in one day, as well as seeing a video of one killing the other, it is certainly very distressing.”

“Do you think that the video is real?” 

She shakes her head. “No. I believe that someone has killed him, since this is not the only video I have seen him in, but I do not believe that it was Asahina. Monobear most likely had someone dressed up to look similar.”

“Wait, was this dude shown in your motive video?” She nods her head. “Oh, Oogami, I’m sorry.”

“There is no need for you to be sorry. He did not have much time left, sadly. But...” She tenses up and glares at the camera in her room. “Seeing him die like that. It was heart breaking! That bear is a horrible creature for making us do this. Asahina was a nice girl. She never would have murdered Togami if not for this! They deserved better!” She stands up suddenly. 

“I agree! This isn’t fair!” I stand up too. I’m not sure why we’re standing up, but it seems like the right thing to do. 

“Once we get out of here, I would like a funeral for all the people who have died. They should be remembered.”

“They will be, don’t worry. Hagakure, Yamada, Togami and Asahina won’t be forgotten. We’ll make sure the world knows what happened.”

“Thank you. I did need to hear that. I am very grateful you came down to talk to me. I had not realised how much I have been keeping to myself, and I needed to let it out. I shall be okay now. You should probably go back to bed now. Thank you again for this.” She bows slightly. 

“What are friends for?” I smile and then walk to the door. I’m just about to open it when Oogami speaks again.

“Wait.”

“What is it? Are you okay?”

She nods. “I am fine. It is your friend Kirigiri that I am worried for.”

“Kirigiri?! What happened?! Is she okay?!” I ask frantically, stepping away from the door.

“Nothing in particular has happened, but I think her secret has been getting to her. Look at how Asahina reacted. I do not believe her secret was true, and I am not certain if Kirigiri’s is, but I do think that she believes that she is an assassin despite no memory of it. It is getting to her. She hides her emotions very well, but occasionally I notice that she is very tense and somewhat paranoid. I have also noticed that people do not seem to be treating her fairly. It is not anything big, but she often receives dirty looks, and people actively avoid her,” she tells me.

“Shit! I had no idea!” I sigh angrily. “I’ll check up on her tomorrow, maybe even ask her to hang out. I really hope things will be okay for her for all of us.”

“I agree. Good night, Naegi.”

“Good night.”

I’m not sure how, but that talk with Oogami calmed me down. I guess I just needed to be around someone? I’m glad I went. Not only do I know more about her, I’m also aware of how Kirigiri may be feeling. I’ll definitely talk to her tomorrow if... If something hasn’t happened. I hope not. 

I shake my head and go bank inside my room. Somehow, I feel tired. When I get into a comfy position in bed, I fall asleep with almost no difficulty. 


	32. Chapter 3: Day 14 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how long I've waited to get this chapter out :)
> 
> Tw for Makoto's T shot at the beginning of the chapter

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Good morning, you bastards! It’s 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let’s all strive to do our best today!”

I sit up and run my eyes, still not fully awake. Thinking about it, I never used to get up this early before this school. Not really sure why I’m thinking about that right now. Oh well. It’s Day 14, so I pull out the needle and inject myself with testosterone. Now, off to the cafeteria! 

“Good morning guys!” I greet. I get a couple of responses. I notice that Sayaka is on Kuwata’s lap, snoring. Aw, they’re really cute together. 

“N...Naegi!” Fukawa runs over to me, looking excited to see me. 

“Hey there, Fukawa! What’s up? You seem happy,” I comment. 

“Oh, s...sorry. I’m not s...sure why, but I’m in a slightly g...good mood,” she replies. 

“Don’t be sorry Fukawa! That’s great!” I tell her. She smiles back at me shyly. I’m about to go and sit down at our usual situation when... 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

“What was that?!” I aak. But I know. I know that voice. It’s Hiroto. 

At least I thought it was, until Hiroto himself runs out of the kitchen, as white as a sheet. 

“It came from A- The locker room!” he shouts. He means Alter Ego! As soon as he says that, he sprints out of the room as fast as possible. I wouldn’t have expected someone as small as him to run that fast. 

“HELP! HELP!” the computer shouts. 

“We should follow him. We have no idea what has happened,” Kirigiri commands us. Despite Alter Ego, our means of escape, being in danger, she remains calm. How does she do it?! Even so, we all follow her to see what happened. When we arrive, Hiroto is already typing on the computer. No one new can be seen. 

**“What happened? Are you ok?”**

“I’m fine right now. No harm came to me, but it almost did,” Alter Ego tells us. 

**“What do you mean?”**

“There was someone with a baseball bat. They had it raised and was ready to hit me. They ran away as soon I started screaming,” it answers. 

**“Who tried to hurt you?”**

“I didn’t see. They wore a black mask with this massive smile on. There was also a bit of red of the forehead. They also wore a lab coat. It was impossible to see who it was,” Alter Ego explains. 

**“I’m so glad you’re OK.”**

“Hee hee, thank you!” the computer giggles. 

Hiroto then turns away to address all of us, his eyes filling with tears. “So, somebody tried to attack my Alter Ego. Who would do such a thing?”

“Hiroto, don’t cry, look at me. We’re going to find who did it. We know that it wasn’t anyone in this room, as we were all in the cafeteria when he screamed,” Sayaka reassures him. 

“Well, somebody had to attack him. I doubt he would scream for no reason,” Celes points out. 

“I have two theories,” Kirigiri announces. “Either the Mastermind did this, or someone working for him did.”

For a couple of seconds, things are completely silent. Then... 

“What?!”

“Why would you say that?!”

“Maybe she has a point?” 

“No, she’s lying!”

“Where’s your proof?”

“This is ridiculous!”

Everyone speaks over each other. I can barely tell who’s saying who. It’s very stressful. I don’t know why Kirigiri would say that. Do I believe her? She’s my friend, so surely I should support her right? I don’t know. I need to her to tell me more. 

“Everyone shut up!” I shout over the chattering crowd. They stop and stare at me in shock. 

“Naegi, are you okay?” Enoshima asks. 

“I will be, of you all stop shouting!” I complain. “Kirigiri, please explain why you think that. Maybe then we can discuss this properly.”

“Thank you Naegi, I appreciate that. I’ll explain my theory, based off what we know. Everyone was together when we heard Alter Ego scream, so none of us did it. The only person who would is either The Mastermind, someone working for him, or someone who doesn’t care about escaping and for some reason wants to stay, but doesn’t fall into the first two categories. No one, except people like The Mastermind, have any interest in stopping our escape. I doubt any of us want to stay here. This is going to be very hard for you to accept, but it’s the only logical explanation. The only people who knew about Alter Ego are us. The Mastermind has no way of knowing. Which means one of us had to tell him, or potentially is him. There’s no way to tell who did it, so we can’t go around pointing fingers. But just... Be on guard.”

“The Mastermind knows about Alter Ego?” I mutter. Kirigiri nods.   
“I think so.”

“Kirigiri, your idea is absurd,” Oogami sighs.

“Yeah, I don’t think we should be talking like that again,” Sayaka adds.

“Well, he clearly knows! Who else would be able to attack Alter Ego?” Kuwata says. 

“It’s just Kirigiri’s theory, it’s not fact!” Ishimaru points out. 

“I bet the chick’s right, though. The only person who would logically do this is The Mastermind,” Oowada says, earning a sad look from Ishimaru. 

“I agree,” Nanami tells us. 

“Oh n...no, just when th...things were getting better. Sh...Shit!” Fukawa groans, clutching her head. After this, Hiroto starts crying loudly. 

“Now look, you made Hiroto cry even more!” Sayaka hisses. 

“Don’t blame them for my weakness,” Hiroto sniffs. 

“No, That’s not—” Sayaka is cut off by him. 

“But can we please stop thinking that someone among us works for, or is, The Mastermind! After all we’ve been through. We’ve watched close friends get killed. Are you seriously saying... That one of us would be responsible for that?!”

“That is very true. I do not believe that anybody here is capable of murder,” Oogami agrees. 

“If you believe that, then you’re clearly naïve. We have experience d two murders in this place. I pity you if you think those were the last ones,” Celes scoffs. “I hate to agree with the person who accused _me_ of being the mastermind, but this time I think she has a point. No one else would do it, and they would have to find out some way.”

“But still, the idea of someone here being behind everything, that’s going too far!” Enoshima shouts. 

“Kirigiri...” Adachi suddenly wanders towards her, almost in a daze. I don’t think she’s fully here. 

“Adachi? Are you o-“ Kirigiri is cut off by a loud _SLAP_! She then clutches her cheek. 

“What are you doing?!” I shout, grabbing onto her outstretched arm and yanking it back. Maybe I’m being a bit harsh, but so is she! How dare she slap one of my best friends! 

“Let go of me!!” she screams, her eyes wild and fearful. I’ve never seen her like this. She has seemed a bit paranoid about things in the past, mostly about Sayaka, but this is a whole new level. “She deserves it! She’s scum! She’s probably the mastermind and trying to pit us against each other!! I hate her! She’s a fricking assassin WHY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT WHAT SHE’S SAYING?! EVERYTHING SHE SAYS IS A PLAN TO THROW US OFF HER SCENT BEFORE SHE BRUTALLY MURDERS EVERYONE AND GETS OUT OF HERE!” She pulls her arm out of my grip. “Naegi, why are you defending her?! Is this some sort of pattern?! You’re friends with Maizono and Fukawa and they’re both horrible, disgusting killers! And now Kirigiri? IF YOU’RE ASSOCIATING YOURSELF WITH THEM YOU’RE JUST AS BAD!!” She spits at me. I wipe it off. 

“You don’t understand them, Adachi. Sayaka has never committed murder, and is trying to make up for her actions. As for Fukawa, don’t you realise how rude you’re being? Fukawa has DID and you’re blaming her for something her alter did? I’m pretty sure that should go against the things you stand for. As for Kirigiri, she doesn’t remember her talent, so it’s likely that the secret she was given is false. And I trust her way more than a robotic bear, so I’m not going to think of her as an assassin unless it’s actually proven,” I explain. 

“DON’T YOU DARE TRY AND JUSTIFY WHAT THEY’VE DONE! MAIZONO CAUSED A MURDER! FUKAWA’S BODY HAS LEAD TO THOUSANDS OF--“ 

This time it’s Nanami who’s interrupting someone. “Adachi, please take deep breaths. Things are going to be okay, but you’re starting to overthink things. Do you want to go to my room and be somewhere private?” The actor’s face softens, and she nods silently. After that, she runs out of the room. “I’ll look after her, you don’t need to worry.” Nanami then follows her. 

We stand around awkwardly for a couple of seconds. 

“Is your cheek okay?” I ask Kirigiri. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It didn’t hurt at all, but it shocked me,” she replies. 

“So, now that we’re calmer, we need to think of a plan! What are we going to do about Alter Ego?!” Ishimaru asks. 

“I don’t think there’s much we can do differently. Maybe we should stay on first floor more often though. We need to listen out for Alter Ego shouting,” Hiroto suggests. 

“Very good idea!” Ishimaru says. 

“I think it is best that we get up to our own thing now. We are all stressed after this.” Oogami heads to the door, but stops before she exits. "However, I will say this. I do not think there is a traitor or a mastermind amongst us, and I think suggesting that idea will hurt you in the future.” She then leaves the room. 

After that, everyone starts to leave, but I find myself hanging back. Soon, it’s only me and Kirigiri in the room.

“I’m so sorry that happened, Kirigiri,” I sigh. 

“You don’t have to apologise Naegi. You’ve done nothing wrong,” she replies. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it okay. You think of very big ideas, but in the last trial that was helpful. I think your idea makes sense,” I say. 

“What if I’m just overthinking it, though? I’ve always had this habit. I think of outrageous things and somehow convince myself it’s true. This killing game hasn’t helped, it’s only made things a lot worse. I have no idea if I’m even an assassin, but my brain thinks I am because it’s such an unbelievable idea. I think I’m far more likely to be a detective, but what if I’m not? I just don’t know.”

I’m somewhat in shock that she’s being so open with me. She’s always acted very closed off. I have noticed that she’s a bit more relaxed around me, but this is a completely new thing. 

“Thank you for telling me. It means a lot,” I tell her. 

“I know I usually try and keep my emotions to myself, but I can’t seem to do that around you. Something in my head is telling me to trust you. Maybe it’s one of my far-fetched ideas, but I think I’m right about this. I do trust you. You’re my best friend here.” And then she smiles at me. Not just a small smile, but a big smile that lights up her face.

I find myself taking a few steps towards her, and then wrapping my arms around her. She only hesitates a bit before hugging me back. I notice that she smells of lavender. Fitting, considering her light purple hair. She then pulls back and gestures behind me. “I think your friends are waiting for you.”

They are. Enoshima and Fukawa are standing in the doorway, both looking very serious. 

“Naegi, we need to talk,” Enoshima informs me urgently. 

“Yeah, sure. Do you want to discuss it in here? So Monobear doesn’t hear?” I suggest. 

“Probably yeah. You don’t mind, do you Kirigiri?” she checks. 

“Not at all. I’ll leave you three to it.” She leaves us. 

“So, there’s something important I need to tell you. It’s a big secret, but I can’t hide it anymore.” She sits down on a bench. 

“Y...You’ve been here for me d...despite Genocider Syo, so I’ll be h...here for you,” Fukawa promises.

“You’re one of my best friends here, I’ll always support you,” I add on. 

“Thanks guys. But, before I confess, I just want to say that you’re really great people. Naegi, I think the fact that you’re kind and honest is a great thing. I like that about you. And Fukawa, you’re possibly one of the strongest people I’ve met, to still be alive after everything.” Enoshima starts tearing up. “I can’t believe that I got to meet people as special as you.”

“Enoshima, are you okay?” I ask, concerned. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She stands up again and addresses us both. 

“I’m very sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Her voice sounds different again, and she’s standing up very straight. “But it’s better late than never, right?” She takes a deep breath. 

“Take your time, We’re here for you.”  
She reaches up to the top of her head and pulls at her hair. It’s a wig, and underneath is short, messy, black hair. I don’t even have time to be shocked before she starts speaking. 

“My name isn’t Enoshima Junko. It's **Ikusaba Mukuro**. And I’m working for the mastermind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YES OMG FINALLY!! MUKURO IS NOW OPENLY HERSELF I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS
> 
> Mukuro is my favourite Danganronpa character in case I haven't mentioned before! She's basically the reason the fic is what is it. I originally planned to just put Adachi in (this was like 2 years ago tho) but I love Mukuro so much I wanted her to live longer in the game. And so that's how this became a rewrite! 
> 
> I'm really looking forward to the rest of this fic, since now I can write Mukuro as herself, instead of her acting!


	33. Chapter 3: Day 14 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I like take over a month to update this thing and now I'm back with two more chapters within 2 days

Ikusaba doesn’t look us in the eyes. She drops her gaze to the floor. I don’t know how to react. I feel a bit breathless and lightheaded. I look to the side. Fukawa is shaking and looks like she’s about to cry. It’s me who speaks up first 

“So, what are you trying to say? Is Enoshima not real? Is the woman in the magazines fake?” I ask. 

“No, no, I’m not saying that. Enoshima Junko is a very real person. In fact, she’s my twin sister. She was given the title Super High-school Level Fashion Girl for many reasons, one of which is the fact that they never have to use Photoshop. But, do you remember when we met Naegi? I said they had to use Photoshop on me. It’s a good thing you’re not a super fan or something, or my cover would’ve been blown,” the woman answers, still not looking at me. 

“Wh...Why are you here?” Fukawa questions harshly, glaring at the imposter. 

“I’m a Super High-school Level like the rest of you. I’m a soldier, which is my talent here,” she replies. 

“That’s n...not what I m...meant! Why are you h...here, deceiving us?!” Fukawa shouts.

“I have an even better question!” Monobear suddenly appears in the room with us, and Ikusaba suddenly looks very fearful. “Why the fuck did you tell them?! Mukuro, we had a deal! No harm would come to Junko if you stayed in character and did as I said! So why would you tell them?!”

“Well, I can’t keep lying to them, can I?!” the soldier shouts back. 

“I get it, you’re in love Naegi and you see yourself in Fukawa, big deal! I thought that you loved your sister too, but to risk her life to tell some stupid little kids your real identity? Not good at all,” Monobear smiles mischievously. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything else! I just thought that they deserve to know who I actually am! I’m not going to tell anyone else, just them! And I’m definitely not going to tell them who you are, Monobear!” Ikusaba explains.

“You know who’s behind all of this?!” I gasp. 

“Yes, I do,” she sighs. “But I can’t tell you. If I do, this disgusting beast might hurt Junko!”

“You probably should’ve thought about me hurting her before you told them who you are,” Monobear threatens. 

“But I haven’t done anything wrong! The game will still go according to plan!” Ikusaba reassures him. 

“It better do.” Monobear pauses for a second. “Because of what you’ve done, she will get hurt, but I suppose killing her is a bit too much. You’re incredibly lucky that no one else was around to hear you, or Junko would be a lot worse off.” Monobear goes, leaving us alone.

“Why would Enoshima get hurt?” I ask.

“I’ll explain, don’t worry. Oh, and Fukawa, this will answer your question. Junko is the reason I’m working for them. I can’t go into much detail, but you heard what Monobear said. When I mess up, Junko gets hurt. And that’s why I do this, to keep my sister safe. I can’t let her die.” 

“Then why was your hand chopped off? Why were you hurt?” I wonder. 

“Actually, at that point I was going to be killed. I didn’t know, but the plan was to betray me. Luckily, I I got saved, but I guess something still had to be done,” she replies. “I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness, or for you to keep it a secret. I just thought you needed to know. I couldn’t keep it from you.”

I glance at Fukawa, to see what she’s thinking. But her face is unreadable at the moment. It’s up to me, at this moment, to decide where I stand. I could tell the group, as she’s our best bet at escaping, and we can form proper escape plans. Or I could promise to keep it a secret, and keep her safe. 

“Well...” I take a deep breath, and I make my decision. “We need to find a way to get Enoshima out, so Monobear has nothing to hold over you!” 

Ikusaba blinks at me. “What?”

“I’ll keep your secret, of course, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Who knows how the rest will react? But still, you’re probably the key to getting out of here. So if we rescue your sister, then that both makes you happy and gets you out! A win-win!” I smile. 

“How can you say that?! I’ve just told you that I’m working for The Mastermind, and you want to help me?!” Her mouth falls open. 

“Of course I do!” I grab her hand and hold it in both of mine. “I know you’re a good person! You’d never _willingly_ help put us in a Killing Game! If I can forgive Sayaka, then I can forgive you, Mukuro!”

“_Mukuro_?!” Her face goes bright red 

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” I reply. “And, I consider you a close friend, so it’s okay, right?”

“I mean, yeah, it’s okay with me. It’s just that forgiving Maizono and forgiving me are two incredibly different things! She has never killed anyone, I have!” 

“Because you’re a soldier, or because of The Mastermind?” I ask. 

“Both!” she replies. “You can’t forgive someone like me.”

“Just watch me.” I wrap my arms around her neck, and pull her closer until our foreheads are touching. It’s a bit awkward, since she’s taller than me, but oh well. I want what’s best for Mukuro. There’s no way I’m going to let her be forced to do things just for her sister. After a few seconds, I remember that Fukawa is still in the room, and pull away.

I cough awkwardly. “Fukawa, what do you think?”

“Um, I a...agree with Naegi,” she says. I’m surprised, to be honest. Before, she was so untrusting of us. “It’s be h...hypocritical of me to f...fault you for keeping this a...a secret, since I also kept a b...big secret. And, s...something about you makes me w...want to trust you. Ugh, what h...have you done to me?”

“You don’t hate me?! I don’t deserve that, but thank you so much!” She starts to get a bit teary, but instead of crying, she stands up even straighter and salutes us. 

“I’ve never been saluted before. That’s kinda cool,” I giggle. “Anyway! We need to think of a plan to help Enoshima! It should probably be me or Fukawa who does most things, if she’s willing.”

“I...I am.”

“Okay good. So, if anything risky has to happen, it’ll be best if we take care of it. I know that Monobear has control over you, but not over us,” I plan. 

“But you can’t. He will execute you if you break the rules!” she insists. 

“But I’m not technically breaking any rules, am I? As long as I don’t tell anyone else about you, then what am I doing wrong?” I point out. 

“But Nae-“

“You can call me Makoto, if you want.”

“Oh, thanks. Anyway, Makoto, it’s so risky. I don’t want anything to happen to you guys or Junko,” she says doubtfully. 

“And I don’t want anything to happen to you or Enoshima either. I promise you, I will get Enoshima away from The Mastermind if it’s the last thing I do. Then, you’re in the perfect position to help us all out. I’ll try and think about something tonight while I sleep, but for now we should leave this place before we start too look suspicious or something.” I pick up her wig. “Come on, you should probably put your wig back on before we go outside. I don’t want anyone to know yet.”

“Thanks.” She takes it, but then stops for a bit, looking confused. “How did Monobear know I was telling you? There’s no surveillance in here?”

No one has a response. Sighing, Mukuro puts her wig back in. I resist the urge to gasp. It’s almost impossible to tell that she’s anyone but Enoshima. 

“H...Hey, guys?” Fukawa fiddles with her hair. 

“Yeah?” I ask. 

“Since y...you both are using your f...first names, if y...you want, you can c...call me T...Touko,” she stutters. 

“We’d love to!” I reply, and Touko smiles. We all nod at each other, and then leave the room. 

As soon as we step outside, Sayaka sprints up to us, panting heavily.   
“Makoto! Enoshima! Fukawa!” She skids to a halt. 

“What is it?” I ask, slightly concerned. 

“You need to come to the laundry room, quickly! I’m trying to find everyone, so I’ll meet you on ahead. Just go, quickly!” Without even saying goodbye, she runs away, probably to find everyone else. 

“I suppose we should go then,” I shrug. We quickly go into the laundry room. Inside are Kuwata, Hiroto, Oowada and Ishimaru. 

“Why have we been brought here?” I question. 

“Sayaka and I found something very disturbing,” Kuwata replies gravely. 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“We need to wait for everyone else first,” he tells me. I look over to Ishimaru and Oowada, but they just shrug. Guess I’ll have to be patient   
We wait for awhile until everyone else arrives. 

“Why have we been brought here?” Oogami interrogates as the last few people walk in. 

“Because Leon and I found this.”Sayaka holds up two items of clothing. One of them is a big, long, white lab coat, and the other is black mask with a massive smile and Monobear’s red eye on the forehead. “This is what the person who attempted to attack Alter Ego wore.”

“And why do we have to see it?” Adachi doesn’t look much better. Her hair is a mess, her clothes look very creased and she’s furiously biting her nails. 

“Because it’s important! It’s evidence!” Sayaka replies, looking confused about being asked that. 

“But isn’t it just going to cause more panic?” the actor asks. 

“No, not if we could pinpoint who wore it. We could discover something very important. Clothes could have hair on, especially a mask,” Kirigiri points out. 

“No you won’t!” Yet again, Monobear appears out of nowhere. 

“You again!” I groan. 

“You see, this outfit is an exact copy of what was worn by _someone special_ just this morning! I didn’t want to give you the same outfit, just in case you managed to work out who was under the mask. But I thought that it would be a great edition to the game! If you see someone dressed up like that, who is it? A student dressing up, or someone really dangerous? Who knows? You don’t!” the bear giggles. 

“So this _is_ just to get us more paranoid,” Adachi murmurs.

“Yep!” 

After that, he goes. And so do we. I go back to the cafeteria with Mukuro and Touko to catch up on the breakfast that we missed. We try and keep talking, but nothing lasts. It’s been an exhausting day, to say the least. Alter Ego got attacked, there was a big argument, there might be a Mastermind, Adachi broke down, Mukuro revealed herself and now Monobear has given us the attackers outfit. 

Once it’s almost ten, we go back to our rooms. I lie down and pull the blanket up over my head, as if I’m trying to protect myself from the bad thoughts. 

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...”

The sound of Monobear’s voice reminds me of my task. I can’t just go to sleep and completely ignore this. I need to find a way to free Enoshima for Mukuro. I’m not sure what exactly I could do, but there has to be a way somehow. As I try to plan the rescue, I eventually fall asleep. Hopefully tomorrow I’ll think up something decent. 


	34. Chapter 3: Day 15 Part 1

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!”

I groan. I really haven’t been doing my best recently. Last night was an absolute waste. I couldn't think of anything, at all. That's not good. I need to get Enoshima out sooner rather than later. Sighing, I cross off day 15 on my makeshift calendar. Just as I’m about to out it back down, I freeze. Day 15. So far, all the murders here have been every 5 days. 

Could today be the day? We’ve had multiple motives recently. And people are getting really stressed out. It would make sense, wouldn’t it? That today is the day that another murder occurs. 

My mind wanders to Mukuro. I can’t help but worry about her. Telling us her true identity yesterday could put her in a lot of danger. Maybe someone overheard? I mean, The Mastermind definitely somehow heard. Maybe she’ll be dead. Did The Mastermind kill her? Or did he let slip to someone about Mukuro’s true identity? 

I suddenly become aware that I’m hyperventilating and shaking. Not sure how, but I managed to drop everything I’m holding at some point. I bury my face in my hands as I try to calm my breathing. It takes me a couple of minutes. That has never happened to me before. I don’t mean that I’ve never been nervous, but a panic attack? That’s new. This isn’t good. 

I pick up the dropped items and put them back in the drawer. I then leave the room, and try to stay optimistic as I walk down to the cafeteria. I’m overthinking everything. I’m sure Mukuro will be okay. 

“Good morning,” I say, trying to keep my voice steady. 

“Naegi!” Ishimaru stands up, and points at me. “You’re late! What is the reason for this?!”

Ah, yeah. Didn’t even think about Ishimaru. Of course this would make him mad. “Sorry. I think I kinda zoned out. I’ll be one time tomorrow, I promise.”

“Please do! It’s very important that everyone here attends breakfast in time to keep us united!” He nods at me, and then sits down. I look over to my usual table, and my stomach drops. Sayaka, Hiroto and Kuwata sit there. Only those three. Mukuro and Touko are nowhere to be seen.   
Suddenly, I hear a shout from the kitchen. I turn my head so sharply to look that I pull a muscle. I wince, but don’t dare look away until I know who made that sound. 

Mukuro stumbles out of the kitchen, almost falling to the ground, while a giggling Genocider Syo sits on her back, like they’re having a piggy back ride. They have their scissors out, and are attempting to cut some of the wig. Mukuro clutches it for dear life, presumably afraid that it could come off. 

“Get off of me!” Mukuro shouts, not using her real voice. That makes sense. She can’t give away her true identity to anyone else. Mukuro’s shouts only make Syo giggle harder. “I said, _get off_!!”

I run over to the two people, to see if I can help. Syo is hanging onto her loosely, so I wrap my arms around their waist and lift them off. They’re taller than me, which isn’t really a shock since I’m tiny, but they’re so light, making it easy to get them down. It’s actually quite concerning how light they are. 

“Thanks Makoto,” Mukuro mumbles, rubbing her back. 

“Anytime.” I then turn to Syo. “I don’t mean this in a rude way, but you’re very light. Like, to a concerning amount. Are you okay?”

“Sure! As okay as you can be after years of neglect! Of course I’m underweight, since I was barely fed!” they reply, in a voice far too casual for the topic at hand. 

“Oh my god, that happened?! Is there anything I can do to help?!” I ask frantically. 

“Nah, but what’s the point of taking it seriously? Jokes about trauma are funny!” they laugh. 

“I’ve never really had any trauma to joke about,” I admit, feeling guilty for some reason. Maybe because the two people I'm talking to have had hard upbringings? 

“Wow, imagine not being told your entire life that you’re a mistake and being emotionally and physically abused. Can’t relate,” Syo rolls their eyes. This is just making me more concerned. 

“Don’t worry, Makoto. Once you get out of here you’ll understand the jokes. You’ll probably be joking about this,” Mukuro replies. 

“Oh.”

We all make our way back to the tables. Luckily for me and Mukuro, Syo sits at the main table. No, not sits at. They sit on it. Earning dirty looks from most people, and a massive rant from Ishimaru. Oowada stares at him with a love-struck grin as he rants. That is, until Syo points Oowada out to his boyfriend, and Ishimaru is so embarrassed that he sits back down and lets Syo do what they want. That turns out to be laying down on the long table, making people have to move their bowls.   
Mukuro and I exchange a look, then sit down at our Syo-free table. I sit next to a sleepy Sayaka and Mukuro, while Mukuro sits with an empty seat to her left. I chat to Sayaka for a bit. Apparently she too sometimes jokes about trauma, but not too often. I had no idea people did this, and so it comes as a shock to me. 

As people start chatting, the noise starts to rise. I move my chair towards Mukuro, so that the chairs are touching, and then lean on close to whisper. It’s so loud, so I doubt anyone can hear us. 

“I'm really sorry. I tried to think of a way to get Enoshima to escape from wherever she is. I just don't know where to start thinking,” I apologise.

“Don't be sorry. I don't expect you to do anything,” she replies dismissively. 

“I know, but I am going to do something. I'll get Enoshima out for you,” I swear. 

“I just don't think it's a good idea. You could do something that goes wrong!” She covers her mouth as she realises that she raised her voice slightly, but no one noticed. “I can't you, Makoto.”

“And you're not going to, I promise.” I hold out my pinkie finger to her. “Pinkie promise?”

Mukuro stares me in the eyes. “Don't make promises you can't keep.” After a couple of seconds, she wraps her finger around mine. “So you better keep this one.” We both let go of each other. 

“Of course I will, don’t worry,” I smile at her sweetly. “Anyway, the first thing I need to do is work out where Enoshima is kept. Do you know where that is?”

“You know I can't tell you something like that,” the soldier replies. 

“I think you misunderstood. I'm not asking where she is, I'm asking if you know,” I elaborate. 

“No, I have no clue. I'd guess that she was in school. Either that, or-“ She cuts herself off and looks around awkwardly. “Wait, I'm not allowed to talk to you about that. Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, really.” I reach over and give her hand a squeeze, then I continue eating to signal that the conversation is over. However, I don’t move my chair. I like being close to Mukuro, so why should I? 

After a few minutes of eating, Kirigiri walks over to our table. I give her an excited wave, to which she replies with a barely noticeable one. She takes a seat in the empty chair, and adresses Hiroto. 

“How is Alter Ego?”

“Kirigiri! Why would say that out loud?!” Hiroto hisses 

“Because Monobear already knows. There's nothing we can do to prevent him from knowing,” Kirigiri points out. 

“I guess.” He still looks worried.

“Wait,” I speak up. “It’s probably useless bringing it up now since we’ve been doing it for so long, but shouldn’t we refer to The Mastermind as _they_? We have no idea about their gender.”

“Yes, that would be better,” Kirigiri nods, seeming almost happy. That makes sense. Seeing as both of us have most likely gone through it, we’d never want to misgender someone else. 

“Anyway, Kirigiri, Alter Ego is okay. It’s a little bit shaken up, but still doing its job,” Hiroto continues. As they chat more about the computer, everything suddenly clicks. Alter Ego! How didn't I think of it?! If anyone would know where Enoshima was being held, it'll be that! 

We all finish up eating and start to head out. As everyone's busy leaving, I grab Mukuro's hand and pull her to the side. We’re the only ones in the room. 

“What is it?” she asks. 

“I just had an idea! We already know that Alter Ego is trying to look through files and stuff around school, yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, if anyone knows where Enoshima is being held, it'll probably be Alter Ego!” I pump my fists excitedly. 

“Yeah that's a good point.” Despite the good news, she still sighs. “But how would we be able to ask about Junko without exposing me?”

“Well, we could ask Alter Ego if there's any news of a hostage in school and try and see where they are. We can even say it's your sister, and just not give her name,” I suggest. "I'll think of something at the time, I'm sure."

“But then it'll suspect something!” Mukuro protests. 

“Nothing near the truth,” I point out “Please, it's the only thing I can think of, and it could go great. The sooner Enoshima is out, the sooner we can expose The Mastermind.”

“I... Okay. Let's try it.” Mukuro nods at me firmly, and we walk over to the bath house. 

“Should one of us keep watch or something? Or come up with an excuse in case we’re caught?” I wonder. 

“I don’t think someone should keep look out, because I don’t think either of us want to miss the conversation. If we’re caught, let’s just say we were worried and are checking up on it,” Mukuro replies. I mod in agreement, and then I start typing.

**"Hello Alter Ego!"**

“Hello Naegi!” the computer replies.

**"There's something we need you to check/keep an eye on. We'd rather you not tell anyone about it."**

“Sure, I'm happy to help!” It then frowns. “Why does it have to be a secret, though? Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous since I almost got attacked.”

**"Don't be sorry, it's understandable."**

I turn to Mukuro. “What am I going to say? I don't want Alter Ego to suspect anything.”

“Um...” She ponders it for a second. “Maybe say that Hiroto said that they needed to focus on getting out, but you just want to know where my sister is."

“Yeah, that works.”

**"It's nothing bad, don't worry. We just want to know where Enoshima's sister is held, and if she's in this school. We're only asking for it to be a secret because your master said that escaping was the most important thing, and didn't want you to be distracted. But we really need to find her location.”**

“Ah, okay! Do you know what Enoshima's sister's name is?” it asks. If I reveal that I do, then that might make me suspicious. It’s better to act like I don’t know. 

**"No sorry. And she's not with my right now, and I don't have enough time to ask her."**

“That makes sense, sorry for asking! I'll be sure to keep quiet,” Alter Ego smiles. I start to feel guilty for deceiving him, but it’s for everyone’s own good. 

**"Thank you, don't be sorry."**

“Right, I'll check for her sister right now!” it tells me. 

“Hey look, you did it! Well done!” Mukuro congratulates me. I hold up my free hand (the other one was still holding hers) and we high five. 

“I can't believe I did, but I think it's worked perfectly. Let's hope we get the right information,” I reply. 

“Right, I think I've found something,” Alter Ego announces. 

**"What is it?"**

“Well, it says that there's 19 students trapped in the school. One of them is called Mukuro Ikusaba. Is that her sister? If so, then she's in school too. If not, then it's probably the 19th student. I'm prevented from seeing their name, for some reason." 

“Wait, if there’s 19 of us, then that means Enoshima in this school too?! Oh my god!! You found her!” Mukuro hugs me tightly. 

“I told you this was a good idea!” After we pull away, I look her in the eyes. “What did it mean by 19? Who’s the other student?”

“I can’t tell you who they are,” she sighs. 

“Are they The Mastermind?” I know I’m pushing my luck, but it’s worth a shot. 

Mukuro’s eyes quickly dart around the room, checking to see if we’re alone. And very quickly, she speaks.

“No.”

I pause and think about what this means. There are 19 of us in total. Including those who’ve died, 17 of us have been in the game. If the other 2 are this mystery person and Enoshima. That means, since there’s a Mastermind who’s controlling this game, then... 

The Mastermind is someone in the game. 

It’s someone I know. Someone I must have spoken to at some point. Maybe it’s only been one conversation, maybe we talk every day. Maybe I see them all the time. Or they could be already dead. No, that’s not right. The game would surely be over. If they are one of the dead students, then their death would surely have been faked. 

The only people I know for sure aren’t The Mastermind are me, Mukuro and Enoshima. Not even my other close friends, Sayaka, Touko and Kirigiri, can be trusted. Wait, no, Touko can be trusted. Mukuro wouldn’t have told The Mastermind her identity since they already knew it, especially since she didn’t want them finding out that she was telling us. I suppose Syo can be trusted, considering that Touko and Syo share a body. The Mastermind must’ve heard Mukuro talking, and that would be impossible if Syo was The Mastermind. 

So Mukuro, Enoshima, Touko and Syo are the only people here that I’m certain I trust. Well, I can’t really say I trust Syo since they’re an ex-serial killer, but they’re not behind this at least. After realising this, I turn back to the computer. I haven’t responded yet. 

**"Thank you so much! Does it say where she is?"**

“But how will that help? It’s looking for me, technically," Mukuro points out. 

“I'm sorry, I can't find it out. I can't find out anyone's exact location, not just her,” Alter Ego says. 

“Well, you’re twins, so maybe I could ask it to look out for Enoshima too in case they got you two mixed up?” I suggest. “And so if it finds Enoshima elsewhere we’ll just say that someone got your names wrong.”

"That might work."

**"Can you please keep checking? And can you check for both of the sisters, just in case the system got their names mixed up? They're almost identical, so it could happen.”**

“Of course I will! If I find anything, I'll let you know!” 

**"OK, that's all for now. Bye! And thank you so much!"**

“No worries! Bye bye!”

I turn to Enoshima with a big grin. “How are you feeling? Excited?”

“Yeah, I am. I don't want to get my hopes up, but the fact that she's in this school just makes me so happy,” she laughs slightly. 

“It's okay to get your hopes up, because I will find her,” I promise. “Anyway, let's get out of here.”

“Yeah, good idea.” We exit the room.   
“I think that's all we can do for today,” I sigh. We made progress, but I wish we could do more. 

“I guess, all we can do is wait.”


	35. Chapter 3: Day 15 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never cooked burgers so idfk what Makoto is doing I'm just going off what my friends say. Tbh burgers are disgusting. Enjoy the chapter!

After talking to Alter Ego, we decide to hang out in the school store for a bit. We’ve found a couple more of the Monocoins and use them to get more prizes. I have a Worm On a String that I won, and Mukuro has a Rose in Vitro. I don’t know know how they got such a tiny rose that fits in a test tube, but Mukuro’s eyes light up when she sees it. As long as she’s happy, I don’t care how it happened. Besides, I have a worm on a string. We’re both happy. 

“Do you like roses?” I ask her, fiddling with my worm. 

“Yeah, I do. Maybe it’s silly, but I’m very fond of flowers. While on the battlefield, even during the most horrible stuff I’ve seen and done, sometimes I’d see flowers. Something beautiful amidst all the horror I guess,” she smiles softly. “Like you.”

For some reason I blush. “I could say the same for you.”

“No, no, I’m not beautiful. I’m the horror here. You know who I’m working for, and that’s only half of-“

“Stop saying stuff like that. You are beautiful. You love your sister so much that you’d do anything for her. You love me and Touko enough to confess. Isn’t that beautiful? You’re a good person in a bad circumstance, not a bad person. There’s a difference.”

Her grip on the test tube tightens, and she too blushes. There’s no response, but she looks at me, as if I am a flower on her battle field. I take a step closer and grab her hand, never breaking eye contact. 

This is weird. I don’t really know what is happening. Why am I doing this? I mean, I’ve held Sayaka’s hand before, and that was purely platonic. But, something still feels different. That doesn’t make sense though. I’ve only really known Mukuro for a day. Then again, looking back, she wasn’t always pretending to be Enoshima. Sometimes she was actually Mukuro, no acting. 

Fuck. Do I have a crush on her?   
No wait, the real question is does she like me? I mean, that’s the easiest way to figure out if you like someone, right? If Mukuro likes me, she’d most likely ask to date me. Would I say yes? Would I even want to risk something like that in a killing game? Sayaka and Kuwata have. Maybe I should? But still, Sayaka has known Kuwata since day one and they’ve hung out a lot more together than I have with Mukuro. But I feel like I know her a lot more than for just one day. I’m fact, I feel like I’ve known her longer than this game. Isn’t that weird? Does she feel the same? That’s a safe question to ask, I think. 

“Hey, Mukuro, this might be a weird question, but does it feel like we’ve known each other for longer than we have? Like, it’s been fifteen days, but that seems too short, you know?”

“If I’m honest, yeah, I do. It’s like we’ve known each other for about two years instead of two weeks. It’s strange really,” she replies. 

Okay, that’s a good response. She feels the same way. Well, sorta. If so, that could explain these weird feelings despite the short time? Well, it’s impossible to actually have known her for two years I’ve only just met her, but maybe we just click. So it feels like longer. 

I don’t let go of her hand. I don’t look away from her. I don’t respond. We just stand there, in a comfortable silence. We would stay like that, that's when but Ishimaru decides that’s the perfect moment to barge in. 

We let go of each other. Why? I’m not sure. I don’t think that we have to hide anything? Maybe we’re just both embarrassed. 

“Naegi! Enoshima! You are required!” he shouts. 

“Required for what exactly?” Mukuro asks, looking slightly annoyed. 

“Well, I asked some of our peers about how much they were eating, since I was getting a bit concerned, and some people have admitted that they forget about dinner because we don’t meet up like we do for breakfast! So, I think it would be a good idea to have dinner at six o’clock! And if you wish to leave after eating, you may, but I think it’d be nice for us all to stay together until Night Time! So please come down to the cafeteria while I get more people! More will be explained there!” After that short speech, he departs. 

“_More will be explained?_ What else is there to say?” Mukuro wonders. “We’re just going to eat and hang out, right?”

“I think so, but I’m not sure. Come on, let’s head down. We’ve spent a lot of time in here, so it’s almost six anyway.” We walk out of the room, and I try my hardest to act normal around her. I feel sort of nervous now. That’s not good! 

We arrive at the cafeteria and take our usual seats. Sadly, Syo was still fronting, so we couldn’t hang out with her. Instead, I wave over Kirigiri. She takes the seat next to me, looking slightly awkward. I don’t blame her. She doesn’t know most of the people well on the table (as far as I know), and I definitely know that she doesn’t like Mukuro. But I want to hang out with my friend, so I will. 

Once everyone has arrived, Ishimaru stands up, claps his hands and addresses us all. “Thank you for coming! I hope you will enjoy your time here! It’ll be at six sharp, everyday, and you may stay until Night Time if you would like!”

“How is this any different from breakfast? You seem to be making quite a big deal out of it,” Celes points out. 

“I’m glad you asked! You see, with all the motives going around, I understand that this may be a stressful time for us all, so I wanted to help unite us! So, I have decided to make it so that a couple of people make dinner per day. Volunteers of course, I can’t force anyone! I think it would be a nice idea to bring us together and remind us that we are a team! Breakfast, however, will remain as normal,” he explains. 

“My, oh my! That sounds like a splendid idea! I would be happy to volunteer,” Celes stands up. “However, I am not very experienced with cooking. Do you mind if I’m in charge of drinks?”

“Not at all! Anymore? If not, I shall assist you!” Ishimaru says, happily. 

I raise my hand. “I’d like to, please. I’m not an expert, but I know how to cook things for me and my sister if our parents aren’t home. I’m pretty good at burgers.”

“I’d like to help too!” Mukuro chimes in. “Being a model means I have to look after myself, so I’m good at low calorie things! I can make a chicken salad, but I’ll leave out the chicken on any portions in case people don’t eat that.”

“Oh! I didn’t even think about dietary requirements! Oh no, I don’t know what else to do, I’m sorry,” I slap my hand against my forehead in frustration. 

“Don’t worry about it, Naegi,” Kirigiri speaks up. “I’m a vegetarian myself, so I can put together a meat-free version of your burger.”

“Right! So it’s settled! Celes, Naegi, Enoshima and Kirigiri shall work together!” Ishimaru smiles happily. We all stand up and head to the kitchen. I make sure to walk between Mukuro and Kirigiri, really hoping there’s no arguments in there. 

“So, what’s the plan? How much will we cook?” I ask. 

“Well, since I am in charge of drinks, I could go and get everyone’s orders if you want. Then we’ll cook the exact amount,” Celes suggests. 

“That’s great! Thanks Celes!” Mukuro grins. Celes bows, and leaves the room. There’s an uncomfortable silence, until Kirigiri speaks up. 

“I think it’s slightly strange how Celes is acting. She made Maizono make her tea, but now she’s being overly helpful.”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut the fuck up? You’re so suspicious of everything! It’s not helpful in a game that literally relies on paranoia to exist!” Mukuro growls. 

“No. Both of you, stop this right now,” I groan. “You two argued so much while we were investigating, and now we can’t even stand in a room without another useless argument. I’m sick of it! You’re both my friends and I hate having to hear this! I’m not saying that you have to like each other, but can you please just tolerate each other?!”

“I apologise, Naegi. That was rude of me to argue around you constantly. If she agrees, I’ll stop, and if an argument starts, I’ll leave the situation,” Kirigiri reassures me. 

“Same with me. I’ll restrain myself,” Mukuro adds. “For you.”

“Thanks. That means a lot. You’re both very important to me,” I tell them. At that moment, Celes walks in. 

“So here is the list of what everyone wants. Ignore the drinks, that’s just there for me. Please write down your preferences please.” She hands us a note, and we all look. 

_Adachi Yukari – Orange Juice, Small Chicken Salad (unlikely to eat – sorry!) _   
_Celestia Ludenburg – Royal Mill Tea, Plain Salad _   
_Enoshima Junko – _   
_Fujisaki Hiroto – Blueberry Juice, Chicken Salad _   
_Genocider Syo – Raw Eggs (???), Thicc Burger _   
_Ishimaru Kiyotaka – Orange Juice, Vegetarian Burger _   
_Kirigiri Kyouko – _   
_Kuwata Leon – Orange Juice, Burger _   
_Maizono Sayaka – Water, Chicken Salad _   
_Naegi Makoto – _   
_Nanami Chiaki – Lemonade, Plain Salad _   
_Oogami Sakura – Protein Shake, Burger _   
_Oowada Mondo – Black Tea, Burger _

“Ooh, blueberry juice! Didn’t know we had that!” I comment. 

“If you may, could you please write down your options. As for drinks options, we have almost everything, so write down whatever,” Celes informs us. We do exactly that. 

_Enoshima Junko – Green Tea, Chicken Salad _   
_Kirigiri Kyouko – Water, Vegetarian Burger _   
_Naegi Makoto – Blueberry Juice, Vegetarian Burger _

“I hope you don’t mind, Kirigiri, but I wanted to try it,” I tell her. 

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m actually quite glad, not many people asked for it,” she replies. 

“Yeah, Enoshima’s was a big hit. I don’t have as much as her either,” I say. 

“It makes sense, though. I eat stuff like this so I can get nutrients and shit without eating too much. A lot of us in there are very known by the public, so they probably stick to similar diets,” Mukuro explains.

“That makes sense. Will you need any help, considering you only have one hand?” I ask. 

“Probably not, I'm good with knives. I’ll let you know though.” After Mukuro says that, we get to work. I’m kinda surprised to be honest. I know that Mukuro is a soldier, but only having one hand is hardly slowing her down. She can cut things up effortlessly. 

I look at the list again. Four people have requested a burger. Syo, for some reason, wants a _thicc burger_. Not really sure how I’ll do that, but they’re very light so I guess I’ll try?   
I decide to grab five burgers instead of just four, and use two in Syo’s burger. I hope it’s enough for them. I place all of them on the stove. While I wait for them to cook enough to be turned over, I go and grab buns, ketchup, cheese, tomatoes and lettuce. It doesn’t take too long for the burgers to finish. I like to have mine quite juicy, so I hope that the others are the same. If not, I’ll happily redo them. This school has more than enough food. 

Once everyone’s food has been delivered, we all sit down to eat. I take one bite of Kirigiri’s vegetarian burger, and I gasp. 

“Kirigiri, you’re literally a genius! This is delicious!” I tell her, with a mouth full of food. 

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it,” she replies. “You know, I’d say we’re pretty close now. Do you mind if I call you Makoto? I’ve heard you call other people by their first names, and I feel that we’ve became close, so I’d like to do that too.”

“Yeah, that’s fine! I’m quite happy, in fact! You’re one of my best friends here, after all,” I smile. Then, I continue to eat the most amazing food in the world. There’s a little bit of chatter between everyone on the table, nothing serious though. I’m so glad. I was so stressed this morning, but hanging out with people has helped me a lot. Especially Mukuro. 

I feel my face heat up as I think of Mukuro again. Shit. Why does she make me feel like this?! I mean, I can’t possibly like her so soon after meeting her, surely. I try and not think about her, but now that I am, I can’t stop. So, instead of getting trapped in my thoughts again, I decide to tease her a bit. It doesn’t mean anything, though. Both friends and dates can tease each other. It’s okay. I reach over and take a handful of her salad. 

“Hey!” she protests.   
“What’s wrong?” I question smugly, before putting the food in my mouth. 

“You’re the worst,” she replies, giggling. She then grabs my burger, rips a chunk off of it, and eats it. 

“No, you’re way worse. The burgers are smaller than the salad!” I argue. This then evolves into a mini food fight, and I accidentally get sauce in her wig. During the fight, I catch Sayaka and Kuwata glancing at us and then at each other knowingly. Wait, of course! Sayaka! She’s literally in a relationship, and had to work through a lot of stuff to let herself do that! Okay so, the plan tomorrow is to get her in private and tell her how I’m feeling. She’ll know more than I do. 

*Ding dong ding dong* 

“Ehhh.... This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams...”

We all walk to the dorms together. Just before I go in my room, I turn to Mukuro. 

“Night, Enoshima. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night Makoto.” She smiles at me and walks away. I watch as she walks into her room, and then go into mine. After seeing that smile, I know for a fact that I will have pleasant dreams tonight... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Syo did get egg yolks for a drink. Celes doesn't fuck around
> 
> Also, notice how many people Makoto is on first name basis with? Kyouko, Mukuro, Touko, Sayaka, Hiroto, Celes technically. No one has death flags if everyone has death flags


	36. Chapter 3: Day 16 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and made a few changes! First of all, Yamada has a new execution, so please go and read that! Second of all, Syo's body count is a lot smaller since I feel like it fits their character development more than having over 3000 killers. Now they've killed 24 people.
> 
> Also, I really didn't want to split this up into two parts, but it was too long not to. I'll try and get part two out straight away!
> 
> Also potential tw: there's a character who's gotten ill and does throw up. It's not described in detail tho! Also there's mention of abuse

Ding dong ding dong* 

“Good morning, you bastards! It’s 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let’s all strive to do our best today!”  
“Right, off to the cafeteria!” I head to the cafeteria quickly, hoping to talk with Mukuro. And then, after that, I’ll get Sayaka to help me with my potential feelings for her! Today will be a good day! 

  
I open the cafeteria door, and then immediately realise that I am wrong. This is not a good day. Only Oogami, Nanami and Kyouko stand waiting. Which means, including me... 

“There are only four of us?” I tilt my head. 

“Maybe, there’s a reason?” Nanami theorises. 

“Whatever their reason may be, we can only wait a while until the others arrive,” Oogami tells us. I nod, and then move to stand next to Kyouko. Her face shows no emotion. Not like before, when she was slowly opening up to me. No. This situation is too dangerous to show emotions. I chew on my nails, and pray that my other friends will come in. Especially Mukuro. Not because I might like her, but because she’s revealed her secret and so she’s in a lot of danger. 

Only two more people show up: Oowada and Hiroto. They agree to wait with us. But no matter how much we waited for the rest... 

“Something is definitely wrong. Its almost 8 o’clock!” I say anxiously. 

“I don’t understand. Adachi never misses breakfast,” Nanami mutters. 

“None of them do,” I add. 

“I'm scared,” Hiroto cries. 

“Something happened,” Kirigiri puts forward. I want to protest, I’m sure all of us do, but we know she’s right. “I got careless. I got my hopes up too high for Alter Ego, so I forgot all about Monobear's current motive. For that to end with nothing happening isn't likely.”

_“Ten billion yen!! It's my present to any student who graduates! What do you think? It's ten billion yen! Ten billion!! You can't wait to start working, can you!?”_

I’d forgotten too, honestly. I was so caught in in trying to help Mukuro find Enoshima, that I hadn’t thought much of it. 

“Are you trying to say someone wants money so much that they would...?” I swallow the rest of the sentence. I already know the answer. I don't like it, but I know the answer. It's impossible to understand what goes on in other people's minds, which is why that sort of thing is not out of the question. I just hope that Mukuro isn’t the one who had to pay the price. Or any of my friends. Actually, no, I don’t want anyone to pay that price! 

“We should go search for them,” Kirigiri suggests. 

“Good idea!” I reply. 

“I swear, if someone hurts Taka, I’ll fucking kill them myself!” Oowada roars. 

“Threatening to kill people is not helping in this situation,” Oogami glares at him. 

“Thank you, Oogami,” Kirigiri nods. “I think it's best if we split up the search. Oogami, please handle the dormitory area. Check out all the private rooms. Naegi, go look around the first floor. I'll search the second. And Nanami, you can search the third floor.” Nanami nods determinedly. Huh, that’s kinda odd. Nanami has usually been shy when people have addressed her. Recently, she’s gained confidence. Why is that? 

“What should Oowada and I do?” Hiroto asks. 

“Pair up with someone else. I don't mind who,” Kirigiri responds. 

“Hey, Oogami, us tough guys gotta stick together, yeah?” Oowada tries to tall in a nonchalant tone, but fails. His fear and stress is very obvious. 

Oogami nods. “Works for me.”

“Naegi, can I work with you? I know that we both want to find Sayaka quickly,” Hiroto asks. 

“Yeah, sure!” I smile at him. We have been hanging out quite a bit recently, and I’m glad to not alone at this moment in time. 

“Don't try to be a hero, any of you. If something happens, go call someone,” Kirigiri commands. 

“We will,” I say. 

“Well, then. Let us begin.” After Oogami days that, we begin. With a worried expression on their faces, everyone goes off to their designated areas. 

Hiroto and I look in every room on this floor. We don’t find anything until we walk into the infirmary. 

“Oh, Touko! You’re here!” I shout happily. 

“Thank goodness!” Hiroto asks. 

“Do I fucking look like Touko to you?!” Syo snaps. They turn around, and I immediately notice something is wrong. They’re sick. Syo’s clutching their stomach, and looks way too pale. 

“Well, you do share a body,” I point out. “But are you okay? You don’t look good.”

“It was the, uh, fucking eggs. Shouldn’t have drank them. I got that salmon shit.” They pronounce salmon as _sall-mon_. 

“Salmonella?” I suggest. 

“That’s the bitch!” they shout, before slapping their hand over their mouth. 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” I offer. 

“Nah, don’t worry your tiny self, Big Mak. I’m just getting some meds, I’ll be fine,” Syo shrugs. 

“Why did you even drink it?” Hiroto asks timidly, then takes a step back, as if expecting them to attack him. 

“Ugh, if I’d tell you that then you might think I’m a decent person,” they groan. 

“We would never,” I deadpan. 

“Geez, harsh. Didn’t expect that from the you, but whatever,” they roll their eyes. “Look, sometimes your parents abused you when you were little, and that abuse involved water, and so you can’t drink water or juice that needs water added, ‘cause it’s super traumatising and shit. And possibly, last time I drank water, Touko fronted and she told me that she has a panic attack, so now I can't drink water. Okay, yes, maybe I love her more than I let on and see her as a little sister, big deal!”

“So, you’re doing it to protect Touko?” I ask, pleasantly surprised. 

“Hey! Not just for her, for me too! And for the memes! I mean, slurp them egg bois!” they grin at us, but it looks more like a grimace than a smile. “Anyway, what do you guys need? Why are you here?”

“Oh, right. Only six people showed up to breakfast today, so we’re very worried,” I explain. 

“Ah fuck! Has it happened again?! Shit, not good! I would’ve came down, but I spent the entire hour puking my guts out, then I came here. Do you want me to-“ I presume they were going to offer their help, but they then run to a bin, and start throwing up. 

“Maybe you should stay here for now, where the medication is. We’ll tell you what happens later on, but please look after yourself,” I say. In response, I get a thumbs up. Hiroto and I then leave. Just as we leave, we here Nanami shout. 

“Someone! Come here!!”

“She was in the third floor! Let's go!” Hiroto yells. We start running towards the staircase without stopping to think. I dash all the way to the third floor without catching my breath. And there, I saw her figure, standing in the hallway. 

“Naegi! Hiroto!” she runs over to us, and latches onto my jacket, trembling like a leaf. 

“Nanami, what's wrong!?” I question anxiously. 

“It’s not a murder, don’t worry. But, you need to go inside, they’ll explain,” she replies, letting go of me. “I’ll go and get the rest.”

I run into the recreation room, as if on auto-pilot. Hiroto quietly follows me. And what appears in front of my eyes as I opened the door was... 

...The figure of an injured Celes, being tended to by Adachi. 

“Ugh, Naegi!” Celes groans, starting to cry.

“It’s okay, Celes, you don’t need to cry, it doesn’t look that bad,” Adachi reassures her.

“What happened!?” I ask frantically. 

“I was careless. I got myself assaulted,” the gambler admits. 

“That doesn’t make you careless! It’s never the victims fault!” Adachi tells her. 

“Wait, assaulted!? By who!?” I gasp.

“It was...” Celes gulps. “The Mastermind.”

“What?!” A chill runs down my spine. 

“Or someone dressed as them,” she adds quickly. 

“Disgusting,” Adachi hisses. 

“Well, what did they do?” I interrogate, kneeling next to our victim. 

“They attacked me. They used that hammer that's lying on the floor.” She points to the hammer on the floor. It looks like a normal, wooden hammer. “This is the hammer I was attacked with. I managed to avoid the strike by a hairsbreadth, but that made me fall down and hit the floor. I believe my lack of daily exercise turned against me. I have fun with the games I play with Nanami and Adachi, but maybe I should’ve considered the exercise idea.”

“Being able to move out of the way was good, though. Don’t feel too bad. I’m sure the pain will fade. We should probably get you some paracetamol though,” Adachi offers. 

“Oh yeah, just so you know, Syo is in there at the moment. They have salmonella,” I inform her. 

“Well, they can frick off. The salmonella was their fault,” Adachi snaps. 

“Um, I got Oogami and Oowada,” Nanami announces, walking in the room. 

“Celes! What in the heavens happened here?” Oogami asks.

“Hurting a girl?! What motherfucker would do this?!” Oowada growls. 

“She was attacked by someone wearing The Mastermind’s clothes,” I inform them. 

“Whether or not it was actually them, we don’t know,” Adachi shrugs. 

“Celes, please tell us in detail. What happened?” Oogami wonders. 

“Well, it all started this morning. I awoke a little while before seven o'clock. I naïvely thought with such a short time left, it would be fine leaving my room, so I went for a little walk in the school's first floor. That was a mistake. I spotted that person there. It was definitely them. I recognised the mask. I couldn't just leave them alone, so I decided to follow them quietly. They came here, to the recreation room. And when I tried peeking inside, that’s when they noticed and attacked me.”

“That means, the time you were attacked...” Oogami trails off. 

“It was just after Night Time was over. A few minutes after 7 AM,” Celes confirms. 

“That means it was about one hour ago. The six of us were waiting at the cafeteria then,” Oogami says, looking at the us. 

“I lost my consciousness a short while after that attack. It seems I was out for an hour, then,” Celes realises. 

“What about you Adachi? Why weren't you at breakfast?” Nanami asks. 

“I'm sorry, I... I'm not sure. I was just so sleepy this morning. I didn't get up until quarter to eight. Celes had left me this note saying that she saw something bad so she might not be at breakfast. I peeked in the cafeteria, but Celes wasn’t there, so I investigated. That's how I found Celes,” Adachi explains. 

“But don't you usually get up on time?” I ask. She nods, looking incredibly confused. 

“By the way, I can confirm that I wrote that note. I would’ve written one to Nanami too, since you’re both my dear friends, but I was rushing and so only wrote to Adachi. I didn’t want to lose sight of them,” Celes points out. 

“Anyway, me aside - for once - at least there hasn’t been another murder. I'm glad you're okay, Celes,” Adachi says. 

“That's because I pleaded for my life with all my strength,” Celes sighs. 

“_Pleaded_?” Oowada repeats, looking disgusted. 

“I said I'd do anything if he just kept me alive. Anything he asks if he'll just spare my life,” Celes elaborates. 

“Throwing away your pride so easily,” Oogami shakes her head. 

“That's... just one more trick for survival,” Celes shrugs. ‘But let's not talk about that anymore and start searching for that person. If we don't hurry, I feel something terrible might happen.

“Celes, what do you mean by something terrible?” I nervously ask.

“It’s nothing specific that I'm worried about,” Celes says. “It’s just, it’s either The Mastermind, which is terrible, or someone else wearing the clothes. But I can think of no good reason anyone would wear it.”

“I think we should go look,” Nanami decides urgently, offering a hand to the injured Celes. 

“So do I.” Adachi also tries to help her. 

“Celes, do you know where they went?” I ask. 

“After leaving the recreation room, he turned to the left,” Celes replies. 

“That is where the staircase to the second floor is!!” Oogami informs us. 

“He better not be planning to attack anyone else!” Oowada threatens. 

“So, that suspicious person is on the second floor!? With Kirigiri?!” I pause. “Wait, where is Kirigiri?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to take too long looking, so I found the others instead,” Nanami replies. 

“That is troubling. If the culprit is on the second floor, there is a chance they might run into each other,” Oogami says. 

“Let's go! Kirigiri is in danger!” As soon as I say that, we run out of the recreation room, and down the stairs to the second floor. But, she’s not the only one in danger. All the people who haven’t been found yet are still in danger: Ishimaru, Kuwata, Sayaka and... Mukuro. We search around the second floor, shouting everyone’s name as loud as possible. It probably isn’t the smartest thing to do, but at this point we were desperate. We check inside every room, as well. 

Then we walk into the library... 

And I scream. 

An injured, bleeding Sayaka sits in front of us, clutching her head, next to an unconscious Kuwata. Luckily, they are both alive. 

“A...Are you two okay!?” I run over to them and crouch next to Sayaka. 

“Not really,” Sayaka answers. 

“What happened?!” I question. 

“They hit me,” she replies. 

“Are you talking about...?” I trail off. 

“Someone dressed up as The Mastermind did this,” Sayaka finishes for me. 

“That’s what happened to me,” Celes adds. 

“You too?!” she gasps 

“She even got attacked by a hammer, like me,” Celes gestures to the hammer. 

“This one is even bigger!” Adachi exclaims, picking it up. Yeah, it’s the next size up. If it was any bigger, Sayaka might not hate been so lucky. 

“Protein is good for healing wounds. Shall I bring you some to drink?” Oogami wonders. 

“That's the first time I've heard that. Are you sure it doesn't only work for you?” Celes questions. 

“Ugh...” There’s some groaning from the previously unconscious boy. 

“Babe! You’re awake!” Sayaka squeals happily. Kuwata slowly sits up. 

“Why? Why am I in here?” he asks groggily, still not fully awake. He stars at Sayaka for a couple of seconds, before exclaiming, “Sayaka! Your head!”

“I’ll be fine, how are—” she’s cut off by her concerned boyfriend. 

“Sayaka, there’s blood rushing out of your head, you're not fine! You need medical help!” he shouts. 

“Yeah, we should get you both down to the infirmary,” Adachi agrees. 

“Then, we can find out what happened in more detail,” Celes adds. I let Sayaka use me as support as we go to the infirmary, while Kuwata leans on Oowada. Once we arrive, I lay Sayaka down on the bed. Oogami is good at first aid since she’s a wrestler, so she starts to bandage Sayaka’s head. 

“Are you feeling better, Sayaka?” I ask her. 

“I think so. It hurts, but the blood has stopped flowing, at least."

“And you, Kuwata?” Oowada asks. 

“I’m fine, really. Just tired,” he replies. 

“Same, I feel you,” Adachi sighs. 

“What actually happened?” Nanami wonders. 

Sayaka takes a deep breath. “Well, I slept through the announcement, and Leon didn’t come to wake me. When I woke up at half 7, I got really worried because he has always woke me, so I went out to look for him. I found him the library, but he was unconscious. He was bring dragged by the person dressed up, and they were holding the hammer up, about to hit him. I know it’s stupid, but I ran to them and tried to grab the hammer from their hand. They ended up pushing me away, and I fell over. When I stood up again, they hit me with the hammer. I heard them say_ Is she dead?_ after I fell, so I stayed still and played dead. They then said _Well, if she is, then I don’t need Kuwata anymore_. And then they walked out. I didn’t recognise the voice, sadly. That must’ve been at about 25 to 8."

“So it was around 7:35. We were still waiting at the cafeteria then. That means, it was when me and the rest of the people were in the cafeteria. And that includes Kirigiri. That counts as an alibi, doesn’t it?” I ask. People around me nod. 

“I think we should leave Maizono in here and let her heal. We still have people to search for,” Oogamo suggests. 

“Yeah, the person hasn’t killed anyone yet, and we need to stop them before that happens,” I say. 

“Yeah, true, but I think Celes should stay here. She got injured too,” Adachi points out. 

“Yes, I was just about to suggest that. Thank you,” Celes smiles. 

“Well, then. Let us go.” Oogami is about to exit, when Kuwata speaks up. 

“Actually, I’m just gonna head back to my room and sleep. I’m still tired."

“I think I want to go back to my room. I'm a bit scared,” Hiroto gulps. “And Oowada, if you don't mind, can you stay with Alter Ego please? I don't want anything happening to him.”

“Yeah sure. As long as the rest of you make sure you find that son of a bitch. I can’t really think straight without Taka with me.”

“We will. I’m not going to give up. Enoshima is out there too and I...” My voice cracks. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to her.”

“I hate to break up this sweet moment you two are having,” Celes cuts in. “But, since those two are the only ones we haven’t found, aside from Kirigiri who has an alibi, then the person in the mask has to be one of them.”

I’m not sure when I started shouting, but I only fully realise half way through a long rant. It’s like some other, meaner part of me took over, and now I’m here screaming at Celes. Oowada is also shouting, and Oogami is restraining him. 

After I finish shouting, Oowada seems to back down too, and there’s an awkward, heavy silence in the air. Celes actually looks guilty. I’m glad! How dare he insult the people Oowada and I love! 

Oh. 

I love Mukuro. 

No, I can’t think of that right now. She could be dead for all I know. If she’s alive, I’ll sort out my feelings for her there and then. But first, I need to find her, dead or alive.

It’s Sayaka who finally breaks the pause. “You know, Hiroto and Leon can stay in here if they want. Do you?”

“Sorry, but nah. I’m not a fan of hospitals, if I’m honest,” he denies. 

“I'd feel safer in my own room, if I'm honest. At least then I can lock the door,” Hiroto shakes his head. 

“That’s fine. But Leon, please come and pick me up once this is all over, all right?” Sayaka asks, smiling at him sweetly.

“‘Course I will, honey.” He gives her a quick kiss on the lips. “What time should I come and get her?” 

“Do not leave your room unless you hear someone ring your doorbell seven times. That will be the signal that we have found everyone and they this crisis has been averted,” Oogami suggests. 

“Okay. I’ll be back for you after that then,” Kuwata tells her. 

“Just lock your door, will you? Don’t open it until it’s safe!” She rises from her bed and gives him a quick embrace.

“I won’t!” Kuwata lets go.

“I’m glad he’s not staying in here. I’d get bored of you two being so lovey dovey very quickly,” Celes mumbles, making Sayaka laugh. 

“Okay, seriously now, we need to look for our other missing people before a murder occurs again,” Adachi reminds us. 

“Yeah. We need to find people!” I add, and our small group leaves the two injured girls alone. 

Don’t worry Mukuro. I’ll find you. I’ll try my hardest to keep you safe. If I fail, I’ll make damn sure your murderer doesn’t get away with it. No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,, it's quite similar to the original game at the moment. But I swear, the mystery is very different! The trial won't be similar at all! I'm so sorry if you don't like it, but the upcoming trial is my favourite that I've planned and so I'm really excited for it. Stay tuned!


	37. Chapter 3: Day 16 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

When we walk out of the infirmary, it’s only then that I realise that something was very wrong in there.

“Naegi, what’s wrong?” Kuwara asks, seeing my pale face.

“It’s Syo. They said they’d stay in the infirmary. I was so distracted by Sayaka that I didn’t even realise they were missing.”

“Fuck! Someone else is gone?! Why won’t that fucker just quit?!” Oowada shouts.

“What? Who’s a fucker?” a familiar voice asks.

I turn around happily. “Syo!” Before I could stop myself, I run towards them and throw my arms around them.

“Owo what’s this?” Syo tries to keep their voice level. “Is Big Mak confessing his love for me?!”

“What?! No!” I reply, letting go. “I just didn’t know where you were! You said you’d stay inside but you weren’t! I was worried.”

“Bro, I took a shit. I’ll go back inside now, though,” Syo shrugs.

“No, actually, I don’t think that’s a good idea. We only have a couple of people left to find, so we’re asking people to stay in their rooms until everyone has been found. The signal is seven rings of your doorbell, that’s when it’ll be safe,” I inform them.

“Right okay. I’ll go back,” Syo skips over to the group.

“Should we split up?” Oogami asks as we return.

“Probably not. We don’t want to get attacked, since two people can be killed,” Adachi points out.

“Should we walk everyone to their rooms?” Nanami wonders.

“I think so, yeah. Then we can look around the first floor again,” Adachi decides. We walk silently down to everyone's room, keeping a look out for any missing people.

“I hope you find everyone. Sorry I can’t be a bigger help,” Kuwata sighs. 

“Same. I feel very useless,” Hiroto adds.

“Meh, I’m glad to be in my room. I don’t want to die! I’m too beautiful!” Syo giggles, ruining the mood. Typical.

“It’s fine, both of you. Don’t worry! I'd rather you stay safe, if I'm honest,” Adachi smiles. Kuwata nods and closes his door. We hear a click as he locks it. Hiroto silently goes to his door and goes inside. Syo also goes inside, but not before giving me a fond smile, which I return, ignoring Adachi’s glare out of the corner of my eye. I’m not sure when I became their friend, or why, but it’s too late to back down now. They’re pretty cool, anyway. Aside from being an ex-murderer. We then go over to the bath house to pick up Alter Ego, and then go back to Oowada’s room.

“When you find whoever did this, bring them to me. I'll sort that fucker out!” he threatens.

“Sure thing,” Adachi nods. Oowada goes in his room too.

“Right, now we need to start searching. We only have Kirigiri, Enoshima and Ishimaru to find. We can do this!” Adachi cheers.

“We have to find them,” Oogami says gravely.

“Let’s go then.” We start walking around the second floor, checking every single nook and cranny. As we walk up to the storage room, we begin to hear crying. I freeze as I realise who that is.

“That sounds like Enoshima,” I tell you shakily. I open the door and run inside. Mukuro is sitting down, crying into her knees, and her arms are wrapped around them. “Enoshima! Enoshima, what’s wrong?!”

“It’s nothing.” She lifts up her head, and I have to stop myself from gasping. Her makeup is completely ruined. It’s running down her face with her tears. Her eyes are bloodshot and red with tears, and her nose is running. I've never seen her like this. Something very bad has happened. There’s no way this is acting. 

“It’s obviously not nothing! Have you been crying in here all morning?” Adachi gasps. Mukuro stays silent, and doesn’t meet her eyes. Is this something that she can’t tell the others? If so, I’m the only one who can help.

“Guys, I think you should go ahead and search for the last two people. I’ll stay with Enoshima and calm her down,” I address the group.

“That’s great, and all, but when she goes back to her room, you’ll be on your own! That’s too dangerous,” Nanami protests.

“Then I’ll stay in her room. If you’re okay with that, Enoshima?” I ask.

“I mean, sure, but why is it dangerous to be on you’re own?” she asks.

“I’ll tell you when we’re in your room. For now, let’s get you safe,” I reply. I wave goodbye to everyone else, then I grab Mukuro’s hand and guide her out of the room. I don’t let go until we go in her room. “Where’s your key? We need to lock the door.”

“Makoto, what’s going on? I don’t understand,” she says in a scared voice. She locks the door anyway.

“Celes and Sayaka got attacked. They’re not dead, but they’re hurt,” I explain.

“Oh my god! Who attacked them?!” Mukuro gasps.

“We’re not sure, but whoever it is, they’re wearing The Mastermind’s clothes,” I reply.

“Oh. I doubt it is The Mastermind, though. They’d have no reason to attack unless they both broke rules,” Mukuro tells me.

“Then it’s probably not them. The only reason Sayaka was attacked is because she tried to stop Kuwata getting killed.” I sit down on her bed, and she sits next to me. We’re sitting very close, making my heart race. “You know, Mukuro, it’s just the two of us and the door is locked, so—"

She gives me an odd look. ‘That sounds really weird, Makoto. Like seriously.”

“Hey! That wasn’t what I meant and you know it!” I shout, blushing.

“Then what did you mean?” she giggles.

“I meant that if you wanted to, you could take your wig off,” I offer.

“Oh, thanks. I much prefer not having to wear it.” She takes it off and carefully lays it on the bedside table.

“Okay, you probably knew that this question was coming up. Mukuro why were you crying? Why were you in there this whole time instead of coming to breakfast? Is it about Enoshima? Is that why you couldn’t tell me back there?”

“Yeah,” she nods. “This morning, I got woken by Monobear personally and was told to check my Monopad. When it left, there was a video on it. The video was of The Mastermind beating Junko. Violently. I’d show you, but I can’t reveal their identity. Sorry.”

“That’s fine.” I reach out and grab her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“The video ended with Monobear popping up and saying _This is your punishment for telling them_. I didn’t want to go to the cafeteria since I was so upset, but I couldn’t tell anyone why without exposing myself,” she continues.

“That makes sense, but I was really worried about you, since no one else was about. I don’t want you to be killed.”

“Thank you, Makoto. That means a lot.” We smile at each other. “I bet Monobear did it on purpose. He saw that many people would be missing and sent the video to get me out of the way too.”

“If that’s true, then that wound mean that this was planned beforehand,” I mutter.

“Makes sense, doesn’t it? Something like this couldn’t really be done on the spot,” she replies.

“I guess,” I shrug. “All that matters is that you’re okay.”

“Oh, Makoto, you’re too kind.”

This is it. This is the moment. I have to tell her now. This morning has been one of the worst things I’ve ever experienced, with the idea that she’s dead in my mind the whole time. I can’t lose her, I just can’t.

“Hey, Mukuro?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s.... There’s something important I need to tell you.”

She starts to panic. “What? What is it? Is something the matter?”

“No, no it’s nothing bad. I hope. It could actually be pretty good!”

“Then what is it?”

“Well...” I take a deep breath. “I can’t really explain why. I mean, I’ve known you for almost two weeks, hung out with you for about ten days, but only known you as Mukuro for two days. Somehow, the short time period doesn’t really change much."

“What do you mean? I’m so confused.”

“Mukuro, I like you. As in, I have a crush on you. I don’t know when this started, but I know I definitely do. I was going to talk to Sayaka about this because at first I wasn’t sure if I liked you, but the idea that you could be dead, it hurts so bad. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, and if you don’t I’ll get over you and we can stay friends.”

“Are you serious? I mean, you have a crush on me?!”

“I’m very serious.”

Mukuro goes as red as a strawberry, and she looks very embarrassed. But she’s smiling. “So, you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, but only if you want to! Please don’t feel that you have to! Do what you want!”

“I don’t feel I have to, don’t worry. It’s just taking awhile to sink in. I mean, I’ve never dated anyone, so I don’t really know how to be a good girlfriend.”

“Wait, does that mean that you feel the same way?!”

“Of course I do! I haven’t really been hiding how I feel.”

“So, we’re dating now?”

“Yeah, we are.”

There’s no point in even fighting the smile on my face. I lean against her, and she does the same. We stay like that for a couple of minutes, before I start talking again.

“Wait, what do you mean you’ve never dated anyone?!”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s not that! I just think that you’re really wonderful, so surely people will have liked you in the past.”

“No, not really. Most of the people I worked with were older than me, since I was the youngest soldier. The only other people my age that I knew were my sister and the other two girls I grew up with.”

“Who did you grow up with? It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s okay. Basically, my parents died when I was young, so Junko and I were left on our own. Yeah, we were homeless. That’s when we met the others. Koizumi Mahiru, her father and Otonashi Ryouko. They told us about how they ended up like us. Mahiru’s parents never had enough money, and they didn’t really get along well. Mahiru’s mum left her dad for another person, and they had a child. Ryouko. This was when Mahiru was a year old. Ryouko is actually the same age as us. When Ryouko was older, she learnt a had her mom had done, so she ran away and found Mahiru. We were lucky, and just happened to find Mahiru’s family, and we all looked after each other.”

“Aw, I’m glad you found each other.” I pause. “Wait, wasn’t Otonashi the person accused in the file Hiroto found? That you defended?”

_“This is about the year above us. Class 77-B in here. Hope’s Peak Academy. They went missing recently, although for how long and when that happened, it doesn’t say. It’s been blacked out.” _

_“Wait!” Nanami stands up quickly, in shock.” That’s... That’s my class! I think.” _

_“Yeah, it is. You’re one of the people who’s listed as missing. They even have a suspect for who caused the disappearance. It’s a girl who goes to this school too, although it won’t say her class or year. Her name is Ryouko Otonashi.” _

_“What the fuck?!” It was Enoshima’s turn to stand up in shock. “No no no no, no way! Let me see that!” _

“Yeah, that’s the one. I won’t say if the file is true though. That’d make things too obvious. I just had to defend her, that’s the order. Maybe she’s not a part of it at all, and I’m only saying this to make things harder for you. Who knows?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to reveal something like that, don’t worry. Wait, I remember you tell me a little bit about your past then too. Not in as much detail, though. I didn’t know who Koizumi was until now.”

She looks at me in shock. “What do you mean you didn’t know?! I mean, I understand that you wouldn’t know that we knew each other, but you’ve never heard of her?” I shake my head. “She’s the Super High-school Level Photographer. She’s in the same class as Nanami _should_ be in, so she’s famous.”

“Ah, sorry! Maybe I do know her, but just can’t put a face to the name. So, are the four of you all in this school?”

“Yeah. Mahiru is in Class 77-B, Junko and I are in 78-B, obviously, and Ryouko is in 78-A. She’s the Super High-school Level Analyst, by the way.”

“Wow. It’s incredible that you all managed to be ultimates when your life started out so badly. How did you do it?”

“Well, once we are old enough to get jobs, or looked old enough, we all had to go get money. And so, somehow, the jobs we got into were perfect for us, and then got scouted by the academy. In fact, Mahiru actually lives in a really posh house. Her dad runs a company. She doesn’t like him very much, though. She says that he’s selfish and has too much money that he’s not using to help people. Oh well, I’m glad we’re not on the streets anymore. Can’t say this is much better, though.”

“Hey, at least you got to meet me!” We then both giggle. After that, we end up laying down on her bed, just talking about anything. I don’t let go of her hand. I don’t ever want to. She means everything to me, and I don’t want to ever lose-

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Upupupu! This is very interesting! It seems that one of you can’t get enough of killing! How do I know? Because... Drum roll please!” Monobear pauses to do the drum roll. “Two bodies have been discovered! Please make your way to the infirmary! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!”

“No, no!” I shout at the monitor. 

“Oh god, two people?!” Mukuro gasps.

“I think I know who they are,” I tell her. “Celes and Sayaka were both resting in the infirmary.”

“Oh, Makoto, I’m so sorry.” She reaches over and gives me a hug. “I know you and Maizono were close.”

“Just... Give me a second to prepare myself, please,” I mumble.

“Sure thing. I’ll just get my wig on.” After giving me one last squeeze, she lets go. As she places the wig on her head, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Tears start silently streaming down my face. After a few minutes, I wipe my eyes and stand up.

“Let’s go.” My voice cracks.

“Okay. Just remember, I’m here for you.”

“I know. You’re the best.” I grab her hand and squeeze it so tightly, it’ll probably hurt her. I really need her support before I see Sayaka’s dead body. We walk relatively fast into the infirmary. Outside, Nanami and Adachi are sitting on the floor. Nanami is crying her eyes out, while Adachi is comforting her, clearly holding back tears herself.

“Oogami is inside. She can fill you in,” Adachi tells us. I nod, and then we walk in. The sight that awaits us is one of the most horrific thing I’ve seen here. I don’t scream. Instead, I fall to my knees.

There are two bodies like Monobear said. The first one, unsurprisingly, is Celes. Her neck is at a very odd, unnatural angle, clearly snapped. Her eyes are still open, and looking into them is haunting.

But the other body... Oh god, the other body.

It’s brutal. It's so horrible. Her head has been smashed in, with blood, brain and pieces of her skull scattered across the floor near her body. Her hair has almost been dyed red due to the blood. If it wasn’t fit her clothes, it’d be hard to know who’s body that is. I almost wish I didn’t.

I don’t know where Sayaka is. I thought the second body would be hers, so I don’t know why it isn’t. All that I do know is that one of my best friends is dead in front of me. And I couldn’t save her.

If only we were faster. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened. But it has. And our mistakes are the reason Kyouko Kirigiri is dead on front of me.

_ **Important Revelations: Deadly Life ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. But it had to be done


	38. Chapter 3: Investigation Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I forgot to indicate that it was Deadly Life in the last chapter, so I've quickly added that now!
> 
> Tbh I'm kinda sad I killed Celes off without doing much. If she wasn't so important to the case, I'd have kept her alive. But she's a very vital part, so I did what I had to do

Red. All I can see is red. Physically, its all over the floor, Kirigiri’s body, the empty space where her head should’ve been. And metaphorically, I see red in my emotions. Anger, hatred, grief. They all bubble up inside of me until it all explodes. I let out a ear splitting scream. Not a scream of shock, but a scream of pain. The scream eventually turns into a sob, and I roll up into a ball. I’m not sure how long I stay like that, but Mukuro gives me the space I need. After awhile I stand up, and walk out of the room.

“Makoto-“ Mukuro tries to talk, but I ignore her. I know who the killer is. The only person who openly hated Kyouko. The only person who has actually hurt her. That _bitch_, Adachi Yukari.

My body seems to act on its own as I grab onto her t-shirt, yanking her up and pushing her against the wall.

“What are you doing?” she asks fearfully.

“You. It’s you. You killed my friend, Kyouko! YOU HATED HER SO MUCH THAT YOU FINALLY SNAPPED AND KILLED HER, DIDN’T YOU?!” I shout.

“Makoto, stop!” Mukuro drags me away from her, and restrains me.” I know you’re mad, but we can’t throw around accusations until we have all of the evidence.

“But who else would even want her dead?! She slapped Kyouko in front of us a few days ago!” At this point, everyone else arrives, looking confused and concerned. “She would do this! It has to be her!”

“What the fuck is going on? Why is Naegi shouting?” Oowada asks. "...Who died?”

Oogami walks out of the infirmary to join the rest of us. “Celes and Kirigiri.”

“Wait, so where’s Sayaka?!” Kuwata asks frantically.

“We don’t know,” Nanami tells him, her voice shaking. She’s stopped crying now, but her eyes are very red. “Ishimaru is still missing, and now Sayaka is gone too. I don’t understand.”

“Shit!” Oowada curses, punching the wall.

“Sooooo, why’s Big Mak attacking Anxiedachi?” Syo wonders, twirling one of their braids around their finger. “Did he get tired of being nice? Did he finally go ape shit? Geeheehaahee!”After they say this, they clutch their stomach in pain.

“Adachi killed Kyouko. She clearly hated her, and so it has to be her!” I answer.

“With that logic, then there’s no way that she killed Celes, since they were friends. So, even if you’re right, we still need to investigate to uncover the truth behind Celes’s death,” Mukuro replies. These words somehow calm me, and I take deep breaths.

“I’m.. I’m sorry Adachi,” I sigh.

“Apology NOT accepted! You had no reason to do that!” Adachi replies. “And anyway, it’s impossible to be me. I have an alibi. I’ve been with Nanami and Oogami this entire time.”

“Yes, that is right,” Oogami nods.

“Wait, I have a couple of questions,” Hiroto asks nervously. “First of all, Oowada, how is Alter Ego?”

“Oh, he’s fine. I’ve been talking to him this entire time! Gotta hand it to you kid, you’re incredibly talented,” Oowada tells him. Hiroto blushes.

“And, secondly, I was just wondering... What would happen if there’s two separate killers? One person can only kill up to two people, but if there’s two killers then Sayaka and Ishimaru could still be in danger! And, how would it effect the trial? I’m really scared.”

“Ah, I can answer that!” Monobear pops up. “If there are two killers, then yes, a maximum of four people can die! You better find the other two fast! As for the trial, welllllll only the first murder really matters. I mean, if you also catch the second killer, and they get the second largest amount of votes, then sure! I’ll execute them both! But still, all that I require from you is that you solve the first murder, which in this case is Celestia Ludenburg!”

“We still need to solve Kyouko’s murder,” I insist. “I’m not leaving that room until her death has been solved!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Anyway, answering that question isn’t the only reason I’m here! I gotta give you The Monobear File 3!” He holds out the tablets to us. I take one. “Okay, bye bye for now! Have fun investigating!” The bear disappears.

“So, will Oowada and Oogami protect the bodies again?” Mukuro asks.

“I am happy to continue that, yes,” Oogami confirms. Oowada stays silent.

“Hey, Oowada, if you’re going to be too distracted by Ishimaru’s disappearance, I can be a guard instead,” Nanami offers.

“A...Are you sure?” Oowada gasps.

“Yep! I want to be able to help, and Celes has been encouraging me to be more confident and take risks. Since she’s now dead, the least I can do is push myself to help avenge her,” Nanami replies.

"Thanks. I owe you one.”

“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to do anything.” After she says that, she walks into the infirmary, with Oogami following behind her.

“So, I guess we’re gonna start investigating now,” Mukuro shrugs.

“I won’t be. I don’t think I’d be much help, especially now Nanami is busy. I’ll be in the cafeteria if anyone who isn’t Naegi needs me.” Adachi swiftly walks out of the room. Other people start to move around now.

INVESTIGATION START! 

I turn to Mukuro. “Hey, look, I’m really sorry about-“

“Don’t be sorry. I understand, if I saw my sister dead, I’d be an absolute mess. I can’t blame you for being upset,” she smiles. “Anyway, Adachi already hated you. Not that much of a big loss, is it?”

“No, I guess not,” I chuckle. “Anyway, should we look at that file now?” Mukuro nods, so I turn it on and read it out. “_The victims are Celestia Ludenburg and Kyouko Kirigiri. The bodies were found in the first floors infirmary. The time of deaths were 13:37 and 13:43. Celestia’s cause of death was a snapped neck. Death was instantaneous. Kyouko’s cause of death was numerous blows to the head. On top of that, her right shoulder is dislocated._ To be honest, it doesn’t tell us much that we don’t already know.”

“It does give us a time of death though, that may be useful,” Mukuro points out.

“Hey, do you...?” I lower my voice to a whisper, even though nobody is around to hear me. “Do you know who did this?”

“No, but I do know a lot about this game, so I still have a slight advantage. But, I doubt Monobear will tell me anything else after what I’ve done. I’ve really fucked up, huh?” She gives a small, sarcastic laugh.

I grab her hand. “I think you did the right thing.” She smiles at me and salutes. “Why do you salute? I’ve seen you do it before.”

“Oh, to show respects.”

“Like F?”

“What?”

“Never mind.” I giggle slightly. “Anyway, I think we should go and look at the bodies now.” Mukuro nods, and we go inside the infirmary.

“Do you think it’d be easier if we looked at one body each?” Mukuro asks.

“Yeah probably. I’d like to look at Kyouko, if that’s okay.” She nod, lets go of my hand and walks over to Celes’s body. I crouch down next to Kyouko’s, careful not to touch the blood. As the file says, her shoulder has clearly been dislocated. Most likely in a struggle with the culprit.

Why would someone even do this to her? Murdering her is bad enough, but why is it so brutal? I can’t even see her face! In fact, when I lift up her hair, it comes off the ground completely. There’s nothing there for her hair to even be attached to.

I’m not going to sleep well tonight.

There’s not much to look at with her body. I hope Mukuro has more luck. I look at her. She’s still looking at Celes’s body, so I decide to look at other stuff so I’m still useful. My eyes are immediately drawn to the bloody hammer in the middle of the two bodies. That’s clearly the murder weapon, for Kyouko anyway. Since this masked person has been attacking people with hammers, could it be them? Is it really that simple? Still, why murder Celes in such a different way? Why has she just had her neck snapped? It’s all very weird.

“Hey, Makoto, come over here. I’ve found quite a few things,” Mukuro calls. I go over to her.

“What have you found?”

“First of all, I doubt this is relevant, but her drills are actually just hair extensions. They clip on and off. Gotta hand it to her, they’re very realistic,” she tells me. “Anyway, I also found this.” She holds out a blood packet. It has a long tube attached to it. I presume that’s what they use to send the blood from the pack to the body.

“Why would she have that on her? “ I wonder.

“No idea. Part of the tube seems to have worn away slightly. That’s not the only odd thing I found.” She holds out a camera.

“Wait, isn’t that the camera from the third floor? She did say she’d look after it,” I comment.

“Yeah, but there’s a picture on it. I thought we should look at it together.”

“Okay.” I lean in towards her and stare at the camera. When the picture shows up, I almost gasp. Sayaka and Kyouko are both laying on the floor. I can’t tell if they’re dead or unconscious. But Sayaka appears to have some sort of bruising on her neck, and Kyouko has only had her head hit once here. There’s a wound that’s bleeding on the back of her head, but it’s nothing to the extent that her body has been found in.

And in the bottom left corner of the screen... It’s a sleeve of some sort. The person taking the photo seems to be pulling Kyouko into frame. The sleeve itself seems to be a sort of dark purple.

“I don’t think Celes took that photo,” Mukuro mutters.

“So why would she have the camera on her?” I ask.

Mukuro shrugs. “Well, that’s all I found here. How did you do?”

“Not much to report really. Kyouko’s murder weapon was probably the hammer in here. I’m confused as to why both murders have very different causes of death.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” She stands up, and then helps me up to my feet. “Let’s look around this room. We can talk to the guards, since they were the ones to discover the bodies, then do a quick search for more evidence. Then we can move on.”

“Yeah, good idea.” I hold onto her hand and we head over to the guards. “So you two, along with Adachi, discovered these two, yeah?”

“That is correct,” Oogami says.

“So, can you please tell us what happened?” Mukuro asks.

“So, we’ve been exploring the first floor as thoroughly as we could, we didn’t want to move on too early and accidentally leave someone down here,” Nanami explains, pulling her hood further down her face. “We has just finished up the first floor, though. There’s nobody else down here. So we decided to check on Maizono and Celes before we went up, just to make sure that they’re definitely okay. That’s when we... Saw... Them.”

Oogami lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Yes, I can confirm that. So can Adachi, if you talk to her. We have not been separated this entire time. The only time the group changed was when you departed, but us three all still stayed together.”

“So there’s really no way this was Adachi,” I mutter. “But, then why hurt Kyouko so brutally?”

“I have absolutely no idea. If I am honest Makoto, if it were not for the fact that Adachi was with us, I too would suspect her for the death of Kirigiri. Perhaps not as openly as you have, but we have seen her slap Kirigiri before. I understand your reaction.”

“Still, I definitely overreacted. I don’t know what came over me. Just, seeing her there, murdered so brutally, it’s horrible.” I look at Kyouko determinedly. “I will find her killer, and they will pay. I don’t care if we don’t find out in the trial, I will never stop looking.”

“We’ll find them, Makoto, don’t worry.”Mukuro gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Anyway, thank you for your account. We’re gonna look around the room now. I hope you’ll be okay,” I smile at them, and then leave them.

We walk over to the small freezer, opening it up to find more blood packets.

“Look, one of them isn’t in here,” I point out, gesturing to the empty space where I’ve should be.

“Yeah, that’s probably the one that Celes took. At least we know that it came from here.” Mukuro closes the door. We resume the investigation of the infirmary. We’re about to give up, and go look at other places, when I notice something in the bin.

“Enoshima, look.” I pull her over, and we look inside. On top of the rest of the trash, there’s a bunch of tissues covered in blood. Almost a whole packet, probably. They do have an odd smell. It’s not blood, if anything it’s quite pleasant. I pick up the tissues and smell them, ignoring the weird look from Mukuro.

“Sayaka!” I gasp, dropping the tissue. 

“What?”

“Oh right. Yeah, this is kinda embarrassing, but do you remember the first few days here? When I clearly had a crush on Sayaka?”

“Sadly, yes,” she sighs.

I look at her, amused. “Wait, did you like me at that point?”

“I’ve liked you since day one,” Mukuro blushes.

“Then why didn’t you talk to me? I mean, the only reason we started speaking was because you were friends with Adachi, got your hand cut off and Adachi made me come with her to hang out with you as an excuse to get me away from Sayaka!”

“Well, it’s worked out hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. I’m very glad. Anyway, there was a reason for bringing up my old crush, I swear.”

“What’s the reason, then?”

“So, when I liked her, one of the things that really stood out to me was how nice she smelled. I know, it’s weird, but I always thought how pleasant it was. And now I’m glad I always noticed it, because now I know for certain that these tissues belong to Sayaka. They smell of her.”

“Wow, who knew that your little celebrity crush would actually help us in another case.”

“Does that mean you’ll forgive me for liking her?” I smile at her, making it clear that I’m joking.

“Suppose I’ll have to,” she jokes. We laugh. I think that maybe joking around is the best thing we can do at the moment. Kyouko is dead. I have plenty of time to mourn her. But if I spend all of the investigation mourning her, I won’t have enough evidence to find the killer. So, instead, I’ll make jokes to stop me from falling into Despair. I’ll despair once I’ve caught her killer.

Before I can even suggest moving to another room, the doors burst open suddenly. Hiroto stands in the doorway, panting heavily.

“Hiroto! Are you okay?!” I ask.

“Yeah, I was told to come get you,” h pants.

“What? Why?” I wonder.

“We’ve found the masked person.”

“Who is it?”

“Ishimaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached over 100000! Yay! If only I could put that much effort into something that wasn't a danganronpa fanfic
> 
> Also, I'm gonna spend a lot of time writing, so hopefully updates will be quite regular!


	39. Chapter 3: Investigation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I really like the way I ended it, so I didn't really want to move onto anything else! I hope the fact it's a quick update makes up for it!

Hiroto wasn’t lying. I wish he was, but he wasn’t. Because, in front of the me, sitting on the pool floor, is Ishimaru himself. He’s wearing the white lab coat, but the mask is laying next to him on the floor. Only Oowada is sitting down on the floor with him. The rest of us are staring at him suspiciously.

“Wait, where’s Nanami?” Adachi asks Mukuro, making it very clear that she's only talking to Mukuro, and not me. 

“Oh, the guards are staying with the body. I’ll fill them in when I get back,” she replies. Adachi sighs heavily.

“That’s not what’s important right now,” Oowada snaps. “Taka, honey, are you okay?”

Ishimaru shakes his head. “No, not really. I feel so tired, if I’m honest.” Someone is definitely wrong. No way would he be this quiet under normal circumstances.

“Why are you in those clothes?” Kuwata asks, crossing his arms.

“I have no idea. I don’t even know how I got here. I’m very confused,” he tells us. “Wait, why do we have guards?”

“Because of the people you killed!” Adachi shouts. “Yes, we know it was you! Celes and Maizono both survived your attacks, and they told us what you did!”

“What? Are Celes and Maizono dead?” he asks, tearing up.

“What? No!” Adachi groans. “Stop pretending not to know!”

“Celes and Kirigiri are dead. We don’t know about Sayaka, yet. If there’s multiple killers, she could be dead, we just haven’t found her body,” Hiroto informs him.

“I doubt there’s multiple killers. It’s all him! He’s been gone all morning, and he's wearing The Masterminds clothes! It has to be him!”

“_Gone all morning?_ No, there’s no way I’d do that. Routine is everything. I also always show up to breakfast.” He turns to Oowada. “What time is it?”

“Around quarter past two,” He replies. “Anyway, Adachi, can you please shut the fuck up?! It’s too early to jump to conclusions, fucking hell.”

“Well, who else could it be? Face it Oowada, you’re only defending him because you’re in love with him!” Adachi snaps.

“What, like how you defend Nanami, despite her being at this school for an extra year? Which makes her suspicious?!” Oowada argues.

“Ooh, fight! Fight! Fight!” Syo chants. “My money is on Corn Hair. If Big Mak, of all people, can push her against a wall, then Anxiedachi’s gonna lose in less then ten seconds to Corn!”

“Please stop talking, all of you,” Hiroto says. “We can discuss whether or not Ishimaru is innocent at the trial, okay? Standing around arguing now is only taking up investigation time.”

“Thank you, Hiroto! What use is standing around arguing? That’s literally what a trial is for! Ishimaru, could you please give us your testimony? Then you can go and lie down in your room. Oowada, you can stay with him,” Mukuro says.

“Okay. There’s not much to tell you. I didn’t feel one hundred percent last night. I thought I just needed more sleep. And then I wake up here, in these clothes, with Mondo shaking me awake. I’m sorry I couldn’t offer anything else.” I can see, out of the corner of my eye, Adachi biting her tongue. She clearly wants to say that he’s wrong and lying. Usually, I’d be neutral on his statement until the trial, but part of me wants to believe him just to spite her. No, that’s petty. I have to stay neutral, until I find evidence to back up or disprove his claim. “Wait, wait.” Ishimaru starts putting his hands in all of his pockets. “I can’t find my keys. They’re not in here.”

“You too?” Kuwata gasps.

“Leon, you should've said something sooner!” Hiroto groans.

“Sorry!”

“Thank you, both of you. You’ve been very helpful. Okay, now we need to continue the investigation. I hope you feel better, Ishimaru,” Mukuro says. Ishimaru smiles at her, then he and Oowada walk out of the room, holding hands.

“What are we going to do now?” I ask Mukuro.

“I suppose we should-“ she’s cut off by Kuwata and Hiroto approaching us.

“Hey!” Kuwata calls.

“Oh, hi!” I reply. “What’s up?”

“Well, we wondering if we could look for Sayaka with you two,” Hiroto tells us. “We’re both really worried. And if she is dead, then we need to investigate her body before the time limit is up.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” I nod.

“Should we go back to the infirmary? I mean, that’s where she was last seen, so there could be evidence nearby,”Mukuro suggests. They both agree, so that’s where we go next.

We do another quick check of the infirmary, but there’s nothing new to be found. We quickly fill in the guards on Ishimaru’s situation, and then we leave again.

“So, where do we search now?” I ask.

“Maybe we could....” Mukuro trails off, and walks away.

“Enoshima?” I call over to her.

“Come over here, look.” We all walk over. It’s very small and very hard to see, but there is a bit of blood on the floor.

“Wait, is this Sayaka’s blood?” I gasp.

“I doubt it. In the picture we saw, I didn’t see any blood on her,” Mukuro replies.

“What picture?” Hiroto asks.

“We saw a picture in Celes’s camera. It showed Kirigiri bleeding from her head, but she did still have a head at least. And Sayaka had bruising on her neck,” Mukuro answers. “There was also a purple sleeve in the corner, holding Kirigiri.”

“Did you see where it was taken?” Kuwata asks. We shake our heads. “Well, we might as well see if there’s anymore blood. It might be important.”

We do end up finding more blood. It’s very spaced apart, so someone must’ve tried to cover it up. If it wasn’t for Mukuro’s keen eye, we might’ve missed it completely. The question is: could this be Sayaka’s blood, or did someone move Kyouko’s body?

The blood trail ends up taking us to the third floor. There’s been a few times that we think that it’s stopped, when Mukuro notices more. We follow it, until we reach the bathrooms. Specifically, the boys’ bathroom.

“Enoshima, will you be comfortable going in here?” I ask.

“Not usually, but since it’s for the investigation, I don’t mind,” she replies.

We all take a deep breath, and step inside.

And find Sayaka. On the floor.

With bruises all over her neck.

“SAYAKA!!” I scream, probably damaging my vocal chords. No, no. I can’t lose two of my closest friends. Not in one day. Please, please no.

“There’s no body discovery announcement!” Mukuro reminds us, crouching down and checking her pulse. “She’s alive. However, I think she’s been strangled.”

“At least she’s alive,” Kuwata says, running over to her. Hiroto and I do the same. After a couple of seconds, Sayaka eyes flutter open.

“...Hmf?”

“No, don’t try to speak. You’ll only make the damage worse,” Mukuro informs her. Had she dealt with this sort of thing before? I’m not sure why I’m surprised. She is a soldier after all. “Kuwata, can you please run down to the storage room and grab a whiteboard, along with a whiteboard pen and eraser. You’re probably the fastest here.” He nods, and runs off.

We all sit in silence. Sayaka looks incredibly unsettled, and even tries to say things, but Mukuro stops her. I don’t blame her for being confused. Does she even know that the murders have happened? Is she in a lot of pain? I can’t know until Kuwata returns.

At least seeing her here answers one of my questions. The blood we found had to be Kyouko's. Sayaka has no blood on her at all. 

Luckily, Kuwata comes back fast. He hands them to her, and she smiles at him gratefully.

“How are you?” Hiroto asks.

_“Not very good. My neck hurts. Someone strangled me.” _

“Do you know who did?” I question.

_“No, sorry. I think I lost consciousness before the strangling stopped, so I don’t even know how I’m alive.” _

“Why are you up here? I thought you were meant to be in the infirmary with Celes?” Mukuro interrogates.

_“I couldn’t just sit back and let everyone else do all of the work. I convinced Celes to explore the floors too. She was sceptical, and eventually agreed as long as she could take some blood. Just in case I started bleeding again.” _

“So that explains why she had it on her,” Mukuro mutters. “Sayaka, I hate to ask, but are you aware of the current situation?”

_“What do you mean?” _

“Two people died,” I tell her softly. “Celes and... Kyouko.”

Sayaka sits up and leans forward to take my hand._ “I’m so sorry. You and Kirigiri were close. At least you’ll get to catch her killer.” _

“That’s my plan. Monobear has said that we only need to work out Celes’s death, and that Kyouko is optional, but I won’t let that happen! I can’t just abandon her!” I shout angrily. I’m not angry at her, and she knows that, I’m just angry that she had to die in the first place.

_“You can do this. I believe in you.”_ She gives my hand a squeeze.

“Okay, I think we’ve gotten all the info we need. Kuwata, Hiroto, please take her down to the infirmary. And, Maizono, this time you are to stay there until its time for the trial,” Mukuro tells her. Sayaka nods.

“Hey, Sayaka?” She turns to look at me. “Maybe we should swap talents. You’re clearly very lucky if you can survive two separate murder attempts. And, surely I’m cute enough to be an idol, right?” She nods and giggles, although her giggles turn to wheezing for a few seconds. “Sorry.”

_“It’s okay. I think we all need a bit of a laugh right now.”_ She gives me one last smile, and then the three of them walk off.

“Do you understand now?” Mukuro asks me.

“Huh?”

“Yesterday at breakfast. You were confused about why people joke about serious issues.”

_“Sure! As okay as you can be after years of neglect! Of course I’m underweight if I was barely fed!” they reply, in a voice far too casual for the topic at hand. _

_“Oh my god, that happened?! Is there anything I can do to help?!” I ask frantically. _

_“Nah, but what’s the point of taking it seriously? Jokes about trauma are funny!” they laugh. _

_“I’ve never really had any trauma to joke about,” I admit, feeling guilty for some reason. Maybe because the two people in talking to have had hard upbringings? _

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your jokes throughout the investigation. I wouldn’t say any of them were about the situation at hand, apart from the one with Maizono, but it’s for the same reason.”

“Because confronting your feelings head on is too painful, especially in a situation like this.”

“Yeah, you get it. I knew you would one day.”

“I wish I didn’t understand.”

“Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm putting Sayaka through a lot of meat death experiences doesn't mean that I don't love her! It's all vital to the story!
> 
> Edit: I mean near death experiences, but my typo made me laugh so I'm keeping it


	40. Chapter 3: Investigation Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au Mukuro's outfit has pockets. Since Junko is like the shsl fadhionista, she would have enough money to get stylish clothes with pockets. Trust me

I stare at Mukuro in a mixture of shock and disgust. “No. No way.” 

“Makoto, we have to,” she sighs.

“But why her? Why can’t we go and talk to Kuwata? Or literally anyone who isn’t her?”

“Because Adachi sleeping in is probably relevant to the case.”

“So is Kuwata! He never woke Sayaka!”

“Then we can talk to them both.” She crosses her arms. “I know you don’t like her, but her account of what happened could be important! You can’t just ignore it!”

“But...” I can’t think of a good response. “Fine.”

“Thank you. Would you like to visit Kuwata or Adachi first? You choose.”

“Adachi. Let’s get her out of the way. Then we can check on Sayaka too.”

“Good idea.” She heads towards the stairs, and I reluctantly follow. I know I’m being overdramatic, but so is Adachi! And I’m sick of being polite to someone who openly hates me and my friends!

Then again, I think I stopped being polite when I pushed her against the wall and screamed at her.

We arrive at the cafeteria, quicker than I would’ve liked to. I really don’t want to do this. As we open the doors, she’s the first thing I notice, turning around curiously to see who was coming in. We lock eyes, making her grimace and turn around.

Regardless, Mukuro keeps walking towards her, not phased at her reaction. Probably because Adachi liked Mukuro. Well, she likes "Enoshima". If she knew who Mukuro was, she’d hate her.

“Hi, Adachi!” Mukuro calls cheerily, taking a seat opposite her.

“Hello Enoshima!” she replies, now blanking me.

“So, is it all right if I ask you a couple of questions? We think that, since you woke up later, you might be connected to the case. Not as a killer, we’re aware of your alibi! But still, it’s certainly weird,” Mukuro explains.

“Sure, I’ll answer any questions!” Her bright smile fades fast, as she shoots me a dirty look. “But not in front of him.”

“What?!” I gasp. “You can’t do that! You can’t just withhold information because you don’t like me! How petty are you?!”

“Enoshima can tell you what I say. If you get out of my sight in ten seconds. Otherwise I’m not speaking to either of you,” she demands.

“Adachi, you’re bring ridiculous,” I say.

“Ten, nine, eight...”

“Fine, fine I’ll go!”

“Seven, six...”

“I said I’m going!”

“Five...”

“Makoto, you could always, um... Investigate the kitchen? I’ll shout you when I’m done,” Mukuro suggests, even though we both know there’s unlikely to be any evidence in there. I just need need to stay busy.

“Four, three...”

I stomp out of the room.

“I hate her, so much,” I mumble, after standing around in the kitchen for a few minutes.

“Hate who?” I look up and see Oowada.

“Adachi,” I reply. “She’s so judgemental, and seems to think that she’s always right. She refuses to realise that maybe she’s wrong.”

“Ugh, tell me about it. She won’t even consider the idea of Taka being innocent,” he sighs. “Do you believe him?”

“I don’t know. I want to, but we have to look at evidence and things in the trial. Here’s hoping we find the evidence to prove his innocence.”

“A-fucking-men to that. Speaking of proving people’s innocence...” He pulls Alter Ego out of the inside of his coat. He must have big pockets. “If you could give this to Hiroto, that’d be great. I’d do it myself, but I’m just here to get Taka some water.”

“What does Alter Ego have to do with proving someone’s innocence?” I ask, taking the computer.

“Because I’ve been chatting to it the whole time. If Hiroto could find a way to look at the chat logs or something, then it’d prove I didn’t do it. You can’t kill and type,” he tells me, filling up a glass of water.

“Well, I’m going to question Kuwata once Enoshima is done with Adachi, and Hiroto is with him, so I’ll tell him then,” I reply.

“Thanks!” He walks out of the room, leaving me alone. I peak through the doorway to the cafeteria. Mukuro and Adachi are still chatting. Oh well, I’ll just look around. I’ll start with the trash since we did find the tissues in the infirmary bin. Maybe there’ll be something in there? I know I’m only getting my hopes up, but still. If I stop investigating, I’ll start mourning Kyouko. I need to wait until I find her killer before I can do that.

As soon as I take off the bin lid, I start smiling. Maybe it’s morbid to smile in this situation, but I might have just found evidence. It’s Celes’s orders from last night! That was the last time we were all together, so it could be important. I read the note once again, seeing if anything on there seems important.

_Adachi Yukari – Orange Juice, Small Chicken Salad (unlikely to eat – sorry!) _

_Celestia Ludenburg – Royal Mill Tea, Plain Salad _

_Enoshima Junko – Green Tea, Chicken Salad _

_Fujisaki Hiroto – Blueberry Juice, Chicken Salad _

_Genocider Syo – Raw Eggs (???), Thicc Burger _

_Ishimaru Kiyotaka – Orange Juice, Vegetarian Burger _

_Kirigiri Kyouko – Water, Vegetarian Burger _

_Kuwata Leon – Orange Juice, Burger _

_Maizono Sayaka – Water, Chicken Salad _

_Naegi Makoto – Blueberry Juice, Vegetarian Burger _

_Nanami Chiaki – Lemonade, Plain Salad _

_Oogami Sakura – Protein Shake, Burger _

_Oowada Mondo – Black Tea, Burger _

Nothing is standing out right now, but maybe later!

“Makoto! We’re done now!” I hear Mukuro shout. I run out of the room and over to them.

“So, what did she say?” I ask.

“Tell him once you’ve left the room,” Adachi commands.

“Come on, Makoto, let’s leave her to it.” Mukuro grabs the free hand (the other one is holding the note and Alter Ego) and leads me out of the room

“Well, that was a fucking nightmare,” she mumbles once we’re out of the room. “Somehow, to her, it’s obvious we’re dating, and she tried to convince me to break up with you!”

“You’re ignoring her, right?”

“Of course!” She looks at my with wide eyes, as if shocked I’d even question something like that.

“Good. I didn't think that you would, but hearing you say it out loud is nice."

Mukuro blushes, and has a cute smile on her face. “Anyway, what are you holding?”

“Oh, Oowada asked me to take Alter Ego to Hiroto to prove his alibi. He’s been talking to Alter Ego this whole time, so he wants to know if Hiroto can access the chat logs. I also found this in the bin.” I hand her the note. “It might not be important, but dinner was the last time everyone was together, so I held onto it.”

“You made the right call,” Mukuro tells me, looking at the note closely. I grin at her praise.

“So, what did Adachi tell you?”

“First of all, she gave me a copy of the note that Celes wrote.” She hands me a note that she pulls out her pocket. I resist the urge to gasp. Women’s clothes with pockets?! Why couldn’t I have ever owned stuff like them, before I bought men’s clothes?! Regardless, I keep my mouth shut and take the more.

_Dear Adachi, _

_I don’t have much time to write this, I apologise. I just wanted you to know that I might be putting myself into danger. I’ve seen the masked person, and I am going after them. If I’m not at breakfast, please come and find me. I could be injured. Or worse. _

_\- Celestia Ludenburg _

“Wow. She must be incredibly fast at writing. If I were to do something reckless on my own, my note would be a lot shorter,” I comment. "And messier."

“Please don’t do anything reckless on your own. Tell me first. I’ll either talk you out of it, or be by your side.”

“Aw, thanks! This game is a lot less scary with you watching my back!”

“I’m glad I could help. You make this game a lot less scary too.”

After a few moments of a comfortable silence, I speak up again. “You said _first of all_. Did Adachi say anything else?”

“Yeah, she actually came up with a theory.”

“What is it?”

“She thinks she was drugged.”

My mouth hangs open. “Wait, what?! Do we even have drugs in here?”

“Well, there’s the infirmary. She thinks the drugs made her sleep longer, and I’m pretty sure there’s stuff to help you sleep in there.”

“Oh, I don’t really remember. I was too distracted by the hormones. Anyway, is Adachi sure? She didn’t just oversleep one time?”

“No, she’s sure. She’s been drugged before, so she knows what it feels like.”

“Oh, shit. That’s horrible”

“I know,” she sighs. “Anyway, let’s go to the infirmary while we still have time. I feel like this investigation could end at any minute.”

“Good idea.”

When we arrive, Sayaka’s face lights up.

_“Hiya guys!” _

“Hey Sayaka,” I smile.

“So, we’re hear to talk to Kuwata and Hiroto, but then we’re done investigating. We'll stay here until Monobear calls us,” Mukuro informs them.

“So, what do you wanna ask?” Kuwata questions.

“Well, didn’t get up on time. I think you only woke up when we found you and Sayaka. Do you know why that is, or anything?” I ask.

“Not really, no. Sorry. I felt a little bit sleepy last night. Maybe I was just really sleepy? I’m really sorry, Sayaka,” He says.

_“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay! Actually, it just showed how much I’ve been improving!! I got up at half seven to find you, and I used to definitely sleep more than that! =)” _

After writing that, everyone cheers and congratulates her. Kuwata gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sayaka looks really, genuinely happy. I wish moments like this could last longer. But they can’t. I need to get Hiroto to look at Alter Ego before Monobear ends the investigation.

“Oh, Hiroto, could you please do something for me?” I ask, holding out Akter Ego.

“Yeah, sure! What is it?” He takes the computer.

“Oowada has been talking to Alter Ego during the time of the murders. Is there anyway you can access pass conversations? We shouldn’t actually look at the conversation, of course, just the time things were sent,” I reply.

“I can do that! Just give me a few seconds!” He presses a few buttons on the computer, and then Oowada’s past conversation shows. I make sure not to look at anything he said, and only focus on the time stamp.

“He’s right. Look, there’s messages at 13:37 and 13:43, which the exact times the murders happened. There’s no way he’s the killer,” Mukuro points out.

“That’s good!” Hiroto closed the computer. “I like Oowada, so I’m glad he has an alibi!”

After that, we chat a little. It’s all just small talk and jokes as we delay the inevitable.

*Ding dong ding dong*

“Fun, fun, fun! Our school trial is about to begin!! The School Trial! That brilliance as bright as fireworks! That flash of the soul, giving birth to a struggle between life and death!” the bear rambles. I cringe. “And so! Please proceed to the usual place! The red door in the first floor’s school area is the cool place to be! Upupupu, I’ll see you soon!!”

“Is everyone ready?” I ask. People nod at me, looking scared but determined. Mukuro grabs my hand again, and I grip on for dear life.

“Well, if the killer is Ishimaru, at least we’ll have a quick trial?” Kuwata says, trying to look on the bright side.

“I guess we’ll have to see,” Hiroto sighs, picking up Alter Ego. And we all walk to the elevator to await our doom.

“Good morning!” Fir some reason, two Monobears have appeared, speaking in perfect unison.

“There are two!?” I gasp.

“There aren't! It's just an illusion making it seem like there are!” they explain. But since I already know there’s spare Monobears, I don’t believe him. “ I am just repeatedly moving at high speed, using my afterimage to make it look like I split in two! Hee hee hee! Which one is the real Monobear? Do you bastards know?”

“Can we please just go into the elevator?” Mukuro huffs.

“Oh, you’re spoiling it!” they both groan.

“We don't intend to go along with your jokes,” Ishimaru tells him, while rubbing his eyes.

“Awww. Too bad,” the spare disappears. “Ah, everyone is here. Into the elevator, please. I'm going on ahead!”

“I don’t even see the point of the trial. We already know the killer,” Adachi shrugs.

“Shut your damn mouth or I’ll shut it for you!!” Oowada shouts.

“I mean, he does look pretty suspicious,” Kuwata points out.

“But we can’t really be sure, can we?” Nanami speaks up.

Adachi’s eyes widen. “What? Nanami, I thought-“

“This isn’t anything personal, Adachi. You’re my best friend here, we both know that. I just think we should talk about it first. There could be evidence that we’re missing. I’m not letting the murderer get away with murdering Celes until we cover every detail of the case!”

“Fine. If that’s how you’re going to be!” the actor stomps off into the elevator. Nanami looks like she’s about to cry.

“Do not take it personally, Nanami. You are both grieving and are handling her death in different ways. Talk to her after the trial. I am sure you will both me fine,” Oogami reassures her.

“Thanks.”

“Why are you two even friends, anyway? She’s not a nice person. All she does is cause problems,” Oowada wonders.

“I know, she’s definitely difficult at time. I disagree with a lot of the ways she’s acting, honestly. But, it’s not fair to turn my back on her. She’s told me a bit about her past, and it explains why she holds the views that she has. It’s not nice, at all. I guess, since it’s not fully her fault, I can’t blame her. I just want to help her.”

“Awww, you’re very noble, Bananami!” Syo wraps their arms around her. “You’re so pure. Too pure! Gah, if I wasn’t a murderer, I’d want to be like you!”

“Well, you’re not a murderer anymore,” she reminds them. “Anyway, let’s go. I want to catch the killer who did this.”

That’s right. We have no choice. We can’t let the culprit who killed Celes and Kyouko get away with it. For our own sake, and for the sake of the two who died. The culprit who killed Celes and Kyouko. The culprit who killed two of their friends. That culprit is...

...One of the people in front of me!! And I refuse to let them get away with this!

I take a big breath from the bottom of my lungs and start walking toward the elevator, gripping Mukuro’s hand tightly. Then, one by one, all the others get on. The elevator’s doors close automatically and we started moving. The elevator clangs loudly as we descend deeper and deeper into the ground. There is no turning back now. If we don’t get things right, we won’t ever come back.

After a short while, the elevator finally reaches its destination. And the doors open. Those doors of cruel fate.

“Upupu! When I see you all gathered here like this...” the bear giggles. “It really is apparent there are fewer of you each time! Our school life is steadily moving towards its climax, isn’t it!”

_“Shut up! You’re the reason we keep killing our friends!” _

“Whatever helps you sleep at night!”

“No, she’s right. It is your fault,” Mukuro adds.

“Huh? Why do you all hate me so much!? I’m so cute!” Monobear complains.

“Shut your mouth! You’re not even that cute!” Adachi snaps.

“So cruel,” He sobs. “Fine, if you guys are going to be so mean, I’ll leave you to it. Go stand behind your podium and get on with it already!”

I sigh and stand at my allocated area. I suppose this is the point where I say _something something of life and death _a bunch of times. I’ve said it to myself the past two times. But, I can’t. Not now. I’m too tired. I feel like shit.

I just want to find Kyouko’s killer.

SCHOOL TRIAL

THE COURT IS OPEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The investigation is shorter than the last one, but there's still a lot of evidence! Who do you think it is? Please tell me in the comments!


	41. Chapter 3: Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time folks :)

“Ooh, we’re back here again! Exciting, isn’t it?!” No one responds to Monobear. “Well then, Let’s start with a simple explanation of our school trial! We’ve explained it the last few times, so it’s like a tradition now! Anyway, the result of the trial is determined by your own votes. If the correct culprit is chosen, they alone will be punished. However... if the wrong person is voted for... Everyone but the culprit will be punished. The culprit alone, having managed to fool everyone, will publicly graduate this school! Well, then... let’s start with...”

“We already know who the culprit is!” Adachi protests.

“Oh?” Monobear tilts his head.

DISCUSSION START

“I don’t even know why were discussing it. The murderer is clearly Ishimaru. He has no alibi, and was wearing the clothes of The Mastermind,” Adachi explains.

“Yeah, dude, you are pretty suspicious,” Kuwata adds.

“Shut the fuck up! He’s innocent!” Oowada shouts.

“No!” Ishimaru’s volume has returned a bit, but he’s still not as loud as usual. “I don’t know what happened, but I know it wasn’t-“

“Shut your mouth, you murdering bastard!!” Syo snaps.

“You are the murdering... _person_ here! I have done nothing of the sort! I would never do something like that!” he shouts.

“You know that we can’t just believe you, right? We need evidence that you didn’t do it, and you don’t have any!” Adachi replies smugly.

“We might,” Hiroto says. “I mean, the investigation wasn’t for nothing. We should at least hear him out.”

“What’s the point?” Adachi sighs. Why is she being so insistent that it’s Ishimaru? She’s never been like this in the other trials.

“The point is that you’re jumping to conclusions, and that will get us killed! We need to find the actual killer!” Oowada growls.

“Wait, can we please go over what happened before the murders? Since I wasn’t there?” Ishimaru asks.

“Yeah, sure!” I reply, before Adachi can say anything stupid. “So, Celes got up just before Night Time was over and was going to take a walk. There, she saw the masked person, dressed in the same clothes we found you in. She followed them into the rec room. They tried to attack her, but she dodged. However, her dodging still hurt her. This was around seven. Then, at half seven, Sayaka woke up and saw that same person dragging Kuwata to the library. She followed them, and got hurt in an attempt to save him. The masked person thought she was dead, so they left her. At around eight, Adachi woke up and saw a note from Celes and went looking for her. The people who did show up to breakfast then started searching and found Adachi and Celes in the rec room, and Sayaka and Kuwata in the library.”

“So, you people think that I got up at seven, attacked Celes, and then at half seven tried to kill Kuwata, but ended up hurting Sayaka, making me think she was dead, correct?”

“Yeah,” Adachi nods.

“What a ridiculous plan! There’s so many holes in it! First of all, why am I up at seven of my murder plan is at half seven?! Why would I bother going to the rec room?! And why attack Celes?! I’d understand if it was so she didn’t say anything, but she was still alive! If I want a murder plan, wouldn’t it be easier to kill her there and then?! And then not bother with trying to kill Kuwata!” Ishimaru crosses his arms..

“Geeheehaahaa! You’re very smart, Kiyotaco! You’d make a great murder!” Syo comments.

“Are all your nicknames food nicknames?” I question.

“Does Anxiedachi sound like a food to you?” they answer.

“Good point.”

“Come on, we need to stay focused!” Oowada reminds us. “So, Adachi, he’s made great points! There’s more to this murder than there seems, so can we please consider him being innocent?!”

“Fine!” she groans. “So, if the killer isn’t Ishimaru how come he’s in those clothes?”

“I have no idea why I’m wearing them. I guess the killer put them on in my sleep? I was very sleepy last night, and I did wake up late,” Ishimaru says.

“Wait a minute!” I gasp. “Kuwata, that’s what happened to you, isn’t it? Adachi too, right?”

“Yeah, basically,” Kuwata replies. Adachi acts as if I never acknowledged her. Mukuro and I share a look.

“Adachi, is that what happened to you?” Mukuro asks. She nods.

“Actually, I think I have an explanation for that,” I put forward. “Adachi was the one who suggested it, actually. When Enoshima spoke to her during the investigation, she suggested the idea that she was drugged. Since multiple people overslept, I’d say all three of you were drugged.”

_“What about Syo? They look pretty pale.”_ As if on cue, they vomit on the floor.

“Hey! That floor wasn’t cheap, you know!” Monobear scolds them. Then, multiple Monobears arrive, and clean up the mess on the floor.

“Oh, that’s unrelated,” I reply. “The raw eggs gave them salmonella.”

_“I’m not surprised tbh” _

“Rude,” they mumble.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Adachi?!” Oowada shouts.” You’re literally going through something similar to him, and you wouldn’t even acknowledge it?! It’s clear that he got drugged too!” Instead of answering, Adachi looks to the floor, guiltily.

“Then when were they drugged?” Nanami asks.

“Well...” I close my eyes and think about it. “It has to have been at dinner last night! That’s when they we were all last together, and all three of them said they started feeling tired last night!”

“So, the culprit is someone who made the food?” Adachi suggests. “It has to have been during the making of it. Kuwata sat on a different table, so it’s not like someone could drug it at the table.”

“Mukuro, do you still have the note Celes made about food and drinks?” I wonder. She hands it to me.

“So here is exactly what she wrote: _Adachi Yukari – Orange Juice, Small Chicken Salad (unlikely to eat – sorry!) _

_Celestia Ludenburg – Royal Mill Tea, Plain Salad _

_Enoshima Junko – Green Tea, Chicken Salad _

_Fujisaki Hiroto – Blueberry Juice, Chicken Salad _

_Genocider Syo – Raw Eggs (???), Thicc Burger _

_Ishimaru Kiyotaka – Orange Juice, Vegetarian Burger _

_Kirigiri Kyouko – Water, Vegetarian Burger _

_Kuwata Leon – Orange Juice, Burger _

_Maizono Sayaka – Water, Chicken Salad _

_Naegi Makoto – Blueberry Juice, Vegetarian Burger _

_Nanami Chiaki – Lemonade, Plain Salad _

_Oogami Sakura – Protein Shake, Burger _

_Oowada Mondo – Black Tea, Burger.” _

That’s when it hits me. The connection amongst the three people. I should’ve noticed it much sooner!

“They all had completely different meals,” Oogami points out.

“That’s true, but maybe this isn’t about food, like Adachi said,” I reply.

“Well, what else could it be?!” she shouts.

“The orange juice. You three are the only people who had orange juice,” I answer.

“So, who was in charge of drinks last night?”

“Well, does it matter? Anyone in the kitchen could’ve drugged it anyway,” Adachi says.

“No, you’re wrong!” I counter. “None of the people cooking went near the drinks! Enoshima can confirm that!”

“He’s right. The only person who couldn’t drugged the drinks, was the person who gave them out. Shit, Kirigiri said she was being suspicious. I should’ve listened. But anyway, what I’m trying to say is, Celes is the one who drugged the drinks,” Mukuro announces.

“No! That’s impossible! She would never!!” Adachi screams.

“It is very unlikely,” Nanami adds. “She’s one of the victims, after all.”

“It makes perfect sense to me. That chick was always super weird, so she’d definitely pull something like this off,” Oowada tells us.

“Oh really? Then why would she even send me a note? There’s no reason to send the note if she didn’t see anything!” Adachi protests.

“No, you’re wrong!” I counter. “If you look at the letter itself, it makes it very clear that she’s lying.”

_Dear Adachi, _

_I don’t have much time to write this, I apologise. I just wanted you to know that I might be putting myself into danger. I’ve seen the masked person, and I am going after them. If I’m not at breakfast, please come and find me. I could be injured. Or worse. _

_\- Celestia Ludenburg _

“If she really was in a rush, there’s no way she’d write something so long and neat,” Mukuro finishes for me.

“In fact, the fact she sent it to you of all people is also suspicious. If she had sent it to Nanami, then we’d immediately go looking after breakfast started. The fact it’s sent to you is probably because she knew you’d be up late, which gave her enough time to do her plan,” I add.

“I must say, it is almost impossible to write a note that long in a short amount of time,” Oogami agrees.

_“I rush to write on this thing quickly, and there’s no way she could write that much in a hurry. Especially if she wanted to keep an eye on the masked murderer.” _

“B...But, you’re not Celes!” Adachi stammers, looking nervous.

“It’s quite hard to believe, but...” Nanami sighs. “You’re probably right.”

“No! It wasn’t Celes!” Adachi insists.

“Geez, Anxiedachi, why can’t you just accept it?” Syo asks. “Your crush did the murder! It’s obviously her! It should’ve been obvious since you got the note!”

There it is again. Adachi’s guilty look. And suddenly, it all clicks into place. The reason she’s so insistent it’s Ishimaru, and trying so hard to prove Celes innocent.

“You knew it was Celes, didn’t you?” I say gently, knowing that being my normal self would just get her angry. “Like Syo said, it’s obvious if you read the note. And you realised, but you didn’t want it to be Celes.”

“I know the evidence points to her, but I still refuse to believe it! She’s my friend, she’s no monster!” Tears start to stream down her face.

“Well, maybe she’s not. She died before most of us figured out it was her. We have no idea what her motive was. We’ll never know, in the end. She just-“ I’m cut off.

“Shut up! Shut the frick up, you apologist! Don’t you try and tell me this stuff is okay! Screw you! If she did this, she’s a monster, no matter what the reason!” Adachi shouts. Shit, there goes my plan to try not make her mad.

“But what if she needed the money for something important? Maybe she wasn’t as rich as she let on, and really needed the money for something. In a world like this, we all rely on money. What if someone close to her needed medical treatment, and she needed the money for that. I wouldn’t say it’d make her a monster for wanting to save the person!” I try to stay calm, but my voice rises in the end.

“She was still going to take a life for that to happen! You can’t just decide who lives for dies! Even if she did it to save a friend, she’s still saying that our lives are less worthy than theirs! That is disgusting, and it makes her a monster!” Adachi argues.

“I’m not saying that it’s a good idea! Of course I believe murder is a bad thing! I’d rather nobody here get murdered! What I’m actually trying to say, is that we don’t know the full story, so it’s unfair to label her a monster!” I reply. “I’m trying to comfort you here! You don’t have to hate your friend because of this!”

“Well I don’t want this comfort! It’s useless! Because the fact of the matter is this: if you murder someone, or defend that murder, then you’re a disgusting person!” she screams.

“IT’S NOT THAT SIMPLE!”

“IT’S ALWAYS THAT SIMPLE!”

“Stop it! Both of you!” Nanami shouts. “We’re here to find out who killed Celes and Kirigiri, not debate the morals behind murder!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” I reply, hanging my head in shame.

“So, we in agreement that we can move on? Celes drugged three people and was the masked person the entire time. We still need to find her killer,” Oowada says.

“No! There’s still some stuff that needs to be cleared up!” Adachi replies.

“Give it a reeeeeeest! It’s clearly the goth chick, what more do you want?” Syo groans.

“These are legitimate questions! If these aren’t answered, we can’t day for sure she’s the masked person,” Adachi shouts.

“What are your questions?” Oogami asks.

“First of all, how did Celes get Kuwata and Ishimaru out of their rooms? They must’ve locked their doors last night, right? And if Celes visited them and then dragged them outside, or something, they’d remember. So how did she get them out?” she questions.

“I don’t remember if I even locked the door last night,” Kuwata confesses.

“I don’t believe I did, either!” Ishimaru adds.

“But Celes had no way of knowing that you’d forget to lock the doors. She couldn’t just hope you’d forget since you’re drugged, since I definitely locked mine. Would such a complicated plan really be left up to chance?”

“That’s true, except for the fact my keys are missing! That has to be related to the case!” Ishimaru points out.

“Yeah, my keys are gone too. No way that’s a coincidence,” Kuwata shrugs.

_“Celes must’ve stole them last night, right?” _

“Nope, impossible! Did anyone find any keys on them when they investigated her body? No? Because she didn’t take them!” Adachi crosses her arms and smiles smugly. She does raise a good point.

“So, is the masked person the person who has the keys on them right now?” Nanami asks.

Adachi nods. “And probably the killer.”

“Hey, Monobear, I have a question,” Mukuro speaks up.

“What is it?”

“It’d be terribly unfair if two students never got their keys back. This may be a Killing Game, but it’s a fair Killing Game. You can’t leave two students without a way to lock their door, can you?”

“Well, no, of course not! It’d be very thrilling, sure, but such a cheap move!”

“So, where are the keys? We need to know so we can return them to their owners.”

“Ah! But that’s interfering with the trial! I can’t do that!” Despite the fact it’s a robot, Monobear still somehow starts sweating.

“You also can’t leave Kuwta and Ishimaru without a way to lock up. So tell me. Where. Are. They.”

“...In a locker in the bathhouse.”

“Thank you,” she smiles to herself. “I’m sorry, Adachi, but that blows a hole in your theory. Celes probably took the keys and hid them in there.”

“But how could she steal them without noticing? She’s a gambler, not a pickpocket!” Adachi argues.

“We were drugged, Adachi. Of course it’d be easy to steal from us if we were half asleep,” Kuwata points out.

“Plus, we have no idea what her pickpocketing skills were like. For all we know, she could’ve been an expert,” Mukuro adds.

“Wow,” I sigh dreamily. “You’re so smart. And pretty.”

“Makoto, we’re in a trial!” Mukuro squeaks, going bright red.

“Ooh, we got a simp here!” Syo giggles.

“I’m not a simp!” I shout, glaring at them.

“Sureeee, you’re not! Because why else would you be flirting with a girl way out of your league?” they stick their tongue out at me.

“I’m not of his league!” she tells them. “...We’re dating.”

Sayaka’s jaw drops open. _“MAKOTO YOU BITCH WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME STRAIGHT AWAY OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT BUT I ALSO CAN BECAUSE YOU MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE OMG OMG WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME???” _

“Sorry! I would’ve, but it happened while other people were out searching for Ishimaru! Then all the murders happened! I didn’t really know when to tell you,” I explain.

_“That makes sense! I’ll forgive you, as long as you tell me every last detail at some point!” _

“I promise!”

“How can a plain ass anime protag get one of the hottest and most famous girls in this school?!” Syo wonders, shocked.

“By being nice and understanding and cute,” Mukuro replies, making me blush.

“I must admit, although he is not my type, he is a charming young fellow,” Oogami says.

“Ah, thanks! You’re pretty cool too!”

“Oh my gosh, all of you shut up! We have an actual trial to discuss!” Adachi huffs.

“That wasn’t your reaction when you found out Taka and I were dating last trial,” Oowada points out.

“She just clearly hates Naegi!” Ishimaru adds on.

“Whatever! I still have stuff I need clearing up!” After Adachi says this, I hear Syo groan loudly again.

“What is your question, Adachi?’ Mukuro asks, looking annoyed.

“How could Celes even wear a mask? Look at all her hair! Even if she didn’t style it, she couldn’t fit it in a mask!”

“No, you’re wrong!” I counter. “Actually, her pig tails were just clip on extensions. Her actual hair is quite short. Short enough to fit in a mask, definitely.”

“I’m sorry, Adachi, but I think it’s clear now. Celes was the masked person, not Ishimaru,” Nanami says glumly. “Oh, don’t get my wrong! I’m glad it’s not Ishimaru!”

“Don’t worry, I understand! Finding out your friend did such a horrible thing must be hard!” Ishimaru responds.

“I guess that also answers the theory on how Sayaka got strangled,” Kuwata points out. “Sayaka was alone with someone who had already attempted murder, after all. She put herself into a very dangerous position.”

“Wait, so how was Maizono strangled? What with? It doesn’t look like bruises from Celes’s hands,” Adachi wonders.

“Well, we found a blood packet on her body. It still had the tube attached used to transfer blood, and the tube looked a bit worn down. Maizono was probably strangled with that,” Mukuro answers.

“Celes is a very clever woman,” I say. “I mean, I’m upset she almost killed one of my best friends twice, but I gotta say her plan was brilliant. She managed to give herself an alibi without being with anyone during that time. If she had actually murdered Sayaka, she could’ve lied her way through the whole trial. I think there’s a high chance we could’ve voted wrong, considering her lying ability.”

“I don’t know, I think we would’ve caught her. I doubt Celes would have the heart to murder us all, deep down,” Nanami smiles. “I mean, she could’ve murdered Adachi, since she was also drugged. It probably would’ve made more sense, since Celes would have no reason to murder her friend. But she didn’t. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” She takes a deep breath, and balls her hand into fists. “She may have done something bad today, but that doesn’t take away the impact she had on me. During the tube we spent together, playing fun games, she’s encouraged me to be a stronger and more confident person! I won’t forget that! I will honour her name and catch her killer!” She points forward dramatically. “I am Nanami Chiaki, the Super High-school Level Gamer! I have beaten many detective games in record time! And believe me I’ll solve this mystery too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto really be channeling his inner Awsten Knight when he shouted "its not that simple" I really hope at least one of my readers is a Waterparks fan and understands what I'm on about
> 
> Also some nice Nanami development there :) I love my girl


	42. Chapter 3: Class Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I gotta some stuff that I've been meaning to say for quite a while, but keep forgetting
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for all the kudos!! I'm now over 200! This honestly means so much to me! I'm grateful for each and every one of you who reads this :) 
> 
> Second of all, remember my really bad sprite edit of Adachi that I sent a link to in the beginning of the story? I hope not. But anyway, I got a sprite edit blog to do an edit of her! They do oc edits for free which is amazing, so please check them out! Anyway, here's Adachi who's probably many people's least favourite character: https://honeymilkedits.tumblr.com/post/622193824120340481/fingers-crossed-tumblr-didnt-ruin-the-quality

_"I’m really sorry, but I’m not sure there’s much investigating to be done for Celes. I’ve already figured out her killer.” _

“What?!” Nanami splutters, staring at her in shock.

_“Don’t worry, I only figured out cos I was there. Now that I’m sure Celes was the one to strangle me, I can say for certain that I know the killer. Just before I fainted, I felt someone pull the tube off of me, a loud snap and then Kirigiri asked me if I was okay. So I think Kirigiri killed her to save me.” _

I stare at the injured girl in shock. Kyouko killed Celes?! I mean, it’d make sense, and explain why they both had very different causes of death, since there were two separate killers. But still. Usually these trials go on for quite a while. Is Celes’s death really that easy?

“So, should we just vote now?” Kuwata suggests.

“No fucking way!” I shout. People look at me weirdly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. But there’s no way we can just leave Kyouko’s murder. Someone amongst us is still a killer, it’s too dangerous not to investigate.”

“So, we’re going to focus on solving Kirigiri’s death, yeah?” Hiroto checks.

Oogami nods. “I think it would be wise to look at everybody’s alibis.”

“Well, I’ve been with people all morning,” I say. “But the only part they is relevant is after we left the infirmary, I guess. After we left, I was with Kuwata, Syo, Hiroto, Oowada, Adachi, Oogami and Nanami. Kuwata, Syo, Hiroto and Oowada left to go in their rooms. I stayed with the other three until I found Enoshima, and then we went back to my room. We were together the whole time.”

“Yeah, it’s true,” Mukuro adds. “I haven’t had an alibi the whole morning, but I was with Makoto during the time of death. And I’m pretty sure the killer had to be there to actually kill Kirigiri. I saw no sign of a trap set up, or anything.”

“As Naegi said, I was with Adachi and Nanami.” As Oogami speaks, the other two girls nod. “We never left each other alone, and we were the ones who discovered the bodies.”

“Taka was clearly too drugged to commit murder,” Oowada speaks up. “I wouldn’t say the same for Adachi and Kuwata since they were clearly given smaller doses, but it took ages for him to even respond when I found him. And it clearly wasn’t acting.”

“What about you, Oowada? Do you have an alibi?” Nanami asks.

“Yeah I will, if Naegi did what I asked,” Oowada replies.

“Yep, he did!” Hiroto says, showing us all the computer. “Oowada has been talking to Alter Ego during the time of the murders. Look at the time he sent the messages. There’s no way you can type and kill at the same time. Oh, but don’t worry! We didn’t read what you said!”

“It wouldn’t really matter if you did. I was just talking about how brilliant Taka is, and how I really hope he’s safe,” he smiles.

The blush on Ishimaru’s face is unmistakable. “That’s... Very sweet of you.” He has a small smile on his face. “I’m very glad you have an alibi, Mondo.” The boys gaze at each other lovingly.

Kuwata coughs awkwardly. “Um, would it be fair to say Sayaka has an alibi too? She was unconscious after all.”

“Ah! Ah yes, I think that makes sense!” Ishimaru rubs the back of his neck and avoids eye contact with him.

“So, the only people without alibis are those who we took to their rooms, aside from Oowada,” Oogami recaps.

“Kuwata, Syo and Hiroto,” I nod.

“I am not saying that he is innocent,” Oogami starts. “But Hiroto is the least likely out of the three to be the killer. No offence, but you are still quite weak, although you are making excellent progress, and it’d take a long time for someone like you to kill Kirigiri in that way.”

“No offence taken! Sadly, it’ll take awhile for me to be as strong as I like. But hey, at least I’m the least likely suspect!” Hiroto replies.

_“So is there anymore evidence to look at?” _

“Yeah, there is.” Mukuro gives me a sad look, and I immediately know what she’s on about. “We found the camera that Celes owns during the investigation. It was in a pocket. And we did find a picture on it.”

“What of?” Adachi asks.

“Kyouko and Sayaka. They were lying down. It must’ve been taken while Sayaka was unconscious, because you can see the bruises on her neck. And Kirigiri might not have even been dead at that point. She only had one wound on the back of her head,” I explain.

“And there was something else too, wasn’t there.” Mukuro isn’t asking a question, she’s making a statement. I don’t want to say it. But I have to.

“In the corner of the photo, someone is seen holding onto Kyouko. Probably to keep her in the frame. And you can very clearly see their sleeve.” My voice starts to go shaky. “The sleeve is purple.”

_“Syo is the only person alive who wears purple, right?”_ I nod.

“Wait, I’m a suspect? Again? Geez, you’re so mean,” Syo sighs.

“Then how do you explain your sleeve being in a photo of two unconscious people?” Adachi questions.

“I was framed, duh! I had recently put one of my uniforms in the wash, anyone could’ve taken it!” they reply.

_“That makes no sense. So you’re saying that someone went up to the third floor to kill Kirigiri, then down to get your clothes, then back up to take the photo, then move two bodies down to the first floor, without being seen once?” _

“Yep! Exactly what I’m saying!” they grin.

_“But that’s way too risky!” _

“We did not see anyone while investigating, apart from Enoshima,” Oogami tells us.

“I must admit, it’s kinda unlikely sounding,” Hiroto says.

“Fine! If I have to prove I’m innocent again, then so be it! I really don’t want to die!” they shout.

“Okay, Syo prove it,” I reply. “Please.”

“Aw, anything for you, Big Mak!” they giggle. “’Kay, so the camera was found on Celes, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Mukuro says.

“So why would I even wanna give it back to her? I mean, that picture is super suspicious, why would I let people see? Hell, why even take it?”

“Maybe you wanted to frame Celes,” Kuwata points out.

_“But Celes died first.” _

“Maybe Kirigiri got injured first, but Celes still died first?” Nanami suggests.

_“Impossible. Kirigiri was the one who killed Celes, so she can’t have been injured at that point.” _

“What I think is that someone wanted to frame me! They took my clothes, got the bodies in the picture and purposely showed my sleeve to incriminate me! Then hid the camera on Celes so that the evidence would be super easy to find!” Syo theorises. 

“There’s no proof behind that,” Adachi points out. “And, as Maizono said, getting your clothes is too risky, so why bother?”

“Well, maybe Celes had them?” they put forward.

“But that makes no sense. She was framing Ishimaru, not you,” Kuwata argues.

“Yeah but, she’s a pretty smart chick. Maybe she knew there’s be a chance that plot would go sour, so she took my stuff as a back up?” they suggest.

_“There’s still no evidence for this, tho. We NEED evidence to prove that you’re innocent, because right now all we have is your word. Usually I’d trust you, but your word isn’t enough to go by when a picture shows you at the scene of the crime.” _

“Okay then, how is this for evidence?” They smirk. “My DID.”

“Wait, how is that evidence?” Kuwata asks.

“One of my triggers is snapped necks! For me personally, it’s my worst trigger. I can’t say the same for Touko, but I’d be an absolute mess if I walked in and saw Celes with a broken neck.” Their voice is lower, and more serious than I’ve ever heard it. “But, it’s still me here in the trial. It’s been me all day. If I was the killer, I would have switched to Touko when I saw Celes, and so Touko would be here in the trial instead.”

_“But that’s not true.” _

“What do you mean?” they ask.

_“There’s still a way for you to be at the trial despite switching to Touko when you found the body.” _

“And what’s that?” Syo crosses their arms and glares at Sayaka.

_“Touko killed Kirigiri. And when she saw the blood, she switched back to you.” _

“Don’t you dare!” they growl, slamming their hand against the podium. “Don’t you dare accuse Touko, you little bitch! I’M THE MURDERER OUT OF US TWO, NOT HER! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!”

“I’m surprised you even care so much,” Kuwata shrugs. “Didn’t you fall her lame during the second trial?”

_“Hellooooooo, my beautiful fans! Back by popular demands, its me, Genocider Syo, your Super High-school Level Murderer! My real name is Touko Fukawa. Isn’t that, like, so lame?!!” they giggle. _

“What, you an only child or something? Of course I’d call her lame! She’s basically my little sister, even though we share the same body!” they shout.

“I mean I am, but my cousin is like a sister to me,” he replies.

“And you’ve seriously never called her lame? Geez, you can’t really call her a sister then, can you?” Syo laughs.

“My sister and I call each other names a lot,” I share.

“See! It’s normal!”

_“But doesn’t Fukawa hate you? When she was forced to confess about you, she made it very clear that she doesn’t like you or your murdering ways. In fact, why even start murdering people if you love her so much? It sounds like you just don’t want her suspected because you don’t want to die” _

“Hey! They only three people here who I’d trust with my real motive for murder are these guys!” They point at me, Mukuro and Nanami. Aw, that’s made me happy. They trust me!

“Me?” Nanami gasps. “We haven’t even hung out that much!”

“You held my hand. That’s like, proclaiming our love,” they shrug.

Surprisingly, Nanami smiles. “I’m happy that you think of me as a friend.”

“What the heck?!” Adachi screeches. “Why?! Are you forgetting that their name isn’t just Syo, it’s _Genocider_ Syo?! Why would you want to be friends with a killer?!”

“We’re not having this conversation publicly. We can talk about this after the trial,” Nanami sighs.

“Fine!”

“And anyway, for your information Sayucky Bitchzono, Touko and I are trying to reconnect and be friends again. So yeah, I genuinely do care about her,” they stick their tongue out at her.

_“I’m sorry for doubting your relationship with Fukawa, that was a low blow.” _

“Hell yeah it was!”

_“But that still doesn’t clear her of suspicion. I’m so sorry, but we can’t solve this case unless we speak to her.” _

“If that’s what it’ll take to prove her innocence, then I’ll do it.” They sneeze, and I immediately know that it’s Touko that’s with us now

“Wh...What’s g...going on? Why are w...we in the tr...trial room?” she asks.

“As if you don’t know,” Adachi scoffs.

“Of course I d...don’t! I don’t sh...share memories with S...Syo,” she hisses.

“Let me tell you what you’ve missed today,” I offer. “So, last night, Celes drugged Kuwata, Adachi and Ishimaru. Then, today, she attempted to kill Kuwata and frame Ishimaru. However, Sayaka intervened and then got injured. Later, while we were looking for Ishimaru, since he was missing all morning because he was drugged with a higher dosage, Celes and Sayaka were looking too despite Sayaka’s injury. Sayaka didn’t know Celes tried to kill her since she was wearing a mask at the time. While they were looking, Celes strangled Sayaka until Kirigiri interrupted her and then killed her.”

“Still a b...bit confused, but okay.”

_“Kirigiri is also dead now, and we suspect that you’re the killer. We believe that Syo walked in on Celes’s corpse, which made her switch to you because Celes has had her neck snapped. Then, you killed Kirigiri. When you saw the blood, you switched back to Syo.” _

“Huh?! I never k...killed anyone!” Touko protests.

“But who else could’ve done it? We know you were there, the picture proves it!” Adachi points out.

“Wh...What picture?” she asks.

“There’s a picture of Kirigiri and Maizono injured, and your sleeve is in it too,” Mukuro replies. “Which is why you’re a suspect.”

“Well, any evidence to fight back? If not, we’ll have to vote,” Adachi says.

“Evidence? Why would I have e...evidence?! I have no idea what the fuck is going on! I’ve been gone for the past couple of days, I didn’t do anything!” she shouts.

_“I’m so sorry, but if you can’t give us any evidence against this, we will have to vote for you.” _

“Yeah, let’s just get this over with. It’s kinda depressing. Syo is gonna die without even doing anything wrong,” Kuwata sighs.

“Actually, no!” Monobear cuts in. “If Fukawa commits a murder, or vice versa, then the other one’s consciousness is uploaded onto a computer. A second Alter Ego, you might say.”

“Still depressing,” Kuwata replies.

“B...But it wasn’t me!”

“I think it was!” Adachi tells her.

“Sadly, it seems like the only option,” Nanami sighs.

“Fukawa, tell us your motive behind killing Kirigiri!” Ishimaru demands.

“There is none! B...Because I didn’t do it!”

“Sorry, but I’m with Taka. It has to you,” Oowada agrees.

“It does seem like the only solution,” Oogami says.

“I didn’t do it, and I don’t think Leon did, so it has to be you,” Hiroto points out.

“N...No!” Touko looks at me and Mukuro, and pleads. “Help me, please. I don’t want to die.”

Mukuro and I share a look. We nod, nothing clearly thinking the same thing.

“I’m not voting,” Mukuro announces. “It’s too early.”

“Me neither. I believe her, so I want to keep talking about this,” I say.

_“But who else could it be Makoto?” _

“I have an idea,” I admit. “I mean, I can’t be sure. It may just be a misunderstanding. But until we clear it up, we can’t vote yet.”

“What’s the misunderstanding?” Nanami asks.

“Someone here is lying.” After I say that, I see Mukuro’s eyes widen. She’s realised it too.

I was right in the beginning. Celes’s death was too easy. Someone here is lying. And we’re taking their word for it, without even considering something else.

“Who?” Oogami asks. Hiroto then gasps, as he also realises the inconsistency.

“I’m not trying to say this person is the killer, and I really hope you like they’re not. But I can’t let this go,” I start. I then turn to the suspect. “Sayaka, why are you lying to us?”

_“What do you mean? I’m not lying!” _

“But you are. When we found you during the investigation, you didn’t mention anything about hearing Kyouko talk to you.”

_“Do you know who did?” I question. _

_“No, sorry. I think I lost consciousness before the strangling even stopped, so I don’t even know how I’m alive.” _

“That’s right,” Mukuro continues. “Yet, during the trial, you’ve been saying that Celes was stopped from strangling you, and you heard Kirigiri’s voice.”

Sayaka stares at us with fear in her eyes. She’s very visibly shaking.

“So, I’ll ask again. Sayaka, why are you lying?”

With trembling hands, Sayaka writes her explanation down. And when she holds the whiteboard up, I'm filled with dread.

_“Because it was me. I’m the killer. I killed them both.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I'd let Celes's death be solved that quickly? And also, is Sayaka finally telling the truth, or is she still lying? Who knows!


	43. Chapter 3: Class Trial Part 3

For a moment, the world warps.

At first, I see myself sitting outside at a picnic bench. Mukuro, undisguised, is next to me, holding one of my hands in both of hers. _Both?_ Why does she have two hands again?

Opposite me are Sayaka and Enoshima. The actual Enoshima. And we’re just laughing. Why are we laughing? Why am I seeing? Is this a me-

The more questions asked, the less of this you will remember. Concentrate.

And suddenly, in this weird reality, we hear a loud scream. I look up. Adachi is limping down to us, with an unconscious Nanami over her shoulder. Adachi is covered in blood, holding a knife that’s just as bloody as her. She begs us for help. Enoshima asks what happened. Why is the knife covered in blood? What happened to the student council meeting?

I don’t hear all of Adachi’s reply, as everything starts to fade away. But I catch a little bit.

She says the exact words Sayaka wrote down.

...My eye hurts.

“...oto? Makoto?” I hear Mukuro’s voice call out to me, and I’m back in the trial room. “Makoto, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“I... I’m sorry. I guess I was just shocked,” I mutter.

_“I’m really sorry Makoto. I know this must be hard for you. But you suspected me anyway, so I decided to confess now” _

Kuwata hangs his head. “Is this really the truth? I can’t believe you would do that.”

“Then don’t believe!” Hiroto shouts. “Sayaka, you’re lying, I know you are! Why would you kill the girl that saved your life?!”

“We no longer know that Kirigiri killed Celes,” Oowada points out. “Her murder was only solved because of the chick’s word. Now she’s unreliable. Anyway, she did confess to killing them both.”

“No, no! There has to be another way!” Hiroto cries.

_“I can prove it. Did anyone check the bin in the infirmary?” _

I hold up my hand. “Enoshima and I did.”

“Then surely this will mean something to you.” She reaches into a pocket and pulls out a pack of tissues. More specifically, an almost empty pack of tissues.

“So?! What does that have to do with anything?!” Hiroto shouts.

“In the bin, we found a lot of tissues covered in blood. They clearly belong to Maizono,” Mukuro explained.

_“That’s right.” _

“So, why are they covered in blood?” Nanami asks.

“The blood trail,” I speak up. “From the infirmary to the boys’ toilets on the third floor. It’s hardly noticeable, because it’s just a few spots here and there. We also found Sayaka in those toilets.”

_“Yep. The real crime scene is there. I then used my tissues to stop the bleeding from the back of Kirigiri’s head, and hopefully clean up any blood trails, but obviously I needed more tissues.” _

“You murdering scum.” For a split second, when I look at her, I swear Adachi is covered in blood. “I told everyone in this room that she was evil. And none of you listened! Now look! She isn’t just someone who attempted murder, SHE’S A LITERAL KILLER!”

“Adachi, please calm down,” Nanami sighs. “Saying _I told you_ so isn’t helping anyone.”

“But it’s the truth!” Adachi protests.

“No,” I say. “There’s still stuff I need to know.”

_“But what else is there to say?” _

“St...Stop writing. If Makoto still n...needs stuff clearing up, the l...least you can do is listen,” Touko snaps. Sayaka bites her lip. I haven’t seen her bite her lip in a long time.

‘Why do we even need to know more?” Adachi groans. “Isn’t obviously her?”

“Please stop being a hypocrite!” Ishimaru requests politely. “We listened to your questions about Celes, so please respect Naegi when he wants to ask questions!” Adachi rolls her eyes but doesn’t respond.

“I just don’t get how you could’ve done it in the first place. You’ve been hit on the head by a hammer, and been strangled. Either of those things could’ve killed you! And, even though you’re alive, you’re still injured! How can you snap someone’s neck, then dislocate someone else’s shoulder and then... Kill them that brutally. That’s hard for a very injured person,” I point out.

“Ah ha! That proves that you’re innocent!” Hiroto cheers.

_“But it’s not impossible. Anyway, I’m a lot stronger than I look. I used to run around and dance on stage everyday. You can’t prove my innocence based on that” _

“Well, still, there’s more to this case that I don’t understand,” I reply. “Can you please go over everything that happened? It’s all getting a bit complicated.”

_“Basically, I felt bad leaving everyone to search for our missing students while I was doing nothing. I asked Celes to come with me, and she agreed, but took a packet of blood for “in case I started bleeding again”. But, while we were on the third floor toilets, she strangled me! Luckily, I managed to escape, and in my defence I snapped her neck. It was only after I killed her that I saw Kirigiri, also there. She was a witness, so I had to kill her. She tried to run away, but I grave her arm and yanked her back. That was what dislocated her shoulder. And then, I hit her once over the head with a hammer. Afterwards, I carried both of the bodies down to the infirmary so that they’d be found easier. I tried to use tissues to soak up Kirigiri’s blood, but it didn’t fully work. Then, I went back to the toilet and laid on the floor, pretending that Celes had made me faint when she strangled me.” _

“You... You...! Carogna!” Adachi shouts. I’d forgotten that she speaks Italian. “I may not have liked Kirigiri much, but she was still innocent! She didn’t deserve to die!”

_“But she deserved to be slapped and be treated the way you treated her? Don’t pretend you actually cared about her one bit. I know that, if she was still alive, you’d be mistreating her as usual. You would never see her as innocent, so quit lying and saying that you do now!” _

For a second, Adachi looks like she might cry. Instead, she sighs and stares at her own hands. “I’m sorry.”

“W...Wow. An ap...apology from the likes of y...you. Since wh...when have you e...ever accepted that you’re wr...wrong?” Touko laughs harshly.

“I just... She’s right, I guess. I’m just using Kirigiri as an excuse to demonise her, despite not caring for Kirigiri in the first place.” Adachi’s voice is flat, almost void of emotion. Her eyes look ahead, empty, focusing on something past all of us.

“Adachi? Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it,” Nanami asks.

Adachi shrugs. “Let’s just continue with the trial.”

Could she have seen what I saw? Is that why she’s acting so weird? But how could she have seen it? You can’t just share weird... I’m not even sure what to call them. Visions? Day dreams? **M e m o r i e s? **

“You’re right. There’s a lot in Sayaka’s statement that we need to talk about,” I nod.

_“What else is there to say? It’s obvious I’m the killer. Just vote for me” _

“Sayaka, you’re a brilliant actress, but such a shitty liar,” I sigh. “You’re very inconsistent. For starters, where on earth did you get the hammer? And when?”

_“From the art room. I got it while exploring the third floor, before we went to the toilets.” _

“Then why didn’t you say that?” Mukuro questions.

_“I didn’t think it was relevant” _

“But Naegi specially asked for a summary of everything they happened,” Oogami points out. “Even if it was insignificant to you, you should have still written about it.”

“You are a suspect, Maizono! In a situation like this, you need to do everything we tell you to!” Ishimaru shouts, pointing at her.

_“Sorry” _

“That’s not all,” I say. “You literally left out everything about taking the photo and framing Syo, which was literally what we were talking about minutes ago!”

_“Well, the camera has settings so that there can be a slight delay before taking the photo. So I positioned it, and then laid down and pretended to be unconscious” _

“I don’t think the camera has a delay function, and I went over it pretty thoroughly when we found it,” Hiroto points out. “But I understand if you don’t trust me, since I firmly believe that Sayaka is innocent, and could be lying because of that.”

“Nah, it’s okay. We believe you,” Kuwata replies.

_“Leon? What are you doing? You need to believe me! I’m the killer! Vote for me!” _

Kuwata doesn’t say anything.

“Plus, the angle the photo was taken at clearly shows a person standing over you and taking the photo,” Mukuro reminds her.

“N...Not only th...that, but s...someone needed to be holding the camera to w...wear my clothes. THAT’S A PRETTY IMPORTANT DETAIL TO LEAVE OUT MAIZONO!” Touko screams, wringing her hands.

“Hey, Monobear, I have more questions,” Mukuro says.

“Not this again,” the bear huffs.

“Hey, I’m just asking if something is possible, not necessarily if it’s what happened,” Mukuro replies nonchalantly.

“Fine. Let’s hear it.” Monobear sounds very bored.

“So, you have been selecting a new person to be on cleaning duty each week, yeah?” she asks.

“Well yeah. Had to choose someone early when Yamada died, though,” the bear tells us.

“Do you think this will be a part of another case?” Hiroto asks, wide eyed.

“Yeah, if my theory is correct,” Mukuro answers. “So, this person on cleaning duty, they have access to all of our clothes, apart from the stuff that’s in our rooms?”

“Well, yeah. They can do what they want! They’re the ones who are meant to be cleaning stuff!” Nobody misses the glare he gives Touko.

“D...Don’t look at me! Syo d...did it!” she squeaks.

“Anyway, since the first trial, I doubt anyone would want to announce that they have cleaning duty. If another trial happened, then they’d immediately be a suspect. It’s like a death sentence,” Oowada speaks up.

“So,” Mukuro continues talking to Monobear. “Since they have access to all of our clothes, does that mean that they have to go to the laundry room to get the clothes, or would you be willing to hand them any items of clothing if they asked?”

“...They have full control over the clothes. If they want them, all they have to do is ask. I’ll deliver the clothes to them if they want.”

“Well, I think that confirms the culprits method. Like the first trial, it’s the person on cleaning duty. They must’ve seen Syo put their clothes in the wash, and then took advantage of that, and asked Monobear to bring it to them in order to frame Syo,” Mukuro explains.

“Wow, that’s incredible,” I stare at my girlfriend on awe. “How did you work that out?”

She hesitates for a second. “I was thinking about how Maizono spoke about the difficulty of accessing the clothes. It would increase the culprit’s likelihood of being caught. So I began thinking of a way that they could get the clothes easier, and that was the conclusion I came to.” And, of course, she knows more about this game than anyone else in this room does. She probably knew Monobear could deliver clothes to the person on cleaning duty. But she can’t say that out loud.

“Well Maizono? What do you have to say for yourself? You should’ve spoken about your method to frame Syo from the start!” Ishimaru shouts.

“Sayaka probably didn’t actually know how it was done. Maybe she was actually unconscious when the photo was taken, so she didn’t know the killers methods of being framed,” Hiroto adds.

“So, why would she lie?” Nanami asks.

“Isn’t it obvious?” I wonder. “She knows who the killer is, and is protecting them.”

_“No I’m not! Really! I did this!” _

“So, who did this?” Adachi asks.

“Not Syo or Touko,” I reply. “There’s no concrete evidence to disprove either of them, but if we think about why Sayaka lied, then it becomes clear. Although she’s a very nice girl, she’s not close enough to either of them to cover up a murder and put everyone’s life on the line to get them out of here.”

“So, that narrows it down to Hiroto and Kuwata, yeah?” Mukuro checks.

_“no it’s me!” _

“Yeah, and I'm sure I know which one it is. Don’t think I haven’t noticed them acting weird in the trial. I mean, Sayaka was suspected of two murders, and they barely helped. In fact, they haven’t said much at all,” I say.

“I doubt they really wanted to commit the murder. I can tell that their heart isn’t in it, not really,” Mukuro sighs. She’s killed people, probably a lot of people, so she probably can tell who’s determined to get out, and who isn’t.

“But still, they tried to cover it up. They even convinced Sayaka to help, for some reason, despite the fact it would kill her if we voted wrong. I’m not really sure why you killed them, but I at least know that it was you who did this, Kuwata Leon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still one chapter to go before the voting happens. This trial isn't over yet.


	44. Chapter 3: Class Trial Part 4

Kuwata smiles at me sadly. “Yep. You got it.”

_“No no stop lying it’s me! He’s just covering for me!” _

“Sayaka, please. Its over now. I can’t hide it anymore,” he tells her. Sayaka starts silently crying but doesn’t write anything else down.

“I’m convinced that this was you,” Mukuro says. “But I still have some questions. This is still an odd case.”

“Was Enoshima’s theory correct?” Ishimaru asks.

“Yeah, I’m on cleaning duty. At that point, Sayaka was kinda in and out of consciousness, so she didn’t really know what was going on when I framed Syo,” he replies.

“Y...You bastard! Why Syo?! That’s the second time we been framed! It’s not fair!” Touko shouts.

He looks away, guilty. “It wasn’t anything personal. Your clothes were the only ones I could get a hold of.”

“So, why are the causes of death so different?” Oowada asks. “Seems fucking stupid.”

“Well, like Sayaka, I didn’t just want to sit around doing nothing. I went to the third floor, grabbed a hammer and started searching. Heard voices in the toilets, so I went to investigate. As soon as I walked in, Kirigiri took the hammer off of me. Makes sense. I shouldn’t really be carrying weapons. But then I saw Sayaka on the floor and totally panicked. She was unconscious. While I checked on her, Kirigiri explained that Celes was behind it and I... I snapped. I broke Celes’s neck before I even realised what I was doing. At that point, Sayaka woke up. I was going to confess immediately to everyone, but she convinced me not to. Kirigiri wasn’t convinced, and so she was a witness. I tried to grab her, but she struggled. During the struggle, I managed to get the hammer back, and dislocate her shoulder, giving me the opportunity to hit her in the back of her head. Then, I tried to frame Syo, and set up the crime scene,” Kuwata explains.

“Sayaka convinced you not to confess?” Hiroto speaks up. Tears are streaming down his face, and he’s shaking. “Why?”

_“There’s two reasons. Kinda. Well, at the time of the murder, there was only one reason. But after Leon saw the bodies again, there was a new reason he couldn’t confess straight away.” _

“What do you mean?” I ask.

_“I’ll give you a hint: Kirigiri’s death” _

“We should not be wasting our time with hints. Can you please just tell us your reasoning?” Oogami sighs.

“What does it matter?” Adachi mutters numbly. “Kuwata killed them. End of. What more is there to say?”

“Nah, these are important reasons,” Kuwata replies. “We need to talk about them.”

My mind wanders to Kyouko. One of my best friends. And her murder was a reason Kuwata can’t confess? I don’t understand. I mean, she just got hit by him right? How is that significant? What is so big about hitting a girl around the head and then leaving her in the-

OH MY GOD.

“Kuwata, you’re not still lying, right?” I check frantically. He shakes his head.

“Makoto, what’s wrong?” Mukuro asks.

I take a deep breath. “Kuwata isn’t the killer.”

“Huh?” Hiroto gasps.

“But didn’t he just confess?” Nanami reminds me.

“Yeah, he did. He’s definitely Celes’s killer, but he wasn’t Kyouko’s. His confession doesn’t line up with the condition we found her body in. I mean, he only hit her once. He and Sayaka have been saying that a lot throughout the trial. And there’s proof, if you don’t believe me. She’s only shown to be injured in the photo. And the tissues only have blood on them. If she was actually killed then in the conditions we found her in, the tissues would have stuff like skull shards on them, as horrible as that is.”

“Th...There’s still a k...killer amongst us?” Touko looks at me in shock.

“So the killer is either Fukawa or Hiroto?” Nanami theorises. I look at our two suspects. Touko, who’s stressed out from being framed again. Hiroto, heartbroken from the news that one of his best friends is a murderer. Is it really one of them?

No. I don’t think it is.

“Hey, Hiroto, there’s something I want to apologise for,” I confess.

“You’re the murderer?!” His eyes are wide.

“What? No! I have an alibi, remember?” Wow, great going, me. Brilliant choice of words. “It’s unrelated to the case, kinda. But, um, I spoke to Alter Ego without your permission and assigned it a second task.

Hiroto’s shock faded into anger. “You did WHAT?! Why?”

“It’s my fault,” Mukuro speaks up. “I was just really worried about my sister. So we went to Alter Ego to check if she was in this school. We discovered that not only was she in this school, but... Another student is. An unknown 19th student. "

“You should’ve told me! I would be willing to help you find your sister, I’m not heartless! I wish you had spoken to me,” he admits.

“I’m really sorry,” I add. “It’s my fault, it was my idea.”

“No, it was-“

“I don’t care whose fault it was. I forgive you, just don’t let it happen again,” he replies.

“So, Kirigiri’s killer could either be this chick’s sister, or a completely different person?” Oowada asks.

“It’s not my sister!” Mukuro growls, giving him an icy glare. I haven’t seen her this angry around anyone who’s not Kyouko. “She was in my motive video! She’s clearly being held a hostage here!”

“Right, sorry, sorry! I know that my person in the motive video would never do this, so I trust you,” Oowada replies.

“Do we know who this 19th person is?” Adachi asks.

“No,” I inform her. “Alter Ego couldn’t access their identity.”

“Does that mean that this extra student is the Mastermind?” Ishimaru asks.

“But why would the Mastermind want Kirigiri dead?” Nanami asks.

“She was rather useful in trials. We might not have been able to solve the last case, if not for her,” Oogami suggests.

“I don’t think they are,” I put forward. “I mean the Mastermind discovered Alter Ego, yeah? I didn’t want to admit it back then, but Kyouko was right. Someone who saw Alter Ego had to be the Mastermind, otherwise they couldn’t have known about it. How would this 19th student know?”

“That makes sense,” Kuwata says. “I was hoping to find out who actually did it. I mean I’m not innocent myself. I thought I had killed her. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to solve her death. And it’s just turned out to be an unknown person?”

“I understand how you feel. It’s like we know and don’t know who did it. I feel like I’ve let Kirigiri down,” I sigh.

“Don’t. You haven't let her down,” Mukuro tells me. “We may not know the identity of the killer, but you still managed to work out who it was. Even with having two more clear suspects, you still got to the right conclusion. She’d be so proud.”

I wipe my eyes. “Thank you.”

“I hate to interrupt this nice moment between you two.” To my surprise, Adachi’s voice is completely genuine. To be fair, she’s acting very weird. Kuwata has admitted to being both a murderer _and_ an attempted murderer, and she hadn’t called him scum once? Weird. “But Maizono mentioned two reasons. What was the reason for trying to cover up the murders in the first place? What’s our hint?”

_“There’s no hint this time. I only gave you it last time cos I thought you’d think I was lying again to protect Leon. Anyway, the second reason is that if everyone voted incorrectly, Leon would escape, but no one would die” _

What?

That’s not... No, that has to be wrong. Right?

“But, the rules clearly say if that if we vote incorrectly, the killer leaves and we all die,” Oowada states.

_“Believe me, I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it myself. I found some sort of script book. There was a rules section in the beginning. It’s different to ours. I didn’t get to read much, before Monobear snatched it off of me, but it says someone thing like “The majority voting wrong will not cause any executions, but the culprit can still walk free. The only time a mass execution can occur is if The Overseer thinks the game has failed” Because of that, we covered up the murder so Leon could escape and get us help” _

“Shit! You were just trying to protect him!” Oowada curses.

_“I was, but I understand if you still can’t forgive me. I did cover up a murder after all” _

“I forgive you,” I reassure her. “You lied for the right reasons. Sometimes, lying is necessary to protect someone.” I try my hardest not to look at Mukuro as I say that.

“Hey! Why the fuck are you telling them about the book?! You promised to keep it a secret! I wasn’t meant to let you see it!” Monobear shouts.

_“A whydunnit is important to a case. I had to explain”_ Sayaka shrugs, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Maizono, may I ask a question?” Nanami raises her hand. “Did this script book have a name? And do you know why it even exists?”

“I think I can answer the second question,” Mukuro says. “I mean, it mentioned something about the game failing, so it sounds like they had plans for us.”

“Could they have predicted what would happen?” I suggest. “We’re being recorded, so maybe they want a good story for those ending.”

“Probably. Anyway, Maizono, I’ll shut up now. What was the name of the book?”

As Sayaka holds up her board, showing the answer, I feel a wave of familiarity. I’ve definitely seen that before, somewhere.

_“DISTRUST” _

What does it mean? Why do I recognise it? I try to wrack my brains for an answer but...

It kinda bores me.

Maybe it’s a shitty manga I’ve read before. I mean, it’s not impossible that someone would want to recreate a fictional world in real life, right?

“This is all so confusing,” Adachi murmurs. “Hey, Naegi. In the first trial you and Maizono went over the case one last time, beginning to end. Could you do that again please.

“Of course,” I nod, and then launch into the explanation. “So, this case started last night. Celes, for reasons unknown, had planned a murder. So, during dinner time, she drugged the orange juice that was served to three people: Adachi, Ishimaru and the culprit. The drug must’ve been some sort of sleeping drug, as all three of them slept past the morning announcement.”

_“So, around half seven, Celes wore the same clothes as the Mastermind, and took the culprit out of their room. The culprit was asleep, so they couldn’t fight back, but I wasn’t. I followed the two into the library, and witnessed Celes about to kill the culprit. I tried to stop her, and ended up getting hurt myself.” _

“Celes must’ve thought that she had killed Sayaka. So, she left her, and dragged Ishimaru out to the pool and dressed him up as the Mastermind in order to frame him. Then, she wrote Adachi a note telling her that she was going to be late to breakfast because she was following the Mastermind, and then went up to the recreation room and bruised herself to make it look like she was attacked. This was to give herself an alibi without actually being with anyone. Meanwhile, me and a few others were waiting in the cafeteria. Not many people arrived. At around eight, we began searching for the missing people. We found Celes and believed that she had gotten attacked. We then found most other people. Sayaka and Celes were to stay in the infirmary, Oowada, Hiroto, Syo and the culprit went back to their rooms. The rest of us were either searching for the missing people, or missing themselves.”

_“Both me and the culprit thought the same about this. Sitting around wasn’t going to help. So we both went up to the third floor to look around. I wasn’t smart enough to find a weapon, unlike the culprit, so when Celes strangled me in the toilets, I couldn’t fight back. However, Kirigiri must’ve stopped Celes before I died. The culprit walked in sometime after my second murder attempt failed. Kirigiri immediately took their weapon off of them, and then explained what happened. Gotta say, Kirigiri is very smart to have worked out that Celes did it that quickly. But anyway, the culprit got mad, and snapped Celes’s neck. I had came to at that point, and I convinced them to try and cover up the murder. They agreed to do so, but Kirigiri didn’t, so the culprit tried to kill her.” _

“In an attempt to frame Syo, who they had witnessed putting their washing away, the killer used their cleaning duty privileges to get their clothes and take a picture with their sleeve in. They then used Sayaka’s tissues to cover up Kirigiri’s bleeding head, although that failed, and took both bodies to the infirmary. But that’s not the end of the case. There’s a second culprit. For reasons unknown, they came out of hiding, and properly killed Kirigiri. It was incredibly brutal. And so there you have it. The two culprits are Kuwata Leon, and the 19th student.”

“That’s... A lot to take in,” Adachi says. “I still have so many questions.”

“Yeah, same,” Nanami nods. “Like, who is this student? Why are they staying hidden from us? And why kill Kirigiri?”

“I don’t think anyone an answer that. Only they can. And they won’t even show themselves. I don’t even think they’re part of the trial,” I reply.

“So, why are they not dead? You have to attend a trial, or you’ll die,” Kuwata points out.

“Maybe they’re this weird Overseer person,” Oowada suggests. “Sounds like they got a lot of control. They could easily break the rules to keep themselves alive.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t the word Overseer sound like someone outside of the game?” Mukuro says. “I think it’d be kinda hard to oversee something while inside of the game.”

“SHUT UP ABOUT THE OVERSEER! YOU WEREN’T MEANT TO KNOW ABOUT HER!” Monobear shouts.

“_Her_? So is she a girl?” I ask.

“Yeah she is! But it doesn’t matter! Just get on with the voting already! This trial is going too far! You found the killer, now vote!” the bear shouts.

_“I know this is a lot to ask, but please vote wrong! We’ll be OK! Just let Leon live!” _

“As soon as I get out, I promise I’ll get help, and then turn myself in. I’ll probably be in jail for the rest of my life, but that’s okay! As long as everyone can get out, it’s worth it,” Kuwata reassures us.

“I’ll vote wrong, don’t worry," I reply. People chime in with agreements.

“Nope, nope! Check your Monopad! There’s a rule against that!” Monobear shouts.

“Wait, what?!” Kuwata gasps. “That wasn’t... That’s not right!”

I teach into my pocket and pull out my Monopad. Sure enough, there’s been a new rule added: _S__tudents may only vote for whoever they believe is the killer. Purposely lying in their vote will mean immediate execution. _

“So, we now have to vote for Kuwata?” Nanami asks, frowning.

_“no this can’t be right!” _

“Please no, don’t do this. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die! This is stupid! Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID!” Kuwata buries his face onto his hands.

This isn’t fair. He shouldn’t die. He and Sayaka almost outsmarted Monobear and got Kuwata to escape. I don’t want to vote for him. If I could go back in time and just believe Sayaka’s lie, we wouldn’t be here. Shit!

With a trembling hand, I force myself to vote for Kuwata.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you all got it. It was Kuwata Leon. Trial over. Let’s just do this execution and move on! This turned into a right fucking mess!”

COURT CLOSED


	45. Chapter 3: Night 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for suicide mentions

The room is silent. Aside from Kuwata’s chant of _stupid, stupid, stupid_, nothing can be heard. No one speaks. No one moves. We all just state numbly at each other.

This wasn’t meant to happen.

He could’ve escaped. Then we’d escape after he got help. We could’ve been happy. With a shit ton of therapy, of course. But we’d have the chance to try again.

But now that won’t happen.

The first one to break the almost silence is Sayaka. She doesn’t speak. She just falls to her knees and screams. No one tells her to stop. It will hurt her already damaged vocal chords. But no one has the energy.

It does break up out of the trance, though. I turn to Sayaka and wrap my arms around her, letting her cry into my shoulder. Hiroto starts crying too. Oowada swears a lot. Nanami pulls the hood over her head. And Kuwata shuts up.

“Leon.... Are you... Okay....?” Sayaka asks, sounding a bit breathless

“Maizono, you shouldn’t speak, it’ll just worsen the damage,” Mukuro finally says.

“I don’t... Care... My... Boyfriend is... About to die... That’s more... Important....” she replies, rubbing her neck.

“Sayaka, it’s okay, I don’t want you to strain yourself,” Kuwata tells her. “There’s nothing now that we can do now. I’m... I’m going to die.” His voice cracks, and he starts to cry. Before anyone can respond, Monobear speaks up.

“Yep, in a few minutes! Are you all done standing around? Well, it’s time to begin! It’s time to punish the culprit who broke the public order!! Today, I prepared a special punishment just for our Super-“

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!” Sayaka screeches.

“Excuse me?” the bear gasps.

“...I’m not... Letting you... KILL HIM...!” Sayaka stands back up, walks to his podium, and takes his hand.

“Sayaka, what are you doing?” Kuwata asks.

Sayaka kisses him. “No one... Is... Taking you... Away from... Me...”

“That’s not how the game works, missy! Get back to your podium!” Monobear shouts.

“Bite me.”

“Ohoho, sounds kinky!” the bear giggles. “But I’m not here to mess around. He is going to die, so just do everyone a favour and stop opposing me!”

“I... Won’t... Let... You hurt... Him...”

“Then perish.” Monobear then goes still.

“The... Elevator... Come on...” She tries to drag him over to it.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he mumbles.

“Why has Monobear stopped moving?” Mukuro asks.

“If you’re going to get away with it, you need to be quick,” Hiroto points out.

“Leon... Please... Don’t... Give.... Up...”

“Okay. I won’t. But Hiroto is right, we need to be quick.” They take off running towards the elevator. The rest of us hang back and watch. If we all tried to leave at the same time, we’d just slow them down. So we’ll have to wait, and hope they get out okay.

Kuwata reaches the elevator first. He frantically presses the button. It seems like an eternity for the doors to open. But they eventually do.

And standing in them is The Mastermind.

Sayaka runs in front of Kuwata, covering as much of his body with her own.

“You’re... Not... Go... ing... To... Hurt... Him...”

“Maizono, I sympathise with you, I truly do.” They have a device that they’re holding to their mouth, distorting the voice. That, along with mask, makes it impossible to tell who it is. “I’ve also wanted to save the man I love. But at the end of the day, all that exists is Despair. If our boyfriends are fated to die, well then, they will die. My boyfriend is dead, died by my own hands. Yours will die too. I’m giving you one last chance. Let him die.”

In response, Sayaka spits on them.

And then they pull out a gun.

“SAYAKA!!” I scream. “RUN!”

She grabs Kuwata’s hand. “We... Have... To... Go...”

Kuwata nods, and starts to run, with Sayaka right behind him. They run a couple of steps, facing back towards us. Sayaka only just manages to lock eyes with me before the gun goes off.

And Sayaka falls to the floor.

I scream. Kuwata screams. We’re all screaming. Apart from them. The bastard who shot my best friend.

Sayaka is screaming louder than all of us, clutching her shoulder, blood drenching her hands. Kuwata takes off his jacket and tries to wrap it around the wound. I sprint over to her. She grabs my arm with her free hand, squeezing tightly. It hurts, but not as bad as the pain Sayaka is in.

“Did the bullet pass through her shoulder, or is it still in there?” Oogami asks. I didn’t notice the others follow me, but everyone is standing around Sayaka, looking concerned.

“It’s all the way through!” Kuwata shouts over the screaming.

“Give me your jacket! I shall wrap the wound and apply pressure!” Oogami takes his jacket, and wraps the sleeve around her shoulder tightly. Then, she lifts Sayaka up to a sitting position and holds her hands over each side of the bullet hole. The jacket is quickly covered in blood. Sayaka has stopped screaming, but she’s sobbing instead.

“Please! Please let her live! I’ll do anything! You can kill me in the most brutal way you want, just please keep her alive!” Kuwata begs.

“Fine. But only if your execution is a little different.” The Mastermind replies.

“Anything! I’ll do anything!” he cries.

They hand him the gun. “Kill yourself.”

“Wh...What?”

“Shoot yourself in the head, and she’ll have a chance. I won’t save her, not like I did before with her.” They gesture to Mukuro, before continuing. “But if you can save her, then I won’t stop you. Her fate is in your hands.”

Kuwata takes the gun. “Okay.” He holds the gun to the head.

“No...! No, Leon... Don’t...!” Sayaka shouts.

“I don’t want you to die!” Hiroto wraps his arms around him.

“I’m sorry. But I have to.”

_Bang! _

This time, it's The Mastermind who falls down 

“Leon! You...!” Hiroto gasps.

“Oh my god!” Mukuro shouts, running over to them. She holds her hand over the wound.

“Who is it? Under the mask?” Nanami asks.

“Can someone come over and take it off? My hand is kinda busy,” she replies.

“On it!” Ishimaru runs over to the other body, and yanks the mask off if them. Mukuro lets out an ear-piecing scream.

“RYOUKO!!”

What?

That’s Mukuro’s friend. Why is she here?

“We need to get them both up to the infirmary, now!” Ishimaru commands. “Anyone who knows first aid needs to help the two people! If you don’t know anything, go to the cafeteria and wait for the others! First aiders, go on the elevator! The rest of you, wait for it to come back down!” Mukuro and Ishimaru lift up Ryouko Otonashi’s body, and Oogami holds Sayaka. Oowada, Nanami and Kuwata go up with them. 

The only people left are me, Hiroto, Touko and Adachi. Touko walks over to me, and hugs me. I hug her back. Our little group stays silent. No one says a word. The elevator dings as the doors open again. I guess it’s our turn. We walk into it, and let it slowly take us up.

“Is anyone going to talk about what just happened?” I question, leaning against the wall.

“I c...can barely believe th...that even happened,” Touko mumbles.

“I really thought Leon was going to do it. I’m so glad he didn’t,” Hiroto smiles

“...Can I ask you guys something?” Adachi speaks up.

“What is it ?” I reply.

“Has anyone hear heard of Mukuro Ikusaba?”

WHAT? HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! NO, NO, SHE CAN’T KNOW!

“Wh...Why do you ask?” Touko wonders, acting as if she’s never heard the name.

“I just saw something. I don’t know what it was. A memory? But it didn’t make sense. I was with Ikusaba. I’ve met her before, but I don’t like her. Yet, in this weird thing, I ran and hugged her? She told me that something wasn’t my fault, and that I’m not a bad person. I don’t know what I did, but I was crying a lot,” she explains.

“I saw something too,” I admit. “I was out at a picnic bench with Sayaka and Enoshima. Then you came over, covered in blood, holding a bloody knife, and had Nanami over your shoulder, unconscious. Enoshima asked you things, and you replied. I couldn’t hear much, but you said that you killed two people.”

“Oh,” is all she says.

“I didn’t see anything,” Hiroto says. “I’m not sure why you two did.”

“I don’t even know why I hugged her. I mean, I hate her. I’d never hang out with someone like her. So why would I hug her? Was any of it even real? I don’t know,” she mumbles, hugging her knees.

“Wh...Why do y...you hate h...her?” Touko asks.

Adachi looks away. “She killed my dad. In front of me.”

“What?!” I gasp.

“My mum works with her mercenary group. Fenrir, or something. She never had a good relationship with my dad. I guess, she was able to pull some strings, and get my dad killed. I was only 12. And I saw him die,” she tells us. 

“I’m so sorry.” I reach out to lay a hand on her shoulder, but she moves away from me. Fair enough. We’re not friends.

The elevator stops moving. We all walk out and head to the cafeteria. It’s empty, so I guess they’re still looking after Sayaka and Otonashi. I look at the clock on the wall. It’s only eight. We won’t get in trouble for breaking rules.

I wish they’d hurry up. I know I can’t rush them, but still. Do they need that many people?

I take a seat, and lay my head on the table. Today has been an exhausting day. I just want answers. And I want Kuwata to live. He tried to kill one of my best friends, so I’m not sure how I really feel about him right now. But he shouldn’t die.

Touko takes the seat next to me, and holds my hand. I glance at her. She looks just as tired. It seems like that conversation on the elevator was a one off, and we’re back to our regularly scheduled silence. This time I don’t try to break it. I just listen to the clock.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

I look back up. Quarter past eight. Still no one here.

“I can’t do this anymore.” I stand up and start walking to the door. “You guys stay here. I’m just going to check in them.”

I power wall out of the room. As soon as I walk out, I’m face to face with Oowada.

“Oh, hi!” I say.

“Hey. What are you doing? Taka told you to stay here,” he replies.

“Sorry. But I couldn’t stay here any longer. I just need to know she’s okay,” I tell him.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. It only went through her shoulder so there’s not much risk of her dying. As for the other chick, we don’t know. Kuwata shot her through the stomach, and she hasn’t woken up yet. We’ll have to wait for that,” he explains.

“So why is it just you here? Where’s everyone else?” I ask.

“Well, I was just coming to fill you in. Most of us are getting some rest. We’re going to watch them in shifts. At the moment it’s Enoshima and Kuwata waiting with them,” he answers. “It’s been a long day. You should get some sleep too.”

“Maybe. I don’t know, I might go check on Enoshima. I doubt she’ll handle finding her friend like that well,” I reply.

“Good idea. You go off and do that. I’m gonna talk to them.” We nod at each other, and then go our separate ways.

“Hey,” I say softly once I walk in the infirmary.

“Makoto!” Mukuro runs up and embraces me. “I’m so glad that you’re here.”

“How are they? How are you? What have I missed?” I question.

“Well, you can ask Maizono yourself.” She releases me and turns me around. Sayaka is lying on her bed, awake and smiling.

_“Hey :)“ _

“Oh my god, Sayaka! How are you?!” I want to hug her, but I don’t want to hurt her.

_“I’m in a lot of pain. I’ve been almost killed 3 times in one day. It’s lucky I was running when she shot me cos it was harder to aim for me. If I was standing still, I’d be dead” _

“I’m really glad that you’re okay,” I grin. “And what about Otonashi?”

“She’s alive. I think she’ll be okay. I’m not one hundred percent sure, though,” Mukuro replies.

“Do you want me to stay with you until your shift is over?” I ask.

“Yeah, I do. Can you stay with me all night please? I don’t think I can do this on my own,” she tells me.

“Yeah, anything for you.”

I won’t ask her about Adachi’s dad. Not today. Maybe tomorrow morning. But not now. She’s gone through enough today. I’ll just stay with her, and give her the support she needs.

_ **Behind the scenes! 3/6 ** _

Junko knew that she didn’t have much time to do her task.

Rypuko was laying on the floor, a bruise on her head from where Junko had hit her. Junko wasn’t the strongest person in the world, so she’d probably regain consciousness soon. So she’d have to rush. She grabs a pen and paper, and wrote a note to Naegi. She would had written to Mukuro, but the information on there could had potentially gotten her hurt. So she wrote to Naegi instead. If Mukuro trusted him, she trusted him too. The note wasn't the neatest, but still readable. Then, she goes over to the controls. Not the ones for Monobear, but for the gates at the stairs. She raises the one on the fourth floor slightly. She can fit under it, but only barely. Not many students could get under the small gap, but she could.

Hopefully no one would see her. Just hurting Ryouko and leaving this room could have bad consequences for Mukuro, getting caught would make that worse. And three of the students were out, searching for Ishimaru and Kirigiri.

Junko wondered if they knew Kirigiri was almost dead.

She had to admit, she was annoyed at Kuwata for not even bothering to check if she was alive. Like, if you’re gonna murder, do it properly! God! But whatever, she was on her way out anyway. A few more minutes, and she would be gone.

There’s no point just standing around doing nothing, so Junko ran out of the door and sprinted to the gate. Once she was there, she army crawled under it. Then, once she was back to sprinting. Somehow, she wasn’t spotted. After a few seconds, she found herself in the dorms.

She immediately found Naegi's room. She glanced at her sister's door for a second, knowing that Naegk was in there. She really wanted to go and give her sister a hug, and tell her that everything would be okay. But she couldn’t. Because she had to stay behind the scenes.

She walked over to the door. She knew that Naegi was in Mukuro’s room, so there’s no point in ringing the doorbell. Junko crouched down and slid the note under his door. 

Success! She did it! Now, by the end of the day, Naegi would go to his room and see it. Ecstatic with her victory, she started to run back. She turns the corner

And comes face to face with Ryouko.

“What are you doing out here? Don’t you know we should be in our room?” she asked.

“I just... Wanted to see my sister,” Junko lied. She had to keep the existence of the more hidden.

“Junko! You know you can’t do that! Naughty!” Ryouko slapped her.

“Fuck!” Junko cursed.

“It’s okay! I'll forgive you! Only if you do me a favour, though!” Ryouko replied.

“Will Mukuro be okay?” Junko questioned.

“As long as you do the favour, sure!”

“What is it?”

“Stand still.”

Junko felt something solid hit the back of her head, and then everything went black.

_ **Important Revelations: End ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh chapter 3 is finally over! Chapter 4 should start soon!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly edited the past chapter! Makoto and Mukuro go back to her room, and Junko gives the note to Makoto! Sorry for messing up, hope this chapter makes up for it! I love writing the more fluffy stuff

** _DISTRUST Your Friends: Daily Life _ **

I open my eyes, and see the most beautiful girl in the world laying across from me.

The announcement hasn’t sounded yet. No wonder Mukuro is still sleeping. She’s very cute when sleeping. I mean, she’s always cute, but sleeping is no exception. Plus, I love seeing her without her wig. I like Mukuro, after all, not Enoshima.

“What are you looking at?” she mumbles sleepily, opening her eyes a crack.

“The most amazing girl ever,” I reply. She giggles, and lifts her head up from the pillow.

“Why are you even awake? The announcement hasn’t gone off,” she wonders.

“Can’t sleep. Been on and off all night,” I tell her.

She looks at me with concern. “Do you want to talk about it? A lot happened yesterday.”

“I’ve worked through most of it, I think, but there’s a few things I want to talk to you about,” I say.

“What is it?”

“It’s kinda difficult to talk about. If you’d rather not for now, I completely understand. But, Adachi mentioned it yesterday, and it all seems very confusing.”

“What? To be honest, I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Why did you kill her dad?”

Mukuro’s eyes widen, and she sits up suddenly. “Wait, she knows who I am? She knows I’m here?!”

“No, no, nothing like that.” I sit up too, and hold her hand. “The way she asked if we’d heard of you, it didn’t seem like she knew you’re here. It’s okay.”

“That’s good. I mean, I will confess, but only when we get Junko and get out of here. At the moment, them knowing will do more harm than good.”

“I agree. Don’t worry, I’ll do everything I can to keep your identity secret.”

“Thanks. But anyway, to answer your question. I’m mainly a mercenary soldier, and I do most of my stuff in the battlefield, but sometimes I do kill just one person. I don’t like to. I’d only do it if it offers enough money. I know that sounds really selfish and horrible, but this was before everyone in our little group had enough money. Adachi's mother works in the same group as me, and she said that she can’t pay me, but she would give me her next job. I took it. The job paid quite a lot, to be honest. I managed to get us all a small flat. It wasn’t that big, definitely not big enough for four kids and a father, but we managed. Thanks to that job.”

“But why you? Why a 12 year old. I know that you’re extremely talented, but it seems weird to ask you of all people to do it.”

“She knew I needed the money. She found a way to get a horrible person out of her life for free, and she took it. Most other people would’ve wanted money for the kill as well as the job. I was just too desperate for the job to argue.”

“I’m so sorry that you had to do that. You shouldn’t have to kill for money, just so that you can live.”

“I know, it’s horrible. But, if I look on the bright side…” she smiles at me. “If I didn’t do stuff that, then I wouldn’t have came to this school because I wouldn't have a talent, meaning I wouldn’t have met you. And you’re very important to me, Makoto.”

I like the way she says my name. It sounds nice. She says it so affectionately. And there’s no uncertainty either. There’s no way my name could be anything other than Makoto to her. I like that.

“Hey, Mukuro.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Her face goes bright red, and she squeaks slightly. “Me? You want to kiss me?”

“You’re my girlfriend, of course I do!”

“I’ve… never kissed anyone before. So being asked like that is weird.”

“A bad weird?”

“No, a good weird. I do want to kiss you.”

We giggle slightly, and then turn to face each other. Since Mukuro has never done this before, I lean towards her. The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds, as Mukuro pulls away quickly, covering her face with her hand.

“You’re so cute.” I stare at her dreamily.

“Shut up! Affection is weird and I’m not used to it!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Please don’t.” She gives me another quick kiss, and then gets out of the bed. “Do you mind if I take a quick shower?”

“I mean sure, but, I thought the water was off until morning?”

“Well, it is. Mostly. It turns on after 6am, so you can get a shower in before the announcement.”

“Why wouldn’t Monobear tell us?”

“No idea. I truly don’t understand the Mastermind.”

“Isn’t Otonashi the Mastermind?”

“I can’t reveal their identity. Wait until she wakes up, and see what she says.” And with that, she walks into her bathroom. I sit and wait for her to finish. She’s much quicker than I thought she’d be. Much quicker than me, anyway. “You can use it too, if you want. Take your time, I don’t mind. I need to do my makeup anyway.”

I go inside her shower. For some reason, the horrible feeling that attacks me in my shower isn’t present. I guess, since this wasn’t where Hagakure was murdered, it’s not that bad for me. Still, I try to be quick, because I want to spend as much time with Mukuro as I can.

“Hey,” she calls as I walk out her shower. She’s busy putting on eyeliner. “Ugh, I hate liquid eyeliner. Don’t understand Junko’s obsession with it. Pencil is so much better.”

“My sister uses cream,” I comment.

“How?!”

“Beats me. I never got into this whole make up thing, to be honest. It makes me too dysphoric. I have huge respect for Kuwata for wearing it.”

“Oh, he rocks it. I’m so jealous. I’d much rather look like him. I love Junko, but she’s not edgy enough for my style.”

“So, are you emo?”

“Kind of? I mean, I dye my hair black regularly. My last name used to be Enoshima, but I changed it to Ikusaba. I mean, the reason I did it was because I didn’t hurt her image, but Ikusaba literally means _war blade_. So yeah. Probably.”

“Aw, I got a goth girlfriend!” I cheer.

She glares at me. “Goth and emo are two very different things with different styles. Celes is closer to the goth scene, but she also had a lolita style. Goth and emo are both alternative, yes, but emo has more of a modern look, while goth has a older looking sort of style. Less normal. Emo is more eyeliner, band shirts and skinny jeans. I don’t know much music, but I do own skinny jeans, so I’m more of an emo girlfriend, not goth.”

“Wow. You know a lot.”

“Junko is a model, I’ve picked up some stuff. Believe me, she’s so much worse than me. She’d go on for hours about it all. I’m not even a hundred percent sure if what I’m saying is right.”

“Still. It’s cute to see you talk about it. I like learning more about your interests. You’re so interesting.”

“It’s nice to be able to talk about them. Like, during my soldier days, I had to be the serious Mukuro. I could only focus on making sure I survived that day. With you, I can just be me. A normal teenage girl. Well, as normal as I can get in a situation like this, anyway.” 

“I’m glad I make you feel they way. You deserve it.” She smiles at me gratefully, and then resumes her make up. I’d love to see what she looks like in her own style, instead of having to pretend to be her own sister.

“Good morning, you bastards! It’s 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up! Let’s all strive to do our best today!”

“Wait, Monobear is still here? But I thought Otonashi controlled him. Unless it’s an automated message?”

“You’ll find out once she wakes up, which will hopefully be soon.”

Just then, a note slides under the door. Mukuro goes over and picks it up.

_“Please skip breakfast today. You can get food later, but instead please come to the bath house. We had such a horrible day yesterday, so let’s just take a break today and have a bath together – Hiroto Fujisaki.”_ Mukuro reads out. “Let me just get my wig on, then we’re ready to go.”

When we arrive, I immediately notice that something is off. “Wait, where is Oogami?”

“She’s with Otonashi. I’ll fill her in later,” Hiroto replies.

“So, why did you bring us here?” Adachi asks. I look at her with concern. Her hair is very messy, and there’s a slight tremor in her hands.

“We just had the most wild day yesterday. There’s stuff we need to work through, and figure out what we’re going to do to keep Leon alive,” Hiroto replies.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kuwata asks.

“Well is Monobear still around? Cos I thought that Otonashi controlled him, but then the announcement sounded. I think his presence could make this a lot harder”

“We need to be able to check somehow!” Ishimaru shouts. “Without, raising suspicion, of course!”

“How would we do that? The fucking bear has probably noticed that we keep gathering here, if he’s still around,” Oowada points out.

“W…Well, he might just presume w…we’re fucking, o…or something,” Touko shrugs.

“Touko, you’re amazing and all, but what the hell?!” Mukuro shouts.

“It’s n…not my fault h…he’s gross! I’m just s…saying what he’s p…probably thinking!” Touko defends herself.

“I’m pretty sure Touko is still ill, even though she’s better than she was yesterday. She’ll probably say weird stuff she doesn’t really understand,” I point out.

“Sh…Shut up! I'm fine, a...apart from this h...headache!”

"The fact you have a headache proves that you're still ill," I say. 

“We should stage an argument. That will be the least suspicious way to find out if Monobear is still here,” Adachi speaks up, continuing the original discussion. Without warning, she grabs my arm and storms out with me, screaming as she does so. “YOU ABSOLUTE PRICK! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!”

Once we’re outside, I try to speak. “Adachi-“ She ignores me until we get inside the cafeteria, and then pushes me to the ground. I’m probably strong enough to stay upright, but if this is part of her plan, then I don’t want to mess it up.

“Don’t! JUST DON’T! I’M SICK OF YOU!” The actor crosses her arms and glares at me. Her voice then lowers an octave. “You know, now that Monobear isn’t here, I could easily get away with murdering you.”

I start to slowly shuffle away from her. I know that this is an act, but it’s still very scary.

“I thought you were against murder?” I stutter.

“Stop it!” She stamps her foot. “I don’t know what’s right or wrong anymore!! I keep having weird visions of this Ikusaba person, AND I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY I'D BE FRIENDS WITH HER! My morals are so messed UP right now! So why not just act on my angry impulses, and make you bleed, without any consequences from Monobear’s executions!”

“Upupupu! Who said they would be no consequences! I’m still alive!” For the first time in days, his arrival makes me jump.

“You’re still alive?” I gasp.

“Of course! What, do you think I’d put Otonashi in charge of this whole game? Bitch please! She is loyal, and smart, but also very… air-headed. Very annoying! But now, your lovely old Mastermind has taken over the wheel now that she’s in this game! Have fun with her!” His tone makes him sound like he’s leaving. I can't have that! 

“Wait!” I say quickly.

“What is it?”

“Did Otonashi kill Kyouko?”

Somehow, it seems like the bears smile grows. “Of course she did! She’s the precious 19th student, after all!” After that, he disappears.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” I shout, turning back to Adachi. “There is NO WAY I’m not telling the group about what you just tried to do!” I grab her arms and drag her back to the bath house, hoping that my performance is believable.

“So, what happened out there?” Mukuro asks.

“Adachi pretended to threaten to kill me, Monobear showed up, confirmed that Otonashi isn’t the Mastermind, and is actually the 19th student and Kyouko’s killer, then I acted like I was coming back here to tell you about her murder attempt,” I reply.

“Wait, so who’s controlling Monobear?” Nanami asks.

“The actual Mastermind,” Adachi tells her.

“Wait, Oogami is with her! Alone, with a killer! We need to send others down there!” Hiroto insists.

“I’ll go. Just promise you’ll tell me what I missed,” Oowada steps forward.

“Okay, cool. But I think one more person should go too, since she can kill up to two people,” Hiroto adds.

“I’m that case, I’ll-“ Oowada cuts Ishimaru off.

“Taka, no. This is too important for you to leave. You and Hiroto, we need you two to control the group. So, stay here.”

“I’ll go,” Nanami volunteers. “I guarded the bodies yesterday, so I’m willing to guard Otonashi today.”

“Thanks. I promise you, you’ll be informed on everything you missed,” Hiroto tells them. The two nod, and then leave the room.

There’s not many people in here now. There’s me, Mukuro, Touko, Sayaka, Hiroto, Kuwata, Ishimaru and Adachi. Our group really has gotten a lot smaller. Too many people have died.

“So," Hiroto claps his hands. “Let’s get this meeting underway. We need to save Leon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they do it?


	47. Chapter 4: Day 17 Part 2

“So, what's the plan?” Kuwata asks.

“First of all, I think that we should check in on Alter Ego. He might know something that changes what we’ll do,” Hiroto replies, pulling out the computer and powering it on.

“You all came!” Alter Ego greets us, excitedly. “Good news! I finally managed to decrypt the school’s files on this laptop! I’m sorry it took so long!!

Hiroto squeals excitedly. “He did it! He did it!”

_“Does it say what it has found?”_

“No, not yet. I’ll ask,” he replies.

**“Can you tell us what you found?” **

“Well, let me summarize the information I extracted from the decrypted files. From what I can tell, a certain plan was in progress at this school. Lock down the students inside Hope’s Peak Academy, and have them live a communal lifestyle. That was the plan. Furthermore, it wasn’t just a normal communal lifestyle. The locked-down students, depending on the circumstances, were to spend their entire lives at the school.”

"That plan!” I gasp. “That’s what’s happening now!”

“It’s an unbelievable plan, isn’t it?” Alter Ego sighs. “And the authority that established that plan was none other than Hope’s Peak Academy’s own head office.”

“Wait, t…the headmaster d…did this? Is t…that what it’s s…saying?” Touko gasps.

“But that doesn’t make any sense! The school wound never put us in this much danger!” Ishimaru shouts.

“Let’s just see what else there is. He’s not finished,” Hiroto reminds us.“

"Also, the reason that plan was made was a certain incident that happened a year ago. Here’s what the files have to say about this incident: _they say it was The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind._” 

“_The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind?_” Kuwata repeats to himself.

“Why does it have that name? It’s a huge mouthful. Can’t they just say, like, _The Apocalypse_ or something? Geez,” Mukuro complains.

“It seems that The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind was something pretty tragic. And one of its consequences, was that Hope’s Peak Academy ceased its work as an educational facility and was forced to close down,” the computer explains.

“So basically, something really bad happened, and it forced us into lock down? Well, what is it? Does it say?” Adachi wonders.

**“What happened during the event?” **

“I’m sorry, I don’t know anything else. There’s nothing in these files about it. I’m sorry I can’t be of any more help,” Alter Ego’s avatar gets teary eyed.

**“Don’t feel bad! You’ve provided us with a big clue! I’m so proud of you!” **

“Thank you! That really means a lot!”

**“Is there anything else you can tell us? Don’t be upset if there isn’t!” **

“Yeah there is! At least I think it’s important! At first, I thought that the headmaster would be the Mastermind. He was the person in charge of Hope’s Peak Academy’s head office, the office that locked us down. So I presumed he’d be behind this, since he’s behind the plan that locked us in here,” it explains.

**“What made you change your mind?” **

“Well, he’s dead. He died before the game.”

_“Does it know what killed him?” _

**“What happened to him?” **

“I have no idea. I’m so sorry.”

**“That’s OK! Do you have anything else to report?” **

“I’m sorry, that’s everything. Other than what I told you, there are just some old files on this laptop. I’m really sorry.”

**“There’s no need to apologize to anyone! You’ve given us a big clue, and helped us rule out a potential suspect for the mastermind! That’s brilliant!” **

“Should I tell him?” Hiroto asks.

“Huh?” I question.

“About the trial. About those who died. About Leon.”

“I think it’d be a good idea, yeah,” Mukuro answers.

**“Hey, Alter Ego. There’s something I need to tell you. Brace yourself for me, please. It’s very upsetting.” **

“Someone died, didn’t they?” Alter Ego mumbles.

**“Yeah. Celes was killed by Leon, and Kirigiri was killed by the 19th student, Ryouko Otonashi. Leon managed to avoid his execution, and Otonashi is alive, but badly injured.” **

“Eh!?” it gasps, before frowning. “I see. So it really did happen, did it…? I’ve never been around when a murder has happened. I feel… empty.”

**“I know how you feel. We feel it too. It’s grief.” **

“Oh. So I’m grieving them? Grieving my friends? I didn’t even know I could feel grief. Isn’t that weird? An AI feeling grief. Is this normal? I… I don’t like this feeling.”

“Oh. Oh, what have I done?” Hiroto sobs.

“I…I’m sorry… I can’t help but thinking even about the depressing possibilities…”

**“No this isn’t your fault! I’m so sorry that I designed you this way. I had no idea that you’d be hurt this badly.” **

“This isn’t your fault! Please don’t say that! I just… need some time to think. I guess I’ll have a lot of it, seeing as though I’m useless now.”

**“What? You’re not useless! What made you think that?” **

“Well, I’ve fulfilled the role you assigned me. There’s nothing else for me to do now.”

**“Don’t say that! You’re more than just a tool. You’re my creation, kinda like a son. I love you. I’ll still visit and talk to you, even if you you’re not doing anything. You don’t have to be doing anything to help to be important!” **

“_Son_…” Alter Ego seems confused for a second. “Thank you for those kind words. I suppose, I’ll just rest for a while now. I got a little tired. So, everyone, goodbye.” The laptop puts itself into sleep mode.

“I feel like I’ve done something wrong,” Hiroto mutters.

_“You shouldn’t! You said it yourself that Alter Ego is very advanced, it makes sense that it would feel grief!” _

“But I created him. I made him feel this way. If I didn’t create him, he wouldn’t feel this way,” he replies.

_“So are our parents to blame for our grief and trauma too? They created us after all” _

“Well, no,” he admits. “I guess you’re right. Still, I hope he can work through it.”

_“Me too. We all do” _

“Alter Ego aside for a second, what are we going to do about Kuwata?” Mukuro asks. “The info we got was really great, but it doesn’t really relate to him. And we need to figure something out.”

“Does anyone have anything else they want to say? Something that could possibly help?” Ishimaru wonders.

“Ooh!” My hand shoots up. “Not sure if this helps specifically, but Adachi and I had visions, or something like that.”

“Wait, what?!” Mukuro looks at me in shock. “You didn’t say anything about it before.”

“I was going to while exploring the new floor, but of course it’s more relevant here,” I explain. “Don’t worry, I’d never keep a secret from you.”

She smiles, and takes my hand. “I know, don’t worry.” She kisses my knuckles.

“A…Am I missing s…something? When did y…you two get all k…kissy?” Touko asks.

“Oh yeah! You don’t know!” I smile. “We’re dating.”

“F…Fucking finally,” she giggles. I blush.

“So, what did you two see?” Kuwata asks.

“Well, I saw Adachi covered in blood, holding a knife carrying Nanami over her shoulder. I was taking a picnic with Sayaka and Enoshima and they both came over. Enoshima asked what happened, and Adachi said that she killed them both.”

“And I saw myself with a girl named Mukuro Ikusaba. I hate her with all fibre of my being, but this weird version of me hugged her and addressed her by her first name, like we were best friends. She told me that what happened wasn’t my fault. I’m presuming she’s on about these murders that Naegi saw? I have no idea. They can’t be real, surely.”

_“Well, I have never been on a picnic with either of the two. So I doubt they’re real. Weird that you two saw stuff tho” _

“Hey, Adachi, when you saw that weird dream thing, did your eye start hurting? My left eye felt really weird.” Instinctively, I start to rub the eye.

“Don’t.” Mukuro drags my hand away from my eye. “You’ll only make it worse.”

“As weird as that sounds, I’m not sure how it helps me,” Kuwata shrugs.

“It doesn’t, I just thought it’d be interesting to share.” I speak slowly in order to stop myself from snapping at him.

“Yeah, I’m actually starting to form some theories. I won’t say them yet, because I was wrong with my theory of Syo being the Mastermind, and I don’t want to make everyone go down the wrong path. I’ll share my opinion when I get evidence,” Hiroto says. “But we still do need a plan.”

“I have an idea!” Ishimaru announces. “We fake his death.”

“Wait, what?!” Kuwata gasps.

“It’s the only logical explanation! Monobear will want him dead, that’s obvious. Keeping him alive will only get him killed later, and probably in a very brutal way. And of course, we can’t kill him ourselves. Kuwata and his killer would die! The only thing left to do is fake his death!”

_“But what if Monobear just cremates the bodies? That’ll be a horrible death!” _

“At least this way he might have a chance! What if Monobear keeps the bodies on floor we have no access too? He could tell us valuable information!” Ishimaru insists.

_“And how would he tell us?? He’d be trapped on a different floor!” _

“Maybe I’d escape?” Kuwata theorizes.

“Or we could find a way to communicate,” Hiroto speaks up. He thinks for a moment, before his eyes light up. “I got it!”

“Wh…What?”

“Everyone give me your Monopads. I’ve thought of something.” We all hand ours over. “Monobear can edit the apps that he’s got on here, but if I create something completely new, maybe he won’t be able access it. I mean, there’s ways to make sure outside parties can view stuff.”

“What are you thinking?” I question.

“If I can set up some sort of way to message each other, then Kuwata can tell us everything that he sees. Plus, if I can make it end-to-end encrypted, Monobear shouldn’t be able to view our conversations, meaning we don’t have to meet up here all the time. Still, we should only use it for serious purposes, to avoid him finding out,” Hiroto tells us.

And then we sort out the plan. Adachi, Ishimaru and Touko are to take over for Oogami, Nanami and Oowada. They’ll tell the three current guards to “take a break”, which will be when they give Hiroto their Monopads, so we can set up this secret text feature on everyone's Monopad. Hiroto will be staying here all day to get it set up before Kuwata fakes his death. It has to happen today. There’s no way Monobear will let him live that long. But for now, he’ll stay in the bath house. Hopefully Monobear won’t find him before the plan.

As for the fake death itself, it’s a bit complicated. But I know my part. After grabbing breakfast with Mukuro, I’ll pretend to freak out, and say that I never want to see blood again because it makes me think of Kyouko. During this pretend breakdown, I’ll run to the infirmary and take out all of the blood packets. We find need them all, but it would be too suspicious to just take one packet. I’ll then run back to the bath house, saying that I’m going to put them in a locker and throw away the key. I’m actually giving them to Hiroto and Kuwata. I will still throw away a key, in order to make it look real.

I’m not the only one with a role in this. After leaving the bath house, Sayaka and Mukuro will discuss how fun it’d be to have a water gun fight, and how they both used to have them in order to de-stress from their jobs. After that, Sayaka will grab a couple of water guns, and bring them back to the bath house, supposedly to fill them up with water. They’ll actually be filled with the blood I later bring, but at the end of the exploration of the fourth floor, Mukuro and Sayaka will both say that they’re tired, so they’ll reschedule for tomorrow. They will have a water fight tomorrow. I’ll probably join, because it sounds fun.

Kuwata still has the gun from yesterday. After we explore the room, he’ll pretend to shoot himself, instead just shooting a blank. He’ll stand in a place where security cameras can’t see either side of his head, so it isn’t obvious that he’s faked it. At the same time as the shot, Mukuro will fire the blood filled water gun just above Kuwata’s head, in order to mimic a blood splatter. Sayaka will run over, not letting the cameras see her blood covered hands, and pretend to try and stop the bleeding, when in reality she’s just getting blood on his head to make it look like he shot himself. Then Monobear will take away Kuwata’s body, and Kuwata will tell us what he finds using the Monopad.

There’s a few parts of the plan that could easily fail, but what other choice do we have? Kuwata will die if we don’t do this, so we should at least try to have him survive.

I leave the room, holding Mukuro’s hand tightly.

“Hey, Touko, sorry you can’t explore with us,” I tell her.

“I…It’s okay. I have to look a…after this Otonashi. Everyone d…does. I’ll l…look around tomorrow,” she replies.

“Geez, this is all to much,” Mukuro mutters. She turns to Sayaka, setting the plan into motion. “I don’t know about you, but when I was really stressed with work, I’d love to have a water fight with my sister. We’d have so much fun. I got in trouble a couple of times for getting my outfits wet, but it was so worth it! It really helped me calm down!”

_“Honestly me too! Didn’t get to do it many times, because I had to focus on more important things. But I enjoyed it when I got the chance!” _

“We should totally have one once we get out! It’ll be a great way to celebrate,” Mukuro suggests.

_“Why wait? I think there’s some water guns in the storage room! I’ll go grab them, fill them up, then after we explore fourth floor we can mess around!” _

“Sound like a plan!” She winks at me. “Bet you’ll love that, won’t you Makoto?”

“Not in the way you’re implying. I’ll love the fact you two are having fun, though,” I reply, making Mukuro laugh. Conversations like this are always weird. I know the real Mukuro wouldn’t act like this. I wish she could just be open about her real identity. Sadly, she can’t.

_“I’ll go grab them, and fill them up in the bath house! Could you wait in the cafeteria, and grab my breakfast? We can explore the floor together, if you want?” _

“Sounds good to me! See you in the cafeteria!” I grin. Sayaka goes her separate way, and then we go inside the cafeteria. We get a bite to eat and then wait.

I can’t help but feel anxious. After all, the next part of the plan is down to me. Surely we can pull this off, right? Surely? 


	48. Chapter 4: Day 17 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, I'm pretty sure Makoto arrived at the school at April 2010
> 
> Also I really hope you like how I'm characterising Mukuro. She's not the most developed character in the dr universe, especially now she and Junko aren't Despair. So hopefully this is OK!

“Hey Sayaka,” I greet as she walks into the cafeteria.

_“Hey guys! Just gonna grab a drink brb” _

“She’s finally succumbed to text speak,” Mukuro points out.

“Huh?”

“I mean, if all you were able to do was write on a whiteboard, would you always write in full sentences? I wouldn’t. She isn’t either, anymore.”

“Fair enough.”

Sayaka walks back into the room, holding a glass of some sort of red juice. Hey! This would be a great way to start my fake breakdown!

“What is that?” I stutter.

“Berry juice. Makoto are you OK?”

“I thought it was blood,” I lie. “And all I could think about was Kyouko. She was so bloody when she died.”

“I’m so sorry, Makoto. Is there anything we can do to help?” Mukuro asks.

“I need to get rid of it,” I reply.

_“What?” _

“All of it. Every last drop. It needs to go. I. I can’t remember Kyouko like that. She wasn’t just a bloody corpse! She was my friend! I can’t think of her body, I need it all gone!” I run off into the kitchen and open the fridge. I pour all of the berry juice down the sink. I feel a bit bad. I like berry juice. But I think it’s a good sacrifice to make to keep a classmate alive.

I walk back into the cafeteria, trying my hardest to look shaky. Mukuro runs up and wraps her arms around me as I walk back in.

_“How are you doing?” _

“I’m… I’m not good,” I reply. “There’s still more to be done.”

“What do you mean?” Mukuro questions.

“There’s blood. It’s in the infirmary... We have to get rid of it.”

_“That’s not a good idea! What if we need it?” _

“I don’t care. I’m locking it in a locker, and then throwing away the key! No one can ever have it! Then we’ll remember her as who she was! A good person! Not a corpse!” I take off, sprinting to the third floor. I can hear Mukuro shouting my name. She’s easily faster than me, considering that she’s a soldier, but she never catches up. Of course she can’t catch up, I have to dispose of the blood.

By time I get to the infirmary, I’m exhausted. I don’t think I’ve ever ran that fast before. I open the mini fridge and pull out all the blood packets. There’s way too much for what’s needed, but it wouldn’t make sense to leave any. I can barely carry them all, but I manage. I push past Mukuro and Sayaka when I leave the infirmary. I hear Mukuro tell Sayaka that there’s nothing they can do. I guess they’ve given up chasing me now.

“Hey guys,” I call as I walk into the bath house.

“Oh wow! That’s more than enough!” Hiroto gasps.

“Yeah, I had to take all of it. I had no idea there was so many,” I say, as Hiroto and Kuwata both take some off my hands. “Thanks.”

“I think we’ll only need a packet or two. We can put the rest in a locker. That won’t be the key you throw away, though. We might need more blood than we need, so we need to keep the locker open,” Hiroto explains, putting his packets in a locker.

“Here’s your key, by the way.” Kuwata throws the key towards me. I barely manage to catch it, considering I’m still holding things. “I’ll take the rest of them.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you so much for this Naegi! It really means a lot!” Hiroto cheers. “Leon, could you please fill up the water gun? I need to continue working on the Monopads.”

“Yeah sure.” He grabs a couple of packets. I wave and then turn to walk away. “Wait, Naegi!”

“What?”

“I just wanted to thank you for helping. I mean, I know I didn’t kill her, but that doesn’t make me innocent. So it means a lot that you’re helping despite that, I guess.”

“In all honesty, I don’t know what to think about you. This may not sound healthy, but I’m going to wait until we get out before I process what you’ve done. It’s hard to worry about keeping you alive if I hate you, after all. Not saying I hate you yet, but I might once we get out.”

He doesn’t respond. He just nods. I walk away.

“I’m sorry about that,” I mutter as I see the girls.

“I…It’s okay. I’m just worried about you,” Mukuro replies.

“I have to throw away the key, still,” I tell her. I throw it into the bin in my room, and then it’s over. I can just continue exploring now.

“Upupupu! You really think that will do anything?!” The bear pops up after I return to Mukuro and Sayaka.

_“What do you mean??” _

“Well I’ll just replace it! By tomorrow, all the blood and berry juice will be back! Sorry Makoto!” the bear giggles.

“Oh.” I pretend to look disappointed. I then turn to Mukuro. “Can we start exploring now? I want to take my mind off of everything.”

“Yeah, of course.” She holds my hand, and the three of us walk away.

_“As usual, we should start with the classrooms first” _

“That’s so fucking weird. We have a literal routine in this place,” Mukuro groans as we walk in the first classroom.

I look at the blackboard. To no one’s surprise, it has weird things written on it. It seems to be some sort of song: _The other day / I met a Monobear / Out in the classroom / Oh way out there _

I roll my eyes and leave the room. The next classroom isn’t much better. _Good day! I’m the shop manager, kind Monobear. Gather coins and come visit me, won’t you? I’m so lonely I could die! _

“I hate those things so much,” I sigh.

“I doubt they have any value to them. It’s just Monobear fucking around,” Mukuro tells me. She’s probably right. No, it’s Mukuro, she knows stuff about the game. She’s definitely right.

_“Where to next? We don’t have our Monopads to check what rooms there are” _

“Good thing I checked beforehand!” Mukuro grins. “We have five rooms to check up here!”

“You’re the best,” I say, smiling at her dreamily, ignoring Sayaka’s smirk.

“Hell yeah I am!” She throws her arm around my shoulders, and we set off to the next room.

When we walk in, I immediately cover my nose. A smell of chemicals fills the entire room. So is this a chemistry lab? This place sure stinks. Are we sure nothing here can affect our health?

“Syo would love this place,” I comment. “They like chemical smells, for some reason.”

“They’re so weird, but somehow it’s sorta nice,” Mukuro adds. “Ooh, hey Oogami? Didn’t realise you were exploring this floor already.”

“Yes, once the others came to take over the shift, the three of us split up to explore the third floor,” she explains.

“Sweet. What’s on the shelves?” Mukuro asks. There are many shelves, and they are all filled with chemicals. I have no idea what they are.

Oogami’s eyes light up. “There is a lot in here. It is quite an incredible supply. We have protein shakes in the storage room, but this is very different. It’s the highest quality supplements you could find anywhere. Vitamins, minerals, amino-acids, creatine…” She gasps loudly, a sound that’s bordering on a scream. I’ve never seen Oogami get so excited. “They even have Prodolmen X!”

_“What’s that?” _

“It is an ultra high-grade protein supplement manufactured overseas. It is nothing like those cheap things in the storage room! Are you trying to say you never heard of it?” Her mouth falls open. Sayaka shakes her head.

“I haven’t heard of it either,” I speak up. “But I’m very glad you’re happy with the stuff.”

“Thank you. I am rather happy with this.” Her shoulders droop. “I bet Asahina would have loved it too. She used to drink protein drinks with me after a swim.”

“I’m really sorry.” I lay a hand on her arm to comfort her.

“Thank you. I know it may sound strange, but I still think about her a lot. It has been a week since she died, but I cannot stop thinking about her.” She starts to tear up.

“Well she meant a lot to you, didn’t she? You can’t just get over someone you cared for in a week. That sort of thing takes time,” Mukuro points out. Oogami nods but stays silent. That’s probably our cue to leave.

Once we’re back out in the corridor, we find another door. The sign near the door says it is the data processing room. Sayaka reaches forward to open it.

*Rattle, rattle*

It’s no use. The door is locked. It seems we can’t go in here. Sayaka shrugs at us. What’s in there is still a mystery.

Anyway, we go over to the next room. Luckily this one isn’t locked. As soon as we walk in, I smile at Sayaka, who's in awe. It’s a music room. It’s not as much a classroom as it is a small concert hall. It seems all the necessary equipment is present. There’s an old-looking grand piano, which looks very cool. There’s no one here who can play it, though, so it’s meaningless.

“_Isn’t this place amazing?! I really wish I could sing rn! I’d love to put on a show!” _

“Your music isn’t my thing, but I still wish you could sing. We need a fucking moral boost.” Oowada walks over to us, hands in his pockets. I wave at him. 

“Yeah true! Plus, I’ve always wanted to hear live music!” I tell them.

_“Yeah, I’d like to see some live music too! I haven’t had much time lately to do anything like that, thanks to my own work schedule. But going to see other people perform is a really good learning experience!” _

“Maybe one day I’ll hear you sing? Once we get out?” I say

_“I’d like that! It’d be a bit embarrassing but very fun!” _

“I’d go too. I mean, I prefer going to clubs, but you’re my friend so you’re the exception,” Mukuro tells her.

“Wow, you go to clubs?! I’ve never been to one before!” I gasp.

“That makes sense. You’re that timid, passive type, right? So clubs prolly aren’t really your scene. But you gotta be curious, right, right? Once we get outta here, you should come with me sometime! Don’t worry, it’s totally not scary! I’ll be right there with ya the whole time.” She ruffles my hair and smiles at me affectionately.

“Didn’t peg you for the club type,” Oowada says.

“Oh, yeah, I am! I mean, I was all over the world for my job at the time, and I was a stressed pre-teen girl, of course I went off to shady underground clubs to mosh to My Chemical Romance!”

_“Is that an English band or something? I’ve never heard of them” _

“You never heard of My Chemical Romance?! They’re like, the best band ever! I mean, they’re also the only music I know, because I’ve always been too busy for music, but still! They’re an American band and they make awesome music! They’ve taken a break for the last two years, and I’m sure that another album will come soon!” she rambles.

“That’s my girlfriend. The closet emo.” I squeeze her hand.

“Shhh, it’s meant to be a secret!” she laughs.

“Well, when we get out of here, we can always see a… a… My Chemical Romans? Did I pronounce they right? I don’t know English.” Judging by Mukuro’s reaction, I mispronounced it.

_“As fun as this conversation is, we should probably keep going now. See you Oowada!”_ He waves goodbye, and we continue our adventure.

There’s another door. It’s big and almost important looking, in a sense. The sign says this is the headmaster’s office. No wonder it feels important. There must be something here.

*Rattle, rattle*

“What the…? This one’s locked too?!” I exclaim.

“Shit!” Mukuro huffs.

_“It’s so weird. Why so many locked doors? This has never happened before” _

“We only have one place left to look. Here’s hoping it’s not locked.” Mukuro crosses her fingers.

“Here’s hoping.” We walk into the final room. So this is the faculty room. But, of course, there are no teachers anywhere around. There are flowers on the desks. They somehow feel… out of place.

“Naegi! Enoshima! Maizono! Thank goodness you’re here!” Nanami runs over to us, clutching something in her hand.

“What’s wrong?” I ask. In a wordless response, she holds out the object in her hand.

It’s another photo.

Kyouko and Celes are holding hands across two desks, both smiling. And Yamada is sat in another chair, drawing them. They all died, but they are smiling. In a classroom with open windows.

“It’s just the same! The same as that photo I found before! They can’t not be related!” I gasp.

_“Were Kirigiri and Celes involved? I had no idea! I thought they hated each other!”_

“I don’t think so. Kyouko would’ve told me, surely,” I reply. I can’t take my eyes off the photo. They’re smiling as if they’re regular high school students. Regular high school students with a regular high school life. Smiling like that after experiencing our current despair inducing situation. I don’t think that’s possible.

“Was this picture taken before they came to Hope’s Peak Academy? If that’s the case did they know each other before coming here?” Mukuro wonders.

_“No, that’s impossible! Monobear must have faked it!” _

“Nyohoho! Do you think this is fake?!” The photo in Nanami's hand was snatched away by Monobear, who suddenly appears. “You’re just like a little baby, seeing conspiracies all around! What is your paranoia gonna make you say next? That the moon landing was also faked?”

“So is this photo real?” Nanami asks. 

“If they gave a nobel prize for honesty, I would have undoubtedly be on the short list for winning it,” Monobear answers. “Just kidding!”

“I don’t care! I just want to know if this is real or fake!” I shout.

“Makoto! You love to classify things properly, don’t you? That’s no good. No good at all. If you try to classify the unclassifiable, doesn’t that just mean you classify your own thoughts? This photo is real. Nothing more and nothing less. Upupupu!” Saying nothing more, Monobear disappears.

“So is that photo truly real? Was he telling the truth? In that case… In that case…” I don’t finish my sentence. I don’t know what this information means.

Mukuro coughs awkwardly. “Anyway, I think I’ve seen everything there is to see on this floor. There are a lot of things to think about in here, but first we should go back to the cafeteria to hear everyone’s reports.”


End file.
